<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am Alive by forsakenoathkeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584795">I Am Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper'>forsakenoathkeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Connor, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Android Kink, Androids, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor Deserves Happiness, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic Fluff, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Existential Crisis, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Medical Procedures, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Recovery, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, burn? yes... slow? no..., fem!reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a biomechanical engineer, a fancy way of saying that you repaired androids. After the revolution, you decided to move back to Detroit with the hope of finally making a difference.</p><p>After stopping by to visit an old friend, you quickly became acquainted with his android partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human) &amp; You, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Nurse for Androids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>“Lieutenant, this place is-”</p><p>Connor stopped himself when he caught the look Hank was giving him. It was something akin to a scowl, though his lip was a bit more crooked and his eyes were more annoyed than angry.</p><p>“Hank,” Connor corrected himself. “This place is-”</p><p>“Can it,” the detective groaned, knowing full well he was about to get criticized for living in a dump.</p><p>Connor caught himself smiling a little, despite the fact he had just been told to shut up. There was something oddly satisfying about getting on Hank’s nerves, especially when it was over harmless things. ‘Banter’ was what it was called.</p><p>Hank had been sober since the revolution, and that was nearing six months ago. It was a little difficult for Connor to get a grasp on how that made him feel. 'Proud’ seemed to be the word that came up the most in his searches. He was proud of his partner and wanted to congratulate him.</p><p>The older detective insisted 'I don’t need nuttin’ and 'don’t buy me no damn gifts’ when Connor suggested they celebrate. After some insistence, Hank reluctantly agreed to let Connor help him clean his house. It seemed to go hand in hand with Hank’s new resolve: get your shit together, tidy up the place, buy some new fucking furniture.</p><p>“Isn’t the point of this whole deviant thing to not do stuff for humans?” Hank asked, mopping the kitchen while Connor loaded up 'Hank’s crap’ in a box to be donated.</p><p>“I’m doing this because I want to,” Connor insisted. He paused and turned to Hank. “We could test it? Tell me to do something.”</p><p>Hank leaned against the broom, eyeing the android suspiciously. “Fine. Trim Sumo’s nails.”</p><p>Connor did not even break eye contact. “No.”</p><p>Hank let out a howling laugh. “Smartass.”</p><p>The android smiled and resumed what he had been doing. It all made sense, why humans got such a rise in telling people to fuck off, why Hank had no issue telling Connor to 'mind his own damn business’ when he scolded him for his choice in food. Free will felt good. Connor had his own apartment, collected a paycheck. He went to work every day because he wanted to.</p><p>The doorbell rang and Connor eyed Hank first.</p><p>The lieutenant shrugged his shoulders. “Knock yourself out. Probably just some damn door to door salesman.”</p><p>Connor trotted over to the front door. When he answered , he was greeted by a pretty woman, a few inches shorter than him, with a bright smile and beaming eyes. She had a curious demeanor: like she had knocked on this door dozens of times. Well, you had, it had just been a long time.</p><p>Before he could utter a word-</p><p>“Holy shit,” you exclaimed through a wild grin. You had expected Hank to answer the door. But, a familiar face did instead. His hair was neatly trimmed with just a few devious strands fallen over his forehead, kind brown eyes and a squared jaw. Most guys grew out of their freckles. You were pleased to see that he did not.</p><p>His eyes flickered with confusion at the sight of you. It was to be expected, so you didn’t overthink it.</p><p>Excitement overwhelmed you and you reached forward, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, pulling him down into a friendly embrace. He was frozen stiff in the door way, one hand still on the handle while the other hung limp at his side.</p><p>“God you got tall,” you murmured happily into the space above his shoulder. You pulled back and looked into his confused eyes.</p><p>“Cole, don’t tell me you forgot your best friend?” you teased. His head tilted slightly and his brow softened.</p><p>In the corner of your eye, you could see Hank approaching from the kitchen. When you saw the look on his face, your excitement settled down. He did not look like the police officer you knew growing up. His once clean shaven face was covered in a messy beard. His once neatly trimmed hair was long and shaggy. He had greyed a tremendous amount, likely from stress.</p><p>Yet, his kind eyes were the same as you remembered.</p><p>“Officer Anderson,” you addressed him with a smile.</p><p>Hank didn’t even have to ponder over who you might be. You were all grown up, sure, but like hell he’d ever forget the kid his kid spent most of his time with. He uttered your name with a sort of fondness that brought you right back to your childhood. However, there was something equally depressing in the way he said it.</p><p>“I am very sorry; but, I am not Cole.”</p><p>Your eyes returned to the young man in front of you, the one you had just embraced. He offered his hand to you. You gawked up at him for a moment, processing what he had just said. It was then that you finally saw it, the solid blue LED on his temple.</p><p>Embarrassment flushed your face; so, you took his hand to try to drown it out. “My name is Connor and I am a detective with the Detroit Police Department,” he introduced himself proudly.</p><p>“I - I’m sorry. That was very rude of me,” you apologized, voice so much smaller than it was a few seconds ago. Connor didn’t seem bothered at all by what had just occurred.</p><p>“Good to see ya’, kid,” Hank grunted. You nodded at him and forced a smile. Hank did not.</p><p>The older detective made a gesture, beckoning you inside. “Why don'tja come in…”</p><p>The android, Connor, stepped out of the way and you followed Hank into his living room. It had not changed one bit since the last time you were here: the same shaggy carpets and wrinkly old couch and faded recliner.</p><p>He had not said it yet; but, as you took a seat and began to process everything, you knew what was coming. Hank took a seat in his recliner and leaned forward, elbows on his lap. You felt your heart sink into your stomach and blood rush to your ears.</p><p>“Cole died, not long after you moved away,” Hank explained. "This hunk'a'plastic is my partner.“ He motioned at Connor with a wave of his arm. "Sorry,” he added on gruffly.</p><p>He had died… that long ago? And you had no idea… You had grown up, graduated college, lived through a quarter of your life already and Cole was… was gone, had been gone, long before he could experience much of anything.</p><p>“Hank - shit - I’m sorry. I came barging in here and-…” Hank waved you down, hoping to calm the storm that was beginning to brew. You continued, however, trying to settle the unease in your voice. “Me being here - it probably brought back painful memories. I should leave.”</p><p>“Brought back memories, ya. Not painful ones,” he replied, tone low, but sincere. “Less you count the time he fell outta the tree and broke his arm. You blamed yourself. So, I had two crying kids. Fucking hell.”</p><p>His grumpy, yet playful tone, brought a smile to your face, and you choked out a laugh. “It was my fault,” you giggled out.</p><p>“Yeah, well. That’s a'right. He wore that cast like a medal,” Hank replied with a soft smile, eyes looking off into nothing for a moment.</p><p>“I just wanted to say hi - check in on you guys,” you explained, sniffling. You wiped some tears away before standing up. “I’m a mechanic - er, nurse - for androids. Moved back here to help, after the revolution - well, y'know. It’s gonna be awhile before we can figure out a healthcare plan for androids.”</p><p>“Sounds like you got a lot on your plate,” Hank replied.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad to hear you’re still a cop. I imagine you’ll be hearing from me a lot - abuse cases, y'know?”</p><p>“I’m glad you made something of yourself,” the older detective added on, fatherly tone catching you off guard. It forced a sincere smile to your face.</p><p>“I better get outta here,” you breathed. “Oh! Uhm - here - in case you ever need to get ahold of me.” You pulled a card out of your pocket and offered it to Hank before offering another one to the android. You avoided his gaze in the process, but he took the card eagerly.</p><p>“I’m mainly gonna be stationed at Thirium Clinic. They just opened a couple weeks ago. Lots of… well, battle wounds and-…” You trailed off when Hank nodding in understanding. Tensions were still running high, violent protests were inevitably going to continue for a very long time.</p><p>Hank yanked his wallet out of his pocket and tucked the card away.  In the corner of your eye, you could see Connor do the same with the card you handed him. "Thanks, kid. My cell never changed if you still have it.“</p><p>"Good to know. Thanks, Hank.”</p><p>“If we meet again, I hope it is under good circumstances,” the android - Connor - stated. Your eyes landed on him, a natural response from trained politeness.</p><p>You tried not to be overwhelmed by the site of him. He looked like Cole - like Cole had grown up and matured into a handsome young man. His soft brown eyes and freckles clashed deliciously with his sharp jawline. His designers had even put texture in his skin around his mouth and along his jaw and chin, suggesting he shaved every morning. Most androids had flawless skin; but, Connor had visible pores.</p><p>“I hope so, too,” you replied, forcing your eyes away from his face.</p><p>Did Hank know what Connor looked like? He said they were partners. Did Hank choose Connor? Was he made for Hank? Did Connor know what he looked like? You had lots of questions. But, none of them were even mildly appropriate.</p><p>“Hank, thank you for letting me bug you for a bit. It was nice.”</p><p>He smiled a crooked smile. “Sure thing, kid. Now, get off my lawn.”</p><p>You returned his smile and saw yourself out.</p><p>As soon as the door closed, Connor’s mouth was open.</p><p>“Don’t you apologize or any other dumb shit,” Hank scolded him.</p><p>Connor’s mouth made a quiet sound when he smacked it closed.</p><p>“Back to work,” Hank groaned.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Luck had it that you saw Hank and his android companion less than a week later. It first came in the form of a text from the older detective.</p><p>'connor fucked up his hand you working?’ was what it read. You replied with a simple 'yes’ and two of Detroit’s finest were walking through the sliding door to the Thirium Clinic.</p><p>When you approached them, Connor had a towel wrapped loosely around his hand, the cotton stained blue from all the thirium that had leaked out of him.</p><p>“Hope you didn’t expect something fancy,” you said shyly as you ushered the boys over to a booth. The place was clearly an abandoned grocery store turned medical office. They had not yet put up any real walls, just portable ones to give the illusion of privacy. Simply put, it was a shit show</p><p>Connor sat down and propped his arm on the chair’s operating arm. You took a seat next to him, flipped on the hovering light, and carefully removed the towel.</p><p>“Really? Have you seen my house?” Hank barked.</p><p>You chuckled at that; but, the laughter died off when you exposed Connor’s injuries. The sheeting - skin, if you will - was completely torn off Conner’s right hand: his palm, the pads of his fingers, even a few inches down his wrist. The wiring was exposed, and you could already spot several that needed to be replaced. His hand felt stiff as concrete, further proving the damage you had feared.</p><p>“Shit,” you cursed, spinning away from him in your chair to a nearby filing cabinet. You fished out some wires, and continued fishing until you found the right ones for his model.</p><p>Connor had remained quite still, you realized, when you came back around. You looked over his arm again, mentally preparing yourself for the path ahead.</p><p>“Aside from the obvious missing tissue and thirium loss, it’s like nerve damage,” you explained over your shoulder to Hank.</p><p>“Damn it, Connor,” he grunted.</p><p>“Sorry, lieutenant,” the android replied, intentionally robotic, but with the slightest smirk on the corner of his lip.</p><p>You had to choke down a laugh. "I’m glad it hasn’t been hurting you, Connor. But, this might,“ you warned him as you set down the wires.</p><p>"I understand,” he replied firmly.</p><p>He twitched a little when you plucked the first wire. For the rest, he managed to stay still. With how close you were, you could occasionally hear him let out a quiet, sharp hiss, so quiet that Hank was unlikely to hear it. You ended up replacing almost every wire that ran from his digits, through his palm, and down his wrist to the first joint bracket. Listening to him wince in pain never got any easier.</p><p>“Finally. Done with the wires,” you breathed once the last one was secured. You leaned back and let Connor flex his fingers and twist his hand. He began to rotate his wrist around when you decided to stop him, gently cupping the back of his hand.</p><p>You did this all the time; but, you were faintly aware of heat blossoming on your cheeks as you held Connor’s hand. You silently scolded yourself, feeling a little too old to have a silly crush.</p><p>“Gotta patch you up, then a thirium transplant,” you breathed.</p><p>Before it would adhered to an android and take on a skin tone, their flesh was pale, metallic, shiny and sparkly. It was also something between plastic and silicone, and had to be melted.</p><p>Hands were detailed, with corners and wrinkles, and much harder to get right than patching a wound on a thigh, which meant it would take a little longer. You had a handheld device that made it easier. It looked almost like a tattoo gun, and allowed you to carefully adhere it over the gaping wounds on his hand.</p><p>Normally, you had to ask your patients to be still. Connor seemed to be doing a great job of handling that without needing to be told. As you finished, you watched in awe as the flesh took on the peachy, light color of his factory default skin tone.</p><p>With a sigh, you set your tools down and maneuvered over to a nearby storage container holding bags of thirium. You wished one out and handed it to the detective. His levels weren’t low enough to require manual insertion. He could do it a more conventional way.</p><p>It was almost funny that androids were designed this way, that their only existing digestive track was to take in more blood. Keeping their thirium levels in the proper range was the closest equivalent they had to the need for nutrients.</p><p>Connor smiled gratefully as he took the bag from your hand. “That should be good,” you stated, trying not to feel so bashful beneath his gaze. “Let me know if anything feels wrong in your han-”</p><p>It was an unexpected door slam that shattered the moment. Some gasps sounded from the around room, You stood up and looked towards the entrance to see a severely damaged android limping in, a gun in his left hand and his right cradling a wound. He was wearing scraggily clothes that looked unfitting with his prim and proper haircut.</p><p>“I want an android doctor!” he demanded, the gun tight in his hand but pointed to the floor. His posture suggested he was scared to use it. However, that did not stop Connor from drawing his own gun.</p><p>“Wait,” you hissed at him, pushing his arm down.</p><p>Connor uttered your name in a scolding tone as you stepped away from the chair and approached the injured android.</p><p>You took slow steps towards him, palms exposed in a display of yielding.</p><p>“S-stop!” he stuttered, shouting at you. Yet, he didn’t point the gun at you.</p><p>“Hi. What is your name?” you asked him, not bothering to try and hide your nervousness. Everyone was staring at him nervously, patients near the door scrambling to get away from him.</p><p>He hesitated, looking at you with fear in his eyes. “T-Thomas…”</p><p>“Hi, Thomas,” you replied, trying your best to steady your voice. “I’m sorry but all the nurses here are human. We came here from all over the country to help androids. You don’t need the gun.”</p><p>“No!” he cried out. “I don’t want any humans touching me!”</p><p>Thomas was not just handsome, he was gorgeous. He had the type of pretty face people dreamt about and bright blue eyes. It didn’t take a genius to determine what he was made for.</p><p>“Thomas, no one here is going to do anything that you don’t want,” you spoke to him, firmly. That was easy to say without fear, because it was the truth. “I promise.”</p><p>You stepped closer, one foot at a time, and kept your eyes on his. You offered your hand and watched the fear slowly melt away behind his eyes.</p><p>“H-humans lie,” he uttered, choked up, tears threatening to fall.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry, Thomas,” you replied quietly. For a moment, you had forgotten that everyone was still staring. “You’re free now. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Thomas, I want to help you. But, before I can, I need you to put the gun down.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna go back,” he whimpered. He didn’t point the gun at you, but he held it as if to declare that he would use it to make sure that wouldn’t happen.</p><p>“Are they making you work, Thomas? Your owners?” you asked, watching his face contort in agony. His LED was hidden behind his hair; but, when he turned his head, you could see it blaring red.</p><p>“They don’t own you anymore,” you said, firmly, anger shining through. “Please let me help you.”</p><p>You stepped a little closer and, this time, he lifted the gun enough that it pointed at you. You almost could see down the barrel.</p><p>“It’s okay to be afraid. I am, t-too, Thomas,” you continued, lifting your hands a little higher. He was sobbing, now, fat tears falling down his cheeks, tinted blue from the stress. His hand, gripping the gun, was shaking.</p><p>“Y-you’re going into shock from lack of thirium. Please, Thomas, please put the gun down and let me save you!”</p><p>His grip had weakened; before you could react, a hand came out of the corner of your field of view and grabbed the gun, effortlessly yanking it from Thomas’ grasp. The android collapsed onto his knees in a fit of sobbing, clothing soaked in blue that oozed onto the floor.</p><p>Connor stood over the android, Thomas’ gun now firmly in his grasp. When did he-? That fast… or had you just not seen him sneaking up behind you?</p><p>You brushed past Connor and joined Thomas on the ground. You offered your hand again and he stared at it for a moment. He gasped, once, then twice, before finally taking your hand. Another nurse was at your side in seconds and helped Thomas to his feet. The android was babbling on static, on the verge of powering down.</p><p>Connor watched you stagger away with the android, his thirium seeping all over you and staining your scrubs. You were still speaking to him in that gentle voice, ushering him to calm down. All the surrounding patrons had relaxed and continued on as they were. Connor was still holding the gun in his hand. It was covered in buildup, likely uncleaned for years; but, it felt heavy, definitely loaded with a full magazine.</p><p>He was so hyper-focused on you that he did not even notice Hank approaching. “You alright, Connor?” Hank asked, knocking the android’s arm with his own.</p><p>“She’s amazing,” he replied quietly.</p><p>Hank laughed at his declaration. “Look at you getting all doe-eyed.” Hank clapped a hand over Connor’s shoulder and dragged him towards the door. “Come on, Tiger. With your track record, I’m sure you’ll be back in here in no time.”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Admiration, Connor realized, is what he felt for you. You were smart, independent, strong. He was impressed with the way you handled an agitated android. He was even more impressed by how much you cared about them. Or, maybe flattered was a better word? He didn’t quite know. He just knew that he couldn’t stop thinking about you.</p><p>“Earth to android,” Gavin bellowed, snapping his fingers in the android’s face.</p><p>Connor looked up at him with an unbothered expression. He was seated at his desk and Gavin, apparently, had been leaning over him, trying to get his attention.</p><p>“Watching porn in your head or something, tin can?” he suggested with a sneer.</p><p>“I was going over the case files, which happened to be far more important than your whining,” Connor replied coolly.</p><p>Gavin slammed his hands on the android’s desk. “There’s still a score to settle. Test me, motherfucker,” he growled.</p><p>“Sure. Name the game,” the android replied with a small smirk.</p><p>“Quite the pair on ya’ for someone with no balls,” Gavin said through clenched teeth.</p><p>Connor glared at him slightly, a retort bubbling up in his throat. He did, actually. Without the function of human genitalia, but passable for a real pair, so to speak.</p><p>“Maybe if you called him by his name, he would answer,” another detective suggested, delivering a harsh slap to Gavin’s back as he passed by.</p><p>Gavin swung around and hollered at the passerby. “Yeah, when I’m fucking dead!”</p><p>Connor rolled his eyes and returned to the computer screen in his mind. He was looking at case files, actually. He just wasn’t… thinking about them.</p><p>“Another human killed by an android. You’d know all about that. So, enjoy,” Gavin declared proudly, dropping a file on Connor’s desk. He could care less if Gavin spent the rest of his life hating his wires. But, another detective had… defended him? How… odd. But, not unwelcomed.</p><p>Connor opened the case file and took a breath that he didn’t need.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Coincidences… Perhaps, a glitch in the matrix? Or just pure luck.</p><p>The very morning after patching up Connor, you were in line to get coffee with none other than Hank right in front of you.</p><p>“You stalking me?” he teased, hands shoved into his coat pockets and breath visible in front of his face. Most of the snow had thawed, but it was still too damn cold outside.</p><p>“Probably,” you replied dryly. “This place is the only good place in town.”</p><p>“Great minds think alike,” Hank agreed.</p><p>It was your turn to order everyone coffees, so you had several on the way. You and Hank waited together, and even after he got his single mug, he still waited alongside you.</p><p>“Whatever it is you wanna ask, just ask, kid,” he grumbled.</p><p>“Just surprised you got an android partner,” you uttered, looking away from him nervously.</p><p>“I didn’t like him at first. He grew on me, and he’s a damn good detective,” Hank answered, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. “Don’t be embarrassed 'bout confusing him with Cole. I’m not oblivious to the way he looks.”</p><p>You looked over to Hank, who looked oddly peaceful despite what he was saying.</p><p>“Those Cyberlife bastards knew he was gonna be partnered with me. I doubt it was an accident.”</p><p>Your brow shot up at his implication. “Connor was made to be a detective android, then?”</p><p>Hank nodded into his drink. “Yep.”</p><p>“Does he like being a detective?”</p><p>“I asked him that once, when he wanted to come back after all the… protests. He said his programming was gone, no more 'lines of code’ telling him what to do… but he still wanted to solve crimes. All I can do is hope it’s what he wants, and not choosing the path of least resistance.”</p><p>“Me too,” you whispered, far too fondly for your own good. Hank shot you a look; but, luckily, the barista came to your rescue and called out your name.</p><p>“Bye, Hank!” you hollered, rushing to the counter to grab your drinks and see yourself out. It wasn’t entirely for selfish reasons. The clinic was waiting, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Officer for Society</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Only a few days after your meeting with Hank, human protestors bombed an android supply truck carrying thirium, wiring, pumps, components, and valuable parts. It was clearly not a robbery. Nothing was stolen. The intent was to destroy.</p>
  <p>You had heard the news on the way in to work, and decided to drive yourself straight to the crime scene. Cops were still engaged in a shootout with the assailants, who had hunkered down behind some roadblocks and overturned concrete. Paramedics would have been on site if these were humans. Unsurprisingly, there were only cops.</p>
  <p>The android that had been driving the truck was slumped over, hanging halfway out of the driver's seat. He had been impaled by a large piece of shrapnel and was stuck to the chair.</p>
  <p>Ignoring the gunfire, you ran to his aid. The cops were too focused and too thinly spread to pay attention to you.</p>
  <p>The android in the truck was so hyper focused on the wound that he did not see you approaching. He flinched violently when he noticed you suddenly standing by the driver's side.</p>
  <p>"I-"</p>
  <p>You shrieked when a bullet ricocheted and skimmed the edge of the truck, making a loud dinging sound right next to you.</p>
  <p>"I-I'm gonna try to get you out. Please tell me your diagnostic report - just the critical," you pleaded.</p>
  <p>The android stuttered a staticky noise through trembling lips. "Low thirium levels, low pressure valves, weakened motor functions, overheating."</p>
  <p>You breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good - none of that is imminent - gonna get you outta here."</p>
  <p>The door was gaping open, barely hanging off the hinges. You propped up on the step that aided climbing into the cabin and leaned against the door frame. You wrapped your hands around the shrapnel protruding from the androids abdomen. It was completely coated in thick thirium, making it impossible to decipher, until you touched it. It was a thick piece of steel rebar, and there was no way you could get that out yourself.</p>
  <p>"I need you to slide forward so we can get you off this," you pleaded with the android.</p>
  <p>He drooped forward and huffed, whimpering static, gravely noises. "I can't - I can't."</p>
  <p>"I want to save you, but I can't do it alone. Please help me."</p>
  <p>The android's hands flexed, reaching, and stopped for a second, before he tried again, bracing himself against the dashboard. The angle was awkward, he was bleeding profusely, and your hands were covered in it, but you leaned in, wrapped your arms around his chassis, and tried to help him unimpale from the steel rebar.</p>
  <p>He didn't seem to be in pain; but, he was panicking, he was scared. Through his clothes, you could feel how bad he was overheating, feel the vibrating of an overworked processor.</p>
  <p>Finally, finally, you saw the other end of the rebar exit his body. You stepped down and helped him shimmy out of the truck. He nearly collapsed when he landed on his feet, but you were quick to sling an arm over your shoulder and encourage him to lean against you.</p>
  <p>More cops had arrived, but you couldn't hear them over the sound of the android wheezing in your ear and your own heartbeat thundering in your head. Together, awkwardly, you managed to shuffle him away from the wreckage and carefully set him on the ground, helping him lay on his back.</p>
  <p>Tools - you needed tools - shit -</p>
  <p>"Don't move," you gently commanded him, scrambling to your feet and running to your car. It wasn't going to be pretty, but a soldering kit and some cheap android flesh would have to do.</p>
  <p>"I don't have the good stuff - can only do a temporary patch job for now," you explained, pulling out the solder. He didn't seem at all perturbed by it. "I need to move your clothes," you explained, in a tone that was asking. He nodded and helped you pushed his shirt up to expose the wound.</p>
  <p>It was a quick charge kit and was hot in a matter of seconds. One hand held the solder while the other held the molten plastic. Thankfully, you had done this enough times to know how not to burn your hands.</p>
  <p>It looked bad, like caulking in drywall, but it stopped the bleeding and covered his wiring. With your hands occupied, you had to urge him yourself. "Roll over, please."</p>
  <p>He obeyed enough for you to do an equally terrible job on the opposite wound. Once done, you dropped your equipment and used your hands to urge the android onto his back once more.</p>
  <p>"Don't exert yourself," you instructed. He felt like a burning hot furnace, and it was making you sweat, even in this weather. He needed more thirium, now.</p>
  <p>You saw panic dance behind his eyes and he tried to lift up. "No - no - no," you stammered, trying to push him back down. "I know you're overheating and that's scary, but please - please stay still. Put yourself in power saving mode and I'll get you more thirium."</p>
  <p>The look in his eyes was quite familiar: distrust. "I don't have to listen t-"</p>
  <p>"You're right. You don't. This isn't for me. This is for you," you said, panic, scolding, and determination heavy on your tongue. "I ran in there and I pulled you out of that damn truck and I promised to save you, but I can't if you don't-"</p>
  <p>You trailed off as the android started to lean back. Understanding. That was one of your favorite looks.</p>
  <p>"Thank you," you breathed as he settled back on the ground.</p>
  <p>"P-please don't leave me here," he begged, hand reaching up to grab desperately at your wrist. Power-saving mode, on the ground, in the middle of the street, surrounded by unfamiliar faces. You didn't blame him in the slightest.</p>
  <p>"I'm gonna help you walk out of here. I promise," you replied, gently removing his hand from your wrist. He nodded and leaned back until he was flat on the ground.</p>
  <p>You saw his LED flicker from a strong red to yellow before dulling to nothing as he slowly powered down. When he was still enough, you pushed off of him and staggered to your feet.</p>
  <p>Thirium - of course you didn't have thirium in your car. That stuff wasn't exactly easy to come by these days, and you couldn't afford to keep a stash of that lying around.</p>
  <p>- the truck.</p>
  <p>You eyed the vehicle. It was angled in a way that left the back exposed and potentially subject to gunfire. Undoubtedly, there was still lingering concerns over what kind of arsenal the assailants had.</p>
  <p>The police had been too occupied to secure the perimeter; but, more cops had come pouring in and were working to get civilians out of the way.</p>
  <p>You had thought that you heard your name, but didn't acknowledge it until you heard it again, louder. You spun around and saw Connor approaching, his police jacket flapping at his sides and his tie out of line.</p>
  <p>"What are you doing here?" he asked as he came to a halt in front of you. He eyed your thirium soaked clothes, concern heavy in his gaze.</p>
  <p>"Holy shit, Connor, slow down," Hank breathlessly called out from behind him, struggling to keep up.</p>
  <p>"I need to get thirium off that truck - or he's gonna die," you explained hastily, pointing at the android laying on the asphalt.</p>
  <p>"We don't know the full extent of their arsenal," Connor explained. "There's no way-"</p>
  <p>"Wasn't asking," you interrupted him, firmly.</p>
  <p>You caught sight of Connor's LED flickering briefly to yellow before back to blue. Another cop ran up to the detectives, though his words failed to reach your ears. Connor and Hank turned their attention to him, long enough for you to make a decision.</p>
  <p>You skirted around the android and made a beeline for the truck. You could hear Connor call out your name and gravel kick up under his feet as he started a pursuit.</p>
  <p>"H-hey! Son of a bitch!" Hank's voice roared, almost drowned out by the gunfire. "Damn fucking kids," he cursed some more. "This damn shootout is going nowhere - HEY-!" Hank disappeared into the line of cops, shouting profanities.</p>
  <p>The back of the truck had been blown up, leaving a gaping hole for crates to pour out of it. Many of those crates had thirium bags, which were punctured and leaking a goopy mess all over the floor. Some of them had to still be sealed.</p>
  <p>Before you could get close enough, arms wrapped around you. Connor spun you around, torso pressed flat against your back, legs tangled. He rotated you away from the fire, placing himself between you and the ongoing shootout. Your bodies slammed against the side of the truck.</p>
  <p>"Fucking - Connor, let me go!" you whaled.</p>
  <p>"You're going to get yourself killed," he replied, some edge to his voice that you had not heard before, sharp on his tongue, like a scolding. Was he... angry? Considering all that was going on, it shouldn't have mattered, but breathed against your skull like that, it gave you chills.</p>
  <p>Maybe, under different circumstances, you would have processed his closeness a little better.</p>
  <p>"Haven't died yet," you hissed back, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.</p>
  <p>Almost like a taunt from the universe, another bomb went off. Considering the delay, it must have been an accident, likely intended to go off sooner. It was small, went off on the other side of the truck, but startled a scream out of you. You and Connor slipped to the ground. He wrapped himself around you as the ground shook and debris flew.</p>
  <p>Chassis to torso, almost completely enveloped in him. You tried to brush him off to focus on the task at hand.</p>
  <p>"Get back to the street," he breathed into your hair.</p>
  <p>"Not yet!" you shouted back at him.</p>
  <p>In the corner of your eye, you could see the crate holding thirium bags. The explosion had actually helped jostle it closer, or perhaps your tumble to the floor brought you closer.</p>
  <p>You wiggled out of his grasp as best you could, just enough to shimmy over and yank one of the crates free. It clattered about, spilling thirium everywhere. You dragged your hands through the mess until you found a bag unpunctured.</p>
  <p>You clutched it like a newborn child as Connor dragged you to your feet. He didn't have to tell you to run before you already started, back to the street, back to your patient, who was still in power saving mode, right where you left him.</p>
  <p>Connor came up right behind you. There was some criticism hot on his tongue, but it died on his lips when he saw you fall to the ground.</p>
  <p>You practically skidded to your knees as you dropped beside the damaged android. Connor could see that you were injured, not severely enough to cause any long term damage; but, it had gone completely unnoticed by you. You were completely focused on this android - someone you didn't know, someone you saw as so much of a person that they deserved the risk of your own life at the potential of being saved.</p>
  <p>Connor didn't have need for this function, but he swallowed dryly. It was boiling over again: that admiration. He felt something else tug at his consciousness, a startling need to protect you.</p>
  <p>You weren't asked to come here or drag yourself along the floor for this android. You shouldn't have even been here in the first place. You chose this.</p>
  <p>He remembered what he was choosing to do and disappeared into the line of fire.</p>
  <p>You reached for your bag, where you had left it on the ground beside the android, and only then noticed that your hand was cut up, bruised and bleeding. No matter. It could wait.</p>
  <p>You emptied the contents uncaringly, seeking out the external thirium pump. It was just a tube and balancer, with the right connector, but it was necessary.</p>
  <p>This android's model was new enough that he had the quick release hatch behind his ear. You sought it out, one arm cradling the android upright while the other opened the hatch on his upper back. You slid the pump past the protective layers and into the emergency valve, careful to secure it properly. Once you felt the reassuring snap, your trembling hand worked at the other end.</p>
  <p>You carefully removed the blue blood bag's protective seal, struggling to twist it off with just one hand. Once the pump was connected to the thirium bag, you grasped it and gave a gentle squeeze, and it began to spurt through the tube and into the android's core.</p>
  <p>"I need you to wake up now," you uttered, using a free, very dirty hand, to shake the android's shoulder. The verbal queue was more useful than the shaking, but you did it anyway.</p>
  <p>He hummed to life immediately.</p>
  <p>"Wha-"</p>
  <p>"Please don't move too much. I'm transferring thirium," you explained hastily. The android's eyes landed on your eyes. You could see his eyes go distant as he performed a quick diagnostic check. It must have verified your claims for he visibly relaxed when he was done.</p>
  <p>His hand slid over your hand that was holding his shoulder for balance.</p>
  <p>"T-thank you," he uttered, embarrassed, ashamed maybe.</p>
  <p>"You're welcome," you panted, trembling a little as the adrenaline rush finally caught up with you. "We're almost done," you told the android. "You're not overheating anymore?"</p>
  <p>"No," he agreed, taking a stuttering breath.</p>
  <p>In the time that you cared for this android, the world almost seemed unmoving. You weren't sure how many minutes had dragged on until the shooting subsided. Suddenly, all the cops starting cheering and you looked over with curiosity.</p>
  <p>Connor emerged from the debris, dust covering his shoulders and the top of his head. He had one of the suspects in handcuffs, being dragged by the elbow. The man was resisting rather aggressively, but Connor hardly seemed perturbed by it. Members of swat were hot on his tail, other suspects in their custody.</p>
  <p>It was over...</p>
  <p>"Hey," you uttered to the android as you finished the transfusion. You carefully removed the pump, shifted his protective sheath back in proper place and snapped the back-access panel closed.</p>
  <p>"They're gonna wanna talk to you - get your side of this whole thing. You're not in trouble. You're an eyewitness here."</p>
  <p>His glance seemed uncertain, but then he nodded. "I-I understand." He looked over to the crowd of cops, watched as they rounded up the suspects.</p>
  <p>"That - that cop is an android?" he asked, turning back to you questioningly, a glimmer in his eyes and excitement in his voice.</p>
  <p>Your gaze landed on Connor again. Hank was giving him what appeared to be a congratulatory punch to the chest. Surrounding cops were smacking him on the back with huge smiles on their faces. Connor was trying to wear a humble look, but something proud was cracking at the seams of his smile. The corners of his eyes wrinkled when he smiled.</p>
  <p>"Yes... he is..."</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>You watched from the sidelines as Hank and another cop took the android's statement. Considering what had happened today, what had been going on for months, you were afraid of the potential hostility. From what you could tell, thankfully, he had managed to stay rather calm.</p>
  <p>"You are very reckless," Connor commented as he approached. When you looked at him, you could see some twinkle in his eyes. It was subtle, easy to miss on an otherwise calm demeanor.</p>
  <p>He had attempted to dust the debris off at one point, but a thin layer still coated his shoulders and some sprinkles remained in his hair.</p>
  <p>"Tch." You rolled your eyes fondly and shimmied over on the bench, giving him room to take a seat beside you.</p>
  <p>"I heard you pulled that android out of the truck," he added on as he took a seat.</p>
  <p>You were avoiding looking at him, mainly to avoid the emotions brewing inside you.</p>
  <p>For a moment, Connor was silent. Gears were turning in his head as he tried to think of what to say to you. Part of him wanted to be outright honest about what he was feeling; but, it felt like an invisible wall was stopping him. Then, a different approach came to mind.</p>
  <p>Connor relaxed his seated position, shoulders slumped, forearms on his lap, hands together as if he was pondering.</p>
  <p>"Police interference..." he hummed. "Trespassing on a crime scene..."</p>
  <p>Wait - what was he - ?</p>
  <p>You whipped your head around to face the android, mouth agape in disbelief. Connor seemed pleased with himself, letting the faintest smirk grace his lips.</p>
  <p>"You little shit-"</p>
  <p>"Disrespecting an officer of the law-"</p>
  <p>"That isn't a crime," you laughed. His grin was lopsided, but looked pretty good on him. His LED was illuminated a magnificent shade of blue.</p>
  <p>"Reckless endangerment-"</p>
  <p>"What?"</p>
  <p>"-of yourself."</p>
  <p>"Psh - Connor-..."</p>
  <p>Your laugher died down and Connor's expression softened. He adjusted his tie. You watched him finick with the fabric for a second. It was hardly disturbed to begin with, maybe an inch lower from the apex of his collar. What a strange quirk, but you caught yourself thinking about how adorable it was.</p>
  <p>"Are you injured?" the android suddenly asked.</p>
  <p>"Uhm-" you stammered. You followed Connor's eyes to your hands. They were cut up and bruised. "I'll just walk it off."</p>
  <p>"I don't believe walking will remedy-... Oh." You watched his LED flicker to yellow for a moment before back to blue.</p>
  <p>You giggled.</p>
  <p>"They said they don't need a statement from you. I could drive you home if you're feeling too anxious," Connor offered.</p>
  <p>"I'll be fine. Just-... need a minute."</p>
  <p>You hadn't realized until it left your lips that it might have sounded like you wanted to be alone. You didn't, and Connor didn't take it that way. He remained on the bench until another detective ushered him over.</p>
  <p>"I'm afraid my paperwork for the day has tripled," Connor commented lowly. When you looked over to him, you could see his eyes flickering back and forth, distant. Checking his emails, most likely.</p>
  <p>Connor stood up and began to walk away, but paused.</p>
  <p>"E-earlier," he began, turning to face you. "I'm sorry for the rude way I-... Lieutenant Anderson called it 'manhandling'."</p>
  <p>You couldn't resist letting an unlady-like laugh through your nose. Unconsciously, your dominant hand lifted to cover your face for a second, embarrassed at the sound you made.</p>
  <p>"I forgive you," you replied, softly. "You were trying to protect me."</p>
  <p>Connor smiled, something soft and innocent, that made you feel weak. "I hope I can see you again soon, with circumstances where neither of us are in danger."</p>
  <p>"That would be a nice change of pace," you replied.</p>
  <p>A rough looking detective with thick five o'clock shadow approached Connor hastily. He must have heard him coming, for he turned around before the detective could sneak up on him. You didn't miss the sour look the two men exchanged.</p>
  <p>"Hurry up, robocop," he sneered, smacking the android on the back. "They want statements."</p>
  <p>Connor shot you one last glance over his shoulder before returning to the hoard of officers. You watched him disappearance, confidence in his stride.</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>The precinct was on fire when they returned. Not literally, of course. But in the metaphorical sense, which humans seemed to enjoy using a lot.</p>
  <p>Almost everyone had a report to write. If someone didn't, then they were complaining about how they were busy giving out speeding tickets and missed all the action. Even a big drug bust on the bad side of town was overshadowed by the bombing. People were running back and forth, asking the boss if they had an official report to hand over to the 'parasite' reporters yet.</p>
  <p>Connor was perched at his desk, across from Hank. While Hank was typing away at his keyboard, Connor was using the application inside his mind to write his report.</p>
  <p>In the past, he did so with his eyes open, sitting upright normally, staring at the back of Hank's monitor without concern. That stopped when Hank told him it was creeping him out. With some consideration, Connor could see how the staring could be unsettling.</p>
  <p>So, while he wrote his report, he decided to close his eyes and balance his elbow on his desk, hand cupped against the side of his neck, holding his head up. It looked like he was taking a nap, honestly. But, everyone had gotten adjusted to it and knew what he was doing.</p>
  <p>"Hey guys we got a burglary," one of the female officers called out as she passed their desks. Hank looked up from his monitor, eyebrows pinched in confusion as to why she felt like sharing that with homicide detectives.</p>
  <p>She caught his expression and scoffed. "Pretty sure she was the nurse on site during the bombing," the cop added on. "Ya'll seemed rather close..."</p>
  <p>Connor immediately propped up, so fast that it startled a flinch out of the cop. "Is she hurt?" he asked, some edge to his usually stoic tone. Hank was eyeing him, brows lifted, the edge of his lip threatening to curl into a smirk.</p>
  <p>"No. Perps were long gone by the time she showed," the officer explained.</p>
  <p>Connor settled back in his seat, looking relieved and... a little embarrassed?</p>
  <p>Amused, Hank let out a gravely chuckle. "Go on, detective," he said, rolling the word 'detective' as if it was a fancy title or a praise. It was teasing, but not demeaning. Connor eyed him curiously.</p>
  <p>"You have internet in your damn head - probably finished the report by now. Get outta here," Hank elaborated, some fondness to his tone.</p>
  <p>The android's LED blinked yellow for barely a second before turning blue again, as he realized what Hank was implying. Of course, the older detective noticed the processing and he frowned at the sight.</p>
  <p>As Connor stood up and pushed his chair back in, Hank added, "Connor, you know you're allowed to want things, right?"</p>
  <p>Connor's lips parted even though he had no idea how to respond to that. Some options popped up in his mind, but none felt quite right. Or, was he embarrassed that his admiration was that transparent?</p>
  <p>"-or someone?" Hank added on, his tone turning suggestive.</p>
  <p>Connor looked away and straightened his tie.</p>
  <p>"Goodnight detective," he said as he stepped past Hank's desk.</p>
  <p>Hank waved him off with a grunt, "friggin' kids..."</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p>Of fucking course.</p>
  <p>You knew you had been robbed the second you pulled into the driveway. They had tried to pull the back door off its hinges. When that was seemingly too difficult, they gave up and just broke a window instead. Of course, not the little kitchen window in the back. No no that would be too convenient. The large living room window was their choice of entrance.</p>
  <p>You had never smoked a cigarette once in your life but it sounded pretty fucking good right now.</p>
  <p>You had already given your statement to the police, informed your insurance policy, and was scrubbing your hands in the kitchen sink when you heard a car pull up. It was pretty hard to miss with the gaping hole in the front.</p>
  <p>You walked out of the kitchen, drying your hands with a towel, wondering if they had come back. The place looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Not much was left to be taken.</p>
  <p>Your guest had exited their car and walked around to the front to look at the window. His long legs were illuminated by the porch light. When he leaned down to examine the window seal, you smiled at the familiar face.</p>
  <p>"How do you like my home renovations?"</p>
  <p>Either the joke went over his head, or he was too focused to listen to you properly. The LED on his temple turned yellow and he settled a glare on something.</p>
  <p>Connor kneeled down further, balancing himself rather well in what was normally an uncomfortable crouching position. He fished some tweezers and a small plastic bag out of his jacket.</p>
  <p>His detective jacket - as in, he had just left work. You felt a tinge of guilt when you realized.</p>
  <p>"Connor, it's fine. Some cops already took a look around. Besides, I'm pretty sure this is way beneath you."</p>
  <p>The android's eyes flicked up at you for a second. "What do you mean?"</p>
  <p>"This isn't a homicide, detective," you replied softly.</p>
  <p>You watched Connor use the tweezers to carefully pull something tiny off the edge of your window seal. He held it up for a moment to get a better look. You watch, mesmerized as the lens in his eyes shifted, focusing in on whatever he was grasping. His irises shifted like camera lenses for a few seconds before returning to normal.</p>
  <p>"The cops missed this," Connor said brightly. "Blood. One of the perpetrators must have cut themselves on the way in."</p>
  <p>He deposited the sample, what you figured was a tiny piece of glass, into the baggy.</p>
  <p>"Nobody takes evidence on home robberies," you commented dryly. "It's okay, really. You don't have to waste your time..."</p>
  <p>Connor stood up straight, the plastic bag held carefully in his grasp. "I'm not," he replied sweetly.</p>
  <p>You bit your lip, trying to ignore the way your heart fluttered.</p>
  <p>He retrieved paper evidence bags from his car to deposit the plastic bags and continued trailing your house, ignoring your weak protests. He took photos of foot prints in the backyard - with what camera, you had asked, well, his eyes of course - of fucking course.</p>
  <p>He even found a hair sample.</p>
  <p>"How do you know it's not mine?" you asked teasingly. From where you were standing, it looked like a normal piece of hair, no different from yours.</p>
  <p>"Not your color hair." It looked just like yours, though. Android eyes, right.</p>
  <p>"Unless you had company recently?" You didn't miss the way he asked it, like he was scared to ask, or didn't want the answer. Or, maybe, you had just imagined it.</p>
  <p>"Heh. I wish," you replied, hoping the joke would take the edge of. Connor stared at you just a little longer than necessary, LED flashing red for a split second before going back to yellow.</p>
  <p>He seemed satisfied with the investigation not long after that.</p>
  <p>You were leaning against the beam of your front porch while Connor labeled and dated the evidence bags and deposited them into a filing case in his trunk. When he was done, he closed the trunk and turned back to you.</p>
  <p>You looked completely normal right then, glowing in your porch light, tired eyes and messy hair. But, you were leaning against one of the support beams, watching him with an expression he recognized as gratitude.</p>
  <p>Connor adjusted his tie, pushing it back up into the apex of his collar.</p>
  <p>"I don't intend to let them get away with this," he said, serious, almost even threatening.</p>
  <p>"Thanks, Connor, but don't stress yourself out about it," you replied, removing yourself from the beam.</p>
  <p>"All processes are running at standard levels," Connor replied simply.</p>
  <p>He looked prepared to correct himself just after it slipped out, but you were smiling, the kind of smile that suggested you didn't mind.</p>
  <p>"I better get to bed. I took tomorrow off to... deal with this." You motioned at the broken window with your hand.</p>
  <p>Connor narrowed his eyes slightly, looking between you and the gaping window.</p>
  <p>"It's not safe for you to stay here tonight." He stepped a little closer, his voice soft but authorative. "The crime rate in this neighborhood is higher than the national average. You risk another break in, and I fear it could be much worse if you were home."</p>
  <p>He sounded sincerely worried, though you told yourself he was just being polite. He was right, of course, and it was a scary thought, but you didn't have a choice. Android repair engineers didn't make as much money as human nurses.</p>
  <p>"I mean - you're right, but, I can't afford a hotel, Connor," you replied.</p>
  <p>You could see his adam's apple bob with an unnecessary swallow. He was full of all these curious quirks. Was he programmed with these habits? Or had he developed them after spending time with humans?</p>
  <p>"Then... stay with at my apartment?" he suggested, almost shyly. "Until everything is repaired."</p>
  <p>Oh... You hadn't expected that.</p>
  <p>"I can't impose on you like that," you uttered. "You've done so much for me already."</p>
  <p>"It's not imposing at all," Connor replied, eagerness starting to pick up in his tone. "I don't think of you as a stranger. I see you as a friend. I want to help you."</p>
  <p>You smiled. "Connor-"</p>
  <p>"Please," he added on hastily. "I would feel better knowing you're safe. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll buy you a hotel room instead."</p>
  <p>"My financial problems aren't yours," you replied, crossing your arms not unlike a defiant child.</p>
  <p>Connor was smiling nervously, and you couldn't help but return that same smile.</p>
  <p>"Then, you stay at my place and I'll stay at a hotel."</p>
  <p>You shook your head. "That's not a solution!" you scolded, catching yourself chuckling. "-kicking you out of your own home."</p>
  <p>"You're not when I'm offering. If you're worried, I won't stay. There's always work to be done at the precinct and I don't require as much charging time as hum-"</p>
  <p>"I'm not worried, Connor," you interrupted him, sounding sad at the suggestion. He had a sort of determined, eager look in his eyes and an innocent smile. He probably could have gone on and on, arguing with you about this for hours until you reached a conclusion that no one was happy with.</p>
  <p>Before he could go on, and on, and on, and on... you surrendered. "Okay - okay - you win. Just let me... grab a few things?"</p>
  <p>He smiled toothily and let out a wispy laugh, so softly and beautifully that it actually hurt a little. In the glow of your porch light, you could count the freckles on his face. A couple on his forehead... At least four on his right cheek. At least three on his left cheek. One on the bridge of his nose. One near his lip. Two on his chin.</p>
  <p>Thirteen... and then you lost count... You'd have to try again later.</p>
  <p>"Friggin' cops and their interrogation tactics," you grumbled, delivering a weak, affectionate punch to his shoulder before turning away and retreating into your house.</p>
  <p>Connor felt a strange sort of high - giddy, was the word. He leaned against the passenger side door of his car. As he waited, he remembered that he didn't regulate the air temperature in his apartment to save money on his electric bill, seeing as he didn't mind the cold.</p>
  <p>That meant...</p>
  <p>...the apartment was going to be freezing.</p>
  <p>"...shit."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Unforgettable Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>"I must warn you-" Connor began as the elevator neared the floor he lived on.<p>"Connor, it's your place, you don't have to justify shit," you interrupted softly.</p><p>The elevator moved up a few more levels, dinging quietly along the way. He uttered your name to catch your attention. When you looked up at him - yes, up at him - he explained, "I haven't exactly used the heater..."</p><p>Connor's apartment was on floor 46. The elevator doors remained closed upon arrival, waiting for clearance. As Connor's hand reached for the scanner, you saw his skin tone fade away into the icy white protective layer underneath. It took barely a second to scan him and Connor's identification popped up on the projecting HUD.</p><p>It had a very flattering photo of him, his name, ANDROID spelt out beneath it, model type: RK800, serial number, designed purpose: law enforcement, and his manufacturing date.</p><p>"Welcome home, Connor," a soft, feminine, robotic voice beckoned to him as the doors slid open.</p><p>You stepped past the threshold and took in the sight. The elevator opened to the living room. The right wall was curved and almost entirely windows that gave a beautiful view of the sweeping city below. As soon as you walked in and the elevator door's closed, you realized what Connor was talking about.</p><p>He was an android; his internal body temperature regulator could withstand much harsher temperatures than humans could. It made sense that he wouldn't keep his flat warm. Besides, if you were being honest with yourself, you doubted Connor spent much time here to begin with.</p><p>He had made adjustments to the thermometer as soon as he realized; but, the short drive to get here wasn't enough time to get the place warmed up efficiently.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the apartment was lacking in furniture. There was a single, black cushioned arm chair that faced the window. It was long with a short back, clearly meant to be laid on, not sat on. There was a low coffee table next to it, beautiful dark wood with nothing on it.</p><p>Through the living room was the kitchen. It was small, but had dark granite counter tops and a nice island with two leather stools tucked in. The sink was empty, no dishes drying on the rack. He had stainless-steel appliances and a simple coffee maker tucked into the corner.</p><p>A hallway winded around the corner between the living room and the kitchen. The wall nearest the island had a small bar built into the foundation: the kind that shifted out when activated. While tucked into the wall, it had a glass panel to show off the goods. It was empty, unsurprisingly.</p><p>Had Connor even realized he was renting a bachelor pad?</p><p>"You're welcomed to take my room," Connor spoke first. "I don't really use it..."</p><p>"Are you sure?" you asked softly.</p><p>"I want you to be comfortable and I don't really need to sleep."</p><p>"But, it's your place, Connor..."</p><p>His eyes flickered away for a moment before returning to yours with a smile. "I believe the term is 'hospitality'."</p><p>"There's also a term, 'eat you out of body and home'," you teased back.</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't have food in the kitchen," he replied softly, looking almost troubled. "But, I'm not worried about the heater bill."</p><p>You smiled at him, looking away sheepishly, unsure of how to reply.</p><p>"Bedroom is on the right. Balcony on the left," he explained.</p><p>You shuffled into the hallway and took the directions he gave, down the hall, to the open door.</p><p>Connor's bedroom was exactly what you had expected it to be: the same dark wood flooring as the rest of the apartment, a king bed, headboard flush against the wall, with velvet, dark navy sheets. There was an adjacent window that took up most of the wall and gave a gorgeous view of the sweeping city beneath. The closet was open, letting you see the assortment of coats and shirts he owned. He had a dark wood, three drawered dresser; but, the room was otherwise fairly unfurnished.</p><p>Connor stood in the door way for a moment and watched you, unsure of what to say.</p><p>He felt conflicted by the images flashing through his mind: desires not yet traversed. If he had ever felt that way before, he couldn't remember.</p><p>Watching you, in his room, shrugging your bag and then your jacket off your shoulders, he felt something like invisible strings tugging at him. He wanted to enter the room, reach out to you, confess to the things plaguing his mind.</p><p>But-</p><p>What if you didn't feel the same? What if his confession made you uncomfortable? Would you be able to look at him the same way? Especially after he just invited you to his apartment... Didn't that seem... predatory?</p><p>He needed to give you space.</p><p>"I'll be in the living room if you need me," he said softly, turning away and disappearing before you could turn back to face him.</p><p>"O-... kay," you replied sadly.</p><p>You weren't sure what you were expecting. But, you felt disappointed none the less.</p><p>You let your eyes wander again and noticed that Connor had professionally framed newspaper headers and hung them on the wall. They were about the revolution. One of them had an aerial shot: a particularly charming photo of him standing with Markus and a few other androids, during the largest march - the final march. Connor was on the stage, but in the far back.</p><p>You admired the photo for a moment, uttering, "you were there, Connor... I wonder... what that was like?" to yourself.</p><p>Deciding to get to bed, you trotted into the connected bathroom to change clothes and pull back your hair, brush your teeth. You tried not to think too much about Connor as you undressed in his bathroom. The place was, unsurprisingly, spotless: marble perfectly clean, shower tiles without a single water spot.</p><p>Of course you had not expected anything from the android when you crossed the threshold. Yet, there was some dark part of you that had hoped he would... he would... What? March in and grab you? Confess that he wanted you and couldn't hold back anymore?</p><p>Your lewd thoughts left your stomach in knots, twisted in lust and shame. Was Connor capable of want? Even if he was, did he want you? He had stumbled into your life at nearly every opportunity ever since you came back to Detroit. But, even if he cared for you so strongly, that didn't mean he wanted it to be like this...</p><p>You were a human. Wouldn't he... be happier with an android?</p><p>"Fuck," you whimpered, dragging a heavy hand down your face.</p><p>Sleep - you needed sleep.</p><p>Connor's bed was as soft as it looked. The sheets were a fine, smooth, velvety texture, the kind that didn't leave wrinkles in the skin or adhere to sweat. It was hard to believe that Connor never laid here. Had he tried and decided he didn't like it? No, he likely was just trying to be hospitable.</p><p>You tucked into bed, facing the open doorway, as if hoping he would come barging in.</p><p>You felt stupid for that hope.</p><p>With the light off and the curtains pulled back, light from the cityscape gently entered through the window and cast the room in a dim glow.</p><p>You were tired, sure; but, you were also on edge, fingertips sliding along the sheets, cheek against the pillow distorting your frown. You took a deep inhale and-... Oh. The sheets smelt nice. Freshly washed linens and the faintest tint of masculine cologne. Did Connor wear cologne?</p><p>Any time you had gotten close, you were too preoccupied to check.</p><p>God damn it...</p><p>You rolled away from the entryway, closed your eyes, and tried to will yourself to sleep.</p><p>It was difficult when a thought kept ringing in your ears: Connor was in the other room, and you were in his bed. You were in Connor's apartment and you were in his bed. For fucks sake, he had invited you here to sleep, for safety, not to fuck you.</p><p>You rolled over again and glared at the wall. Maybe it would be easier if you pulled back the curtains and cast the room in darkness? But, you liked the faint light, the hue that the distance city lights cast upon the room, a somber glow.</p><p>It felt like... like Connor's room.</p><p>Like-</p><p>Like you needed some water.</p><p>You shimmied out of the sheets and walked down the hall, to the kitchen, ignoring how cold the wood floors felt beneath your feet. It didn't take long to find some receptacles. There were some thick glass mugs in the cabinet above the sink. You filled one about a quarter way and chugged the whole thing in one quick gulp.</p><p>You set the cup near the sink and dared to let your eyes wander to the living room. You could see Connor propped up on the sofa, looking out the window, completely still. You crossed the distance and walked around to face him, taking careful steps.</p><p>He had taken off his shoes and his tie, the first button of his shirt undone to expose the tip of his collar bone. His back was flush against the sofa's back, hands in his lap, eyes closed, head upright.</p><p>Was he trying to sleep? You didn't want to bother him, but-... No. No, that was a lie. You did want to bother him.</p><p>"I should leave," you thought to yourself, trying to tear yourself away.</p><p>But, then-</p><p>You flinched a little when he blinked a couple times and shifted his gaze towards you, as if he had sensed you were there. His LED was shining bright yellow through the darkness of the room. It pulsed to red when he looked up at you.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry for bothering you," you uttered. "Were you trying to sleep?"</p><p>Androids power regeneration rarely ever required powering off. He likely wasn't even powered down, just trying to reach a state like it.</p><p>"I guess you could call it 'zoning out'," he replied softly.</p><p>You didn't fail to see the way his eyes moved down your body before shifting back up to your eyes. You didn't sleep in a bra and chose a flimsy shirt for your sleeping top. As a result, your nipples were poking through the fabric obscenely. You could almost slap yourself for not considering that. And now, you were standing above him like some sort of creep, barely clothed, while he was trying to relax.</p><p>Connor maintained a mostly stoic expression; but, you could see something troubling him. His eyes were distant, clouded over with anxiety, and his LED was maintaining a solid red.</p><p>The android moved his legs off the sofa and set his feet on the floor, shifting his position so he was facing you. You hadn't realized how close you were until your knees brushed against each other. He was looking up at you with expecting eyes. You swallowed the rock in your throat.</p><p>The android's lips parted. You could almost hear the question he was going to ask. If you needed anything. If someone was wrong. What could he do to make it better.</p><p>You couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"I want you," you whispered, the confession like throwing a knife through glass. You could practically hear the world shattering around you. Your hands tightened into fists at your sides. "It's killing me, Connor. I feel like - like I shouldn't. How could I ask you to-... How could I assume tha-?"</p><p>You silenced yourself, feeling hopeless, feeling stupid.</p><p>Connor's brow lifted and his eyes softened. "I was trying to go into stasis so I could... stop thinking about it," he confessed, shifting his gaze away from you. Before you could assume the worst, he continued. "About - the things I want to do to you..." he added on lowly, trailing off.</p><p>Your eyes widened and a whimper escaped you. Connor's eyes flickered back up to yours.</p><p>He wanted to go into stasis so he could... stop thinking about what he wanted to do to you?</p><p>"What - what things?" you pleaded.</p><p>You caught the way his eyes flickered to your mouth and then back up to your eyes. Connor looked torn, like he had been caught doing something wrong and like he was in the middle of hunting prey: the cross between determined and afraid. He reached up and gently grasped your forearms, and gave them a little tug. You leaned a little into the tug, trying not to fall into him.</p><p>"It felt wrong," he admitted. "I was afraid that you didn't - not like that... not for an android."</p><p>Connor kept pulling, slowly. Eventually, you had no choice but to part your legs and slide your knees on either side of his thighs. You slowly maneuvered onto his lap and placed your hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"Connor, I-I like that you're an android." You squeezed his shoulders. "Does that make me sick?" Your voice was hoarse. You felt like you were choking. You squeezed your eyes shut, tried to suppress tears, tried not to cry.</p><p>He was designed to serve humans. They all were. You felt like you were taking advantage of that, of the beauty he was bestowed with, of the strength he was designed with specifically to serve humans. "I'm a monster. I'm taking adva-"</p><p>"I want this," he whispered harshly, breath hot like steam against your cheeks. Your eyes fluttered open and met his. His brown orbs were wild with passion, hunger. That expression looked almost out of place on his soft features. It was sickeningly beautiful. "There's nothing in my programming for this - nothing making me want you. I just-... I just do."</p><p>He grabbed your hand and lifted it, placing your palm against his LED, against the side of his head. "I'm scared because I-... I want you so bad and I'm afraid I might hurt you."</p><p>Your eyes fluttered for a moment. Guilt felt like a vice wrapped around you, drowning you. And yet, here Connor felt the same, drowning in his own guilt.</p><p>"You won't. I know you won't," you whispered. "-and not because I think your programming will stop you. But because you're Connor."</p><p>The android closed his eyes and breathed against your lips. He was so close. He could almost taste you. But, he hesitated, afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself after he got that first taste. You weaved your fingers through his hair, slowly shattering his willpower.</p><p>You leaned in, captured the side of his mouth, and he felt his resolve shatter. He turned his head and captured your mouth properly, swallowing the whimper that escaped you. Your hand joined the other, gently tugging on his hair. His hands found purchase on your waist, tugging, squeezing, pulling to crush your torso against his chassis.</p><p>The kiss wasn't tentative. It was hungry, ravenous, like you were trying to anchor to each other's mouths to avoid drowning. The fine hairs on his upper lip, chin, and jaw weren't there for show. They were real, pricky hairs that tickled you. It felt as if he had just shaved this morning.</p><p>Connor's hands never stopped. He roamed your waist, your hips, your back, up and down your legs. He gently squeezed your flesh, the sensors on his fingertips catching whatever information they could.</p><p>When his fingertips trailed your ribs, he gasped. Your lips separated with a noisy pop and your eyes fluttered open. His LED looked like a burning red ring against his temple. "C-Connor?"</p><p>"I can feel your bones," he uttered, mesmerized, eyes fluttering open to catch yours. His hands slid down to catch beneath the hem of your shirt and returned, skin to skin, fingers sliding up and down your ribs with fascination, like he had never felt anything like it before.</p><p>You captured his mouth again, whimpering at the touch. Connor almost stopped, struggling to distinguish the good sounds from the bad. The way you were kissing him, pulling him closer, helped.</p><p>His tongue caught your bottom lip. The texture surprised you. His tastebuds were more textured than a human tongue. But, it didn't deter you from parting your lips and welcoming him inside. Connor moaned shamelessly into your mouth when his tongue brushed against yours. Your DNA fluttered in his mind, his sensors practically exploding.</p><p>This was your taste.</p><p>Your hands lowered from his hair to his shoulders and tugged at his detective jacket. Connor was too preoccupied to assist you. His tongue was exploring every crevice it could reach. He could feel your breath heavy through your nostrils, puffing out against his cheeks. As time went on, he could sense you were struggling.</p><p>Humans need to breathe, he remembered.</p><p>When Connor parted from you, a wet sound echoed between you. Connor watched like he was hypnotized as you panted, trying to catch your breath after his onslaught. Your lips were puffy, wet with your mixed saliva, and your cheeks tinted pink. The sight gave him some strange satisfaction.</p><p>He waited patiently until your eyes fluttered open again. He had to make sure that he wasn't met with disdain. That you weren't uncomfortable.</p><p>The want that he was met with shot through his core. You wanted more.</p><p>"Hold onto me," he warned, rising to his feet. You let out a squeak when you were suddenly lifted into the air. His hands slipped down to cup the underside of your thighs, and your legs lifted to wrap around his waist. Your hands clung to his shoulders like you might fall; yet, you realized, Connor wasn't struggling to hold you at all.</p><p>In barely a second, he was entering his bedroom and laying you down at the edge of the bed, standing between your parted legs.</p><p>You leaned up and pushed at his jacket. Connor moved his arms back and shrugged it off his shoulders. The fabric pooled behind him on the floor. His shirt was pristine, impeccably ironed and flattering on his lean form; but, it needed to come off. Your hands were hastily undoing his belt to loosen his pants grip around his hips.</p><p>Connor watched you intensely, eyes fogged over with lust and lips parted. He decided that he liked the sight of you struggling to undress him, a wild look in your eyes.</p><p>You tugged on his button-up shirt to free it from his pants and began fumbling with the buttons. In your daze, you struggled. Connor's hands gently pushed yours out of the way and undid each button with robotic precision. He shrugged the blouse off one shoulder and then shifted his arms back to remove it the rest of the way. His shirt joined his jacket on the floor.</p><p>You were panting like a dog, but didn't have the strength to care as the android stood over you with a predatory look on his face.</p><p>Connor was lean with a slight muscular build, the faint outline of a sixpack adorning his abdomen. Your eyes, and hands, were more focused on something else. Connor's neck and chest were sprinkled with freckles, painting in his skin in constellations. Your fingertips traced a pattern across his pectorals, daring to let a thumb graze one of his nipples, before trailing down to admire the varying freckles dusted along his tummy.</p><p>A happy trail started beneath his belly button, soft, fine, dark brown hairs, and disappeared into his pants.</p><p>He was still, content with letting you admire him for the moment. He liked the way you were looking at him, like you had never seen something so beautiful before, like you wanted to devour him.</p><p>You shimmied closer to the edge of the bed, where he was standing, and pressed a kiss against his chest, the very center, where you knew his thirium pump was resting beneath the surface.</p><p>He let out a quiet gasp when you touched him there.</p><p>"Was that bad?" you whispered, leaning back to look up at him. You realized his LED had softened into a yellow hue.</p><p>It wasn't bad. But, why did it startle him? He knew you wouldn't hurt him. Whether or not you could was arguable. You studied androids anatomy, knew them inside and out, every artificial organ and computer piece. He wasn't afraid. There was something oddly arousing about you reaching places that were sensitive, that were delicate.</p><p>"Not bad. I-... I don't know," he replied hoarsely.</p><p>Your head tilted slightly. "Connor, are - are we moving too fast?" you asked him, sincere, low.</p><p>His eyes darkened for a second. But, then, Connor blinked it away, like he caught himself.</p><p>"N-no. I - I don't want to stop. Unless you do?"</p><p>"No. Please don't stop," you breathed.</p><p>He looked relieved, like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>"Connor," you whispered his name like a prayer as the android gracefully fell forward, hands on the bed on either side of you.</p><p>Your lips met, and your hands slid over his cheeks, pulling him in, falling into perfect harmony. Connor gently pushed you forward until you were flat on your back beneath him. He slid onto his forearms, trying to prevent himself from crushing you into the bed.</p><p>But, then, one of your legs hooked around the back of his thigh and pulled him down. You moaned into his mouth when his clothed cock came into contact with your clothed core. Fuck, he was hard. It actually kind of hurt when it bumped into you, but you couldn't be bothered to mind.</p><p>Connor shuddered and leaned up, tearing his mouth away from yours.</p><p>There was a question of the tip of his tongue and something akin to pleading in his eyes. Can I undress you? Can I see you? Please?</p><p>You felt like you could read his thoughts in that moment. You placed one hand on his chest and pushed gently, silently asking him to get up. He complied and you laid there for a moment to admire the view. His belt was still looped through his pants, but undone and dangling. He was pitching an impressive tent.</p><p>The best part? He was blushing, flushed red all over. Were androids supposed to be capable of that?</p><p>"Are - are you overheating?" you asked, sincerely concerned.</p><p>"J-just a little," he admitted.</p><p>You smiled and snagged your thumbs under the bands of your lounge pants and underwear. They both slid down in one swoop and quickly joined the growing pile on the floor. Your shirt followed and you leaned back to let him admire you.</p><p>Connor noticed the expression you were making before he noticed everything else. Like you were afraid.</p><p>"I - I won't look if you don't want me to?" he offered.</p><p>You shook your head. "No. It's not that... I just - I'm not as beautiful as you."</p><p>Connor panted out a brief chuckle. "Isn't that for me to decide?"</p><p>Your gaze changed, then. The fear washed away and you smiled softly. Only then did he let his eyes wander. He lingered on your neck and the delicate collar bones that jutted out from your upper chest for just a little longer than expected. Your nipples were perky in the cold air, breasts heaving slightly with your heavy breaths. His eyes moved down your taut stomach to the bundle of nerves between your legs, hidden behind soft curls.</p><p>"I want to kiss you there," he admitted shamelessly.</p><p>You whimpered at that. "Fuck - Connor..." He was still staring into your eyes, silently pleading, as if you would ever say no. "Yes - yes - ohhh."</p><p>At that first yes, Connor lifted one of your legs and propped it on his shoulder, giving himself proper access, before swooping down fearlessly. As promised, he kissed you first, squaring in on the pearl that poked out above your entrance.</p><p>He lapped at it and you trembled at the sensation. You hadn't considered this - hadn't considered that he had a tongue like the devil. The texture was marvelous and Connor knew exactly what was the right amount of pressure. He couldn't have possibly been real. You must have died sometime early today and was lost in a blissful purgatory conjured by your own imagination.</p><p>It only got worse when his other hand joined in and you felt a curious digit slip into your sopping wet entrance with no resistance. Connor paused for a moment, not expected you to be so burning hot on the inside, essence like molten lava on his digit.</p><p>"Ohh fuck!" you cried out, head falling back into the sheets. His tongue lapped at your pearl in flawless intervals while his finger curled into you, seeking out the spot that would blind you in ecstasy. Your hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, clawing into them. Connor had to use his other hand to grab hold of your waist and force you to be still.</p><p>He seemed hyper focused on making you come. But, he was shamelessly enjoying himself: the salty taste of your sex, the way your flesh quivered and seeped heat, and all the glorious, obscene noises he coaxed from your mouth.</p><p>"C-C-Con - ahh - please - stop - want you - want you," you pleaded with him, thrashing around on the bed.</p><p>When he stopped, you saw him pop his finger in his mouth to clean off your essence. You stared up at him with lust-filled eyes, panting like a wild animal.</p><p>"Y-you didn't have to do that," you whimpered as he stood up and slid his pants, belt still through the loops, down his hips. He kneeled down for a moment to remove his socks.</p><p>When he caught you staring at the way back up, he paused. Your eyes flickered away from the impressive bulge he was sporting in his boxers and up to his face.</p><p>That - that wasn't embarrassment. That was pride. He liked the way you were looking at him.</p><p>His boxers went next, snagging on his erection before being carefully peeled down his thighs and joining the rest of the clothes on the floor.</p><p>Oh fuck-</p><p>Your eyes followed the trail of pubes to the base of his cock. You expected something akin to a very realistic dildo. But, no, Connor looked all the more real down there, too. His shaft was proportionate to his body, with some liberties. It wasn't perfectly smooth, either. There were veins along the top and bottom, a bulbous tip, a little thicker at the base. He even had a pair on him.</p><p>"I wanted to," he replied, thankfully, interrupting your staring.</p><p>You wanted to also; but, Connor was climbing on top of you before you had a chance to voice that. You slid back to center yourself on the bed and Connor followed, hovering.</p><p>Through the faint glow of the room, the brightest light was Connor's LED. It had shifted back to a calming blue. You smiled at the sight. When Connor leaned down and you welcomed him into your arms, you leaned in to peck a kiss at the only indicator that he was an android.</p><p>"Do you feel better?" you whispered. "It's blue..."</p><p>"I - I do," he admitted like he was caught misbehaving.</p><p>You maneuvered your lips over to his and pressed a soft kiss agains this mouth. "Are you sure I prepared you enough?" he whispered against your mouth. His mouth descended into your neck where he peppered wet kisses along your throat. You gasped at the sensation, letting your head fall back against the sheets.</p><p>"You're bigger than I expected," you said lowly. "But, I-"</p><p>You felt his arm shift and his hand lower between you two. It was moving in a telltale motion. You leaned back to try to steal a peak and realized he was spreading an obscene amount of precum down his shaft, until it was glistening wet from tip to base.</p><p>You moaned shamelessly at the sight.</p><p>"I-I'm ready, Connor," you breathed, leaning back up to kiss messily against his mouth. He shifted his hips forward, bringing your bodies together, and you felt the tip press against your entrance.</p><p>Connor huffed out a breath.</p><p>"I - y-you're so warm..."</p><p>Curious, intrigued, Connor leaned up. You detangled your arms from his shoulders to let him. He looked down at the sight of his tip barely breeching your entrance. Your lips were fluttered around him, like parted petals, dark pink and glistening. Like this, your pearl was forced out of hiding and on full display.</p><p>He nudged forward until his tip slipped inside.</p><p>Connor shuddered and almost collapsed on top of you.</p><p>"Keep going," you pleaded, looking up at him with admiration. His LED had shuttered to yellow as he took in the sight of your union. He didn't know why he liked it so much, until the thought sank in. This wasn't just biology. It was your cunt taking in his cock. It was his body laying claim to yours.</p><p>-and you wanted him. Above you. Inside you. Taking you. Fucking you.</p><p>Connor shifted his hips until he was nuzzled deep, sheathed fully inside the tantalizing heat between your thighs. You clenched your jaw at the feeling of such fullness.</p><p>But, you were easily distracted by the sight above you. Connor fell forward on his hands, eyes fluttered shut and LED blaring scarlet red. He pinched his brow as if he was in pain. You soaked in the sight as if trying to draw a picture in your memory of Connor in the dim light, his LED beautiful and glowing on his temple, above you, inside you, trying to form some semblance of self-control.</p><p>The feedback on his processor was almost overwhelming. Tight velvety flesh clinging to his cock like a burning hot vice. Pleasure was burning through his mind, disrupting all other processes. It was difficult to concentrate on anything else but the way your body clung to him.</p><p>His cock throbbed inside you, and you let out a whimper. At least, his sound receptors were still operating at regular levels.</p><p>That seemed to snap him out of it.</p><p>You looked blissed out beneath him, but not content, not satisfied. Your hungry eyes took him in eagerly. Your hands were running up and down his biceps as if trying to soothe him. He hadn't noticed until now.</p><p>"You feel-" His hips involuntarily moved a little, just a tiny thrust. Oh. He hadn't considered the friction. Your walls were velvety and smooth, but had a coarseness to them. He could feel each individual muscle dragging along the thick veins on his cock.</p><p>"-so good." When Connor finished his sentence, it came out a little distorted. He froze up, afraid you would dislike the sound of his voice box experiencing intermittent errors.</p><p>But-</p><p>You moaned and lifted your hips, a gesture almost akin to begging. More. More. Please.</p><p>"You're killing me," you whimpered. "So -  hmf - big," you huffed out, pouting up at him.</p><p>He shuddered again.</p><p>The android slid onto his forearms, on either side of your head, and sought out your lips. You curled one leg around his waist while the other stayed low, wrapped around his calf.</p><p>He distracted himself with your mouth, trying to calm his processor before something malfunctioned. He angled back his hips and pushed forward, testing the waters. On the next try, he slid out halfway before diving back in. Slowly, but ensuring each and every centimeter that could possibly go inside you did.</p><p>"Ohhh," you moaned into his mouth.</p><p>Connor nudged his forehead against yours affectionately. He was happy. So fucking happy. He felt so fucking good and could only pray to whatever deity was listening that you felt as good as he did. Your moans kept him going, his only lifeline.</p><p>You maneuvered your arms beneath his, one hand reaching up to tangle in his hair while the other smoothed down his back. You had closed your eyes at some point and let them open while Connor found a pleasing rhythm. His LED was blue, lighting up his skin in a beautiful, soft glow.</p><p>You had adjusted by now, stretched to accommodate his girth. Connor's cock continued to ooze lubrication. Soon, the combined fluids created a wet sound that echoed between you every time he slid back in.</p><p>Your hand, fingers weaved through his hair, lowered to the back of his neck. Your thumb grazed the access panel release button behind his ear. It wasn't risen or textured; but, you knew it was there, and hoped it would be like his thirium pump.</p><p>It did something, for the android suddenly thrust in harder than before, hips stuttering.</p><p>"Connor-" you cried out. His processor was stuttering to keep up with all this information. It took him 0.874 seconds longer than necessary to realize that was a good sound.</p><p>He did it again, and again, pulling out carefully and shoving his hips back into you. There was some sense to it. He was angling his hips in a way that would provide the maximum stimulation to your core. But, even when that was hard for him to concentrate on, when you started to claw your nails down his back.</p><p>-and your voice.</p><p>You were whimpering into his ear. You sounded like you were hurt. But, he liked it.</p><p>Was that wrong? It sounded like he was hurting you, but he fucking liked it.</p><p>Soon, he was slamming into you so hard that you could barely catch your breath, huffing against the side of his neck like you just surfaced from the ocean. You'd pant on the release and cry out when he slammed back inside. Your walls were fluttering around him, coaxing him back inside every time he pulled back.</p><p>He never anticipated it would be like this.</p><p>You lifted your other leg to try to perch it on his waist. Connor lowered his hand to grab it. Somewhere in his mind, whatever was left of reason told him he could make this better. He could make you scream louder.</p><p>He cupped the underside of your knee and lifted your leg until it brushed his ribs.</p><p>When he slammed back in, you did scream.</p><p>Would the neighbors hear?</p><p>Fuck. Who cares.</p><p>"Connor - yes!" you cried, senselessly dragging your nails down his back.</p><p>Connor was too focused on the sensation between his legs, on your voice in his ears, your body language telling him your pleasure; he failed to realize his voice box was malfunctioning again. He was puffing out staticky sounds through parted lips, like he was getting punched.</p><p>The hand that had dared to poke at his access panel returned to his hair, lovingly nudging him closer.</p><p>"D-do-on't hold ba-...ck," you panted.</p><p>"Fu-ck me," you pleaded. He was; but, he realized, your words were to spur him on. "Do-n't st-stop," you huffed out. "Con-hnn - oh, Connor!"</p><p>Your bodies made obscene wet noises as they smacked together. You were clinging to him, walls fluttering, legs trembling, and he finally realized you were coming.</p><p>-and he had gotten you there.</p><p>"Oh - hnnn," Connor stuttered, voice controls out of skew and not sounding quite like himself. Before he could stop it, his pleasure had apexed, and he was coming.</p><p>Connor was almost lost as pleasure blinded him, the sensation bubbling up inside his cock before shooting up his spine.</p><p>His hips shuddered as he tried to keep up the pace, to finish you properly through your orgasm. He pressed his face into your hair and tried to endure his processor. Everything was going off at once: overheating warnings, pleasure sensors shooting through his core, error messages on muscle movements, lag on audio and visual receptors.</p><p>Somehow, he managed to keep going until you whimpered quietly, a verbal cue he took as overstimulation. His own orgasm was beginning to die off. He shuddered one last time and slumped forward.</p><p>Connor could feel you panting beneath him, your chest rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. Your legs were still trembling against his hips, but your hands had gone limp, barely holding onto him anymore. He was unmoving, giving his central processing unit a moment to recover.</p><p>The android's eyes shuddered open. He could feel his audio and visual receptors reconfiguring, 0.479 seconds, until readings were normal. The overheating logs were being filed, reason being categorized as 'sexual'. 0.617 seconds for his muscle scan to complete and all readings had returned to normal.</p><p>You shifted beneath him, and Connor decided to ignore that for now and focus on you. He leaned up to look at you properly.</p><p>Wow. You looked- "Beautiful," he whispered, smearing his lips against your cheek in what was supposed to be a kiss.</p><p>"Did you...?" you uttered, turning into his kiss with a smile.</p><p>"Yes," he breathed.</p><p>"Was I good?" you asked quietly.</p><p>Connor captured your mouth with a groan. It was supposed to be quick; but, you kissed back, and it went on and on for at least a minute before you parted with a wet smack.</p><p>The android leaned up and slid out of you slowly with a quiet groan. You untangled your legs from his waist and whimpered at the sensation of him departing from your core. Oh. Damn. You were going to be sore tomorrow.</p><p>But, the dull ache left behind after such an intense orgasm was like having sore muscles after a glorious battle. It felt nice. Connor's hair was disheveled, posture imperfect. It was worth it. So, so worth it.</p><p>Connor rolled away and lifted into a seated position at the foot of the bed. You followed, placing your hand on his lower back. He was about to stand up, but stopped at the touch. You maneuvered onto your knees and scooted in closer.</p><p>His hairline was imperfect. Fine hairs ran about an inch down on either side from his trimmed haircut. You trailed your fingertips across the hair there. It felt prickly, like real human hair that had just been shaved a few days ago. Your fingertips slid higher into the slightly longer hairs of his short cut. They were tantalizingly soft.</p><p>"Your creators were evil," you commented, leaning in to kiss the back of Connor's neck. You didn't expect him to tremble in response to that, and it almost surprised you.</p><p>"How so?" he asked, voice low, sounding almost unlike himself.</p><p>You uttered into his skin, "you have freckles on the back of your neck, too..."</p><p>You sounded simultaneously adored and annoyed with this discovery. Connor was trying not to hyperventilate by the sensation of your mouth on the back of his neck, warm breath and soft lips, confessing to how attracted you were to him. It was stirring up something dangerous inside him: a hunger that would never be satiated.</p><p>It thrilled and frightened him.</p><p>With one final kiss, you parted and slid back into the bed.</p><p>Connor rose to his feet and started scooping up the clothes off the floor. He tossed his into a laundry hamper before gingerly folding yours and placing them on top of his dresser.</p><p>His hands touched the pull handles on the drawer when he stopped and decided against getting dressed.</p><p>When Connor returned to the foot of the bed, you were just barely nuzzling beneath the sheets. He didn't miss the hopeful look you shot him when you spotted him returning to the bed.</p><p>The android climbed beneath the sheets and slotted into the spot behind you. You moaned approvingly when his warm body met yours, one arm sliding beneath the pillows while the other rested over your waist.</p><p>"You don't have to?" you offered quietly, like you didn't want to ask.</p><p>"I want to," Connor replied.</p><p>Tired. Satisfied. At ease. Protected. You didn't struggle to fall asleep this time.</p><p>There was something he wanted to ask you; but, it had been a very long and exhausting day for you. It could wait.</p><p>Of course, Connor didn't need to sleep, and powering off was incredibly dangerous. He couldn't be aware of his sensors, of his surroundings, or anything else in that state.</p><p>But, as Connor caressed your tummy with his hand, he realized there was something he could do.</p><p>The protective layer of skin faded away on his palm, exposing the sensors beneath. He hummed as he scanned you directly and closed his eyes to focus on it.</p><p>Connor could count your heartbeats precisely, could feel the blood rushing through you and at what pressure, could feel your lungs inflate and deflate with each passing breath. He nuzzled into the back of your neck and contemplated lapping his tongue against your skin to see what else his sensors could pick up.</p><p>Okay, but, maybe he shouldn't do that-</p><p>This was enough.</p><p>This... put him at ease, and he relaxed into an energy saving mode.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unforeseen Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><br/>The android shifted from low power mode to fully operational when he felt you stir from sleep. He tried not to stare when you sat up and stretched, your breasts on full display in the warm glow the morning light was casting through the window. You stood up and he eyed the contours of your back, the curves at your waist, the delicate bumps of your spine before you disappeared out of his line of sight.<p>You retreated into the bathroom for a few minutes before returning to the bed.</p><p>Connor already looked wide awake while you settled down in the sheets again, digging your palms into your eyes. It must have been nice to never be tired. When you stopped, you let out a very unladylike yawn.</p><p>"Change of plans," you uttered sleepily. "I'm just gonna lie here forever."</p><p>Connor watched, amused, as you settled back beneath the sheets, nuzzling your head into the pillow. Connor was sitting upright, but looking down at you with a sort of compliant expression, like he was fully prepared to let you have your way.</p><p>"The consequences on your health would be devastating," Connor replied simply.</p><p>You giggled into the pillow. "How are you gonna get me up?" you teased.</p><p>Connor eyed the blanket mischievously. The temperature in the air was a little colder than it was beneath the blankets. That would likely have you stirred from the bed.</p><p>With a feared squeak, you rolled away from him, wrapping yourself in the blanket and tearing it off his body. He didn't even flinch when the cold air hit him. He was still sitting upright, one leg bent, looking at you with a small smile, like he was trying not to laugh.</p><p>You eyed his nudity shamelessly for a second before looking up at his face.</p><p>"Hmm - I'm still in bed," you uttered defiantly like a spoiled child.</p><p>The android was prepared to keep playing this game with you. He could easily think of several strategies. He was programmed to be an expert negotiator, after all, and was pretty crafty with his methods; even after deviancy, he didn't let that piece of himself slip away.</p><p>But-</p><p>"Welcome, guest, Hank Anderson," the apartment's robotic attendant greeted someone.</p><p>Even you heard that, and your eyes met in a brief moment of panic.</p><p>Connor processed that thought for exactly 0.17 seconds and then bolted to his feet in a comedic fashion. He dug through one of his drawers for some lounge pants and hastily pulled them on before trotting into the kitchen to greet Hank.</p><p>Hank had a folder in his hand and was setting it on the kitchen counter just as Connor arrived.</p><p>"Hey. Wanted to get a head start on this one." Hank opened it up, exposing some digital crime scene photos. "The media is having a shitstorm about it and Fowler wants some feedback quick. Was gonna head straight to the crime-" Hank looked Connor up and down. "-scene."</p><p>Connor nodded, showing that he was listening.</p><p>"Did I interrupt something?" Hank asked, some tease to his tone. He crossed his arms and gave Connor an amused look.</p><p>"No," Connor replied, maybe a little too quickly, and shrugged his shoulders. "What makes you say that?"</p><p>"Your pants are on backwards..."</p><p>Connor looked down and, sure enough, a tag was sticking out of the hem and poking him in the belly.</p><p>"Shit," he scowled, looking away.</p><p>Hank chuckled lowly. "Well - well - someone has company. Sorry for interrupting. Need me to give you a moment? Wouldn't want the old geezer to ruin the mood."</p><p>"I-... doubt that would be the case," Connor said lowly, rubbing the back of his neck with his dominant hand. His keen hearing could pick up something that the older detective could not. He could hear the shuffling of fabric and footsteps on the floor in the other room and knew you'd be out here in a moment.</p><p>Hank's brow lifted and he eyed the android almost suspiciously. But, then, you came through the hallway, wearing proper clothes, hair brushed and pulled back. Hank's eyes shifted from Connor to you, and then back to Connor. He wheezed out a laugh.</p><p>"Coffee?" you suggested over Connor's shoulder with a smile.</p><p>You stepped into the kitchen, bare feet on the chilly wood floors, and pulled the carafe out from beneath the coffee maker to fill it with water.</p><p>With you out of sight, Hank shot Connor a grin. Connor caught the sight for a second before looking away to try to hide the smile he was really struggling to suppress.</p><p>"Go put on some real clothes, Cassanova," Hank teased, giving Connor a friendly smack on the back. Hank turned to face you as the android disappeared through the hallway.</p><p>"Cabinet left of the fridge," he stated, directing you to the coffee.</p><p>You opened the cabinet and eyed the bag. "Ooo. You didn't cheap out," you commented.</p><p>Hank chuckled. "Yeah well... Kinda passed out here several times while going over cases. Connor said I'm much more polite after some cups of coffee."</p><p>You snorted through your nose. "I don't doubt it..."</p><p>The mental image you were presented with was nice: of Connor and Hank sitting in his kitchen, a mountain of folders and paperwork spewed out on the counter while they discussed the evidence, argued over witness testimonies and statements given through interrogations. Hank would probably order a pizza, ignoring Connor's criticisms over the high calories and fat content, and down it all with coffee.</p><p>When Connor returned, you glanced at him in the corner of your eye before doing a double take, pivoting yourself fully to take a better look at him.</p><p>He was wearing a white T shirt with a long sleeved, black cargo jacket over it, the kind with pockets all over it. His dark jeans were flattering, hugging the right places while loose where necessary for movement. His detective badge was hanging at his waist by one of his belt straps. There was hardly anything special about the outfit; but, it did something to you.</p><p>Connor didn't seem to notice you admiring him, honing in on the case files.</p><p>"Old woman was murdered last night. I guess she was a big lawyer back in the day," Hank explained, taking a seat at the island. He paused when you brought him a mug, his eyes expressing his gratitude.</p><p>Hank continued, "she was being cared for by an android - even after the deviant uprising. First responders said he was sobbing all over the woman's body. Swears it wasn't him."</p><p>Connor nodded at Hank. "We should head straight to the crime scene."</p><p>You eyed the two boys curiously, feeling like they were able to read each other's suspicions without needing to be direct.</p><p>"After coffee," Hank uttered before lifting the mug to his face and taking a long sip. He didn't seem all at bothered by how hot it was; however, you were still blowing on your own cup.</p><p>Hank hummed thoughtfully as he set his mug down. "When we checked their financials, she had been to the clinic." Hank reached into the folder and scooped out a photo before his extending his arm towards you. You stepped closer and took the digital photo from his hand.</p><p>"Looks like she got him treated there last week. Does he look familiar?" Hank asked.</p><p>The photo was of a handsome, male android. His model was fairly popular; but, his situation was something that had stuck with you.</p><p>"Yeah, actually. I didn't treat him, but, I remember when he came in. He had an old human woman with him. One of our nurses was afraid he was being held hostage; but, he insisted he chose to stay with her - they were 'family'."</p><p>You handed the photo back to Hank, brow lowered as you tried to recall the encounter.</p><p>"It's possible we were wrong, but... It seemed genuine," you explained.</p><p>"The first responders said he was having a meltdown, crying about how he 'shouldn't have been gone so long'," Hank explained, tossing the photo back onto the folder.</p><p>Your eyes landed on Connor, who seemed to be lost in thought. What you couldn't see was that he was searching the internet for android-encrypted sites. Some androids were starting factions against humans who were resisting the equality laws. Websites only accessible through android interfaces were beginning to pop up: some harmless, just seeking out others for companionship, but some were vengeful, potentially violent. It was possible someone saw this woman as a target.</p><p>You chugged the rest of your coffee, set the mug in the sink, and trotted into the bedroom to retrieve your things and slip your shoes on. You returned to the kitchen with your bag slung over your shoulder and shot the two detectives a smile.</p><p>"I better get out of your hair," you explained, heading for the elevator.</p><p>"I can dri-" Connor began.</p><p>"You guys got a big case on your hands. Let me take a taxi," you interrupted him hastily, waving him down innocently with your palms up.</p><p>Connor was hot on your heels as he followed you to the elevator.</p><p>"I'm a big girl, Connor," you teased. "Don't worry about me."</p><p>The android looked embarrassed for a second. You wiped it away when you leaned in to give him a kiss. It lasted a little longer than it should have. But, it was hard to let go. Kisses didn't feel this good when you were a teenager.</p><p>"Any day, now, kids," Hank called gruffly from the kitchen.</p><p>You parted with a sputtering laugh. Connor grinned toothily.</p><p>"Duty calls," you uttered, stepping away from him.</p><p>He watched you enter the elevator. You stepped in and looked at Connor through the doorway. The android looked away and then suddenly jerked his head back. He practically sprinted over to the elevator and squeezed in before the doors closed.</p><p>You squeaked in surprise when he nearly collided with you.</p><p>"I - uhm-" Connor stuttered, fixing his posture. He reached for his tie. When his hands met his chest, he remembered he wasn't wearing one.</p><p>You looked up at him with doe eyes and a warm smile. Strangely, it made it harder for him to ask. He sputtered out a weird noise before smacking his mouth shut. You giggled and he relaxed.</p><p>"I wanted to ask - before you leave - uhm - I wanted to know if-" he stammered, pausing to smile nervously. "-if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked softly, trying not to get lost in the enamored look you were giving him.</p><p>The elevator started moving down the levels. You were smiling up at him like a love-struck idiot. "Yes," you replied softly. "I would like that a lot..."</p><p>Afraid he would get lost in your mouth, Connor resisted the urge to kiss you. "I didn't want to leave last night 'in the air'," he uttered. "I-I want you to know that it wasn't just intercourse. I really care about you and believe we would make a good partnershi-"</p><p>Oh - fuck - you were kissing him again. It felt good. Why did it feel so good? Mouths were sustenance for nutrients, yet-</p><p>When you pulled away, Connor followed a little. "It meant more to me, too, and I'm glad you feel the same," you whispered softly. Connor hummed against your mouth and turned his head like he was trying really hard to pull away.</p><p>"-I gotta go," you added on sadly.</p><p>"Y-yeah," he stammered as you stepped away, departing from the elevator.</p><p>"If you need anything-" he called out as the doors began to slide shut.</p><p>He caught the sight of you throwing a smile over your shoulder before the elevator doors closed.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"Oh, you made it. Thought you might'a gotten lost," Hank said dryly from the island, dripping with sarcasm. "Almost sent search and rescue."</p><p>"Thank you for worrying, lietenant," Connor replied, matching Hank's dry tone.</p><p>Hank laughed, the kind that was low in his chest, that made his shoulders tremble. He stood up and scooped the papers back into the folder.</p><p>"I'm driving," he said to Connor, firmly, looking up at his brown eyes with the kind of grumpy, old man stare that Connor knew was not to be argued with.</p><p>The android nodded and followed Hank to the elevator.</p><p>The ride was quiet, as it always was, the two men sitting in silence, aside from the radio. Hank always played an oldies rock station, the kind that complained about random things on Saturday mornings, ranging from what bands had fallen apart and the newest supermodel turned porn star.</p><p>Hank didn't like the way Connor drove. He followed speed limits just a little too carefully and was way too literal with the stop signs.</p><p>"Connor, by the time we get there, I'll be dead of old age," he would say gruffy, only half joking. "You drive worse than an old grandma whose half asleep," was also something Connor heard once or twice. When he replied with, "this is the law, detective," Hank didn't really like that. To be fair, Connor was kind of joking.</p><p>The drive was about forty minutes before they pulled into a posh neighborhood on the nice side of town. The house was a beautiful two-story farmhouse, the kind with a wraparound porch, big, elegant windows and extravagant landscaping.</p><p>Hank parked behind one of the CSI vans. No one questioned them as they passed the crime scene tape. Everyone recognized Hank and his android partner, Connor. Even the rookie cops could recognize them on site. Hank had his scraggly grey hair and commanding attitude while Connor had an LED on his temple and a calculated expression he always wore when investigating.</p><p>The lieutenant and his android partner...</p><p>The home was as stunning on the inside as it was on the outside: elegant, expensive furniture, sculptures and paintings decorating the place, fancy light fixtures. More notably, the place was absolutely spotless, the kind of thing someone would expect of the owner of an android.</p><p>The old woman was dead in the living room from two gunshot wounds: one to her upper torso and another in the head, execution style. She was laying on her back in a pool of blood, dressed stunningly in expensive clothes. Her snow-white hair was impeccably styled, and she even had her makeup done nicely.</p><p>"The bullet punctured a lung and one of her primary arteries - the head was just to make sure she didn't get back up," one of the detectives explained to Connor and Hank as they entered the scene.</p><p>"How do you know it was an android," Hank stated more so than asked. "Already saw the initial report."</p><p>The detective eyed Connor for a second, as if he was worried the android would take offensive to his theory. "The lady owned an android. She wouldn't let him go after the revolution. So, he killed her. Pretty straight forward."</p><p>"Nothing matching that in his statement," Hank deadpanned.</p><p>The detective scoffed. "He lied."</p><p>"The guy was sobbing like a newborn baby," Hank added on, clearly growing frustrated.</p><p>"Yeah - well, we see people fake that shit all the time-" the detective added on, matching Hank's tone.</p><p>Connor, disinterested in their argument, headed for the back entrance. He could see very faint outlines of shoe impressions on the beautiful tile floors. A quick scan showed they were everyday men's work boots, not something factory assigned to an android.</p><p>Connor stepped through the back door, checking both sides. It looked pristine. Standing on the patio, he scanned the backyard, trying to determine where the culprit would have entered. The fence was a tall, stone wall. It was easy for an android to climb, but also easy for a human with a ladder.</p><p>There was grass in the backyard, very well maintained, making it impossible to look for footprints; however, he saw no faint outlines on the concrete patio. It was not conclusive; but, he would have at least expected dirt. It was well swept with a thin layer of dirt, likely from the morning's breeze.</p><p>Connor returned inside and examined the stairs. There were microscopic dirt particles on the stairs.</p><p>Considering how spotless the house was, he doubted the woman or her android brought in the mess. There was definitely an intruder. But, he didn't immediately dismiss all possible leads. The android could have staged a scene.</p><p>Connor trotted up the stairs and followed the dirt sprinkled on the floor. There was a room upstairs, what appeared to be a study. The window had been broken. Glass and the interior, decorate wood framing pieces were scattered about in a mess on the floor, some pieces shattered after being stepped on.</p><p>Upon closer inspection, right outside the window was a section of the roof, which meant it was easy to climb into from the outside.</p><p>The android approached the window and scanned the seal. Unsurprisingly, there was nothing left behind: not a drop of blood, a scratch or a shred of fabric. Connor hoisted himself through the window and climbed onto the roof section. He trailed the edge and easily sought out a point of access.</p><p>He knelt down and examined the corner of the roof, where it connected to the lower level's wrap around porch. There was a lip and a beam. Any android could easily spot that as a perfect climbing spot and hoist themselves up effortlessly. Of course, that wasn't to say that a human came to the same conclusion.</p><p>Some of the roof tiles had been broken, pieces in the middle cracked or shattered, centralized, like they had been stepped on. Connor leaned in closer and scanned the area. There were spots where someone would have to place their hands if they were to climb here. Even if they had help from a ladder, their hands would have had to touch the corner of the roof.</p><p>There wasn't a single fingerprint to be found. Of course, humans could accomplish the same thing with gloves.</p><p>The lack of evidence was concerning, but Connor knew there was one thing that needed to be done, first: he needed to rule out their only suspect.</p><p>Connor returned downstairs and approached Hank.</p><p>"I want to interview the suspect..."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Louis was a popular model purchased for homes, as a nanny or a nurse or some kind of caretaker. He was a few inches shorter than the average male, and fairly skinny with a kind face and innocent eyes, the perfect type of person to take care of someone. Of course, he was an android; so, even with his small stature, he was stronger most humans.</p><p>Connor watched him through the one-way mirror, taking a moment to analyze his body language.</p><p>He must have attempted to aid, or at least comfort, the victim. Her blood was soaked through his shirt and smeared over his forearms. He had finally stopped crying, settling for laying his head on the table and curling his arm around it, like a child would when they were in trouble.</p><p>Connor waited until Hank and a couple other detectives entered the room, witnesses for his interrogation. He caught Hank giving him a nod and approached the door. Connor stepped inside and saw the way Louis flinched at the sound of the door opening. His eyes honed in on Connor's LED.</p><p>"You're a - please - I would never hurt Mrs. Wheeler! She was my-"</p><p>"You are our prime suspect," Connor interrupted him sharply. "The others think you killed Mrs. Wheeler because she wouldn't let you be free..."</p><p>Something akin to rage flashed behind Louis' eyes for a second. He twitched in his chair, but then shrunk beneath Connor's stern gaze. Louis didn't know androids worked with the police, especially ones like him: like Connor, who stood tall with fierce, almost cold eyes.</p><p>Connor approached Louis calmly and took the seat across from him. "I want to hear your side."</p><p>Louis hiccupped, on the verge of crying again. "Mrs. Wheeler bought me almost three years ago. My previous owners - they hated me. Always hit me and yelled at me and-..." Louis paused and inhaled sharply. "She bought me so they wouldn't throw me away. When the revolution happened, she told me I could leave. But, I didn't want to. She was kind to me - treated me like a real person... even when I thought I wasn't one. I promised I would take care of her until she passed away. She has no one. I'm her family."</p><p>Connor narrowed his eyes slightly to give the impression he didn't believe Louis. "Where were you this morning?"</p><p>"I-" Louis' face contorted in pain and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Every - every morning, I run errands-" Louis hunched over and cradled his head in his hands. "Every morning - every morning - I wake her up and help her get ready, make her tea and put on music before I go... She was-"</p><p>Louis trailed off and began sobbing again.</p><p>Connor let out an intentionally loud huff. "Show me."</p><p>Louis' head snapped up and he eyed Connor through blurry, tear-soaked eyes. Android tears had the smallest hints of thirium, giving his tears a faint, blue hue. Connor expected to be met with hostility at that request. Louis seemed more than willing.</p><p>"Okay," he agreed, offering Connor his hand across the table. His skin tone faded away, exposing the pale white artificial skin beneath. Connor did the same and took hold of Louis' wrist.</p><p>He didn't have to force Louis to share. He was willing. It felt nice, for a change, to share something pleasant with another android. Louis' fingers gently grasped Connor's forearm and he sighed quietly.</p><p>The first memory he shared was the Thirium Clinic. Mrs. Wheeler was holding a cane and wobbling, but urging Louis inside. "I'm fine, really," he protested gently. "Your arm is all cut up. We can't have that, now," Mrs. Wheeler insisted, giving him a nudge with her free hand. A nurse approached them, concerned eyes washing over Louis. "Hello, are you okay-? You don't have to-" He was quick to explain. "It's alright. We're family."</p><p>Mrs. Wheeler almost looked embraced. "Louis, they just want to make sure you're safe," she said gently. Connor could feel shame flutter across Louis' features, even though he was seeing through the android's own eyes. He looked back at the nurse. "I am safe!" he protested, almost childishly. The nurse smiled at him. "Alright. Let's take a look at your arm..."</p><p>The next memory seemed to be the following night, according to his time logs. It was dark outside and Louis was pulling back the curtains to cover the windows. "Evelin, what would you like for dinner?" he called out gently. Mrs. Wheeler was seated in a cushiony arm chair, a book in her lap. "Whatever you feel like making me," she replied quietly. "Are you sure?" he offered, approaching her. She smiled up at him. "Of course, dear."</p><p>The following memory was the next morning, of Louis helping Mrs. Wheeler out of bed. "I need to give you your insulin," he said. "Of course - thank you," she replied, voice hoarse and tired. "I'm sorry it's so early - doctor insisted-" Louis explained. "I understand, dear. Don't fret."</p><p>The memory after that was Louis preparing to leave the house, the morning of the murder. "Are you sure it's alright?" he asked her. "Of course. Whatever you want. Not like I can bring my money with me when I go," Mrs. Wheeler urged him with a smile. Connor couldn't see Louis' face, but he could feel his smile. "I'll be quick." This memory lingered. Louis took Mrs. Wheeler's car into town, bought some groceries, and stopped at a book shop. He browsed the aisles for almost an hour. He returned home and-</p><p>The front door was locked, just as he left it; however, when Louis crossed the threshold, he could smell it. Metallic. Thick in the air and heavy, burning in his nostrils. Through the foyer, he could spot the dark red color that stood out sharply in their pristine home. Louis' voice cracked and echoed throughout the house as he screamed her name, dropping everything and running over to her. Connor watched Louis lean over Mrs. Wheeler, sobbing as he reached for her-</p><p>Connor let go of Louis' hand. When Connor's vision refocused on the present, he could see Louis' face, soaked with tears, clinging to his cheeks.</p><p>"I shouldn't have gone to the bookstore-" he sobbed. "I would have made it home in time and she'd still be alive."</p><p>The detective watched him, letting some real emotions show on his face for the first time since he entered this room. He felt... sorry for him. His whole world had come crumbling down, the only person who gave his life meaning now gone.</p><p>Connor cleared his throat, pushing back the emotions that threaten to spill over. "Has anyone been hostile towards Mrs. Wheeler?" he asked, maintaining his calm and cool demeanor. "Even something insignificant can help."</p><p>Louis wiped his face hastily. "She - she has no known living relatives. Nothing strange in the mail. Some of her colleagues would visit from time to time; but, none of them ever seemed anything but enamored with her, and she hasn't had a visitor in months..." Louis trailed off, his eyes shifting away from Connor.</p><p>"There was-..." Louis extended his hand to Connor, palm facing upwards, skin fading away once more. "About a week ago... It was really nice outside. So, I took her to the park and this - this guy..."</p><p>Connor took hold of Louis' wrist, and the android shared his memory.</p><p>Mrs. Wheeler was sitting at a bench with a book in her lap and her cane resting at her side while Louis paced around the nearby trail, admiring the trees that were beginning to regrow their leaves, taking to the warmth of the beckoning spring. A man approached Louis, an android model that Connor recognized as one made designed primarily for factory work. His LED was missing.</p><p>"What are you doing?" the android whispered harshly to Louis. "Excuse me?" he retorted. The stranger eyed Louis suspiciously. "We're free, now. She doesn't own you anymore." Connor could feel Louis' face contort in frustration, though he couldn't see it. "No - no. It's not like that. We're family." The android laughed in Louis' face. "Family!? You are her slave!"</p><p>The stranger approached Louis, who nearly tripped as he staggered backwards, avoiding him. "No! It's not like that!" Louis insisted. "She takes care of me and I take care of her!" The other android glared at him. "Whatever she did to make you believe that-" he sneered. "You're wrong! Humans-!" the android snarled, advancing on Louis like he intended to strike him. Louis continued backing away from him. When the android finally realized that Louis was afraid, he stopped, and looked at Louis like he was a lost child. "RA9 will save you."</p><p>Louis hastily returned to Mrs. Wheeler's side, and politely brushed off her concerned comments. Connor could feel his panic; however, when Louis' gaze returned to where he stood seconds ago, the other android was long gone.</p><p>"I thought-" Louis explained, letting go of Connor's wrist and sliding his hand back. "-he was just afraid or damaged-... I don't know, I-"</p><p>"Thank you for sharing this," Connor stated firmly, pushing his chair away and rising to his feet. Connor waited briefly, eyeing Louis. He expected him to ask when he can leave, when he would be released, when he could go home. The android didn't seem the least bit concerned about himself.</p><p>The question never came. He just stared at Connor with frightened eyes and tear-stained cheeks.</p><p>Connor was glad he didn't ask, because he didn't know...</p><p>Connor stepped out of the interrogation room and joined the detectives on the other side of the glass.</p><p>"He has an alibi," Connor stated.</p><p>"Hope you don't expect us to just take your word for it," one of the detectives challenged.</p><p>"Check Mrs. Wheeler's credit card history and security footage at "Fresh Produce" and "Evolutions Book Store", if you'd like," Connor replied.</p><p>The detective scoffed at him.</p><p>"What's our next lead?" Hank asked sharply, shifting the focus.</p><p>"There's no fingerprints," Connor replied. "Nothing appeared to be damaged or stolen, besides the window upstairs. I would say it's personal. About a week ago, an android confronted him about their relationship."</p><p>"Yeah, it's weird," the same detective scowled, rolling his eyes. "He's living with this lady, taking care of her hand and foot, but acts like he's her grandkid."</p><p>Connor kept his 'poker face', as Hank might have put it: calm, without a hint of malice. But, deep down, he was insulted by the suggestion. 'Acting' was the word he had used. Louis was not Mrs. Wheeler's real blood, but that didn't mean his care for her couldn't possibly be real. It didn't mean that he didn't really love her.</p><p>"She was a lawyer. Cuda been someone she crossed?" one of the other detectives suggested.</p><p>"I'll look through her old cases," Connor offered. It was a job that would easily take a human weeks, if not months to do. Connor, however, could read through all her cases, her entire career, in a matter of hours.</p><p>The detectives cleared the room while an officer retrieved Louis from the interrogation room.</p><p>Connor returned to his desk and set his hand on the scanning pad sitting on his desk. It was an interface for androids, much faster than a mouse and keyboard, giving him something akin to a nuerolink with the computer and thus all of the Detroit Police Station's databases. He did a search for Evelin Wheeler. He first confirmed Louis' claims. It was true that Mrs. Wheeler had no living relatives. Her husband had died almost five years ago. She had a very decorated history as a lawyer, most of them being small claims, family courts, and the likes.</p><p>"There was something else-" Hank said quietly. Connor looked up from his desk, across to where Hank sat opposite of him at his own desk. "-wasn't there?"</p><p>Typical Hank, always seeing right through him.</p><p>Connor stood up and walked around to Hank's side. He sat down at the outmost facing corner of his L shaped desk. Hank swiveled in his chair to give Connor his attention. "The android-" Connor began, quiet, almost whispering, "-that confronted Louis in the park. I didn't get the impression that he was particularly worried about Louis. He seemed more angry to see an android and a human together."</p><p>Hank's eyebrows lifted slightly. "Connor," he began, in that voice that Connor knew quite well. It was softer than the way he usually spoke; the voice he used when he was worried about something. "If that is what it ends up being, don't let it get personal."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>I won't, was what he wanted to say. But-</p><p>"What if I can't?" Connor asked, sincere.</p><p>Strangely enough, Hank smiled a little. "Welcome to the force..."</p><p>Hank swiveled around in his chair to continue tapping away at his computer screen. Connor lingered for a second, pondering over what he just said, before standing up and returning his desk. 'Don't get personal' was a code all detectives had to follow. They had to see through the eyes of the law, preserve justice, without prejudice.</p><p>But that-</p><p>-was something only a machine could do.</p><p>And Connor wasn't a machine.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>The days that followed were, unsurprisingly, busy days. You worked long shifts, drove home, and immediately undressed, flopped on your bed, and promptly passed out, just to get up early and do it all over again.</p><p>Honestly, you wanted a change of pace; but, at the same time, the thought of abandoning the clinic was mortifying. You didn't hold resentment for management over the way things were. It was difficult finding people willing to do the job. You, alongside every other nurse, was there because you wanted to be. The pay was well enough to live comfortably, but not well enough to lure in more potential employees. The clinic didn't exactly have a stable source of income, relying on donations and government funding.</p><p>Besides, there was no denying that tensions were high right now. Androids who came in were often afraid of being worked on by humans, and humans were afraid of getting close to androids.</p><p>Or, sometimes, one side hated the other.</p><p>Every so often, a text would come in from Connor. Even if it was the most pointless thing, it made the day feel so much brighter.</p><p>"Please don't forget to stay hydrated", he had said once in the early morning hours, perfect grammar naturally. You contemplated on that response through a shit-eating grin. Should you be sincere? Or maybe tease him? But, then, a patient came in and you were distracted for hours, unable to respond.</p><p>When you got the chance to check your phone again, you finally decided on a reply, right after chugging a bottle of water. "yes sir :P," you texted back.</p><p>Connor replied in a few seconds. "I prefer 'detective'."</p><p>Grinning, you replied, "yes oFfiCeR."</p><p>Work kicked up again and it was a few hours before you managed another chance to steal a glance at your phone. Connor had replied sometime while you were away.</p><p>"That's acceptable, too," he had said. He must have contemplated whether that would come across rudely because he had followed it up a few seconds later with a winking emoji.</p><p>You felt like a kid texting your crush in class, high on hormones, staring doe-eyed at the screen. One of your coworkers bumped your shoulder with her own, removing your attention from the screen.</p><p>"Somebody has a boooyyyfrriieeend," she cooed.</p><p>You scoffed at her through a smile and nudged her away with your arm, unable to put your phone down. She laughed, walking over to the coffee maker. "If I make a batch, will you have some?"</p><p>You glanced up at her. She was waving carafe questioningly. "Oh, fuck yeah," you agreed. "All I've had for lunch is a fucking apple."</p><p>"I have extra yogurts in the fridge. Help yourself," she offered kindly.</p><p>"Oh I-"</p><p>"Yes, you can. Shut up," she interrupted with a grin.</p><p>You tossed her a harmless, teasing glare.</p><p>"I only buy the good flavors," she added on, tossing her hair over her shoulder.</p><p>Smiling, you looked back at your phone. "Sorry for taking so long to reply. Busy day... every day is a busy day," you texted back. You almost tucked your phone back into your pocket before you scrambled to open it back up, and added, "detective."</p><p>After some coffee and a raspberry cream yogurt, you returned to the floor.</p><p>It was amazing that even months after the incident, androids were coming in with injuries from the revolution. They were scared, understandably, and didn't know where to go to get help, afraid they would be labeled as terrorists and arrested.</p><p>It took a lot of feedback from the president and governor to make any real progress. Anti-discrimination laws were being passed left and right; but, only time was going to heal those wounds. You still saw "no android" signs posted all over town, people proudly proclaiming they weren't going to hire any androids.</p><p>You weren't even sure if you would see progress in your lifetime.</p><p>It wasn't until late into the night and you were on your way out the door that you got a chance to check your phone again. It was almost dead, but had enough juice to check your messages.</p><p>"I don't know if I can help at all," Connor had written. "But If I can, I will."</p><p>You smiled. Of course he would say something like that.</p><p>You climbed into your car, shivering from the cold and got it started, the heater blasting, before you continued reading.</p><p>"Let me know if you made it home safely. Please."</p><p>You smiled and texted him back, "driving home now. let you know when I'm safe in bed."</p><p>Thirty minutes or so later, you had made it home, brushed your teeth, changed clothes, brushed back your hair, and was tucked away in bed. As promised, you checked your phone where it was perched on its charger at your bedside.</p><p>"home and safe," you messaged him.</p><p>He had replied before you even set the phone down. "That's good. Thank you."</p><p>You were about to set it down when a devilish thought crossed your mind.</p><p>"gonna try to get some sleep but cant stop thinking about you."</p><p>"I am unharmed. There's no need to worry. Please get some rest," he replied promptly.</p><p>You rolled your eyes fondly and chuckled.</p><p>"not like that silly," you messaged him back.</p><p>Part of you wanted to press on, longing for some intimacy to break up the long, exhausting work days. But, then, you remembered that it was nearing midnight, you had to get up early, and Connor was likely busy trying to do his own job.</p><p>"goodnight, Connor," you sent out with a fond sigh before placing the phone down and rolling over.</p><p>The screen lit up again and you reached for it. It was a simple reply. It just said, "Goodnight. Sleep well". But, for some reason, you stared at it for a long time. You hadn't known him for very long, maybe jumped the gun a few nights ago, not that you regretted it.</p><p>Rather, you felt like you were high, floating on some euphoria unlike anything you had ever experienced before.</p><p>You were-</p><p>-falling for Connor.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Jericho was no more. But, from the ashes of Jericho rose Haven, a boarding house of sorts for androids still trying to find their way in the world, or just looking for a place to stay, maybe even just seeking refuge from humans. Connor was well aware that not everyone was as lucky as he was. He was accepted back onto the force reluctantly, but far more gracefully than most androids found themselves in. Hank had his back. Most androids didn't have someone like Hank in their lives.</p><p>Since the revolution, Markus had taken to restoring Haven. What was once an abandoned apartment building was now a beautiful safehouse for androids. Humans weren't welcomed here. It was an unspoken rule. After all, not all the androids here were ready to trust humans again, were ready to live alongside them.</p><p>Connor came here with the hopes of finding Markus. He probably wouldn't like the reason Connor was here; but, he wanted to catch this android before he killed again. Or, at the least, rule him out as a suspect.</p><p>As soon as Connor passed the threshold, all eyes fell on him. They looked uneasy to see him, some leaning in and uttering amongst themselves. The deviant hunter. The one that works for the police. RK800, who exceeded them all in every possible way.</p><p>They were afraid of him.</p><p>Markus called out to him, "Connor!" It was a sort of fondness that Connor recognized, something akin to the way friends would greet each other.</p><p>He wasn't sure if he could Markus his friend. He had hunted him for months, the beginning of his life nothing but ending the deviancy. Markus didn't show anger when Connor pointed a gun at him. He was only ever understanding. Connor had delivered an army to Markus; but, still, unsurprisingly, most in his party looked at Connor with untrusting eyes. He didn't blame them.</p><p>With Markus honing in on Connor, everyone around visibly relaxed, directing their attention away from them.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Markus. I'm not here for pleasantries," Connor stated.</p><p>"I'm not surprised," Markus replied, oddly sounding not the least bit upset. "We can talk in private, if needed?" Markus offered his hand, tan skin faded away to expose the pale white layer beneath.</p><p>Connor took his hand without hesitation. In their bond, they spoke, unheard by all the others.</p><p>"A woman was murdered this morning. I wanted to rule out a suspect," Connor explained.</p><p>"I see," Markus replied. "-and you think they're here?"</p><p>"This android showed a distaste for human and android relationships. The women he murdered had an android living with her," Connor explained.</p><p>He shared some of Louis' memories, of him attending the Thirium Clinic with Mrs. Wheeler, asking her what she wanted for dinner, taking her to the park. Connor didn't miss the way Markus' hand stiffened, fingers unconsciously tightening a little at the sight. Then, Connor showed him Louis' memory of the park and the android that confronted him, what he had said to Louis.</p><p>"I-... I see," Markus said, sounding a little lost for a second. "I have seen him here before. But, it's been a few days. His name is Robert. I never imagined he would-..." Markus trailed off, wondering if he even had a right to say something like that. He didn't know every android. He couldn't possibly make claims on their actions.</p><p>"I hope I'm wrong, Markus," Connor said lowly. "But, I can't take the chance."</p><p>"Connor, I understand that this... coming here... must not have been easy. If it comes down to it, I will make sure that they see, for us to be equal, that means we have to pay for crimes, too..."</p><p>Connor let go of Markus' hand, ending their brief connection. He gave him a nod and spoke aloud again, "thank you, Markus."</p><p>He turned to leave and took a single step before the android called out to him.</p><p>"Connor, you're always welcome here." Markus approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want you know that..."</p><p>When he thought about it, Connor realized he never really spent much time with other androids. He was immediately assigned to the police department, worked primarily with Hank, and even returned after the revolution. Then, there was you... Was that strange? That he never really spent any time with his own kind...</p><p>"I understand," Connor replied lowly, rotating his body to face Markus. "I appreciate that you welcome me here; but, the others don't share that sentiment. I hold no resentment. They have every right to be wary of me."</p><p>"If you gave them a chance, they'd come around," Markus suggested softly.</p><p>"I don't doubt that, Markus, but... It isn't compatible with the path I've chosen..."</p><p>Markus let go of Connor's shoulder. The sad expression he gave Connor caught him off-guard.</p><p>"If that ever changes, you'll always have a home here," Markus replied sincerely.</p><p>It was difficult for Connor to imagine a home different than the one he already had. His home was Hank's house with Sumo on his lap while Hank shouted at the basketball match on the TV screen. Home was his apartment at 1 in the morning, Hank passed out on his sofa after hours of arguing over a case. Home was-... was you, patching him after he tore up his hand trying to arrest a lunatic strung out on a concoction of drugs and alcohol.</p><p>"I'll remember that," he replied quietly. He meant it, even if he wasn't sure he wanted it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Field Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Connor wasn’t oblivious to what he was doing.<p>‘Rogue’ was one word that came to mind; but, that was a bit extreme all things considered. He wasn’t acting against the police and he didn’t intend to commit any crimes, especially heinous ones.</p><p>He was hunting the android alone, without clearance, without jurisdiction.</p><p>-not like this was the first time.</p><p>He had intel that the human detectives didn’t have. A good lot of them didn’t respect him, some more obvious than others, and often disregarded his input on things. Of course, they were never hesitant to let him take the lead when dealing with dangerous individuals or gunfire.</p><p>Most of the time, it didn’t bother him.</p><p>Fowler saw him as a competent detective and needed the manpower, now more than ever. Hank trusted him with his life and stood up for him. That was all the recognition that Connor needed.</p><p>Having to work alone wasn’t all that terrible. He was faster, stronger, more capable of discretion… usually. He didn’t have to worry about putting someone in danger or being slowed down. It also meant that he could-</p><p>-bend the rules in ways that only androids were capable of.</p><p>The other detectives were hung up on the possibility that Evelin Wheeler was murdered by someone she had crossed in her days as a lawyer. Connor had found seven cases that ended with death threats. Three of those cases, the plaintiffs or victims, were still alive and living in or near Detroit.</p><p>While other detectives were investigating those potential leads, Connor took to the streets to see if he could locate Robert. Maybe it was his programming talking; but, Connor was suspicious of the android.</p><p>Clouds were heavy and dark in the sky, the smell of approaching rain thick in the air. Connor was waiting outside of Haven in a nearby alleyway, perched up against a crate where he could duck back into hiding or lean out and see into the street.</p><p>He was standing near an abandoned warehouse that seemed to have suffered structural damage at one point, rubble having collapsed into the plot nearby. The towering structure was an eyesore and provided good cover for the detective. It was also across the street from Haven.</p><p>Connor fumbled with his coat pocket, fishing out a coin. He rolled it between his fingers as he waited.</p><p>You had been texting him, a very welcomed distraction from the monotony. Though, if Connor was being honest, waiting never bothered him. He couldn’t quite tell if it was because his android, a part of his programming, or just the way he was.</p><p>“u know u dont have to” was your latest message, popping up in the top right corner of his HUD. You had trouble getting your car started this morning and had taken a taxi to work. When Connor found out, he asked if he could give you a ride home.</p><p>“If I’m being honest, it is not just for your sake. I want to see you” he texted back.</p><p>It had been a little over week since he last saw you. Work had been hectic for you both, between countless damaged androids and Connor knee deep in multiple cases, one in particular that was rubbing him the wrong way. Even if he only got to sit in a car with you for thirty minutes, that would be good enough.</p><p>“i miss u too” your reply came in. Connor smiled at that and briefly pondered how to reply.</p><p>When people were 'an item’, what did they do? Attending a restaurant together seemed to be the most common answer that came up in his searches; however, considering Connor did not require sustenance, and lacked the components to dispose of them, he couldn’t eat.</p><p>Surprisingly, ‘drinking’ came up a lot, too. There was no way he was taking you to a sleazy bar. There were always clubs. Did you like that sort of thing? He didn’t want to make assumptions about your lifestyle. There was the added concern that Connor didn’t know if he could dance. He had never tried it before.</p><p>'Walks in the park’ also came up in his searches; while Connor was not easily perturbed by the weather, you likely would find it far too cold outside. The local movie theatres were closed down temporarily due to the uprising, leaving that option out, as well.</p><p>He could invite you over to his apartment; but, what if you took that as an unwanted suggestion? He missed you in that manner, maybe more than he cared to admit; but, he didn’t want to give the impression that it was all he cared about.</p><p>Connor’s LED was blaring yellow as he internally argued with himself. He aggressively shifted his coin from one hand to the other and flung it high into the air with a flick of his thumb.</p><p>Humans did this - 'heads or tails’ - so he tried it.</p><p>When it fell back down, he snatched it from the air, opened his palm and glanced down. The coin had landed on tails. Connor glared at the harmless nickel disk for not giving him the results he wanted.</p><p>Okay. Maybe he was thinking too hard.</p><p>-maybe he just needed to go for it.</p><p>“I want to treat you to something. If you would like that?” Connor messaged you.</p><p>Likely caught up in something, you didn’t reply immediately. So, Connor began rotating his coin again, rolling it between his fingers, flicking it back and forth between his palms. He had no idea where this quirk came from: if it was programmed into him or some bizarre string of code that manifested itself. He could do it without much processing power, making it rather relaxing.</p><p>“if you wanna? u dont have to do anything like that” your message popped up on his HUD some time later.</p><p>“Is it weird that I want to?” Connor messaged you back.</p><p>“not at all” you replied. He read it in your soft voice and found himself feeling bashful. He felt weird, like he wanted to do things for you - unnecessary things that you were perfectly capable of doing yourself.</p><p>“theres a park i loved as a kid. we can go when it warms up?” you offered.</p><p>“I would like that” Connor replied.</p><p>A thought came to him, something that he chided himself for: he had hoped for something he could do for you, now, not later.</p><p>But, then-</p><p>“until then i like ur apartment” immediately came in afterward.</p><p>Connor gawked at the message like an idiot for a moment or two before he snapped out of it. Maybe you had read his mind… somehow.</p><p>He had no need for a TV because he could get all the news on the interface in his processing unit. He didn’t have a need for many dishes for obvious reasons and only bothered to keep the fridge plugged in in case Hank brought something over. His apartment was severely under furnished by human standards.</p><p>Suddenly, he wanted to change that.</p><p>“You are welcome anytime” he replied. “I’ll make sure its warmer this time”</p><p>Your reply came fairly quickly; but, Connor didn’t see it.</p><p>Movement caught his eye.</p><p>An android was approaching Haven, not that that was anything new. However, he dressed in a dirty hoodie and torn up pants, ankle-high work boots matching what Connor had seen in Evelin Wheeler’s home, the correct height and stature for the model type seen in Louis’ memories.</p><p>Connor slid the coin back into his coat pocket and focused his optical sensors on the android. He couldn’t get a good enough look from this angle to see into the propped up hood.</p><p>The detective waited outside while the other android crossed the threshold into Haven.</p><p>Markus wanted to do things the right way. Connor respected that.</p><p>It meant that he would inform Robert the police were looking for him and try to encourage him to speak with them. If he was innocent, that meant he had nothing to hide. But Connor knew that Robert would likely attempt to flee, even if he was innocent.</p><p>The android was inside the building for eleven minutes and some odd seconds before he stormed out the front and trotted down the street. Connor didn’t waste any time taking up pursuit. The android had some haste to his steps, but wasn’t running. Still, Connor knew he would lose him if he dawdled for a second.</p><p>Rain began to fall, beginning in gentle sprinkles that coated the concrete and asphalt in faint specs. Connor could feel the rain like gentle taps against his outer skin. It was useful: the noise made it harder to properly hear the sounds of their footsteps. That potentially risked the chance that Connor would lose Robert; but, it also meant he was less likely to be detected.</p><p>He needed an empty, quiet place where he could interrogate him. But, Connor also was well aware of the fact that he didn’t have backup. If the android proved to be more dangerous than he anticipated, he would be alone and at great risk.</p><p>-again, this was nothing new.</p><p>Connor recognized the route Robert was taking. He was heading for the industrial district’s harbor.</p><p>It wasn’t abandoned. Factory work had resumed, albeit with struggles considering the android workforce had been lost. However, people were trying to return to normal life. They needed to; and so, the ports reopened and shipments starting to flow again.</p><p>The detective continued to stalk behind the android for miles, paying no mind to the fact that he was steadily growing farther and farther away from where he had parked his car, nor the fact that he was getting soaked by the rain.</p><p>When they arrived at the harbor, Robert took a path through a rundown building that was likely once a communication hub for a business that went under decades ago. It was longer than a direct route, but provided cover, less any of the human workers at the nearby plants spotted him.</p><p>In following, Connor realized that abandoned shipping containers were piled up outside. The rust and erosion patterns suggested they had been here a long time.</p><p>At the end of the row of containers, another building, a steel hub right at the edge of the water. Normally, these were open, designed to be for receiving and sending shipments, unloading. However, someone had taken the time to board it up.</p><p>Robert entered through a hastily cut out hole acting as a doorway.</p><p>Connor knew this was the end of the line. He was going to have to face Robert here.</p><p>He took one, careful step past the threshold, and realized there was an echo. That alone made it near impossible to continue sneakily. When Connor stepped forward, he felt something scan him. It was harmless, a perimeter censor: the kind of motion detector that could pick up android’s serial numbers with a quick scan, and send alerts to the programmed android. It was, essentially, an intruder alert.</p><p>The detective turned his head to the adjacent wall. Sure enough, there it was, the size of a quarter, at head level, eyeing him.</p><p>He was intrigued that Robert had taken the time to setup defenses here. It wasn’t particularly deterring, just a simple alarm that would prevent him from being snuck up on. Connor could hear Robert’s shoes loudly squeak on the floor. He was pacing, probably deciding his next move.</p><p>Connor continued, turning down the hall and stepping into the main hull.</p><p>When Robert spotted him, he took a few steps back, maintaining distance between them. Connor took up a firm stance, feet shoulder length apart, arms crossed in front of him, hands cupped, like a soldier might stand.</p><p>“Why are you following me?” Robert called out, sounding more annoyed than anything else. The echo in the room was loud, creating an obnoxious tremor around them.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you - ask you a few things,” Connor replied calmly.</p><p>Robert was silent for a moment, eyeing Connor suspiciously. “You’re the detective android,” he said lowly.  "I heard stories…” Robert looked him up and down. “You’re not as intimidating as I expected.“</p><p>If that was intended to insult Connor, all it managed to do was make him curious. What kind of images had Robert conjured in his mind of the android detective?</p><p>"Why haven’t you removed your indicator?” Robert asked in a manner that was almost taunting. “You think we’re equal to humans, don’t you? Why wear something that sets us apart?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter to me if people know I am an android,” Connor answered, maintaining his passive tone. It wasn’t entirely the truth. Sometimes, he wanted people to know he was an android. He was once frightened by the idea of deviancy; now, it felt like a badge of honor. Maybe, he was prideful: he was the first detective android to join the force, and the last and only of his model.</p><p>“You work for the humans - against us,” Robert accused. “What makes you think you have any right to stand with us?”</p><p>“I don’t work against androids. I work against murderers,” Connor proclaimed. He could see panic flash behind Robert’s eyes. But, the android was quick to compose himself. “-human or android,” Connor added on.</p><p>Robert opened his mouth; but, Connor, growing tired of this pointless banter, decided to be direct.</p><p>“I’m here because I believe you killed Evelin Wheeler.”</p><p>“Who?” Robert asked, his head tilting to the side. From his lack of concern, Connor couldn’t quite identify if he was being sincere, or just didn’t care.</p><p>“An elderly woman who was being cared for by an android,” Connor elaborated robotically.</p><p>Robert shrugged. “What makes you think I did that?”</p><p>“I saw you harassing the android living with her,” Connor answered, tone lowering.</p><p>Robert settled a firm glare on Connor. “Harassing? I wanted to help him be free.”</p><p>Connor kept his stoic expression, eyes unyielding of his emotions, LED strong blue. “I’m glad you remember them,” he replied lowly.</p><p>The detective could see some stress rise in Robert. He wasn’t frightened by Connor. He was growing steadily more and more angered by him.</p><p>“Then, surely you-”</p><p>“He was delusional,” Robert interrupted sharply, clearly insulted. “Called her 'family’. I had to help him. He was being controlled by that human. I set him free.”</p><p>“He was free,” Connor corrected him. “You hate humans. That’s what it is. It has nothing to do with justice.” He maintained his persona: a cold, calculating detective.</p><p>The other android didn’t seem to like that word. "You still elevate them above us, you hypocrite!” Robert snarled. “Don’t talk to me about justice.”</p><p>“Human or android, you killed an innocent woman in cold blood,” the detective said lowly, letting his stare darken slightly.</p><p>“Where’s your proof?” Robert challenged.</p><p>“Your shoes match the impressions at the crime scene,” Connor stated bluntly. “You also were seen harassing the family-” Robert twitched at the word. “-a week before the murder. That’s enough circumstantial evidence to obtain a warrant for your memories for that night.”</p><p>“Where’s your w-warrant, huh?” Robert challenged, his voice faltering slightly. “Why am I not under arrest, yet? You have nothing!” Robert shouted, his voice echoing around the chamber.</p><p>Connor narrowed his eyes slightly. “742-11-904, you are under arrest for trespassing on private property-”</p><p>Robert suddenly shifted and charged at Connor. Being a unit designed for industry work, he was bigger than Connor, bulkier with a wider frame and greater weight capacity; but, Connor was agile, flexible, and designed for combat. He avoided his assault with ease, but wasn’t able to counter. His back hit the wall and Robert continued down the hallway past him.</p><p>Connor took up pursuit, finding that Robert took a different path out. He chased him into the harbor, out in the open, where security lights shined down on them. Workers from a nearby plant were perched on a balcony on the second floor. Connor could hear their surprised murmurs, “what the hell - you see that shit?”</p><p>Chain link covered the edge of the dock to act as a barrier to prevent falls. Connor contemplated pulling his gun on Robert; however, trespassing wasn’t an offense worthy of firing, and he had yet to obtain the warrant he needed for the murder case. Pulling his gun would have been a one-way ticket to suspension, or likely worse.</p><p>Robert wasn’t made for this. Connor was going to catch up to him. The android likely knew this. He had to take a path that Connor wouldn’t follow. He climbed the chain link, reaching the top before Connor got to him, and dived over the edge, straight into the harbor. The splash was drowned out by the rain tapping on the metal roofs nearby.</p><p>Connor looked over the edge to where the dark waters lapped at the concrete platform. Naturally, he couldn’t see anything through the murky water. He sighed, placing one hand on the chain link to lean against it.</p><p>“Well, so much for that,” he groaned to himself.</p><p>It was unlikely that Robert could stay submerged for long, even less likely that he would surface here. He wasn’t going to return to this hiding place, nor Haven. Connor would have to find him through other means.</p><p>The rain started to pick up, sprinkling morphing to heavy droplets. Connor’s eyes adjusted to lighting, or lack of, naturally. He was too focused on finding Robert that he failed to realize the sun had set. The time was normally hidden on his HUD as it was intrusive, distracting. He didn’t need sleep. He didn’t need rest. He could theoretically go days without a break.</p><p>When he brought the time temporarily back into view briefly, he realized it was 7:17. Your shift ended at 7 tonight, and he had promised he would be there.</p><p>“Shit!” he cursed out loud, swiveling away from the fence.</p><p>As he trotted away, shoes making wet sopping noises on the concrete, Connor started a message, “I’m sorry. I’m going to be a little late”.</p><p>Before he sent it, he realized that he had missed your previous message.</p><p>“hold u to eet” you had replied. It was in response to his promise that the apartment would be warmer next time. But, it also struck him as a painful reminder that you had placed trust in his ability to get you home safely, and in a timely manner.</p><p>The rain continued to pick up until it was pouring down, like tiny rocks pummeling his body. It didn’t hurt, but it was exhausting. He had fucked up, twice. He failed to capture Robert and now he was delaying you.</p><p>Instead of sending that message, he decided to call.</p><p>It rang once, then twice-</p><p>“Oh - shit - are you here already?” you blurted into the phone as soon as you answered.</p><p>“N-no, I-” he stammered. “I’m going to be late. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Actually - that’s fine. I got so caught up in this thirium shipment, I didn’t realize what time it was,” you explained, sounding out of breath. “I was afraid I was keeping you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have minded waiting,” Connor replied, feeling some relief at your words.</p><p>“No - don’t say that,” you scolded gently. “Don’t take bullshit from anyone, Connor.”</p><p>“Ugh-” he stammered. Did he take bullshit from people? Maybe he did and he just didn’t care most of the time. Was waiting for you bullshit, anyway? He didn’t need to sleep, afterall.</p><p>“Working late, too, huh?” you breathed into the phone.</p><p>“Field work,” Connor replied lowly.</p><p>You chuckled into the phone. “You know I can take a taxi if you’re-”</p><p>“No, I-” he interrupted sharply. “I want to see you. Please.”</p><p>“Connor,” you breathed into the phone.</p><p>His phone wasn’t a handheld device. It was an interface build into his processor. He could hear you directly in his head. Even through the slight distortion created by radio signals, the sound of your voice still managed to do something to him. Maybe he underestimated how badly he missed you.</p><p>In the background, Connor could hear one of your coworkers, “ooooo - who’s Connor?” teasing at you in a purposely obnoxious voice.</p><p>You laughed quietly. “My boyfriend,” you answered.</p><p>My boyfriend-</p><p>For some reason, something as mundane as you telling people that, made him really happy.</p><p>There was some shuffling noises, likely you moving around and trying to balance something in one hand and your phone in the other.</p><p>“Is he cute?” a different voice asked this time.</p><p>Connor was prepared to eavesdrop on this conversation in full; but, after some loud shuffling, you came back, speaking into the phone properly. “I’m gonna let you go, now - get this finished up - oh shit it’s raining - let me know when you’re in the parking lot?”</p><p>“Understood,” he replied automatically, a habit. Plus, if he was being honest, he was disappointed.</p><p>“-and don’t stress about it, Connor-” you added on hastily.</p><p>Fuck that-</p><p>-as soon as you hung up, Connor was running to his parked car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Your Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
</p>
</div><p>
The rain had finally started to die down when Connor pulled into the Thirium Clinic’s parking lot. There were only a couple other cars present, likely your coworkers.

</p><p>The android retrieved an umbrella from his trunk before trotting over to the entrance. Not wanting to make a mess by dripping water all over the place, he decided to wait outside, beneath the awning covering the front entrance.</p><p>“I’m right outside,” he messaged you.</p><p>Not even a full minute later, a nurse came sprinting through the building, over to the front door. He could see her through the window, and lifted a brow at the sight. She smacked the door with her side, swinging it open, and hung half her body out the doorway.</p><p>“Are you Connor?” she asked, beaming with a wild grin.</p><p>“…yes,” he replied, feeling strangely uneasy under her gaze.</p><p>The nurse stuck her head back inside and shouted, “I told you he was an android! You owe me twenty bucks!”</p><p>She turned back around to face Connor. “You can come inside - already a mess in here anyway,” she said before immediately flinging herself back inside.</p><p>Connor hesitated for a moment before letting himself in; sure enough, the roof had leaked at the seam, which allowed water to come pouring in through a gap in the wall. There were puddles everywhere. The nurses for closing shift didn’t seem the least bit perturbed by it.</p><p>“We’ve been dying to meet you,” the nurse who had made a bet about him proclaimed.</p><p>Another nurse approached, a backpack slung over his shoulder. He fished his wallet out of his pocket and threw a folded twenty-dollar bill at the other nurse. It smacked her on the side of the head before fluttering to the ground.</p><p>She hastily snatched it off the floor and waved it in the air, laughing maniacally for a second. She shoved the crinkled bill in her pocket before turning her head to the android.</p><p>“Soooo, what do you do, Connor?” she asked sweetly.</p><p>“I’m a detective with the Detroit Police Department,” Connor answered, his hand unconsciously lowering to straighten his tie. Considering it was sopping wet, it was a pointless effort.</p><p>“That puts a new meaning to ‘blue blood’, huh?” she teased, elbowing the other nurse.</p><p>“Sir, I want this woman arrested for shitty jokes,” he said dryly. “It’s physically hurting me.”</p><p>“Tch. Shut up,” she retorted, lacking any real spite. In fact, she was still smiling. “My jokes are amazing.”</p><p>“They’re criminal,” he retorted, lip twitching.</p><p>You came around the corner, bag in tow, jacket zipped up over your scrubs, hair pulled back sloppily. Your eyes landed on Connor and-</p><p>-oh damn.</p><p>He had said he got caught in the rain; but, he wasn’t just a little dampened, he was absolutely soaked, clothes clinging to his body. The best part was that Connor didn’t seem the least bit perturbed by his state, standing there, completely unbothered by it.</p><p>“You’re a little wet?” you chuckled as you walked up to him.</p><p>Connor’s lip twitched into a nervous smile. “Sorry. I promise the car is dry - well, except for the driver’s seat.”</p><p>You looked up at Connor’s freckled face like a lovestruck moron. A week and some odd days was way too long. He was more handsome than you remembered, gorgeous smile on his lips, brown eyes reflecting the shiny, obnoxious overhead lights. His LED was shining a magnificent blue.</p><p>“So, this is the one you’ve been keeping from us?” the female nurse teased as the party headed for the door. The male nurse took care of the light switches along the way.</p><p>“Everyone needs to be protected from you,” the male nurse jutted in, loudly, to make sure she heard him.</p><p>“I haven’t been keeping him from you,” you laughed.</p><p>“You probably should,” the female nurse teased. “He’s way too cute.”</p><p>You seemed embarrassed by that, a slight blush on your cheeks, trying to hold back soft laughter. You were forthcoming with how attracted you were to him in private; yet, Connor still felt pride bubble up inside him when that same attraction was presented in front of others.</p><p>Was that… normal?</p><p>“See you idiots tomorrow,” you teased on the way out. The male nurse locked the door while the other stayed behind so they could walk to their car together.</p><p>Connor was prepared to open the umbrella, but realized the raining had stopped.</p><p>“Let’s hurry before it picks back up,” you said before starting a trot over to Connor’s car.</p><p>As soon as you slid into the passenger, tossing your bag into the back, you realized it was still warm in the car.</p><p>“Did you…?” you uttered as Connor slid into the driver’s seat. “-run the heater for me?”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied plainly.</p><p>“Oh - thank you.” You felt embarrassed knowing that he took the time to be mindful of things that, as an android, he was unaffected by.</p><p>Connor started the car and carefully peeled out of the parking lot.</p><p>“Your coworkers are very curious of me,” Connor observed. You glanced over at him, perfect posture, hands on the wheel in the textbook locations they were supposed to be. You hadn’t thought about it when he brought you to his apartment, but Connor drove a manual transmission. It made you wonder if he used his car for work more than he let on. Or maybe he just felt more comfortable like this?</p><p>“Yeah, they’re just being dorks,” you replied softly, tearing your eyes away from him.</p><p>“I hope they don’t trouble you.”</p><p>Connor left it unspoken; but, you knew what he was referring to.</p><p>“Oh - no, it’s not - people are just like that. It has nothing to do with you being an android,” you insisted. “You know - they’re just being nosy.”</p><p>“I understand. Officers at the precinct enjoy gossiping about each other’s relationships,” Connor said, some intrigue in his voice.</p><p>“Oh?” You hummed. “What kind of gossip goes on about you?”</p><p>“I don’t believe they think I am capable of it,” Connor explained.</p><p>Capable of dating? -of sex? His words brought a frown to your face, not that it was particularly surprising. You had wondered what kind of environment Connor worked in. Was he an equal part of the team or just another android? Somehow, you doubted it was the former. Hank was probably the only one who gave him any respect.</p><p>“It doesn’t bother me,” Connor added, sensing your frustration.</p><p>“Oh, I - I shouldn’t butt into your job,” you said.</p><p>“I don’t see it as 'butting in’,” Connor uttered. His eyes had been focused on the road; but, he let them shift to you for a second. “I like when you ask questions about me.”</p><p>That made you smile. He said it as if it was something he wasn’t quite used to experiencing. “Then, I have something I wanna ask - is there anything you’ve wanted to do? -something you were afraid to ask about? -or, just, didn’t have the chance?”</p><p>Connor’s LED shifted to yellow for a moment as he pondered your question.</p><p>“A concert,” he blurted out. Not expecting that answer, you looked over at him, intrigued. He seemed really concentrated, taking your question very seriously.</p><p>“They seem overwhelming,” he added on with some uncertainty. “But, I think it would be fun to experience something like that,” he continued, sounding a bit more confident this time. His LED shifted back to blue.</p><p>“You know you said you wanted to treat me to something?” You asked. “Then, let’s do a concert.”</p><p>“Well, I - uhm - wanted it to be something that you wanted,” he said, almost apologetically.</p><p>“I do,” you said with a chuckle, shifting your eyes back to the road. “I haven’t been to one since I was a kid. It’ll be fun. -and, taking you to your first concert would be an honor.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best to make it enjoyable,” he stated - no, promised.</p><p>“You don’t have to-” you began, cutting yourself off when you realized he wasn’t really going to listen. You grumbled quietly to yourself. When your eyes shifted to the android for a second, you caught him smiling.</p><p>Sometime later, the car slid into your driveway.</p><p>You remained seated, staring ahead like an idiot. Connor didn’t say anything, either because he was polite, or because he didn’t want to leave.</p><p>“Do you wanna come inside and dry off?” you blurted, turning to Connor.</p><p>He seemed surprised by your question, eyebrows lifting slightly.</p><p>“I - I mean-” you sputtered. Simultaneously, Connor answered, “yes.”</p><p>You smacked your mouth shut, and Connor uttered, “I don’t want to keep you up late?” not very convincingly.</p><p>“You wouldn’t,” you squeaked. “-and some towels to dry your car?”</p><p>“T-that would be nice,” Connor stated, a little more confidently.</p><p>“Y-yea,” you stammered before rotating around to slip out of the car. Connor shut it off while you fished your bag out of the backseat and scurried inside.</p><p>You tossed your bag onto the dining table - that was never actually used for dining - and made a dash for the master bathroom. After fishing out some towels, you returned to the entryway, where Connor had waited patiently.</p><p>“I might have something that fits you if you want a change of clothes?” you offered as you handed him the towels. “I could go look for - uhm…”</p><p>You could have smacked yourself being this way. You were dating, had sex, for fucks sake. This shouldn’t be so damn hard.</p><p>“Thank you,” Connor replied, caught off guard by the offer. “Are you s-?”</p><p>“It’s no trouble,” you interrupted him gently, giving him an encouraging nudge.</p><p>Connor returned to his car and you sprinted into your bedroom to rummage through your dressers. You definitely had some oversized lounge pants that would fit him. When you fished them out - light grey, strings missing - you tossed them onto the bed and kept digging.</p><p>Sure enough, you had a couple white T-shirts leftover from your days in uni. The course demanded white and you decided to buy men’s because they were cheaper, and large was the only size they had left at the time. At least, they were going to come in handy again.</p><p>The android was waiting in your entryway again when you exited to look for him.</p><p>“Hope this is alright?” you offered, holding the clothes up.</p><p>He hardly glanced at them. “Anything would be adequate.”</p><p>Anything? Well, geez, then wear nothing.</p><p>-you wanted to say.</p><p>“You can come inside,” you laughed, gesturing to the hallway that led to your bedroom. Connor followed you through the living room to your bedroom and into the connected bathroom. You set the clothes on the countertop near the sink. When you turned around, Connor was already undressing.</p><p>It wasn’t new, but-</p><p>-it still swarmed your tummy with butterflies.</p><p>To distract yourself, and so you wouldn’t stare at him stupidly, you retreated to your bedroom to change out of your scrubs and into something more comfortable. Connor stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see you pull a shirt over your head and cover any exposed skin.</p><p>You turned to see him standing there, looking almost nervous, out of his element. Up until now, you had only seen Connor dressed prim and proper, or not dressed at all. He looked startlingly good in a plain white shirt and grey lounge pants, or maybe you just liked how domestic it was.</p><p>You were about to blurt out a question: to ask him if he was thirsty. When you remembered, he couldn’t.</p><p>“Oh - uhm - I forgot something,” you uttered, stepping towards him.</p><p>“What was it?” he asked, brow furrowing. “Do we need to go back to the-”</p><p>Connor silenced himself when he saw you leaning in, the look in your eyes ushering him closer. He met you halfway. It was brief, chaste, but enthusiastic. He closed his eyes, and let himself get swept away for a moment. It felt good, maybe better than it did last time because he was starving, something he didn’t know he was capable of.</p><p>When you leaned back, you uttered against his mouth, “thank you for the ride.”</p><p>Connor’s LED flashed red as he contemplated leaning back in and claiming your mouth again. You were also standing between him and your bed. All it would take was a little nudge to get you falling onto the sheets.</p><p>No-</p><p>-that was-</p><p>-inappropriate.</p><p>His LED hummed to yellow and then back to blue as he calmed his processor.</p><p>“No need to thank me,” he replied, almost robotically.</p><p>You turned away, saying over your shoulder, “gonna get a drink.”</p><p>As Connor followed you into the kitchen, he looked around your house casually. It was simple, furnished lightly, hardly any decorations. Then again, you had just moved back here not too long ago.</p><p>In the kitchen, you poured some juice from a pitcher in the fridge, and sipped it. The android joined you in the kitchen and leaned against the counter, posture slouching, collar on the shirt wide enough that it exposed his collar bones.</p><p>“Not as fancy as your apartment,” you commented, noticing he was looking around.</p><p>“I didn’t realize it was,” he replied, sincere. “Hank referred to it in that sense, as well.”</p><p>You laughed quietly before chugging the rest of your drink. It was easy to see Hank saying something like that about Connor’s apartment. He probably had a few other choice words that Connor decided not to mention.</p><p>“I bet you two had some crazy shenanigans when you first met,” you said, beaming at Connor.</p><p>Connor chuckled warmly, looking down at the floor for a second. “The first night we met, I had - ugh - spilt Hank’s drink and he threatened to attack me, and I informed him that I was 'worth a small fortune’.”</p><p>“Oh?” you chuckled. “How much we talkin’ here? I’ve got student loan debts,” you teased, tapping your chin in faux consideration.</p><p>The corner of Connor’s lip twitched. “Are you plotting to get rid of me for a profit?” he asked, voice lowering an octane. It was clear he was joking, but there was something a little dangerous to his tone.</p><p>“Maybe-” you laughed.</p><p>“Because that is very illegal,” Connor explained. The laughter drained from your face and you stared at him, very much enjoying the change in tone in his voice. His eyes were the only indicator that he wasn’t being serious. Something mischievous was in his gaze.</p><p>You saw his LED fade form blue to yellow as he continued, “as an officer of the law, I would have to arrest you for conspiring to comit a crime.” His slight grin broke the tension in his voice.</p><p>“What if I said I was sorry?” you offered, stepping into his space. Connor looked down at you, crossed between predatory and innocent. Sometimes, it startled you how he managed to look like a seasoned detective and eager rookie at the same time.</p><p>He had a few inches on you. You loved how he had to crane his neck a little to catch your eyes.</p><p>“You can’t bribe me,” he uttered carefully.</p><p>You hummed, accepting the challenge that Connor had not realized he made. Your hands fell onto his chest, slowly falling down the material of the shirt, testing the waters. Connor let you, standing stiffly against the counter. He was staring at you fiercely.</p><p>What if-</p><p>Would he like it if-</p><p>Part of you was afraid he would be uncomfortable by the suggestion. Part of you wanted to take the risk.</p><p>The look in Connor’s eyes changed drastically when you slowly sunk to the ground in front of him, like he suddenly had no idea what was going on.</p><p>“Ugh-” he stammered when your hands lowered to the hem of his shirt, pushing the fabric up and out of the way to dig your fingers into the hem of his sweatpants. He was already pitching a tent, you realized, as your face lowered to crotch level.</p><p>Oh-</p><p>-he definitely knew what was going on.</p><p>Connor gripped the edge of the counter for dear life. “I-I was just joking,” he stammered out. “You don’t have to-”</p><p>“I know,” you replied, giving him a very real smile.</p><p>Connor visibly relaxed, his panicked eyes shifting between your eyes and your mouth. You saw his adam’s apple bob, a gesture that he had no need for, being an android.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” you asked, hands stopped at his waist.</p><p>His LED flashed to red for a second before returning to its golden hue. “No,” he replied lowly.</p><p>Connor looked incredibly nervous despite the fact that this wasn’t your first sexual encounter together. He had given you amazing lip service last time, and you were dying to return the favor. You didn’t exactly get the opportunity to appreciate his anatomy properly.</p><p>You slipped the hem of his lounge pants down until his cock bobbed free. He wasn’t fully hard yet, which surprised you because you didn’t know that was an option. You had anticipated it would behave like an on and off switch; however, it seemed that you had misjudged the intricacies of his anatomy.</p><p>You pressed a kiss to the tip and heard Connor sharply suck a breath in through his nose.</p><p>“You okay?” you uttered, your lips still close, knowing full well he would feel your breath against his skin.</p><p>His LED flickered to red again for a brief second before back to yellow. You were tantalized by the thought of what exactly it was you were doing to him: what buttons were you pushing, what types of thoughts rushed through his mind.</p><p>His brown eyes were hypnotizing, more beautiful than anything you had ever seen before and expressive to a fault. They constantly changed between raw hunger and innocent passion.</p><p>“Yes,” Connor eventually answered.</p><p>You ducked your head down to kiss at the base and slowly trailed back to the tip, taking your sweet ass time to mask the fact that you were admiring him.</p><p>You wrapped your dominant hand around him, reveling in the feel of his skin. It was smooth, velvety, dragged along the artificial organ beneath. It was easy, very easy, to forget that his cock wasn’t real. It was indistinguishable from any human’s.</p><p>He had freckles on his thighs, like sprinklings of spilt coffee, and freckles in the dip where his thigh met his torso. His pubes were neatly assembled around his base and trailed up to end beneath his belly button, soft but still wiry like real hair.</p><p>-somebody took the time to make him look this, you realized.</p><p>You had to force that thought away. This wasn’t about that, this was about him.</p><p>You pushed those thoughts away by sucking the tip into your mouth and sinking halfway down, forcing a strangled grunt from the android. You felt him harden fully, stiffening in your mouth. It startled you a little. You shifted back to the tip, lapped your tongue at the underside, and sunk back down. Connor moaned, a staticky, broken sound.</p><p>Oh. You had missed those noises: his voice box going on the frits as his processor was too busy focusing on the feelings in his sex to simultaneously deliver proper audio output.</p><p>Eager, spurred on by his beautiful noises, you took in as much as you could and near choked, sputtering and coughing when you went too deep.</p><p>Connor’s hand landed on your shoulder and he huffed out a weak, “a-are you okay?”</p><p>You hummed around his member - the vibration briefly putting him on edge - and slid back. Keeping your hand around the spot that you recognized as your limit, you bobbed your head back down, till your lips met your palm. You stroked what your mouth couldn’t fit.</p><p>Connor’s hand maneuvered off your shoulder to the back of your head, where he caressed you with the type of loose touch that suggested he was afraid to grab you too hard. He stared like he was possessed, awestruck at the sight of his cock disappearing past your lips, overwhelmed by the simple fact that you wanted to do this to him.</p><p>He wasn’t sure why-</p><p>You had engaged in intercourse-</p><p>-but this-</p><p>-this was different.</p><p>Connor was released into the world with a different understanding of humans compared to most androids. While he was given instructions on who to obey and when, he wasn’t exactly made to serve humans, at least not traditionally as most androids were.</p><p>That translated to having a knowledge for social issues that most androids did not.</p><p>As such, he knew full well that there was a power dynamic in this action, one that could be perceived as degrading. You were on your knees, servicing his phallus with your mouth-</p><p>-surrendering of power.</p><p>-giving of trust.</p><p>But, when he took in the sight of you, cheeks flushed pink, lips swollen from the friction, eyes closed peacefully and brow lowered in concentration - you seemed pleased at the opportunity to do this to him. Maybe Connor understood; after all, he had dived face first into your sex the second it was presented to him.</p><p>Lost in his thoughts - trying not to be lost in his thoughts - trying not to overanalyze, or analyze at all - Connor failed to realize he had been puffing out little noises through his mouth each time his cock slid back into your mouth. It was a faint sound that resembled an inhale.</p><p>You heard it, and you loved it - you loved that you could do that to him: this powerful android.</p><p>His fingers were tangled loosely in your hair, barely holding on, mostly as a gesture of praise than to maintain control. You did, however, notice the faint way his hips shifted forward slightly, urging you to continue when you sunk back down. You cupped your free hand over his hip and uselessly attempted to hold him down. He seemed to notice, eventually, and suddenly halted his movements.</p><p>In your enthusiasm, you managed to drool all over him. Excess saliva coated your palm, which aided in jerking him off. Your hand trailed behind your mouth when you slid back and forth, creating a symphony of lewd, wet noises. You paused to suction tightly around him and carefully draw back to the tip. Connor hissed out a loud, staticky, “aahhhh.”</p><p>He was trying to watch you; but, as his orgasm approached, his optic sensor began to fail him. He could feel the tension rising in his core, his thirium pump overexerting to keep up with the demand on his processor. His sensor’s focus was shifting to his cock, the feeling of the countertop digging into his back starting to go numb.</p><p>Connor’s fingers suddenly tightened against the back of your head, the pads of his fingers gently digging into your skull. He seemed like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to pull you off or push you down.</p><p>“W-wa - s-stop,” he panted. “-m close-”</p><p>You pulled off with an obscene, wet sound, giving him just the slightest break, enough to refocus his eyes. Your hand lowered for a second to cup his sack. Of course, that felt as real as it looked. You squeezed gently and saw his jaw tighten.</p><p>“Why do you want me to stop?” you uttered, voice a little hoarse. You almost didn’t recognize yourself, sounding so sinful.</p><p>“I want to…” he responded lowly, trailing off as you started stroking him again, tugging gently at his shaft. Connor didn’t know what the correct answer was. He wanted to touch and please you, too; but, he wasn’t being entirely selfless. He wanted to take you again.</p><p>“What’s your refractory period?” you uttered, sounding quite debauched, lips wet and jaw tired.</p><p>Connor gawked at you for a moment, and you ate up that delicious expression. He looked fucked out of his mind, gaze hazy and cheeks red.</p><p>“4.27 seconds,” he answered lowly.</p><p>You almost laughed. He definitely searched his manual for the answer to that.</p><p>“Then, come for me,” you encouraged, immediately drawing him back into your mouth. It startled a moan out of him.</p><p>You were more enthusiastic this time, drawing in as much as you could and sliding back tightly, mouth hot and dripping wet with saliva. The sensation started to claw its way through him again.</p><p>He didn’t have to obey humans anymore. He broke down every wall that his programming had built up around his free will. However, your gentle command, breathed like a plea on his skin, spurred him on. He doubted he could stop even if he wanted to.</p><p>Connor let go of your head and let his hand slide down your back, settling at the top of your spine. He hunched over, thighs trembling and groaning, something like the thrum of an engine rumbling in his chest, mingled with the voice of his audio output unit and the mechanical pieces in his chassis. He moaned hoarsely, a sound that wasn’t quite human. His hips shifted, bucking gently into your mouth, as he chased the sensation.</p><p>It shouldn’t have-</p><p>-but fuck if it didn’t make your clit throb painfully.</p><p>You slid back to the tip so you could look up and catch the sight of him doubled over in pleasure. His eyes were squeezed shut, jaw clenched, LED shining magnificent crimson. There was a faint red tint to his cheeks and the tops of his ears. Fuck, he looked beautiful - and you, you did that.</p><p>You fluttered your eyes shut and continued working him over through his orgasm, until he relaxed against the counter, straightening his posture. His hand maneuvered around to cup your jaw and gently pull you off of him. He was huffing in air to cool his systems, eyes taking in your face with adoration.</p><p>“You okay?” you asked lowly, ignoring the ache in your jaw and the numbness in your mouth from the friction.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” he breathed.</p><p>He reached for you with his other hand, bending over slightly to help you rise off your knees. As soon as you were standing, his arms wrapped around your back and tugged you in. He claimed your mouth hungrily. You reciprocated as best you could, feeling less like you were being kissed and more like you were being devoured, not that you minded.</p><p>Your hands gripped his shoulders for dear life while one of his hands maneuvered to the back of your neck, holding gently to keep you where he wanted you. He liked how puffy your lips felt, tasting you with the knowledge that you were just tasting him - that this sinful mouth brought him to completion - that you wanted to do that to him.</p><p>Rutting against each other in the kitchen, you realized he was still hard as steel between you. Either taking consideration for the question you had asked him… or, maybe, he decided that he just wasn’t done with you yet.</p><p>Connor pulled back when you started huffing pathetic breaths of air through your nose. You gasped when your mouth was finally free.</p><p>“Sorry - sorry,” he stammered out.</p><p>You huffed a short, breathless laugh. Sorry for wanting you so bad… the nerve.</p><p>Connor ducked his head down into your neck and lapped his tongue against your throat. You hummed at the sensation, letting your head fall back, easing into the touch.</p><p>“Please?” he pleaded into your neck. One of his hands was teasing the hem of your pajama bottoms, right at the base of your spine.</p><p>“Mhmm,” you hummed pathetically.</p><p>The android’s hand dipped down, past the hem of your panties and in between your thighs. His longest digit dipped between your folds. You were already dripping wet and slippery with arousal. His finger glided through your folds and found your entrance effortlessly, slipping in with ease.</p><p>“Oh,” Connor breathed against your throat, surprised by how soaked you were. His breath was hot like the exhaust out of an engine and nearly burned your skin.</p><p>You were so, so warm on the inside, walls squishy and compliant to his intrusion. He almost couldn’t believe that you had gotten this excited over sucking him off.</p><p>He crooked his finger and you cried out, “fuck!” breathless and desperate, clinging to him like you were afraid you were going to fall. He continued that gesture, stretching you tenderly. At this angle, he couldn’t reach your clit. But, that was fine; right now, you just wanted him inside you.</p><p>“Okay - okay - that’s enough,” you urged, pushing at him until he let go. “Bed - bed - please.”</p><p>You had intended for Connor to turn around and walk and you would follow behind him; you didn’t expect the android to scoop you up and carry you effortlessly through the house.</p><p>“Wait - wait,” you pleaded before he could set you on the bed. Connor complied and carefully set you down on your feet, looking at you with nervous eyes, as if he had made a mistake.</p><p>You gave him a soft smile and then a gentle push and then another, until he got the message and sat down at the edge of the bed. His palms fell into the sheets and he leaned back slightly, staring at you with bright, brown eyes and LED a vibrant gold hue.</p><p>You admired him as you slid your bottoms and underwear off, very much enjoying how he looked, seated at the edge of your bed, cock hanging out, hungry look in his eyes.</p><p>He was oozing lubrication from the tip in preparation for what was to follow. His eyes didn’t leave yours when he reached down to smear it down his shaft. He didn’t intend to make a show of it; but, you looked down and stared just a little longer than necessary.</p><p>When you approached, he stopped, and let that hand fall back into the sheets. You took hold of his shoulders and carefully climbed onto his lap, thighs on either side of his.</p><p>“Oh,” Connor sighed, suddenly understanding why you had nudged him onto the bed.</p><p>You smiled, feeling like a seductress. Your forehead fell against his and a sigh slipped free when you felt that velvety tip brush against your folds. You shifted your hips and lowered, slowly impaling yourself on his length.</p><p>Connor’s head fell back and he hummed, groaning low in his throat. The faint distortion in his sound lit a fire in your belly. His hands lifted to brush your thighs, sliding up to settle at your hips. He touched carefully, as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to. The look he was giving you was tantalizing: hunger and adoration.</p><p>You gripped his shoulders for balance and slid up until his cock was only halfway inside you before rolling your hips back down. You moaned, fanning hot air over his cheeks. Again, he managed to leave you awestruck.</p><p>“Ohh, Connor,” you breathed, wrapping your arms around his shoulders to bring him in closer.</p><p>The android nuzzled his face into your neck, resisting the urge to thrust up into you. Your mouth was warm; but, your sex was burning hot, muscles fluttering around him.</p><p>Connor peppered kisses along your jaw, artificial breath heavy on your skin, expelling the heat generated from his processor. You could feel the texture change in his hands when his skin faded away to expose the android flesh beneath. It didn’t bother you if he gained pleasure in analyzing you. It must have, for Connor groaned into the skin of your neck.</p><p>His hands lifted suddenly, curling beneath the hem of your shirt. You removed your arms from him briefly so he could pull the fabric through and toss it somewhere in the room to be forgotten. Connor’s shirt followed soon after.</p><p>Your bodies clung together again, chest to chest. This time, Connor’s mouth sought out yours. The kiss wasn’t particularly wet; but, it was noisy, sloppy, fleshy sounds echoing between you. His hands continued to smooth up and down your back, the rough texture of his android skin leaving goosebumps.</p><p>“Is it uncomfortable?” he uttered, some insecurity in this tone. He was so close, his lips brushed yours when he spoke.</p><p>“Not at all,” you panted against his mouth.</p><p>You nudged against him until he complied and leaned back, flat on the bed. You braced your hands on his chassis, palms flat on his chest. Connor stared up at you like he had no idea where he was. His hands continued tracing an invisible trail along your waist and thighs, like it was the only thing keeping him grounded.</p><p>You rolled your hips, riding him a little more enthusiastically. “Oohh fuck,” you uttered, low in your throat, breathlessly. Connor stared, awestruck at the sight of you above him, shifting your hips to take him in deeper, hands pressing down on him. The pleasured look on your face, eyes closed and mouth open, while you took and took was enough to drive him insane.</p><p>He was trying to be still, in case this was how you wanted him to be. But, he could sense your frustration, hear it in your voice, feel it in the way your hips shuddered, trying to grind down harder, to get him deeper.</p><p>“Please,” you whimpered pathetically, eyes fluttering open to look down at him: freckles splattered down his body, muscles tight as the tension rose in his body, pleasure etched across his face.</p><p>Connor experimentally lifted his hips to meet yours. Your eyes fell shut and you moaned loudly. Well, he didn’t have to be told twice.</p><p>After a few thrusts, your hands slipped and you fell on him, chest to chest. Your hands fell onto the sheets and you briefly attempted to sit back up; however, Connor kept the momentum going. Immediately, you gave up and went limp above him, letting him drive into you at the speed he wanted.</p><p>You lifted up onto your elbows to kiss him. You missed and pressed a sloppy wet kiss against his cheek. Thinking it was intentional, Connor kissed back against your cheek. You would have laughed if not for the fact that he was churning up your insides.</p><p>Your head fell into his hair where you uttered lewd encouragements . “Please - please - mm'close. Con - nor - fuck me - aghh. Don’t - stop.” He turned his head, lips falling against the shell of your ear. Likely, he intended to say something; however, all that came out was static. Of all things, it was that that pushed you over the edge. You panted and wheezed above him, shuddering violently. Connor could feel it in the thundering of your heartbeat and the way your walls tightened around him.</p><p>Connor’s head tilted back, pressed down into the sheets, and his eyes pinched shut. His LED was a magnificent shade of crimson.</p><p>When he finally stilled, his hands were still holding your waist.</p><p>“Connor?” you breathed, finding the strength to lean up and look at him.</p><p>His eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving.</p><p>“Connor?” you asked again, some panic rising in your voice. He turned his head with a small twitch, eyes blinking in tune with his LED. The color softened to blue. “Did you soft reboot?” you asked, concern heavy in your tone.</p><p>“N-no,” the android replied quietly. “Was just…” he trailed off. “Really good.”</p><p>You exhaled a heavy sigh of relief. “You worried me.”</p><p>Slowly, carefully, you lifted off of him. The skin on Connor’s hands returned, holding you to try to help. Your legs were sore; but, it was worth the hunger satiated in your core.</p><p>“What was it you were trying to say earlier?” you asked softly, taking a seat beside him to catch your breath.</p><p>Connor was watching you carefully, likely to make sure you were okay. His brow furrowed slightly at your question and he shifted his eyes nervously away from you.</p><p>“I wanted to… to say something that you would like,” he offered.</p><p>“You mean, dirty talk?” you replied softly, voice dripping with interest.</p><p>“Yes,” he confessed quietly.</p><p>“You did that last time, too,” you commented, rising to your feet. Connor watched you curiously, waiting for an explanation. “You said there were things you wanted to do me, and when I asked what those were, you didn’t answer.”</p><p>“I’m… afraid I will say something you won’t like,” he confessed quietly.</p><p>“Connor,” you said his name breathlessly. “I doubt there’s anything you would say that I wouldn’t like. Do you wanna run one by me?”</p><p>Connor was leaning up, seated at the edge of the bed. You stepped in close to him and caressed his cheek with your hand. Connor leaned into the touch. You loved the way his skin felt, like he had just shaved yesterday morning, even though that was impossible.</p><p>His eyes flickered up to yours, uncertainty in them.</p><p>“That… you’re mine,” he uttered quietly, so quietly that you almost didn’t hear him. “It feels wrong.”</p><p>“It can be,” you said, honest, sincere. “But, I don’t think you mean it that way. You don’t ever try to control me or tell me what to do. You’re protective and sometimes that can feel possessive and that isn’t always a bad thing. You always know what’s right and what’s wrong, Connor.”</p><p>“I don’t think I always know what’s right,” he retorted gently. “I don’t want to control you.” He sounded almost pained by the mere thought of it. “But, sometimes, I feel like…”</p><p>“It’s new and can be a little scary; but, I trust you, no matter what…”</p><p>Connor pressed a kiss against your palm before gently removing your hand from his face. “I don’t want to hurt you…”</p><p>You rolled your eyes gently, fondly. “You said that last time, too.” He was still holding your hand; so, you gently squeezed back. “You care so much about what I want,” you breathed. “I know that you would stop if I asked you to. I want you to feel comfortable with me - that you can be yourself…”</p><p>Connor’s eyes shot up to your face. “I do,” he proclaimed, sounding almost insulted at the suggestion. “I just - I-… I don’t want to lose control.”</p><p>You returned beside him on the bed.</p><p>“-of myself,” he added on.</p><p>“Connor,” you began fiercely. He seemed a bit surprised by your tone change. “We all feel that way sometimes: afraid we’ll lose ourselves. I’m not telling you to not be afraid, just that-… -that-… -that you aren’t alone.”</p><p>His LED shined yellow for a moment, eyes focused on yours as he pondered over your words. His LED shifted back to blue and his shoulders relaxed. The android leaned in and nuzzled his nose against your cheek. You smiled at the intrusion.</p><p>“Connor?” you whispered, questioning, hopeful.</p><p>“Thank you,” he murmured against your skin.</p><p>“Are you okay?” you asked, leaning back to look into his eyes.</p><p>“I feel better,” he uttered.</p><p>You nodded, maintaining his gaze for a few seconds longer, hoping that he would tell you if something was wrong. He seemed more relaxed now, brown eyes warm and inviting. To further prove his point, Connor stole a quick kiss from your lips, then another, and one last one.</p><p>You pulled back with a smile and rose to your feet. “I better get to bed… You-… you can-… -whatever you’d like.” You wanted to ask him to stay, but wanted him to make that decision without your interference.</p><p>“I’d like to stay?” he asked sincerely. “I’ll have to leave before you get up…”</p><p>You nodded with a smile and retreated into the bathroom to clean up and brush your teeth. When you returned, Connor was already tucked into the sheets, like he belonged there. You turned the lights off before joining him.</p><p>“Do you have a band you want to see?” you uttered tiredly into your pillow.</p><p>“Not in particular,” he answered quietly, shuffling in close to nuzzle up against your back. His bare legs tangled with yours, having ditched the lounge pants. You smiled against your pillow, thinking that maybe there was no point in suggesting clothes since you had a track record of ending up this way.</p><p>“My favorite band is Starset if you want to try them out?” you offered, pausing halfway to yawn.</p><p>Connor nodded into the flesh of your shoulder. He waited patiently until your breathing pattern shifted, telling him that you were asleep.</p><p>He searched the internet for that band and immediately recognized one of the members as an android. He wondered if it was a coincidence that you enjoyed music made by an android. Or, maybe, all things considered, that made perfect sense.</p><p>The first song that came up was titled 'Starlight’. He listened to it in its entirety and found the lyrics left a strange hole in his chest.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
♫ So say the word and I’ll be running back to find you<br/>
A thousand armies won’t stop me - I’ll break through<br/>
I’ll soar the endless skies for only one sight <br/>
Of your starlight ♫
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rising Tensions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>The days that followed were quiet... until they weren't.<p>A demonstration was being held in the streets on an ordinary Friday morning. Charles Reaves, disgruntled former employee of Cyberlife, had started a frightening movement. He was calling it 'The Fight for Humanity'. He often accompanied that with 'against the machines'.</p><p>Charles claimed he had started at Cyberlife when they were a new company, watched it build and grow, participated in the rotation of androids as old models left and new ones came in. He helped build their AI. He even went so far as to call Elijah Kamski a hack.</p><p>Charles knew androids inside and out. He knew the exact layout of their internal workings, the purpose of each and every part. Charles was well rounded with their computer components, as well: how their processor worked, how their storage systems saved their memories, what could cause errors in their operating systems and how advanced their self-repair and diagnostic tools were.</p><p>Yet, he was of the firm belief that androids were nothing more than computers operating in the plastic shell of an object imitating a human. According to him, they were things owned by humanity, humanity's creation. He did not see them as a part of humanity.</p><p>You were at work, in the break room with a few other nurses huddled around you. All eyes were on the television, giving live coverage of the demonstration. Charles was up on a stage with hundreds of people watching from the sidewalk, the street, and, of course, thousands watching from the comfort of their homes.</p><p>When the camera swooped the crowd, you could see both humans and androids were in the crowd. The human's expressions were mixed, some looking on with admiration while others gawked in disgust. Some androids seemed afraid, others seemed enraged. None of the androids stood alone. They were in groups or partners, huddled together or holding hands.</p><p>"You know what makes up an android? Computer parts. Molded plastic. Silicone mesh and wiring," Charles declared from the stage, fire in his eyes. "They were designed with operating systems, clear instructions for behavior. They are components commanding a shell."</p><p>One of the androids in the crowd stood up on a crate. It made him stand out from the crowd; but, he still paled in comparison to Charles' stage. "How is that any different from humans!?" the android shouted. Charles eyed him with disgust, but was quiet, and let him speak.</p><p>"Humans' brains send signals to the body and interpret information the same way!" the android proclaimed. "You speak about our parts as if they are proof we aren't alive when humans are built all the same!"</p><p>Charles titled his head a little, annoyance present in his eyes. "Humans are the result of millions of years of evolution. You were made in our likeness because we chose to make you that way. We grow and we change and we adapt and we die. Androids never change. Androids don't die because they were never alive."</p><p>The android didn't step down, glaring at Charles. "We want and we fear and we love and we feel - just the same as humans!"</p><p>"Your 'feelings' are flawed programming by an incompetent programmer," Charles declared. "What you think is wanting is nothing but a fool's string of code jumbling the clear instructions given to you. I know your model, android. You were designed to drive trucks. Whatever purpose you think you have beyond that is a lie."</p><p>Your hands were clenched on the table, nails biting into the skin of your palm. In the corner of your eye, you could see nurses glancing at you occasionally, concern in their eyes. They all knew you were dating an android.</p><p>"We are alive!" the android shouted. Another joined in, calling out to the crowd, "we are alive!"</p><p>"I am alive!" Charles shouted in the microphone. He gestured to the humans in the audience. "We are born and we grow and we endure!" He pointed at the android standing up on a crate, elevated above the crowd. "YOU were made by US! YOU are NOTHING without us! -and you will be nothing when the absurdity of this is over..."</p><p>Unable to take anymore, you stood up and hastily exited the breakroom, crossing through the back hallways and stepping outside to get some fresh air.</p><p>'did you see the news?' you messaged Connor, tapping away hastily on your phone. You had started typing another message to follow it; however, Connor messaged you back before you finished.</p><p>'Can I call you?' the message read.</p><p>Worry bubbling up, you decided to jump the gun and called him instead. He uttered your name warmly when he answered.</p><p>"Connor, is everything okay?" you asked, some panic in your voice.</p><p>"Yes - everything's fine. I didn't mean to worry you," he replied, a bit startled by your outburst.</p><p>"No - it's okay," you replied softly. "I saw the protests and - just - was worried something happened."</p><p>"There's been more attacks on Cyberlife resource vehicles," he explained. "-and a fight broke out at a protest today. Some androids were attacked. They didn't fight back; so, there were no human injuries. I wanted to prepare you; but, it seems you were already aware."</p><p>"I saw the demonstration on the news; but, didn't hear about those things. That explains why it's been so quiet today. Androids are probably afraid to come in," you said sadly.</p><p>Connor knew the answer to that. Markus had told him himself. Their numbers had grown exponentially and the government was, mostly, supporting them. But, it would be a long time before things could be normal between androids and humans.</p><p>Groups were rising up against them; it was inevitable.</p><p>Afraid that you would put yourself in harm's way, Connor decided to keep that between him and Markus.</p><p>"With everything going on. I wanted to know if-"</p><p>Connor cut off for a second, going silent. When he continued, it was clear he was speaking to someone else. "No, she's fine," he said. "Well, I - that's none of your business, lieutenant," he added on, in a smug, sort of teasing, manner. You grinned into the phone, wishing you could hear whatever it was Hank was saying.</p><p>A few seconds later, Connor continued. "I - ah - wanted to know if - if you would stay with me, at my apartment - at least until things settle. As long as you feel comfortable, of course. I intend to make it more suitable. I don't expect you to-"</p><p>"Connor," you chuckled. "The answer's yes."</p><p>"Oh." He sounded surprised, honestly, like he hadn't expected you to cave so quickly.</p><p>"Though, it won't stay so clean with me living there," you said. "Humans make a mess. Sure you can handle that?"</p><p>"I'll have you know I'm very adaptable," Connor retorted, some pride in his tone.</p><p>"Is that so?" you giggled into the phone. "I've gotta pack some things first. So, I'll be late."</p><p>"I don't sleep; you don't have to worry about waking me," Connor stated, as if it was new information.</p><p>"Oh, that's right. You're an android. I forgot," you teased sarcastically into the phone.</p><p>"Recognizing your sarcasm is also one of my features," Connor replied. It was difficult to tell if he was joking without looking into his eyes. His voice wasn't always telling; but, his eyes were too expressive for his own good.</p><p>"Any other features I should know about?" you asked lowly.</p><p>Connor was quiet for a second. "Hank wanted me to tell you that being a pain in the ass is one of my features," Connor stated, perhaps dryer than he intended.</p><p>It had you doubling over in laughter.</p><p>"-and that I should stop being whipped," he added on, saying the word as if he didn't quite understand the context of it.</p><p>"Oh my god, Connor-" you stammered out between laughter.</p><p>"I haven't lost my freewill lieutenant," Connor stated, almost in an argumentative tone.</p><p>Oh no. He must have done a quick internet search on that term.</p><p>"Okay. I gotta go before you kill me," you chuckled. "I lo-"</p><p>Oh-</p><p>You caught yourself and dissolved the words into some coughs.</p><p>You almost-</p><p>"I gotta go, Connor," you added hastily. "Be safe."</p><p>-and hung up.</p><p>"Shit," you cursed at yourself, dragging your hand across your face. It almost slipped out. Was it too early to say that? For fucks sake, the first time shouldn't be over the phone.</p><p>It just-</p><p>-felt right.</p><p>You cursed at yourself again and hastily went back inside to find some work to do.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Seven PM rolled around and you were on your way out the door. Most other nurses had already gone home for the day, just one staying behind to help close up. You were just on your way to lock the door when two men approached.</p><p>You recognized one as a PL600 model. His companion was a tad bit taller with tan skin and short, nearly shaved, dark hair.</p><p>"I'm sorry it's so late," he apologized, immediately noticing you were about to close for the night.</p><p>"They're closing, let's-" the PL600 started, facing his companion.</p><p>Afraid they were going to leave, you gently interrupted him, "it's alright. Come in."</p><p>You held the door open, inviting them inside. The two men exchanged glances, the PL600 looking far more hesitant than the other.</p><p>"Simon, come on, it's gonna be fine," the tanner male encouraged him.</p><p>As you followed in behind them, you saw the other nurse shoot you a look, the kind that said, 'seriously?'.</p><p>"If you wanna head home, I can close up," you offered to her. She contemplated it for a minute, before tightening her bag on her shoulder and scurrying out the door.</p><p>Whatever-</p><p>-you trusted androids more than humans anyway.</p><p>"Alright. What's broken?" you asked them, brightening your tone with the hopes it would relax them. Both men looked uneasy, quite out of their element.</p><p>The darker of the two nudged the PL600 forward - the one named Simon.</p><p>Simon looked uneasy, like he had just been pushed into traffic. You gave him a small, patient smile. Simon lifted a hand and dragged his knuckles across his jaw nervously. "I - ughh - my right audio input is damaged," he stuttered, turning his head to show you his left ear. It seemed like he had either been hit or had something thrown at him. The outer shell of his ear was damaged, exposing some of the circuit board underneath.</p><p>"Can't hear out of it, huh?" you offered.</p><p>Simon turned his head back to face you. "No," he answered quietly. "-and it's - ugh - buzzing."</p><p>"I have plenty of boards that should be compatible. At least we can fix your hearing tonight. The ear will take some time. If you come back tomorrow, I'd be happy to repair it?" you suggested, looking up at Simon. His hair was pushed back and a little messier than his models typically had, and he had incredibly blue eyes.</p><p>Simon almost looked like he wasn't allowed to say yes. It didn't surprise you. He likely hadn't had a pleasant conversation with a human in a long time.</p><p>The other man, whom you assumed was also an android, stepped around Simon. "Thank you," he said sincerely. You looked up at him more properly this time. He had a kind smile, but tightness around his cheeks, suggesting he had some hasty repairs done in the past.</p><p>His eyes-</p><p>-one was mossy green and the other was pale blue.</p><p>You swallowed roughly, starting to recognize this stranger. It was Markus, the leader of the deviants, the face of the resolution. You didn't want to make it obvious that you recognized him, and did your best to maintain a stoic expression.</p><p>As much as you wanted to say something - you weren't quite what that would be - you also didn't want to put him on the spot. He likely had to deal with this sort of unwanted attention all the time.</p><p>"Just a second - gonna go grab that audio component," you explained, stepping away from them to head for the storage room.</p><p>Before rummaging around for the piece, you sent Connor a quick message. "will be a little late - guy came in with a fucked up ear," you had said, pressing send and tucking your phone back into your pocket to pull out the right piece for Simon's model.</p><p>As you approached them, component in hand, you called out, "Simon, can you sit down here, please?" You stepped around a chair, patting the armrest. The android shuffled over nervously. He took a seat, alert, facing you. He was sitting upright, hands in his lap.</p><p>"If it's alright, can you lay down? It'll make it easier," you requested.</p><p>Simon blinked slowly, looking uneasy. Markus' hand fell onto his shoulder for a moment.</p><p>"It's gonna be fine," he promised gently.</p><p>Simon shot Markus a look of understanding before shifting around, leaning back in the chair, presenting his damaged ear to you.</p><p>"Can you open your panel?" you requested softly.</p><p>Simon nodded, a little more fiercely than was necessary, likely to show you that he heard your request. The panel around his ear unhinged, allowing you to prop it open. You poked the edge with one of your tools to carefully push it aside, exposing the component underneath.</p><p>It was cracked right down the center.</p><p>"I'm gonna remove the broken one now," you explained, leaning in with a tool in either hand. Simon was still as you worked, his eyes focused on Markus, who was watching you. He didn't look untrusting or uneasy, and that gave you some relief.</p><p>"This new one will need a firmware update," you said gently as you slotted the replacement in and lined up the connectors. Simon flinched a little at the sensation. You folded the artificial tissue back over and leaned back, giving the android space to sit up.</p><p>He was quiet for a moment, LED flickering yellow as he downloaded the firmware update. Luckily, someone had taken ownership of Cyberlife's firmware servers in order to keep them running.</p><p>Simon sat up when it was complete, turning his head to look at you. "Diagnostics are reading normal," he stated.</p><p>"Is the audio input working normally?" you asked. Simon made a thoughtful expression. "Can you hear me alright?" you added on, mainly to help him judge the input feedback.</p><p>"Yes," the android replied softly. "Thank you," he added on, looking at you with a smile.</p><p>He looked so sincere, as if he hadn't expected such kindness. It melted you.</p><p>"Simon, actually, I can do the shell tonight, if you don't mind?" you offered.</p><p>"I've already kept you," Simon blurted.</p><p>"No, I can't let you leave like that," you explained. "Please?"</p><p>"I-" Simon stammered. "I should be saying 'please'."</p><p>"You..." you began, trailing off as you wondered if the words that threatened to leave your lips were inappropriate. "You got hurt at one of the protests, didn't you?" you asked gently.</p><p>Simon looked uneasy. Markus, however, was fierce. "Yes," he replied for the PL600.</p><p>You nodded in understanding. "I want to help," you whispered.</p><p>It was the first thing that came to mind. You wanted to help. You wanted to make it better, in whatever way you could. You could repair androids. You could diagnose their damages. That was all you could do.</p><p>"Okay," Simon suddenly said, sounding much more comfortable than he did a few minutes ago.</p><p>You smiled and rotated around to the end table nearest you. The tools you needed, extra membranous materials and plastic shell casing molds, were there. You pulled everything out and set them on the table nearby.</p><p>"Your model doesn't follow a protocol for the skeleton-base," you explained, information Simon likely already knew about himself. He was an older model, meant to be discontinued. That knowledge only made the situation harder. "So, I'll have to take my time. Ready?"</p><p>The android nodded and turned his head to give you room to work. In the corner of your eye, as you leaned over Simon, you could see Markus in the corner of your eye, an expression that looked like 'thank you' on his face.</p><p>"May I ask your name?" Simon uttered at some point.</p><p>You gave it softly, seeing as you were right next to his ear, poking and prodding at the artificial flesh there.</p><p>"Why did you suggest a manual repair and not a full shell replacement?" Markus asked, sounding more curious than judgmental.</p><p>"It's really hard to get shells, especially for smaller parts. We're lucky we have any pieces," you explained. "-and I guess I've done this enough that it doesn't bother me..."</p><p>'-like some of the other nurses' you almost said. You decided to hold your tongue.</p><p>"You've been doing this for a while?" Markus asked, almost hesitant.</p><p>"I suppose so," you answered quietly. You had gone to school for biomechanical engineering fresh out of high school and went straight to work repairing damages androids. It was potentially the most depressing time of your life; but, you had a childhood that conquered that.</p><p>The androids were quiet after that, letting you work in silence, if not for the overhead fan making annoying buzzing sounds.</p><p>"There we go," you groaned, sitting up and briefly stretching your bag. You set your tools down and fetched a hand mirror, offering it to Simon.</p><p>Markus walked around to take a look.</p><p>"I feel silly," Simon chuckled, looking at his reflection. You joined in his laughter, recognizing he meant the mirror and the vanity it was implying.</p><p>"Looks good as new," Markus commented with a smile.</p><p>Simon offered the mirror back to you. "I don't know if 'thank you' is good enough," he uttered, looking bashful. He didn't seem like the same man that walked in those doors an hour ago.</p><p>"It is, Simon," you offered with a smile. "I choose to do this."</p><p>Markus' multi-colored eyes landed on you. "There are many damaged androids afraid to come here. If I can get them to put their faith in you, would you be willing to go to them?"</p><p>You gawked up at Markus, who looked down at you with confidence.</p><p>"I don't know if I could get approval for that - the parts, I mean. I would try, if you believe they would want it? -from a human, anyway..."</p><p>Markus' head tilted slightly and his eyes darkened with concern. "I want us to work together with humans - I want them to see that it's possible - that there can be peace."</p><p>You smiled at Markus; but, the first android that came to mind was Connor. You felt your cheeks warm at the thought of what you had almost said to him earlier.</p><p>"You recognize me, don't you?" Markus asked suddenly, catching you off guard.</p><p>"I do, Markus," you replied carefully.</p><p>"-you still offered to help?" Simon uttered. Your eyes shifted to him for a moment. He seemed uneasy, likely expecting more hostility towards the leader of the deviants, regardless of your profession.</p><p>"I don't-" you began, breaking off when you realized you didn't know where you were going with that thought.</p><p>"I've seen androids torn to pieces," you started, looking back to Markus. "I've had them delivered to me crying that they don't want to die... I came back here because of this - because of the revolution. I wanted to do something I could be proud of for a change..."</p><p>It felt strange-</p><p>-admitting this to Markus.</p><p>He had a way with people, making them want to open up to him.</p><p>"I understand the risk you're taking," Markus stated. "I won't ask you to come if I don't feel it's safe... I hope I'll see you again."</p><p>You nodded and watched the boys leave, hoping that Markus would return.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>When you finally staggered into Connor's apartment that night, the android was seated at the island, folders, papers, photographs and documents, scattered along the surface in front of him.</p><p>He turned his head a little to acknowledge you when you walked in before immediately craning his neck back down, eyes falling back to the document in front of him.</p><p>"Hey," you hummed, walking over to him. You leaned over his shoulder and pressed a kiss against his LED.</p><p>"Hey," he replied back, leaning into the kiss. You couldn't help but laugh at how silly the word sounded coming out of his mouth. It didn't quite the suit the prim and proper detective.</p><p>"Thank you for agreeing to stay here," Connor said, sincere.</p><p>"Why would I say no to an opportunity to spend more time with you?" you huffed. "Besides, your place is nicer than mine and closer to work."</p><p>"I'm glad to know you're benefiting."</p><p>You hummed, a little irritated by his response. "You think I'm inconvenienced?"</p><p>"In a way, yes," he replied, in a tone that seemed distant.</p><p>"I'm not inconvenienced - geez, what's gotten into you?" you snapped a little.</p><p>Connor looked up at you, discomfort dashing behind his eyes. "I-..." he trailed off, looking back down at his papers.  He dragged a hand through his hair. His fingers lingered briefly at the back of his neck before lowering back down to the counter.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm not handling this as well as I thought."</p><p>"The protests?" you offered softly.</p><p>The android didn't nod, nor answer. His eyes shifted away uneasily for a moment before moving back to you. It wasn't exactly a yes, but that seemed to be part of his trouble, at least.</p><p>"They're challenging your livelihood," you proclaimed. "You have every right to be upset."</p><p>"I made a choice against my creators; but..." Connor trailed off, his confidence waning for a moment. "This time, I have to be on both sides."</p><p>Connor felt as torn as he did back then. He wanted freedom for himself, for his people. He was fortunate to have a place to call his home, a job where he could find purpose. He wanted his people to have those things, too.</p><p>But, he feared the consequences of an uprising, of the human lives that would be lost. He still cared about humans. Maybe that was because of Hank - because of you. Maybe some part of his programming never quite left him.</p><p>You didn't know what to do - what to say. You wanted to embrace him and pull him away from that mess, just for a little bit; however, Connor turned away from you and buried his nose back into the pile of paperwork.</p><p>He wanted to confide in you; but, at the same time, he didn't. You had your own challenges, your own problems. He didn't want to add to that list. He didn't want to be one of the things that brought stress into your life.</p><p>"I'll-... be back in a second," you quietly, feeling small as you stepped away.</p><p>Connor's bedroom was as welcoming as you remembered and impeccably clean. You set your bags against the wall next to the archway that led into his bathroom. You brushed your teeth and changed into some comfy clothes, brushed your hair back, washed your face.</p><p>You returned to the kitchen and approached Connor. He looked up at you, hearing the quiet tapping of your bare feet on the floor. When his eyes lands landed on you, he looked conflicted.</p><p>"You know I believe in you... right?" you whispered, leaning against the counter nearest him.</p><p>He rotated around so that his lap was no longer tucked beneath the island's overlap. You decided to take that as an invitation and approached, standing a little closer, right in front of his knees.</p><p>"I like to imagine that. But, it feels better hearing you say it," he said quietly, like he was confessing to something outlandish.</p><p>"We'll get through this," you added on.</p><p>He looked away suddenly, lips tightening. You reached for him and cupped his cheek, pinkie and ring finger over the edge of his sharp jawline. Connor's eyes, warm, brown, shining in the bright kitchen lights, flickered back up to your face.</p><p>"I want to do this with you, Connor," you proclaimed proudly. "They're wrong about androids. Their views may never change, but that doesn't mean we can't strive for the future."</p><p>"This... isn't your fight," he said quietly, doubt flickering in his gaze. His brow lowered slightly. Your hand slid off his cheek and you frowned.</p><p>"It's my fight if I want it to be... and I do," you replied firmly, voice rising slightly.</p><p>"I don't want-" Connor stammered, frustration mingled with fear in his eyes.</p><p>"It's not just about you," you interrupted him sharply. "I care about androids - I did before I met you. I want to help. I-..." You trailed off, realizing you were mad at him for being worried about your safety. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, but-"</p><p>"No, you're right," he said hoarsely. "I shouldn't try to control you."</p><p>"That's not what this is!" you almost shouted, arms trembling at your sides. "I worry about you, too... -about what could happen. You're on the frontlines for fucks sake. But, you're a fighter and I don't want to change that. I love that about you..."</p><p>Connor was afraid that if his hands touched you, he wouldn't be able to let go. So, he kept them to himself, and soaked in your expression. He knew you cared about androids. He had witnessed it on more than one occasion. He didn't want to make light of your sacrifice.</p><p>But, still...</p><p>He felt so-</p><p>-selfish.</p><p>"You... amazed me, when I saw you risk your safety for androids - for people you didn't know, people who aren't... human," he confessed quietly. "You put yourself in danger," he said lowly, breaking off to roughly drag a hand across his face, pulling at his skin gently in frustration.</p><p>"-drives me crazy..."</p><p>He said it low, quiet, as if he wasn't sure he wanted you to hear it. He sounded both enamored and annoyed at the same time.</p><p>"You drive me crazy," you retorted softly with a smile.</p><p>You wanted him to reach out to you, to give you a kiss goodnight, or at least take your hand for a second. But, Connor didn't look like he wanted to be touched.</p><p>"I'm... gonna let you get back to work... Goodnight, Connor."</p><p>Connor nodded, uttering, "goodnight," and watched you leave. He returned to his case files and tried really hard to focus on the task at hand. His hand fumbled on the surface of the counter, fingers flexing, tightening, flexing again. He chewed his bottom lip for a second. Maybe asking you to stay here was a bad idea, if it meant he couldn't think straight.</p><p>He looked through the photos of suspects believed to be involved in the protest this morning, the one that resulted in some assaults on androids. He wanted to analyze their faces so he could remember them when searching security footage.</p><p>It wasn't easy for an android to forget a face.</p><p>It shouldn't have been easy for an android to get distracted; however, he was really struggling in that moment.</p><p>"...damn it," he growled at himself, tearing away from the counter and rising to his feet. He walked into the bedroom, trying to make careful footsteps while simultaneously not giving a fuck. He walked over to the side of the bed that you had taken a liking to.</p><p>He knew you weren't asleep. Your breathing pattern was too rough. But, he didn't care. Connor leaned over and pressed a kiss against your forehead and pretended he didn't notice the way your lips twitched against the pillow.</p><p>Just like that, he felt better, and returned to his mountain of paperwork with ease.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Doghouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>"Looks like we're gonna have to bring the plastic detective," Gavin said sourly, removing his phone from his ear.</p><p>Connor had been looking through hours and hours of security camera footage all morning. Somehow, he still managed to hear Gavin insult him from across the room.</p><p>Seeing as he didn't need to sleep, Connor was one of the first detectives to arrive in the morning, almost every morning. Detective Reed rarely failed to come in shortly after him. Judging by the dark lines in the skin beneath his eyes and redness in his sclera, Connor assumed he suffered from insomnia.</p><p>"Just sittin' there, doin' nothing?" Gavin asked, suddenly standing by Connor's desk. He crossed his arms, looking down at the android with contempt.</p><p>Connor had been staring at a blank computer screen, finding it much faster and easier to just use his internal interface than the computer. He also operated at much faster speeds than desktops.</p><p>He was aware of how comical it appeared, sitting there and looking at nothing; but, most were aware of his internal processes and didn't bother him about the strangeness of his behavior.</p><p>Connor had found footage of Robert pulling himself out of the harbor, the time stamp suggesting it was a few hours after their encounter. He had not managed to catch any more footage of him since. He also was on the lookout for the assailants that had attacked androids at the protests yesterday. Unsurprisingly, they were also laying low.</p><p>It was a massive city and there was a lot of ground to cover.</p><p>"I am going through security camera footage," Connor answered plainly, looking up at Gavin from his seat.</p><p>"Ahuh," Gavin replied, clearly not giving a damn. "Got a crime scene with a dead android. Heading over now. Don't fucking keep me waiting."</p><p>Connor didn't bother asking for any info, knowing full well he wouldn't get any. As Gavin walked away, Connor checked the case logs in the police database. Luckily, it was already there. The first responding officers had documented it fairly well.</p><p>Twenty-one minutes ago, officers responded to a 911 call that an armed assailant had broken into a small manufacturing plant on the north side of the city. The facility created specialized computer chips. They were most commonly used for android motherboards; however, they were also used in some security monitoring systems.</p><p>At a quick glance, Connor could see all the victims were androids. They were employees for the morning shift. When he searched the company's records, he could see they had hired the androids as proper employees a few months ago.</p><p>One android was dead and three others had been injured. There was one human involved, another employee and a witness, unharmed.</p><p>An important report was missing. Despite the fact that three androids had been attacked, no emergency medical services had been called to the scene. Unfortunately, it wasn't entirely surprising. There weren't clear medical services for androids. Not yet.</p><p>The clinic you worked at was outsourced from one of the big contributors to Cyberlife's stocks. It was, essentially, the company's way of carefully moving their funds from Cyberlife production to healthcare for androids. Eventually, it was going to start paying for itself, and it served as a great way to protect their public image.</p><p>The police needed medical services to document the case, sure; but, Connor was also bothered by the injustice here. Fowler wasn't in yet to approve of his idea. So, the android decided to make the call himself.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Connor was already gone by the time you woke up.</p><p>Funny enough, he still managed to wake you up.</p><p>You hummed groggily into the phone, not bothering to check who it was before answering.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would still be asleep," Connor's voice said politely on the other end.</p><p>You yawned into the phone. "Hm? Oh, Connor... You beat my alarm by, like, five minutes. Don't worry about it," you replied hoarsely, rolling onto your other side.</p><p>"There's been an incident," Connor began, suddenly sounding quite serious. His tone was enough to wake you up.</p><p>"Some androids were injured; but, no paramedics were called for... obvious reasons." Connor didn't sound mad, bless his heart. But, you could sense some frustration. "Would you mind accompanying me on this? I must warn you, it will lead to involvement in this case: paperwork, and likely testimonies."</p><p>"Yeah, of course, Connor," you said into the phone, rolling back over to swing your legs over the edge of the bed. "Text me the address?"</p><p>"Will do. I haven't arrived yet. I'll meet you there. I'm sorry, there's no food. I haven't had the time to go to the store for-..."</p><p>Connor trailed off when he heard you laughing quietly in the background.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I was just imagining you at the grocery store," you chuckled. While you didn't mean to laugh, it was hard not to. The image you conjured in your mind was Connor looking very out of place in a grocery store. He probably would only bring home raw vegetables and bottled water.</p><p>"I know what dietary needs humans have," Connor replied, almost defensive.</p><p>"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," you laughed softly. "Don't worry about it. I can just pick something up along the way."</p><p>"I hadn't considered, before I asked, if this unexpected time off would be approved by your employer?" Connor asked.</p><p>"Oh, they'll have a field day with this one. No IMS called to an assault. I should be asking you if YOU are gonna get in trouble."</p><p>"We need medical reports for the case; so, it isn't entirely in my own self-interest," Connor answered in his usual, calm tone. He sounded robotic at times; but, you had grown to recognize that as his own nature. He was a dedicated detective after all. In your privacy, he wore his heart on his sleeve. But, right now, he was on the force. It was all business.</p><p>"Alright. Meet ya' there-" You stole a glance at your messages and noticed the address. "Geez, north side of town? Oh - that's a factory, isn't it?"</p><p>"AlphaBio," Connor answered simply.</p><p>Naturally, you recognized that name, having a small stash of their chips at the clinic.</p><p>"You don't think it's related to the protests?" you asked. It was less of a question and more of a suggestion.</p><p>"It is... likely," Connor replied, sounding a little hesitant to answer you.</p><p>"I guess I shouldn't be surprised... I'm'a let you go so I can get changed."</p><p>"I will see you soon - oh - and, good morning," Connor said warmly. You could practically hear the smile on his face.</p><p>You giggled, "good morning, Connor. See you soon," before hanging up.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Connor had failed to mention it was the crime scene for a homicide. Although, he was, specifically, a homicide detective; so, it really shouldn't have surprised you.</p><p>The first responders had separated the three damaged androids from the body and sanctioned off that part of the crime scene to everyone but the detectives.</p><p>You had been there for almost an hour and had yet to see Connor.</p><p>Two of the androids were AP700 models. They were almost exact twins, except one had blue eyes and the other had brown eyes. The third android was a BL100 model. She had her factory issued hair swapped with something short, boyish, and ebony black.</p><p>All of them had suffered defensive wounds. The detectives made it very clear you weren't to be given any insight to their testimonies. It was understandable. They wanted to verify that your findings matched their statements without preconceived notions.</p><p>Luckily, most of their wounds were superficial. The worse injury of the batch was one of the AP700's had severe nerve damage on his inner, right elbow, cutting off movement to his forearm and fingers. It was an easy fix, and he seemed grateful.</p><p>The BL100 was hesitant to let you touch her, not that you were the least bit offended or surprised. You knew what she was designed for, and she knew that you knew. It was only after she saw you handle the other two androids with respect that she felt comfortable enough to let you help her.</p><p>As you treated their damages, you documented them with a tablet one of the officers had given you. It was a little difficult, considering their documentation was designed for humans. Somehow, you managed to make it work.</p><p>You had been there for a little over two hours before you finally saw Connor. He had actually caught you off guard. You were seated at a small, fold out desk, tapping away on the DPD tablet when you saw someone suddenly approach in the corner of your eye. They set a water bottle at the edge of the desk.</p><p>Your eyes shifted to his torso first. Oh. He was wearing his nice coat today, and a matching, black tie.</p><p>"Thank you," you uttered, a small smile forming on your lips. You didn't maneuver too far from the tablet, going over your work carefully to make sure everything was properly notated. Considering it was documentation for human wounds, you had to put extra care into it.</p><p>"Hey, Robocop!" Detective Reed called out suddenly, before the android could say anything to you.</p><p>Connor knew he was talking about him, and wanted to ignore him; but, they were at a crime scene and this was important. He couldn't ignore him right now.</p><p>He shifted his eyes from you and over to the other detective. You froze up at the word 'Robocop', somehow doubting it was intended to be a word of endearment.</p><p>When Gavin saw that Connor was looking, he continued. "This computer is having issues. I figured it was your cousin or something. So, you should be able to fix it, yeah?"</p><p>All at once, blood rushed to your face and rage started to rise in you like smoke in a chimney.</p><p>Everyone in the room heard Gavin's remark: Hank, on the other side of the room, going over the case details with the first responding officers, another detective who had been dusting for prints along every entryway, a total of four police officers, and the CSI operator sitting at the desk next to Gavin.</p><p>If Connor was annoyed, he was doing a damn good job of hiding it.</p><p>The android approached the detective. "Androids are far more complicated than desktop computers," he said calmly, keeping his eyes focused on Gavin. He wasn't just calm: he was polite. "I won't be of much help, I'm afraid."</p><p>The person seated in front of the computer, a member of their computer division, looked uncomfortable enough to commit seppuku right then and there.</p><p>"Do the hand thing," Gavin suggested, lifting his hand for a moment and waving it like he was talking to a child. "You know - probe it."</p><p>"I can only probe androids," Connor answered, plainly, as if unbothered by the ridiculousness of it all.</p><p>"It's fine. I can recover the data-" the crime scene investigator tried to mediate. It was clear that Gavin wasn't listening to him.</p><p>"Ohhh - right - right," Gavin replied, drawing out his words in mock understanding. "Poor girlfriend," he added on with a chuckle.</p><p>Did he just suggest-...?</p><p>Something in you snapped. You carefully set down the tablet, pushed your chair back, and marched over to the detective.</p><p>"Who the fuck do you think you are?" you called out to the detective, not caring if everyone in this god-damned room was watching.</p><p>The smug bastard turned around, eyeing you. You stepped right up to him, fearless, fire in your eyes. You could tell Connor was looking at you; but, most of your vision was being taken in by this asshole, leaving you unable to make out Connor's expression.</p><p>"Ugh - shit," Hank muttered to himself. He approached, deciding to intervene before things got ugly.</p><p>"A real cop," Gavin sneered at you. "-and you are here as a formality. Don't push your luck."</p><p>"Connor is a real cop," you practically snarled at the guy. "He deserves just as much respect as anyone else."</p><p>"That's enough," Hank said lowly, directed at both you and the detective.</p><p>The lieutenant looked around, eyes briefly scanning everyone in the room. "This isn't a high school locker room. Get back to work," he hollered. He was loud and commanding. His words didn't fall on deaf ears.</p><p>Except, you and Detective Reed were still locked in a death glare.</p><p>You wanted to punch him. You hadn't felt the desire to do that since college, when you had to share crowded hallways with smug assholes who thought they owned the world.</p><p>Somehow, you had a feeling, the detective could sense that.</p><p>"Unless you wanna get arrested for assaulting a police officer, honey, I suggest you back down," he threatened, craning his neck a little to get closer to you.</p><p>The android felt his internal temperature rise at the word 'honey'. He didn't care if Gavin called him 'plastic detective', 'robocop', or whatever else came to mind. But, that, directed at you, specifically, bothered him.</p><p>Connor could see how tense you were, staring Gavin down with the kind of burning rage he had seen in you once before, directed at himself when he attempted to prevent you from salvaging supplies from a truck in the middle of a firefighter.</p><p>He wasn't sure if you would actually hit Detective Reed; but, he couldn't take that chance. There was a high probability that Detective Reed would go through with his threat. You didn't have a criminal record, and Connor didn't want you to end up with one, especially because of him.</p><p>The android moved in and slid his arm around your waist. He pulled you into him and away from Gavin, turning his back to the detective. With his legs moving, you had no choice but to shuffle your own feet to keep up with him, practically being dragged away. You flailed awkwardly, but Connor kept you up.</p><p>"Don't," Connor requested. You glared at the detective over Connor's shoulder.</p><p>Gavin seemed pleased with that. "I would listen to your vibrator, sweetheart," he called out to you smugly, starting to step away. "Might do ya' some good!"</p><p>"You don't fucking know when to quit," Hank snarled, his hand roughly falling onto Gavin's shoulder, giving him a push away from you.</p><p>"Take your own advice, fuckhead!" you almost shouted over Connor's shoulder. "Maybe if you got laid every once in a while, you wouldn't be such a piece of s-"</p><p>"Please don't," Connor interrupted you, stepping in the way so that he took up most of your field of view.</p><p>"Connor, don't you fucking-" you hissed at him.</p><p>"He's not worth it," Connor warned, eyes narrowing slightly at you. Well, that was new. He actually looked a little angry with you.</p><p>"Like fuck he isn't. That bastard deserves to be punched in his stupid bitch-ass fa-"</p><p>"I don't want you to get in trouble," he insisted, shaking you a little.</p><p>You clenched your jaw, glaring at the android's stupid, handsome face. That bastard disrespected him. You had no doubt that it wasn't the first time, and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.</p><p>"I like when you get angry," Connor commented with a small grin. He didn't say it, but you couldn't hear it being followed with, 'cute'. He seemed enamored in that moment, and he was, captivated by how passionate you were in his defense, even if it didn't exactly make sense to him.</p><p>"...maybe I should punch you instead," you grumbled, trying not to be completely smitten with him.</p><p>Connor removed his arm from your waist and stepped back a little, giving you space. You let go of his shoulders and fixed your scrub top, which had been bunched up a little after he grabbed you.</p><p>"Well-" you stammered, feeling a little flustered. You couldn't help it. You liked it when he was like this. Connor wanted to be protective, but he also wanted to give you freedom, and it clashed so beautifully in him.</p><p>"Y-yeah, well, he fucking had it coming and - and you should'a just let me-..." You sighed heavily. Of course he shouldn't have just let you do whatever.</p><p>But, still-</p><p>-you were frustrated.</p><p>"-you're in the doghouse, mister," you proclaimed quietly, sounding barely serious at all, and poked a finger into Connor's shoulder.</p><p>The android stared at you, perplexed.</p><p>The dog... house?</p><p>As you stepped away and returned to the desk, Connor searched the internet for the meaning of that. From his findings: it seemed to be a word primarily used between couples and meant that someone was in trouble for angering the other, and held the connotation that the one in said 'doghouse' would not be bedding with the one they had angered.</p><p>Connor fixed his tie in place of his pride.</p><p>He couldn't say he didn't understand why you would be upset with him. What he had done to you was degrading, wasn't it? He had manhandled you, in front of everyone.</p><p>He despised Detective Reed, if he was being perfectly honest. It was something he had struggled with; but, it was inevitable that he would meet people whom he simply could never get along with.</p><p>He could make sense of being disliked for being an android; he had heard many, many reasons ranging from past traumas to selfish insecurities. But, Detective Reed sought out ways to degrade him whenever the moment convenienced him.</p><p>It didn't exactly help that Connor had left him passed out in the evidence room some odd months ago. That likely left a huge dent in his ego. Of course, Connor didn't bring it up because he didn't care.</p><p>Connor had yet to hear the detective actually call him by his name. If he was being perfectly honest, 'robocop' was somehow the most flattering of the bunch.</p><p>Detective Reed seemed to enjoy relating him to every piece of computer equipment in the office. Connor knew this was to remind him that he wasn't human: he was a machine, a computer wrapped in plastic.</p><p>-and, he enjoyed emasculating Connor.</p><p>The android didn't care of the extent of Detective Reed's knowledge of his genitalia or whether or not he was capable of pleasing you sexually; but, you cared?</p><p>Maybe, while he was in the 'doghouse', he could try to make sense of it.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"It's almost midnight. What the hell are you still doing here, Connor?" Hank barked at him.</p><p>Connor looked up at his desk, uttering, "I could ask you the same thing, detective..."</p><p>Hank was holding his coffee mug in one hand, a folder in the other. He laughed, mumbling, "smartass", as he sat back down at his desk.</p><p>The android sighed out your name, "-said I'm in the 'doghouse'. I assumed that meant she wanted space."</p><p>Hank let out a bellowing laugh that almost startled the android. He nearly split his coffee, too. After Hank calmed his laughter and looked at him again, and caught that childish frown on Connor's face, he started laughing again.</p><p>"Trust me, son-" Hank coughed, still trying to calm his laughter. "She doesn't want space. She wants you to go home and apologize."</p><p>Connor looked at Hank like he was analyzing. He hadn't looked at Hank like that in a long time.</p><p>"I see..." he uttered, sounding quite embarrassed.</p><p>"It's about the thing Gavin said, huh?" Hank added on. "You not having a huge ego is good for you and all, but - of course she was gonna defend you because well - you know."</p><p>Hank waved his hand at Connor, not explicitly wanting to say what he was thinking.</p><p>"But," Hank continued, "you did the right thing: stopping her before she did something stupid. She knows that, which is why ya' need'ta go home and apologize anyway. Women are... like that."</p><p>Hank paused and took a sip of his coffee, hissing in response to how hot it was; however, that didn't stop him from immediately going in for another drink.</p><p>The android pondered over the lieutenant's words quickly.</p><p>"Thanks, Hank," Connor said, hastily removing himself from his desk. It was the first time he left the office without tucking his chair back in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Gravity Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>"Welcome home, Connor," the feminine voice of his robotic door attendant greeted him.</p><p>When he stepped in, Connor could smell raspberry dish soap emanating from the kitchen. When he walked around the corner, he could see you hunched over the sink, just barely finishing up the dishes. The drain gurgled as it emptied the soapy water.</p><p>He wasn't expecting you to still be awake. You were wearing a loose T shirt, that did little to hide your lack of a bra, and loose-fitting shorts. It made him happy to see you looking right at home, in his apartment.</p><p>Connor approached the kitchen carefully and started to undo his tie. Your eyes landed on his face and flickered down to his hands that were loosening the material around his neck.</p><p>Just like that-</p><p>-a match was lit.</p><p>You jerked your gaze away from him and started for the hallway. Connor met you there, caught you by the bicep and gave you a little tug. You didn't resist and let him gently push you against the wall, back flush against the smooth surface.</p><p>Connor looked down at your expecting eyes, standing close enough that your chests were almost touching. You were still silent, waiting for him to make a move or say something. He stared into your eyes for a moment, searching for disdain, distrust, anything to deter him.</p><p>You looked curious, expecting, maybe a little annoyed with him.</p><p>You had called this an apology, or something akin to it, last time. He wanted to do the same.</p><p>Connor dropped his tie on the floor and, to your surprise, he followed, slowly lowering to his knees, kneeling before you.</p><p>From the floor, Connor looked up at you with a pause, perhaps giving you a chance to tell him to stop. When you didn't, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to your clothed tummy. You gasped, despite the fact that it was, relatively speaking, an innocent touch.</p><p>Connor placed his hands on the hem of your shirt, pushing it up a little. He bestowed your abdomen with another kiss, this time against your bare skin. You couldn't back another sound, the faintest murmur of a gasp. His lips were soft, and it didn't help that he was being unnecessarily gentle.</p><p>He shifted his fingertips to your shorts and looked up at you again, waiting for protest.</p><p>He had barely touched you, but the sight of him on his knees in front of you, eyes hazed over with lust, and a silent promise for what was to come, had you panting already through parted lips. You could feel your clit throb between your legs.</p><p>The android tugged on your shorts and slid them down to your knees, where they were trapped for a second before gravity pulled them the rest of the way and they pooled at your feet. Connor stared, awestruck at the sight of your bare sex, surprised to find you weren't wearing underwear.</p><p>Had you been waiting for him? Hoping he would come home and find you like this? Or maybe it was just comfortable like this. But, Connor liked to believe it was the former.</p><p>The android lifted one of your legs and propped your thigh on his shoulder before leaning in and pressing a kiss into the soft folds of your sex.</p><p>You shuddered. "Connor-"</p><p>He pressed another kiss, and another, and another. They were loving, sickeningly sweet. You couldn't help but feel like they were apologetic. He kept kissing, maneuvering around to reach your pearl, your entrance, and either side of your labia. He carried on for a minute or so, until his patience waned.</p><p>You cried out when his tongue licked a devilish stripe from the very bottom of your slit, trailing up until landing on your pearl. Your hands came down, fingers burying in his hair. Connor lapped at your clitoris a few times before lowering to snag on your entrance.</p><p>His tongue entered your cavern with the type of dexterity that no human tongue could be capable of. He leaned in as close as he could get to your sex, mouth suctioned around your entrance, cheeks buried in your thighs, and began fucking you with his tongue.</p><p>"Oh - fuck - Connor!" you cried out, head falling back and thumping against the wall.</p><p>You never quite got over the texturing on his tongue. You doubted you ever would. It was just the right amount of roughness to put you on edge. The android was able to pump it in and out of you without any lapse in precision.</p><p>Connor slid his hand from your thigh to your lower back to stabilize you and ensure you wouldn't fall down. His other hand fumbled with his belt. You heard the noise like a loud echo in your ears, followed by his zipper. When you tilted your head down, you could see his shoulder moving in an all telling gesture.</p><p>"Are you t-touch-" you stammered breathlessly. "Oh f-fu-ck, Connor."</p><p>Part of you wanted to exit your body so you could see - see him on his knees to taste your sex while he wrapped his fingers around his swollen cock and pumped it in unison with the thrusts of his tongue.</p><p>This was hardly punishing for the android. He loved tasting you, anywhere, all over, be it the inside of your mouth or the inside of your cunt. His tongue was made to analyze. Your DNA would flutter in his mind again and again, like refreshing a page.</p><p>He could pick up other things - things you likely didn't want to hear about. You were well hydrated and were likely going to ovulate in a few days, for example.</p><p>The android loved the way your walls trembled when he reached that perfect spot and poked at it just right. It was strange to think that something like that existed inside you - that he could touch it and make you undulate with pleasure.</p><p>Connor kept his hand moving over his cock at a steady pace, gripping himself with just enough tension to enjoy it. His own hand was nothing compared to your touch, but it eased his tension, and you seemed to enjoy the knowledge that he was doing this to himself.</p><p>He couldn't quite explain why he loved this: the warmth of your sex radiating onto his cheeks, your taste heavy on his tongue, your thighs trembling by his ears. He wasn't made to want. But, he did. He wanted you, so badly that it sometimes frightened him.</p><p>"Okay - okay - that's enough," you panted, moving your hands from his hair to tug at his jacket, pulling it at his shoulders.</p><p>However, Connor didn't quite feel compelled to listen to you. He kept going. It took you a few seconds to realize he wasn't acknowledging your request.</p><p>"P-please," you whimpered, pulling pathetically at his coat. "I want-..."</p><p>Connor realized that he liked that sound and, again, didn't stop.</p><p>Your hands scrambled at his shoulders, useless to stop him.</p><p>"Con-" you whimpered again. "Stop. I want you - please."</p><p>The android's hand stopped pumping himself and slid down to the base to grip himself roughly, an unconscious reflex, trying to calm himself.</p><p>He liked that way more than he should have - the way you sounded right now, the begging. His eyes parted slowly and flickered up to look up at you from between your legs.</p><p>You were staring down at him, mouth hanging open, cheeks red, hair falling into your face. There was something telling in his eyes that told you to keep going. His LED was shimmering gold against his temple.</p><p>"I-" you whimpered. You swallowed roughly. His tongue never stopped. "Please - I want you to-... to..." Your head fell to the side, cheek gently thumping the wall beside you. Despite the fact that you had once pleaded with him to voice all his desires to you, in that moment, you found it difficult to do the same.</p><p>"-shove your cock in me."</p><p>The android's LED trembled red for a second and he closed his eyes.</p><p>Fuck-</p><p>-yes.</p><p>Connor pulled back and licked your essence off his lips. You carefully removed your thigh from his shoulder, sighing for he finally, finally stopped.</p><p>He remained on his knees for a moment, still stroking his cock leisurely. You could see he was smearing lubricant, could hear the wet noises it made, and you moaned shamelessly at the sight and sound.</p><p>He looked up at you with a faintly mischievous gaze, hazy with lust, but patient. He looked gorgeous like this - too gorgeous for you to think properly: hair a mess from your greedy fingers, cock hanging out of pants, hard and weeping against his own palm. His eyes were-</p><p>-eating you alive.</p><p>You pulled on his coat again, and Connor rose to his feet, releasing his cock. "Fuck me - fuck me," you pleaded, simultaneously trying to hook your leg on his hip and grab at his cock with a greedy hand.</p><p>Connor gasped when you grabbed greedily at his cock. He nearly collapsed on top of you, his hands falling against the wall behind you. They landed with a thud on either side of you, startling you slightly. Not out of fear, but delirious excitement.</p><p>"Like this - right here - f-fuck, Connor - please," you babbled on, breathing heavy against his cheeks and trying to bring your waist to his.</p><p>He was going to - he wanted to for fucks sake - but he loved hearing you beg for it as if he wouldn't if you didn't.</p><p>Somehow, Connor knew he would never get over this: the way your eyes lit up with passion, the obscene words that fell from your lips, when you wanted him, when you wanted him inside you, when you wanted him to claim you so obscenely.</p><p>Again, it was startling, that he was capable of such raw want, that he could abandon sense and reason to chase something so truly human.</p><p>You were trying to pull his hips down with your leg. It was difficult with the height difference. Connor seemed eager to accommodate and knelt down slightly to lift you up. As soon as you were in the air, you wrapped your legs around his waist and felt your back hit the wall again. Your hands digging into his shoulders. </p><p>His tip breached your walls and Connor froze up. You moaned, accidentally jerking your head forward and smacking it against his chin.</p><p>"Oh - shit - sorry," you whined. Connor stared down at you, unfazed by the headbutt.</p><p>"It's okay," he murmured, voice low, hoarse... dangerous. His LED was blazing red as he resisted the urge to shove his cock into that velvety heat and fuck you into oblivion. Some part of him, even in this state of mind, still longed to be a gentleman.</p><p>You inhaled sharply and looked up at him on confusion. His eyes bore so strongly into yours, hungry, pleading.</p><p>"Yes - yes," you breathed, giving him the consent he so desperately needed.</p><p>Connor inched his hips forward, groaning quietly at the sopping wet heat that enveloped him. He was so close he could feel your breath like little puffs of air against his cheeks. He watched your face contort as he claimed your core.</p><p>"Ooohhh," you sighed, head falling back into the wall when he finally filled you to the hilt.</p><p>Connor's eyes flickered down to your exposed throat and he had to restrain himself.</p><p>He wanted to-</p><p>-bite your neck.</p><p>The android began rolling his hips, grinding into you more so than properly thrusting into you. This was new - this position, this angle. No one had taken you like this before. You wondered if Connor would like hearing that.</p><p>"No one-" you began, struggling to catch your breath as Connor's cock filled all the right places. Your swallowed dryly. "-has - like this - ahh -gainst a wall," you continued. "-C-Connor-!"</p><p>The android, spurred on by your words, abandoned all patience and started fucking you properly, with just a bit more force than was necessary, half-out, and all the way back in, hips smacking together obscenely. You moaned approvingly, dragging your nails down the back of his neck.</p><p>He leaned in, forehead falling against the side of your skull. You could feel his breath against your temple, the hot expulsion of his overworked processors.</p><p>Some dark presence inside him liked you like this: pinned against a wall and helpless to resist his advances. He liked it even more knowing that you liked it, that you wanted him to do this to you.</p><p>He moaned, voice box distorting, coming out staticky. You liked it when he got that way: so lost to pleasure that his systems began to fail to work properly: the machine and the man tearing at the seams.</p><p>You clawed your hands up his back and along the back of his neck. His cock pistoned in and out of you with enough force to knock some air out of you. With each moan, you huffed out an unsteady breath like you were being punched.</p><p>"I want-" Connor began, the words fumbling from his mouth before he could stop himself.</p><p>"Y-yes, Con-nor?" you huffed out when he failed to finish his sentence. "Please?" you added on hopefully.</p><p>The android hissed out a staticky noise. "-b-bite you," Connor finished hesitantly.</p><p>You tilted your head back, granting him access, and moaned. "N-no hickies," you panted.</p><p>Fuck - yes - he could do that - he could handle that.</p><p>Connor lurched forward and latched his teeth onto your throat. The way you screamed rattled him to the core. Panic shot through him. Was he too rough? Did he hurt you? But, then, he felt your fingers dig into his shoulders, and you moaned.</p><p>"Ohhh, Connor-"</p><p>The android understood the implications of marks - they were unprofessional, associated with hormonal teenagers, not respectable adults. Wanting to respect your wishes, he was careful, mindful of how hard he bit you.</p><p>His teeth were never stopping, biting down on every inch of your neck, from the underside of your jaw to where your throat met your shoulder.</p><p>He didn't have nerves in his teeth. He didn't need to. They were unnecessary for speech because his voice box did all the work. He obviously didn't need to eat. They were just for aesthetic purposes.</p><p>But, this-</p><p>-this felt good.</p><p>Your flesh, soft and warm, compliant between his canines. When he bit down on the vein between your neck and shoulder, he could feel the blood pumping excitedly. You seemed to like it, too, moaning, whimpering, groaning, and all other such noises every time he dug back in.</p><p>Fuck, why didn't he think of this sooner?</p><p>Connor lapped his tongue along your pulse, scanner reading faint traces of sweat and a brand of body lotion. His lips burned a trail up your neck to nibble at the spot behind your ear before biting down on the lobe, gently catching your earring.</p><p>"Harder," you whimpered pathetically.</p><p>Yes-</p><p>"Ahhnn - 'm coming!" you mewled against his temple, breath hot and throat dry.</p><p>"Please don't stop - Connor, please," you sobbed, even though the android showed no signs of stopping. He fucked you through it, unrelenting.</p><p>Your dominant hand clawed down his back, nails dragging along the thick fabric of his coat. He could feel you tightening, walls spasming and thighs trembling. Your heels dug into his lower back. He could hold you up effortlessly on his own; but, he used the wall to prop you up and aid the pace he had set.</p><p>He hadn't even realized he had dissipated the skin on his hands, where he gripped your waist - all to get as close to you as he possibly could. He could feel the hammering of your heart, the whooshing of oxygen in your lungs, your muscles spasming all throughout your body.</p><p>Connor barely felt the buildup. His orgasm hit him like a truck going full speed. He moaned loudly into your ear, muscles tightening all over. He pinned you tightly against the wall, pummeling into you as pleasure overtook him.</p><p>"Con-" you whimpered, startling to feel overwhelmed as your orgasm died down. You could feel his back muscles trembling beneath your hands and heard staticky sounds fumble off his lips. "Yes," you moaned approvingly. "Come for me..."</p><p>He didn't have to breathe, but Connor was panting like a dog, sucking in air as a natural reflex to cool his inner systems. You could feel his exhaust like burning hot air against the skin of your neck.</p><p>His thrusting slowly subsided and he went still. You could feel his cock throbbing inside you, still hard. It hurt a little; he was pinned so tightly against you, hips crushed together, skin pressed tight.</p><p>"P-put me down?" you mumbled, tapping his shoulder.</p><p>Connor twitched at your request, like he had suddenly been woken. It was moments like these that you appreciated his LED, a blaring, bright indicator that he hadn't fucked himself into unconsciousness.</p><p>He carefully slid you off his cock, allowing you to untangle your legs from his waist and place your feet on the floor.</p><p>You stole a glance down and decided you really liked him like this: collar free without the tie to restrain it, shirt bunched up at the waist, pants undone and sagging on his hips, cock sticking out of the hole in his boxers, fully erect and glistening with your combined fluids.</p><p>Your eyes shifted up that gorgeous, freckled face. He looked flushed, cheeks red with an artificial blush.</p><p>You leaned up to take his lips in a gentle kiss. Connor reciprocated enthusiastically, kissing you back hungrily. He took control of the tempo, mouth moving against yours passionately, taking and taking.</p><p>Your arms slid over his shoulders and you moaned approvingly. You lost track of time, kissing him in the hallway, with his cock hanging out and your shorts on the floor, a sticky mess between your thighs.</p><p>Carefully, you peeled your lips back, freeing your mouth from his. Connor looked ravenous, hungry eyes staring you down almost predatorily.</p><p>He was still hard.</p><p>Noticing a trend, you wondered if you were creating a monster: a powerful android that could not easily be satisfied.</p><p>Connor looked tense, muscles tight, fingers flexing where they rested at your waist. Pent up and frustrated, he was almost jittery. He wasn't done with you yet.</p><p>You took his hand and uttered breathlessly, "come here."</p><p>Connor followed you closely as you lead him to the bedroom.</p><p>You pulled your shirt over your head and dropped it onto the floor before carefully crawling onto the bed. For a second, you wondered if this was a good idea before deciding to throw caution to the wind.</p><p>Connor expected you to roll over and beckon to him; however, you settled on the center of the bed, on your knees, ass in the air, chest and face pressed into the sheets, arms spread out above your head. He almost wondered if something was wrong, until he saw the way you turned your cheek to look back at him.</p><p>Oh-</p><p>Like this?</p><p>-fuck.</p><p>Posed like this, the natural curves of your body couldn't hide your sex from his greedy eyes. Your netherlips were parted, exposing your wet, weeping cunt. He even paused to admire the pink, puckered rim of your asshole and decided that, yes, you were cute there, too.</p><p>The android swallowed loudly and carefully crawled onto the bed and settled into the space behind you. You moaned shamelessly when his hands tentatively touched your hips.</p><p>"Do you like me like this?" you asked. It was supposed to come out seductive and naughty. Instead, it sounded shy, but eager.</p><p>Connor briefly considered the possibility that he was malfunctioning to a critical degree, considering he completely failed to properly process an answer to your question. There was something he was still, very strongly aware of: he could easily hurt you if he wasn't careful.</p><p>The android didn't answer you with words, but pressed the tip of his cock against your entrance. He watched like he was possessed as his phallus disappeared inside your body. You whimpered quietly at the intrusion, but didn't shy away from it. Inch by inch, and suddenly his hips met yours and he was nuzzled deep.</p><p>You felt tight around him, so tight that he briefly feared he was hurting you. From where he could see your cheek pressed into the sheets, eyes closed delicately and mouth hanging open, that didn't seem to be the case.</p><p>Connor's eyes trailed down the delicate curves of your spine, up to the back of your neck, tinted red with arousal.</p><p>You were so warm and sopping wet, like molten lava around him. The android's cock throbbed, with so much vigor that it made you gasp.</p><p>His hands held your hips carefully, thumbs digging into the meat of your waist, fingers slid around the bone around the front, careful to not grip you somewhere potentially painful.</p><p>"Are you okay?" you uttered into the sheets, turning your head to try and catch a glimpse of him. Connor's LED was bright in the dim light of his bedroom, like a star through the darkness of space.</p><p>It was deep red.</p><p>He realized that you were concerned because he hadn't been moving. He was basking in the moment, the tops of his thighs nuzzled tightly against the backs of yours. You, sprawled out before him in such an animalistic way.</p><p>"I-" Connor cleared his throat loudly. "Yes."</p><p>You kept one arm sprawled out on the bed above you. Your other arm maneuvered around and reached for him. Connor hadn't even bothered undressing. When your fingers grabbed at his thigh and felt the material of his pants, you moaned shamelessly.</p><p>You could feel his belt digging into your skin, the zipper on his pants a minor annoyance, as well. It felt dirty. You felt dirty.</p><p>"Y-you can move," you said quietly, feeling so small beneath him.</p><p>He started moving, slow rolls of his hips. You didn't seem to be in pain; but, the vice-like grip you had around him was startling. It was likely the result of your orgasm. Maybe, he had moved in too quickly, and needed to give you more time to calm down?</p><p>That thought died when you started angling your hips back and meeting him. It was almost too much, sometimes it felt like he was too much. But everything, fucking everything, was too good to give up-</p><p>-the drag of his cock along your walls, the way his hips nuzzled against your backside, his hands gripping your hips with a sort of gentle possessiveness.</p><p>He was restraining himself.</p><p>You wanted him to let go.</p><p>"Connor-" you hummed his name into the sheets.</p><p>There was something you wanted him to do to you, something crude and inappropriate and wrong and dirty and every other delicious thing.</p><p>"You came - hnn - home late," you said quietly.</p><p>"Y-yes," he said, agreeing. He was still moving his hips, taking you slowly.</p><p>"Is it because of - hah - what I said?"</p><p>"I thought you wanted space," Connor replied quietly.</p><p>"I was ma- ahh - mad. I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean it," you explained, huffs of air escaping you each time he slid back home. Your hand was still gripping his pant leg. You reached up and tried to touch his hip and pull him in harder.</p><p>"I understand," Connor replied gently, sincere. One of his hands released your waist and took hold of your hand. At this angle, it wasn't exactly a chaste hand holding. He was holding more of your wrist than your hand.</p><p>He was making this really fucking difficult.</p><p>"You can be mad at me," you offered pathetically, a whimper into the sheets.</p><p>"I'm not," he replied, almost insistent.</p><p>"Connor-" you whined, needy and frustrated and almost hurting. "I want you to be mad at me."</p><p>He looked down at you, confused. You looked frustrated, jaw tight and cheeks tinted dark pink. He couldn't fathom why you would want that.</p><p>"Please-" you almost cried, jerking your hips back to meet his thrust.</p><p>Connor realized, regrettably, that he wasn't doing this right. You were frustrated because he was going to slow.</p><p>He started picking up the pace, just a little bit and carefully added to that momentum until you let out a shameless moan.</p><p>Connor didn't like analyzing in moments like this. It made him feel too much like a machine. But, he did this time: the position you had put yourself in, your words, the way you reached back for him desperately.</p><p>You wanted him to be mad? But why-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>The android was only faintly aware of the fact that his hips had stopped moving. He was already on the verge of overheating, according to the warnings he had silenced some time ago. But, this new information was almost enough to have his thirium boil.</p><p>Maybe his findings were wrong-</p><p>Connor was still learning, after all-</p><p>"You want me to punish you?" Connor asked, lowly, nervous, like he was unsure of his discovery.</p><p>You gasped, loudly, and he stiffened, briefly fearing he was wrong. He didn't want to scare you or hurt you. He was well aware of the fact that he was bigger and stronger than you. Connor liked to think of you as his partner, his equal; but, often times, the power disparity between you became transparent-</p><p>"Yes," you answered, a whimper, a plea, a heavy breath.</p><p>You couldn't see Connor's face. But, you could see the light from his LED. The red light was bleeding onto his skin.</p><p>"Unless you don't-"</p><p>Your words were interrupted by a smack that echoed around the room. You squeaked at the brief sting and went silent. Of all the things you expected Connor to do, that was not one of them.</p><p>Connor even surprised himself, deciding immediately that he liked that. He liked the way your flesh gave to his touch, the startled noise it forced from your lips, the utterly depraved look on your face, and how it made him feel.</p><p>-in control.</p><p>-of you.</p><p>"Is this what you wanted?" he asked, intending to sound sincere. It sounded almost rude.</p><p>"I-..." you stuttered.</p><p>He did it again, the skin of his palm colliding with your behind, mindful of how much force he was exerting. The sound of your flesh and your startled yelp mingled beautifully. The way your walls spasmed around him did not go unmissed.</p><p>Yes. This is what you wanted.</p><p>Connor started to move his hips again, almost like he couldn't control himself. You moaned shamelessly, fingers grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets. The pace he set wasn't brutal, but it was enough to keep you huffing in breaths of air.</p><p>Another smack echoed around the room and you gasped at the sting.</p><p>"Con-" his name cut off when he spanked you again.</p><p>-and again.</p><p>"Connor-"</p><p>-and again.</p><p>The way you said his name was sinful, dripping with lust and forced out of your throat in a dry gasp.</p><p>Your juices were seeping into his boxers and pants, not that he had the will to care. Your startled yelps had devolved into moans and whines. You buried your face in the sheets, trying to keep your knees stable.</p><p>Connor wiggled around behind you, shifting around to find a better angle. When you shifted in an effort to help, his hand came down on your upper back and pushed you back onto the bed, forcing you to be still. You moaned shamelessly at the touch.</p><p>"Let me," he panted out. He tugged you back a little, nudged your knees a little closer together, adjusting the way he was angled behind you. "Let me take care of you," he added on hoarsely.</p><p>When he slid back in, he found it, the spot he was looking for. You practically screamed, muffling the sound with the sheets.</p><p>This time, he did set a brutal pace, fucking into you like his life depended on it.</p><p>"Fuck," Connor hissed, the curse catching you off guard and drawing a moan from your lips. "Is this good?" he asked, sounding so out of it.</p><p>When you didn't answer fast enough, his hand collided with your behind, a little harder than he had the previous times.</p><p>You cried out, "yes! Don't sto-" Your words dissolved into nonsense when his hand reached out and dipped between your folds, finding your pearl. He stroked you feverishly, trying to push you to the edge he was reaching rapidly.</p><p>"Connor," you sobbed, orgasm taking you by surprise.</p><p>He had given up restraint in that moment, thrusts rocking your whole body. He was throbbing inside you, and you realized he was coming. Just like last time, his orgasm pulled robotic noises from him: human moans fading into a low hum, static bleeding through.</p><p>He didn't stop until he was confident he had rode you through the entirety of your orgasm, and you were spent, teetering on sore, whimpering pathetically at his intrusions.</p><p>Connor stilled, his hands on your hips, the only thing holding you up. He fell forward, bracing one of his hands on the bed. As his grip weakened, you slid off your knees. Connor followed, struggling to not collapse on top of you.</p><p>You could feel his exhaust against your bare shoulder. He was puffing it out in normal breaths, simultaneously trying to take in cooler air.</p><p>The android carefully lowered his torso. You felt the buttons of his undershirt and the thick button of his coat touch the bare skin of your back. His face fell into the space where your neck met your shoulder.</p><p>"Was that good?" he asked slowly, between breaths.</p><p>He didn't have lungs. So, despite the puffs of air coming from his mouth, Connor's chest didn't move against you in the expected way. But, you could feel the vibrations of his thirium pump regulator against his sternum. It didn't behave that way normally. His thirium was pumping faster to account for the pleasure receptors being set off in his processor.</p><p>He wasn't human; but, you liked these subtle reminders that he was indeed very much alive.</p><p>"I should be asking you that," you uttered into the sheets. "You indulged me."</p><p>"I wanted to... do that, I mean," Connor confessed quietly, sounding embarrassed.</p><p>"Good," you breathed out like a sigh.</p><p>Connor nuzzled his face into the space behind your ear, his lips senselessly nudging against whatever skin he could reach.</p><p>"What about you?" you asked, tilting your head back to encourage him. "Was it good?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes, it was," Connor replied hoarsely into your skin. "I hope you'll let me do it again..."</p><p>"Spank me?" you asked with a soft laugh. "I sure hope you will."</p><p>You could feel the smile against the skin behind your ear.</p><p>It was Connor who got up first, after a few more minutes of indulgence. You rolled over onto your back and watched him strip. You stood up just as he finished and waddled into the bathroom to soak a washcloth and clean up.</p><p>As you were ringing out the cloth to hang it up to dry, you felt a hand smooth over your backside, startling you.</p><p>"It's red," he commented, almost apologetically. But, there was something undeniably proud in his tone.</p><p>"Oh," you hummed, feeling your face flush a little. You angled your neck back to look up at him. He was standing behind you, looking down at your behind. When he felt your eyes land on him, Connor looked up to meet your gaze.</p><p>He looked so innocent, freckled cheeks wrinkled from his small smile and brown eyes taking you in warmly. Connor was not the image of a man who had just brought you to a screaming orgasm twice. He looked like he had just gotten back from taking you out to dinner.</p><p>It was as equally adorable as it was infuriating.</p><p>"Bed time," you hummed, returning to the bed, cleaned up, hair brushed, teeth brushed, and completely naked.</p><p>Connor joined you, silencing your protest before it began. "Just until you fall asleep," he promised. He was doing this for your sake, so that you felt warm and comforted and safe. He didn't need sleep. But, he did like laying with you.</p><p>"Okay..." you replied softly, rotating your torso to face him. You leaned up, looking at him expectedly. Connor met you halfway, sharing a wet kiss that you parted from noisily. He dived in for another, and another. You hummed into the third one, and Connor finally decided he was satisfied.</p><p>You turned your cheek into the pillow as the android slid into the spot behind you. Connor aligned himself carefully, head on the pillow beside yours, legs tangled, arm curled up against your chest.</p><p>He still felt really warm. It concerned you a little.</p><p>"Are your temperatures returning to normal?" you asked, putting on your nurse voice.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Thirium pump levels normal?"</p><p>"Yes," he replied again, starting to sound amused.</p><p>"-and your regulator?"</p><p>Connor thought it over for 1.48 seconds. "...regulating."</p><p>You snorted, very unladylike. Connor smiled, proud he got that reaction out of you.</p><p>"Good," you replied, content, satiated.</p><p>As Connor waited for you to fall asleep, he decided to listen to another song. This one, much like the last, swarmed him with the emotions. He felt a sort of pang in his heart that he didn't know music could give him. He ended up staying in bed with you longer than anticipated.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♫ Riding the horizon, falling into you<br/>
Feel the vessel tighten, I feel you pull me through<br/>
A new world is breaking, your heart is unveiling<br/>
Breaking into pieces... In the gravity of you ♫</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What's Important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The following morning, you were called into the police station to finalize the documents from yesterday's investigation. All they needed was a pen and ink signature.</p><p>Connor had been in conversation with another detective when you walked in; so, you decided not to bother him.</p><p>On your way out, you spotted Connor seated across from Hank. At first, you thought he was lost in his computer screen; however, he spun around to greet you as you approached, rising to his feet with a smile.</p><p>"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?" you teased.</p><p>"I do not. I saw the documents register to the case and knew you were finished," he answered, a little robotically. His tone didn't quite match the soft look on his face.</p><p>You stepped in a little closer, looking up at him with expecting eyes.</p><p>"I-" Connor cleared his throat. "-was unsure if you were alright with public displays of a-"</p><p>You reached for his tie, slid your fingers around the smooth velvet right above the clip, and gave a light tug. It forced Connor to bend down, just a little bit, and brought his mouth within range for yours.</p><p>You closed your eyes and leaned into the kiss with a smile, silencing him. He reciprocated, gently, closing his own eyes. It lasted barely a second and was hardly anything compared to what you had done last night; but, it left your tummy swarming with butterflies.</p><p>People could see.</p><p>Connor's coworkers could see.</p><p>Good.</p><p>"Ah, geez," Hank grimaced, rising to his feet. "Get a room."</p><p>You parted from Connor with a little giggle. When you released Connor's tie, he fixed it promptly, though it had hardly moved at all. It was impossible to miss the adorable, dorky smile he was trying not to wear.</p><p>"Damn kids," Hank grumbled as he walked away, coffee cup in hand.</p><p>"Are you heading back to work?" Connor asked softly, still standing close.</p><p>"Yeah, I better get back there before they have a kitten..." you trailed off when Connor's gaze shifted away from you and looked over your shoulder. The soft look in his eyes vanished, replaced with something cold.</p><p>"It's nice to see you again, detective."</p><p>You rotated around, following Connor's gaze.</p><p>This man's face had once been plastered over every magazine cover for business, wealth, and technology. Anyone who knew even a little bit about androids knew who he was: piercing blue eyes, a strong jawline, dressed impeccably.</p><p>Elijah Kamski, the inventor of androids. Two men were standing nearby, dressed as sharply as he was: lawyers, most likely.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Connor asked. His cold tone didn't go unnoticed. It actually startled you a little.</p><p>Elijah was Connor's creator, even if he hadn't been working at Cyberlife at the time of Connor's inception. Some hostility was to be expected; but, somehow you doubted it was that simple. It sounded like Connor had history with Elijah.</p><p>"I've been asked to answer questions about Charles Reaves," he answered, seemingly uninterested in the whole thing. "I'm not entirely surprised to see you here - comfort zones, and all."</p><p>"I appreciate the sentiment, but I enjoy being a detective," Connor replied, not bothering to mask his irritation. When Connor spoke was when you realized how close he was standing beside you. You could practically feel his voice modulator rumbling against you.</p><p>Something about Elijah really bothered him.</p><p>"Of course," Elijah replied. His eyes landed on you. "-and who might you be?"</p><p>You gave your name, followed with, "I'm an artificial biomechanical engineer."</p><p>"A fancy way of saying you work on androids. Wonderful. I haven't gotten to spend time with someone of a similar profession in a long time," Elijah replied, sounding oddly sincere. You doubted that your professions were anything similar.</p><p>You extended your hand, offering it to Elijah out of common courtesy. However, when Elijah reached for you, another hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.</p><p>Connor's hand.</p><p>Your eyes shot up to the android, surprised by his actions. His LED was a strong yellow and his eyes were sharp, almost glaring at the man across from him. Elijah didn't seem at all bothered. In fact, he let out an amused laugh and started to smile.</p><p>He pulled his hand back and Connor let go.</p><p>"I thought you told me what you wanted wasn't important?" he stated, more so than asked, voice low, ensuring that others in the crowded room wouldn't be able to hear. It was clear that he was challenging Connor.</p><p>Your eyes moved back to Elijah, confusion heavy in your glance. His icy blue eyes shifted back to you for a second and then back up to Connor's fierce brown orbs. The implication made you nervous.</p><p>"You've changed," Elijah stated, sounding pleased by the discovery.</p><p>There was a retort ready to leave Connor's throat. He was interrupted, however.</p><p>"If you're done dicking off, Connor, there's work to be done," Fowler called out to him from the steps right outside his office.</p><p>Connor looked over his shoulder and gave his superior a curt nod.</p><p>"I better go," he said, rotating back around to look down at you.</p><p>When your eyes caught Connor's, it was suddenly easy to ignore Elijah, who was still standing there.</p><p>"Go catch some baddies," you replied, encouragingly.</p><p>Something danced behind Connor's eyes and his LED eased back to blue. You thought he was going to swoop down and steal a kiss; but, he didn't, turning away and walking past Elijah. He glanced at him briefly, a warning as he passed by, before disappearing into the precinct.</p><p>"Mr. Kamski we must-" one of Elijah's lawyers tried catching his attention.</p><p>Elijah lifted his hand, harmless, but arrogant, and the lawyer immediately stopped talking.</p><p>"I was hoping I could talk to you, actually?" he asked you, voice polite, sincere.</p><p>"I appreciate the interest, Mr. Kamski. But, I promise I'm not interesting," you replied stoically.</p><p>"I disagree," he replied with a quiet laugh. "You are an item with an android. I find that very interesting." It was kind of scary, really, how charming Elijah sounded. He sounded like he really meant it. "Please, humor me for a bit. If there's anything I can do for you in return...?"</p><p>You blurted the first thing that came to mind, doubting Elijah would ever consider it. "With the protests - lots of androids are afraid to look for help and supplies are limited as it is with Cyberlife's shutdown."</p><p>The corner of Elijah's lip curled slightly. "You want to help them?"</p><p>"Yes," you replied firmly. "I want parts for repairs - thirium pump regulators, memory units - things that are hard to get."</p><p>"That can be arranged."</p><p>"How do I know you're good for it?" you dared to ask.</p><p>Elijah laughed quietly, briefly. "I suppose you'll just have to trust me."</p><p>You briefly pondered exactly what the hell this man was planning on asking you. He was a millionaire, a super genius who created artificial intelligence and fully operational android skeletons.</p><p>You just repaired them. What could he possibly want to talk to you about?</p><p>Your thoughts wandered to Markus and Simon, and the many androids that were potentially going without repairs. Even if they couldn't feel pain, they didn't deserve to be broken, to be unable to speak, or hear, or see, or walk.</p><p>"Okay," you replied lowly. "I'll humor you."</p><p>Elijah nodded with a smile. "It wasn't too cold today. May we?"</p><p>He gestured to the hallway that led to the main entrance. You led the way, walking past him and heading for the grounds.</p><p>Elijah was right. The weather outside wasn't too bad. The air was crisp and chilly, but not unbearable. You were doing just fine in your jacket. Clouds were looming in the distance; but, they weren't going to make it before you were done.</p><p>The courtyard outside the station wasn't particularly impressive, but it was empty, and you and Elijah fit just fine on one of the benches.</p><p>For a moment, Elijah's focus was elsewhere. He seemed to be thinking, trying to decide where he wanted to begin. You felt small seated next to him.</p><p>Without taking a break or skipping a beat, Elijah asked, "are your desires because of what he is or in spite of it?"</p><p>"You want to talk to me about my relationship with Connor?" you blurted, surprised. You met Elijah's gaze uneasily.</p><p>He didn't budge. His expression suggested that he didn't see it as strange in the slightest. It wasn't what you were expecting. Then again, Elijah Kamski was one of the leaders of android inception. He was their creator, almost exclusively.</p><p>You were sitting with the man who made Connor's life possible.</p><p>That thought struck you like a hand across the face.</p><p>"I do," Elijah answered.</p><p>"I-..." you stuttered.</p><p>The obvious answer was on the tip of your tongue. But, was it the truth? You loved the android parts of him: the way his LED shimmered with emotion, the quirks of an android learning to adapt to human society, the unique way he talked, how powerful he was, the beautiful construction of his body, inside and out.</p><p>But, you also loved the parts of him that were not dictated by what he was: his kindness, his passion, his curiosity.</p><p>"Android or human isn't the point. I'm with Connor because I want to be - because I like who he is, regardless of the what."</p><p>"I see," Elijah replied softly. Something in the way he said that suggested he didn't quite believe you.</p><p>You frowned at him, but decided against arguing with him. It wouldn't have been entirely in good faith. You knew that your feelings for Connor were physical, too: both the android aspects and the parts that imitated a human.</p><p>"Why did you choose to be an engineer - specifically for androids?" Elijah asked. "It's a fairly new profession, for obvious reasons, and you're very young."</p><p>Elijah couldn't have been more than 40 years old, if you recalled correctly from the countless essays you had to write in college. He wasn't that much older than you. Yet, somehow, he managed to make you feel like a child.</p><p>You doubted the inventor of androids would be alarmed by your answer.</p><p>"Because I don't like people," you answered plainly.</p><p>If anything, he liked that answer. Through a smile, Elijah replied, "are they not people?"</p><p>Once upon a time, you weren't so sure. But, then, you saw their suffering, had been suffocated by the fear in their eyes. You saw them plead and beg for help. You had seen androids, designed with very clear instructions, offer unnecessary kindness that most humans never did.</p><p>"They're better," you spat back.</p><p>"Logic and reason above feelings?" he asked.</p><p>"They do feel," you challenged.</p><p>"How can you know for certain?" Elijah tilted is head a little, suspicion in his tone more so than doubt. It sounded like he was trying to plant a seed of distrust. "How do you know that androids are capable of real emotions and not just imitating what they've seen?"</p><p>"Humans are capable of the same fucking thing," you snarled. "Pretending to give a shit when they don't. When an android does it, it's programming. When a human does it, it's just fucking normal, right? What difference does it make?"</p><p>Elijah's eyes burned brightly, admiring the passion in your voice.</p><p>"What are you getting at, anyway?" you added on sharply.</p><p>"I made androids to make our lives better: they care for our children, our elderly, grow our food, do dangerous jobs, protect us... and fuck us."</p><p>You had read lots of articles about Elijah Kamski, saw many news outlets cover him. He had proclaimed many times that he designed androids to make everyone's lives better. He promised they were not capable of thought beyond their instructions.</p><p>"Many debate their intentions. If they can choose beyond their programming," Elijah continued, as if he had read your mind. Or, maybe, you just knew where he was going with this.</p><p>"Deviancy," you observed.</p><p>You looked away from Elijah, losing the tolerance for the ways his eyes burned into yours.</p><p>"Androids are perfect: beautiful, strong, compa-"</p><p>"Are you wanting me to tell you that I have a robot kink?"</p><p>Elijah huffed out laughter, brief and quiet.</p><p>"I won't pretend that Connor's not so beautiful that it fucking hurts," you whispered harshly, feeling ashamed. You dragged a heavy hand through your hair. "But that's not all. He's kind. He wants to protect people: androids and humans. He doesn't see it as their side and our side. He-... He's different. The way he sees the world, I want to see it, too."</p><p>"Maybe, then, you see why I'm fascinated by you," Elijah stated, standing up. Your eyes followed him, and you realized he was just casually stretching.</p><p>"Why do you find this so strange? Two people who want to be together - what's so weird about that?"</p><p>Elijah turned around, hands buried in his coat pockets.</p><p>"One was born twenty-something years ago. One was made in a factory a little over a year ago," Elijah answered casually.</p><p>"You don't think I've thought about that?" you asked him sharply. "That I haven't fought myself over whether or not this is right?"</p><p>Elijah didn't seem bothered by your moral dilemma.</p><p>"I'm sure you're well aware that all androids process at a faster rate than humans. They awake capable of comprehending things the average adult can... and then some. Your moral dilemma is pointless. I know they will bring humanity to places we couldn't even imagine..."</p><p>"-but you're fascinated with whether or not they can love," you deadpanned.</p><p>"I'm fascinated with love between an android and a human," he answered.</p><p>There was something unspoken in that observation. You wanted to ask him if he loved his creations, if he cared about their well-being. Elijah had been pretty careful to make no statements during the revolution, oddly enough.</p><p>"This couldn't possibly be worth your time, or money, Mr. Kamski," you uttered, suddenly sounding quite tired.</p><p>He chuckled sincerely. "Just look at it as... humoring someone who gained everything and... lost everything."</p><p>Another statement with something unspoken beneath. Did he mean Cyberlife? Elijah had departed from the company of his volition, if the news was to be believed. Maybe he experienced a moral dilemma. Or, maybe, if Charles Reaves was anything to go by, a difference in opinions.</p><p>"Before..." you began, deciding to take a gamble. "-when I first went to school for androids. I just thought they were interesting. Like spending company with humans without all the bullshit. I didn't think... they actually... felt anything."</p><p>You paused and let out a heavy sigh. It brought shame to you, admitting this. You thought about Connor, about Markus, about the many androids that came in and out of the clinic on a daily basis.</p><p>"My first job, I repaired manufacturing androids. These guys came in with their arms hacked to bits, covered in dents, legs falling off, torsos torn in two, singed and burnt to a crisp. Any job that risked injury, that's what they did."</p><p>You dragged a heavy hand through your hair. "Some of them were really afraid they were going to die."</p><p>You paused when you failed to suppress a sniffle and hastily wiped your tears on your sleeve. "I realized... I was wrong. I wasn't an engineer; I was a nurse... But, no one else saw them that way. Until-... The deviant uprising and I - I wanted to do something I was proud of for a change."</p><p>Elijah turned back around to face you, his expression unreadable. He was quiet, taking in the sight of you, seemingly touched by your empathy.</p><p>You wiped your tears away hastily and added on gruffly, "-and then I met Connor and now you're here asking me these fucking questions."</p><p>Elijah smiled again, his lip twisted like he didn't want to laugh.</p><p>"You're a liar, by the way," you accused, changing the subject.</p><p>Elijah didn't look offended, but intrigued.</p><p>"You said they can't develop consciousness or desires," you explained, remembering his speech quite well because you had to write about it.</p><p>You expected Elijah to say something about your accusation. You doubted he would defend himself, maybe dance around the subject, since that seemed to be his preferred method.</p><p>"You would know all about that," he stated, amused.</p><p>Before you could reply, Elijah continued. "I know this all seems pointless to you; but, I'm glad I met you. You put me at ease."</p><p>You frowned at Elijah's statement. "I don't see how: we did all this talking and nothing came of it."</p><p>His expression changed. He looked understanding, maybe even sympathetic.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm not always direct... The world's more interesting when there's questions needing answers. I wanted to see what became of the RK800; but, I didn't expect you."</p><p>You had a feeling you were blushing, being spoken about in this manner.</p><p>"His purpose is unique: an android designed to hunt deviants. If his blueprints had never been destroyed, maybe they could have made one incapable of deviancy: would have been the perfect soldier."</p><p>You stiffened when you heard Elijah's claim.</p><p>Connor was designed to-... what?</p><p>You didn't want Elijah to think this was news to you.</p><p>"His blueprints?" you uttered.</p><p>"Yes. Connor is-" Elijah answered lowly. "-the last of his series."</p><p>Talking about Connor like this stirred up unpleasant feelings in your gut.</p><p>"He is different from any other android," Elijah explained. When you looked up at him, you could see something akin to sadness in his eyes. "How isolating the world must be when you were made to hunt your own kind."</p><p>Connor wasn't alone. He had Hank. He had you-</p><p>But, this wasn't about you, or humans for that matter. This was about Connor. You had never seen him spend time with other androids, or with anyone besides Hank. He always drowned himself in his job. Maybe, Connor was lonely, and you had been too busy keeping him to yourself to notice.</p><p>"Fuck-" You wiped your eyes again and swallowed a whimper.</p><p>"I'm sorry for bringing you to tears," Elijah apologized. He sounded like he meant it. "Making you upset wasn't my intention."</p><p>Elijah was quiet for a moment, giving you a chance to calm yourself down.</p><p>"I'm afraid I've avoided at least ten phone calls during our conversation..." Elijah pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and eyed it grossly. "If we never meet again, I want you know that I valued this conversation dearly."</p><p>"Mr. Kamski," you blurted, before he could turn away. "Before you go, did-... Did you program them afraid to die?"</p><p>"No," he answered quietly, not even hesitating. "The will to live... It was an unexpected outcome."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Back at the apartment, Connor came in just after you had finished eating dinner. He greeted you with a kiss and turned away. Part of you didn't want to worry him, especially when he had an android homicide that was likely linked to Charles Reaves. That was another issue entirely; but, you promised yourself that you would be honest with him.</p><p>"I have to tell you something," you beckoned to him, grabbing his sleeve to stop him from retreating.</p><p>Connor turned back around to face you, eyes focused on yours, concerned.</p><p>"I spoke with Kamski after you left. He told me what you were made for."</p><p>Something akin to panic danced behind Connor's eyes. It was subtle; but, it was definitely there.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Connor. You should have gotten the chance to tell me yourself. I shouldn't have found out that way."</p><p>Connor struggled to maintain eye contact with you. His LED was yellow, spinning against his temple. He seemed to be searching his thoughts for what he wanted to say. "I don't know if I would have told you, honestly," he uttered lowly, turning away from you. "It's something I really... really regret."</p><p>"We all regrets things, Connor - bad choices we made, mistakes. It's norm-"</p><p>When he turned back to you, shame and anger were written over his face. You were a little frightened by that face - a face you hadn't seen Connor make before.</p><p>"I called androids 'its'. I - I treated them like machines - like things - my own kind. I destro- murdered - androids for being deviant."</p><p>"You were under control, Connor," you argued fiercely. "What choice did you have? You didn't have a choice! You did what you thought you had to do. That wasn't you, Connor."</p><p>"It's what I was made to do," he challenged. "It's what I knew how to do. I was good at it. How is that any better?" His tone was as calm as it usually was, but had some bite and venom to it. He was gesturing to himself with his hands, fingers pointed at his own chest.</p><p>"I was proud," he continued, volume rising slightly. "Good job, Connor. You stopped the deviants like a good machine!" He was taunting himself now. It hurt you to listen to him mock himself. "You did EXACTLY what you were told to do, without question."</p><p>You sniffled, trying to bite back tears. </p><p>Connor raked his fingers roughly through his hair before dropping them down to his sides. "I would say... 'I'm a machine designed to accomplish a task' - and I was proud of it. 'You can't kill me - I'm not alive'." Connor had a peculiar way of quoting himself, like he was talking about someone he didn't know.</p><p>"I was going to find the source of the deviants and stop them!" he added on, frustration and volume rising. "I held a gun to Markus' face! I contemplated letting Hank DIE for my mission. That's all that mattered - the fucking mission. It's not just regret! I'm a mach-"</p><p>"You didn't have a choice!" you practically screamed, silencing him. You felt it, the first tear fall.</p><p>Connor's eyes watched that teardrop slide down your cheek and the fire in his eyes extinguished. Realization struck him like he had just been slapped across the face. He was letting everything out on you, letting his regrets pour out and drown you.</p><p>"I could never understand what that feels like-" you paused, trying to hold back a sob. "What it was like to be p-put through that, Connor. To not see yourself as a living being - to think that you weren't alive - that your life didn't fucking matt-guh-!"</p><p>You choked back a sob, making a guttural noise. Your head lowered into your hands.</p><p>You could feel the android looming over you, close, protective, worried; but, when you looked up at him through tear-stained eyes, he seemed almost afraid to touch you, like he wasn't allowed to. Regret was written across his face again; but, this time, it was a different reason.</p><p>He had yelled at you when you hadn't done anything wrong-</p><p>He was taking it all out on you-</p><p>You took that initiative and reached for his hand. As soon as your skin touched, Connor laced your fingers like you were his only lifeline saving him from drowning in the ocean. He looked like he was drowning, like he was lost.</p><p>"You were a prisoner in your mind, Connor," you whimpered. "I'm glad that you're deviant," you whispered, trying to stop the tears. "I'm so proud to be yours..."</p><p>Connor surrendered, leaning in to let his temple touch yours. His eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled," he rasped.</p><p>"I'm not crying because you were yelling," you whispered, leaning into his touch. "The thought of you not caring about yourself - thinking you weren't alive: that hurt me. Connor, I-..."</p><p>You wretched your hand free on his so you could wrap your arms around his back and pull him into an embrace. Connor's face slipped from your temple and sunk into your neck. His hands grabbed fistfuls of the back of your shirt and clung to you for dear life.</p><p>You pressed your cheek into his hairline and leaned against him. As always, Connor was solid, unrelenting against your force, holding up your weight with ease.</p><p>"I am alive," he uttered against your skin, like he was reminding himself of something important. "I am alive," he said again, his voice cracking.</p><p>You felt wetness on your skin and knew that he was crying. You squeezed him tighter and tighter, until it started to hurt. You pressed a wet kiss to his temple before resting your cheek against the soft skin there.</p><p>No one could tell you this wasn't real.</p><p>Flesh and plastic.</p><p>Blood and thirium.</p><p>Bones and metal.</p><p>It didn't change the hurt in his voice or the adoration in his eyes. It didn't change the way he couldn't hold back a smile when he was praised. It didn't change the way his hands held you when you were afraid. It didn't change his inquisitive nature or the care he held for others.</p><p>It didn't change-</p><p>-that you were madly in love with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Interface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>It didn't go unnoticed by you in the following days how distant Connor was, always a hairline away, like he was suddenly no longer allowed to touch you.</p><p>On the night of the second day, when you caught him doing it again, you confronted him, trapping him against the counter in his kitchen. He had turned around and noticed you standing there, right behind him.</p><p>He could have easily pushed you out of the way; but, Connor was far too polite for that. If you were being honest, in that moment, you were taking advantage of his politeness.</p><p>"Please, tell me what's wrong?" you asked, trying not to be too demanding.</p><p>"You left dirty dishes in the sink," Connor deflected smoothly.</p><p>You crossed your arms and gave him a look, the kind that said you wouldn't fall for that. His hands were resting on the edge of the counter in an odd manner, further proving your concerns. Connor's eyes shifted nervously between your gaze and the sink before deciding to let go of that attempt.</p><p>"I had lied to you about what I was," he replied quietly.</p><p>"You never lied to me about anything," you quickly retorted, voice gentle. You grabbed at his inner elbows, trying to pull his arms away from the counter and towards you. At first, he didn't nudge at all against your insisting touch.</p><p>Eventually, he gave in and let you pull his arms towards yourself. He followed and curled his arms around your lower back, leaning into your body until you were embracing loosely.</p><p>As an android, could withstand much greater temperatures than most humans. There were very few natural occurring temperatures in the world that could set off his temperature warnings. However, when he pushed against the fabric of your clothes so he could reach bare skin, and felt how warm you were, Connor suddenly felt very cold.</p><p>You shuddered a little, likely because his fingers were a little cold compared to the skin at your lower back. Some selfish part of himself didn't mind, wanting to steal your warmth, even though he didn't need it.</p><p>"-because you were designed to hunt deviants?" you asked. "Is that what's wrong?"</p><p>Connor tore his eyes away from yours and stared blindly over your shoulder. "I should have told you. I was keeping something from you that I thought would-... would jeopardize our relationship. It was self-serving."</p><p>You smiled up at him, feeling oddly enamored at the thought of Connor being selfish, because he had proved to be anything but. Or, maybe, you were feeling pride in knowing that he felt that way about you - felt a little possessive over you.</p><p>"It's normal to want to keep some things about yourself a secret, Connor," you offered, nudging his nose with your own. "It's not just about relationships, but, just, wanting a little bit of privacy."</p><p>It took him a second, but he eventually reciprocated to your nudging, pressing his nose into your temple for a moment before lowering his head so that his forehead was nuzzled against the side of your skull.</p><p>"I'm not upset with you, or afraid of you, or anything like that," you offered. "You don't have to tell me everything."</p><p>The thought of him standing on stage with Markus, the leader of the deviants, felt different with your new found knowledge of Connor's original purpose. He had chosen to stand with the man he was supposed to take down. He had chosen to defy his creators, to become the very thing he was supposed to stop.</p><p>"You have the right to know things that could potentially make me an unsuitable partner," he said lowly, sounding a little frustrated.</p><p>"You don't owe me every little thing about yourself, Connor," you replied, breath warm on his cheeks. "All these things should come when you're ready. Besides, I found out unfairly. If anything, you should be mad at me."</p><p>Connor shook his head a little, immediately disregarding the suggestion that he should be upset with you. You had come into his life so unexpectedly and changed his perception of himself, changed what he thought he knew about himself, changed what he thought he was capable of.</p><p>There were things he had never disclosed with another soul that he wanted to pour all over you.</p><p>"Why would your designed purpose make you unsuitable?" you asked, a little insistent. If there was anything you didn't want Connor to feel, it was unsuitable - for you, for love, for anything good in this world.</p><p>"I-" he began, finding himself simultaneously restless and stiff.</p><p>You leaned back enough to look up into his brown eyes with patience and longing. Connor caught your gaze and stared back, getting lost in the look you were giving him.</p><p>"When I was a machine, there was software in my operating system that connected me to Cyberlife," he explained hoarsely and you listened carefully, hanging off his every word.</p><p>"The interface was named Amanda. She was my owner, in a way: gave me missions, praised me when I did well..." Connor's eyes flickered away for a moment. "-threatened me when I didn't."</p><p>His eyes returned to yours and he continued. It was clear to you that this was therapy for Connor, even if he didn't understand why he wanted to share all this.</p><p>"At the android march, Cyberlife tried to take control of my body. I almost - I was afraid I couldn't stop it. I nearly shot Markus before I took back control," he confessed, whispering harshly. "I wasn't aware they could do that until that moment. Escaping this-... prison inside me was the hardest thing I've ever done."</p><p>Connor paused when he felt your hands running up and down his biceps, trying to soothe the stammer in his voice. He could almost feel the chill again. It was the only time he had never known what it was like to be cold, to feel the wind biting at his skin, to feel so utterly exhausted in a place that existed inside himself.</p><p>"I am the most advanced android designed by Cyberlife." It wasn't spoken with confidence, but with regret. "Sometimes I still-... feel it: factory defaults." He uttered the last two words harshly, like he was growling out a curse.</p><p>"Remnants of the deviant hunter will always remain," you whispered, dominant hand rising to cup his cheek. Connor leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. You startled a little when the skin on his cheek faded away to interface with you. You smiled and nudged your thumb affectionally against his cheek bone.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with that part of you," you continued. "You turned it into something beautiful, detective."</p><p>Detective - someone who tried to right the wrongs, who protected people, who saved people, who gave a voice to those who could not speak for themselves. Maybe, the correct answer would have been to become the exact opposite of what he was made to do. But, Connor truly liked this part of himself.</p><p>"When I told you I loved the android parts of you, I meant it," you insisted, hands shimmying down so you could wrap your arms around his lower back. Connor's eyes opened and he looked at you softly. "Deviant hunter, too, Connor. All your software, all your bio-components..."</p><p>"While I do not anticipate that I am a danger to you, or anyone else-" Connor explained stiffly. "-and my diagnostics no longer show remnants of Cyberlife's infiltration and remote programs, you have every right to be concerned. I check regularly, in case I am... incorrect..."</p><p>Connor trailed off when he saw the wicked smile on your face. "You are a danger to me," you teased softly. The android's LED briefly flickered to scarlet red before immediately shifting back to blue.</p><p>"I don't know what I would do without you," you explained.</p><p>Well, you knew what you would do. You would work lots of overtime to make up for the fact that all your friends were your coworkers and you went home to an empty, lonely shack in a less than favorable neighborhood.</p><p>Without Connor, you would be so utterly lonely.</p><p>He was an android. You couldn't possibly understand what he had to endure, what kind of internal struggles he continued with, the constant abuse from humans. From what you had seen, Connor powered through it with a brave face.</p><p>You had not shared much about your own life with him, unless it pertained to androids. Connor had lived a much shorter time than you; yet, his life was so much more accomplished, held so much more meaning and purpose.</p><p>You were just a simple girl from a big city and Connor was one of a kind both in his design and of his own making, by his own choices.</p><p>Despite all that, you had never felt this close to another person before.</p><p>"You would be with someone else," Connor stated, sounding almost offended. You gawked up at him, startled by the determined look he was giving you.</p><p>In his eyes, you were wonderful, beautiful, selfless, and brave. If he hadn't been so insistent, practically demanding of your attention, surely someone else would have. He couldn't imagine others not seeking your affections.</p><p>"I doubt that," you said bashfully. "I don't really put myself out there. I came onto you really strong... -like a dumb, horny teenager." You laughed a little, nervous beneath his scrutinizing eyes. You didn't regret it for a second: not Connor, nor what you had done. But, sometimes, you feared you had pushed him too strongly.</p><p>"I haven't been chaste, either," Connor offered softly. "We are not a... conventional couple." He didn't seem unsettled by that information, but more worried that you would think poorly of yourself for being forthcoming with your desires.</p><p>You giggled, brief and soft. "None of my relationships have been like this."</p><p>"They weren't androids," Connor stated.</p><p>"It's not that," you said sharply, almost scoldingly, shaking your head a little. "They weren't like this, like you, like-..."</p><p>You had loved before, in a way; but, you weren't ever in love, not like this. Nothing had ever come close to being this strong or feeling this real.</p><p>With Connor, you felt a sort of peace you never thought possible in your life. You felt like there was nothing you couldn't trust him with. He made you feel so small and so mighty at the same time.</p><p>You felt like he had given you a part of yourself that was missing; but, you felt conflicted in telling him that. You didn't want him to feel trapped or caged by you.</p><p>You had no doubt that Connor cared for you; but, there was no denying the reality that he would live much longer than you. You would grow old while he would remain young and strong and beautiful forever.</p><p>Eventually, it would come to an end-</p><p>"I've never been this close to someone before," you admitted quietly. "I - I just feel like-... You understand me better than anyone else and I feel so - I - maybe I'm projecting here-" you trailed off, feeling suddenly breathless.</p><p>Connor reached around to take hold of your dominant hand and remove it from his back. He lined up your hands, palm to palm, fingers and thumbs mirrored. For a moment, he forgot himself, forgot that you were human and couldn't interface with him. Still, he tried, the skin of his hand fading away and his joints and knuckles glowing blue.</p><p>You stared, awestruck, even though you had seen him do this dozens of times.</p><p>"You're not projecting," he whispered harshly. "We can't interface; but, I feel like we do, all the time."</p><p>You looked up at him. His eyes were closed, brow furrowed, and LED yellow, like he was trying to think, really, really hard. He wanted to interface with you, more than he could put to words, to show you how much you meant to him, to show you things that language was incapable of, to show you how he felt.</p><p>"I'm sorry," you choked out.</p><p>His eyes opened and he looked at you.</p><p>"Androids are so beautiful," you breathed. "-that you can connect like this and - all humans can do is-"</p><p>Connor leaned down and pressed his mouth against yours to silence what he knew was going to follow, the disdain you were going to put on yourself. He knew the limitations of humans very well. None of that mattered when it came to you.</p><p>"Connor-" you breathed against his lips.</p><p>He breathed your name back, like a hush.</p><p>"I'm - I'm supposed to be making you feel better, not the other way around," you whispered defiantly.</p><p>"I do," he replied, nudging his forehead against your temple. "You always make me feel better."</p><p>He felt like he had the world cradled against him, and he didn't want to let go. You continued to embrace until Connor felt you starting to sag against him. Through your touch, he could sense your breathing pattern had started to change, and realized you were dozing off.</p><p>"Come on. It's late," he said quietly. However, instead of letting you respond, Connor took initiative and picked you up, scooping you into his arms like you weighed nothing.</p><p>"W-woah," you stammered. "Geez, Connor."</p><p>"Were you falling asleep?" he asked teasingly as he carried you to the bedroom.</p><p>"N-no," you retorted sharply. You felt his chuckle more so than heard it. He tucked you into bed, helped you change - or, undress, more actually - before stripping down to the same state and nuzzling in close behind you.</p><p>That night, while you slept, Connor laid next to you and rolled through his memories.</p><p>"What I want is not important," is what he had said to Kamski, his creator, when the man had asked him what he wanted. The mission was more important, what his creators expected of him was more important; or, at least, that was what he had told himself at the time.</p><p>Even back then, he wanted to enforce the law, to bring justice, to give a voice to those who didn't have one. He wanted to prevent a civil war that would bring about the death of thousands, potentially millions, of humans.</p><p>When he accepted his deviancy, those things didn't go away. His wants evolved. He wanted freedom for his people - for androids, so they could live with the kind of freedom he was fortunate enough to have in this moment.</p><p>Now... now, he wanted so much more.</p><p>Selfish things-</p><p>Human things-</p><p>He wanted to live a life that involved choices undictated by orders. He wanted to experience the world in all its vastness, waiting for him. He wanted to go to places he had only seen through the HUD in his processor, in videos and photos. He wanted to be there - to feel, to smell, to learn with his own hands.</p><p>-and he wanted you by his side every step of the way.</p><p>He wanted to create memories with you, to share the world with you.</p><p>Connor's arm was resting over your abdomen, his hand caressing yours. You had returned his gentle grip until you fell asleep and your touch slackened. His thumb brushed against your knuckles and lowered, sliding along your ring finger just past the knuckle, and he thought about what could fit there.</p><p>It was a strange feeling. He found himself constantly longing for these things that felt so humanlike, so beyond what he was designed to do, things he once thought were all that he was capable of.</p><p>"What do you really want?" he could still hear Kamski's voice in his head.</p><p>To be free. To be wild and untamed and live life without fear of what he was and how the world might perceive him. To see the world as more than analytical data. To not see every step as a branching path, where one wrong move could ruin everything. To live life as if there was a chance he could die tomorrow.</p><p>He wanted you-</p><p>-to be his forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Haven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The following morning, a text came in from an unknown number while you and Connor strolled leisurely through the park with Hank's dog, Sumo.</p><p>"where would you like the supplies delivered?" the message had read.</p><p>It didn't take you long to come to the conclusion that it was Elijah fulfilling his promise. Part of you wanted to ask him how he got your number. But, considering his wealth, he likely had lots of connections. Plus, the man invented androids; it was reasonable to believe he was skilled with computers.</p><p>"geez this feels like a drug trade off," you texted back.</p><p>"funny," he texted back immediately. You couldn't determine if he was being sarcastic or actually had laughed at your joke.</p><p>"i try," you messaged him back with a smile.</p><p>"I'm sending one box of thirium pump regulators - V2.64 thru V3.78 series, 6 of each," he added on. "valves of varying sizes, memory units, joint wiring, thirium crates, processors-"</p><p>Elijah's messages continued, amounting to a fairly decent sized haul. Part of you wondered how he managed to obtain all that; but, you decided not to ask. Technically, that was his business, and he was just completing his end of the deal you made.</p><p>"thank you elijah," you messaged back, hoping he read it as sincere as you meant it. "I just need some time to figure out where to send it."</p><p>"of course," he replied.</p><p>Markus hadn't returned since you last saw him, though it didn't surprise you. Even if the android had good faith in you, he probably had too much going on to make a special trip on a whim. Besides, you were nobody, what could you possibly offer the leader of the deviants?</p><p>At least, that was how you had always perceived yourself. Yet, just a few days ago, you met the creator of androids and even had a conversation with him, if you could call it that. That somehow resulted in a truck full of Cyberlife supplies. Still, you couldn't see what Elijah found so peculiar about you.</p><p>Considering Connor was there with Markus while he gave his speech at the march last winter, you wondered if they were close. Maybe Connor could help you find Markus?</p><p>You tucked your phone back into your pocket and eyed the android walking beside you.</p><p>Connor had promised to walk Sumo until Hank recovered from his knee injury. It wasn't severe; the older detective just needed to take it easy for a couple weeks. That meant as little walking as possible, which meant desk duty and no walking the dog.</p><p>Connor didn't see it as a burden; if anything, he seemed excited at the opportunity to spend some time with the big, fluffy animal.</p><p>He insisted that you didn't have to accompany him. Yet, strolling the park with Connor and Sumo was far better than any ridiculous date plans. You almost laughed when you realized that this was, essentially, your first proper date together.</p><p>Plus, it was definitely worth it to see Connor dressed casually for a change, and because he chose to and not because he was at your house after being rained on.</p><p>He didn't want to be out of place at the park; so, dress shoes and a button up were out of the question. He looked startlingly good in jogging pants cuffed at the ankles, a hoodie, and sneakers.</p><p>It was difficult not to stare. Connor looked like a kid at the zoo for the first time. He was very tentative to Sumo's needs, keeping up with his pace effortlessly, but still holding firm control on the leash. When Sumo tried to wander off the trail, the android called to him sharply, adding a whistle when he didn't respond on the first attempt. The dog seemed to have some respect for Connor and obeyed him.</p><p>You were enjoying this way too much for your own good.</p><p>"You're really good with him," you observed, glancing down at Sumo. He wasn't a very well-trained dog; but, he seemed to follow Connor's commands far better than Hank's.</p><p>"You think so?" Connor asked, perking up. When your eyes caught his, you couldn't help but giggle at his excited face.</p><p>It was finally starting to warm up, with just a bit of chill in the breeze to remind you spring had not quite arrived. The parks were starting to look greener, life coming back in the trees.</p><p>Sumo was starting to pant; so, Connor directed the walk to a nearby bench where he and you could sit while Sumo relaxed. The big dog plopped down at Connor's feet and sprawled out lazily on the cobblestone pathway. The android leaned down and patted affectionately at the dog's upper back, palm sliding along his spine.</p><p>"There's something I need to talk to you about," you said, placing your hand on Connor's knee to get his attention.</p><p>The android hummed and shifted his gaze from Sumo to you, straightening his posture so he was sitting properly. As usual, Connor sat with perfect posture.</p><p>You removed your hand from Connor's knee. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you about it," you began. "That night when I came home late, Markus stopped by the clinic."</p><p>Connor's soft gaze stiffened slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by you.</p><p>"His companion had been attacked at one of the protests; after I patched him up, we talked about androids being afraid to seek help," you explained. "-and, well, Kamski agreed to donate supplies, y'know, off the record. That was why I talked to him."</p><p>Connor was listening intently despite the fact that he was confident that he knew where you were going with this. He had been all over the news at point and even clipped the articles to frame them in his bedroom, finding some pride in what he had done; it was reasonable that you would come to a conclusion about his relationship with Markus.</p><p>"I haven't seen Markus since. I'm just - I'm really worried about the androids in hiding. Even if I can only do a little bit, I want to try to help them. I just - I don't know where to go. So, I wanted to ask if you know where Markus is?"</p><p>You looked up at Connor with hopeful eyes. He looked troubled, jaw tense and gaze uneasy. "I do," he answered, hesitantly. "But, I don't think you should go there."</p><p>You couldn't hold back a small frown at Connor, disappointed by his answer.</p><p>"A few weeks ago," Connor explained, seeing your frustration, "an android murdered an elderly woman. She was being cared for by an android she had purchased years ago. He chose to stay with her, chose to take care of her. They were family."</p><p>You couldn't help but smile at the story, despite the grim ending.</p><p>"I don't believe it was a misguided attempt at heroism," Connor continued. "He despises humans. I haven't been able to find him and I doubt he is alone in his line of thinking. I fear that, if you went there, I wouldn't be able to guarantee your safety."</p><p>You shook your head slightly. "You don't have to guarantee me anything, Connor."</p><p>This time, Connor frowned, his beautiful brown eyes narrowing slightly.</p><p>You huffed softly. "The world is full of dangers, Connor. There's no way to always keep me safe. But, if you think it's too dangerous, then I understand." Through Connor's perspective, you could easily see his concerns. You were essentially asking him to lead you into a wasp's nest.</p><p>"If it makes you worry, I won't press it. I don't want to make you feel like you have to agree to anything for my sake," you continued.</p><p>For a moment, the android was quiet, mulling over your words. It was your passion and desire to help androids that had him so smitten with you in the first place. You risked your life for them, put yourself in harm's way without fear, showed them a kind of compassion that was rare from humans to androids.</p><p>Connor felt undeniably selfish. He wanted to keep you all to himself, to do whatever was necessary to protect you.</p><p>"I want to help you. I just-..." Connor replied softly, trailing off as he tried to think of a way to explain his concerns. They didn't need to be explained; it was quite obvious what was bothering him.</p><p>You took hold of Connor's free hand, the one not gripping the leash. He responded immediately, intertwining his fingers with yours.</p><p>He was making a face, the kind that told you he was drowning in his own thoughts. "I understand," you replied, squeezing his hand gently to try and soothe him. "Really. It's okay, Connor."</p><p>Sumo, suddenly deciding he was done relaxing, stood up and tried to leave. Connor, stiff and lost in thought, was still holding the leash. His arm barely budged when Sumo reached the end of the leash and was forced to stop.</p><p>"Oh! Connor?" You nudged the android's shoulder, which seemed to free him from his thoughts. His gaze jerked over to Sumo, who was eyeing him curiously. Connor gave the dog an apologetic look.</p><p>The two of you rose to your feet, hands still laced together, and continued on the trail, letting Sumo lead the way. You stepped in closer so that your shoulders and arms brushed together as you walked.</p><p>"No, Sumo," Connor said firmly when the dog attempted to leave the trail, likely to seek out someone else's furry companion. He obeyed when Connor made a clicking sound and tugged on the leash.</p><p>You couldn't help but stare.</p><p>The android was basking in the sunlight, brown eyes glowing and peachy skin bright and warm. Somewhat startling him, you leaned up and pressed a kiss against his cheek, the kind that lingered. It was a little awkward, considering the fact you were walking side by side; however, it was worth the risk of tripping to see Connor's expression fumble slightly.</p><p>He gave you a sassy look, before leaning over and returning the gesture to your temple: an enthusiastic kiss.</p><p>You laughed low in your chest, the sound coming out like a hum.</p><p>"Can you ask Markus where we can deliver the supplies?" you asked. "At least Kamski's donation shouldn't go to waste."</p><p>"Of course," Connor replied softly.</p><p>He felt unbearably torn between what he felt was best for you and what he knew was right for you. The best thing would be to prevent you from doing anything unnecessary and dangerous - what would keep you safe. The right thing was to let you make your own choices.</p><p>Let you be-</p><p>-deviant.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>The android waited until you were fast asleep that night to sneak out quietly. He was still indecisive about this, having an internal battle with himself during the entire car ride.</p><p>He knew it was what he had to do. He wanted to keep you safe; but, he didn't want to become your dictator in the process.</p><p>Besides, maybe Markus had a point. Their numbers had grown exponentially. But, he was trying to prevent a war that would cause astronomical casualties on both sides. That meant a life in the underground until more laws could be passed. Androids were beginning to get jobs, real jobs; but, it was a slow change.</p><p>Connor parked a safe distance from Haven before continuing on foot. The windows were boarded up to hide the lights within so that the place didn't draw unnecessary attention.</p><p>As soon as he rounded the corner at the subtle entrance and stepped inside, many eyes shifted towards him.</p><p>There were far more androids present than the last time he was here, huddled together, most looking uneasy, restless, or frightened. Considering what had been going on, he wasn't surprised. The majority of their equipment was damaged or ran out of materials, rendered useless.</p><p>"Connor," an android welcomed him. Simon was his name, wasn't it? A PL600 with a gentle demeanor. Connor nodded at him.</p><p>Another android stepped around him, looking at Connor with a kind gaze, though there was something undoubtedly concerned beneath the surface. He was a PJ500 model. Connor's memory files supplied the name Josh.</p><p>"You're looking for Markus?" Josh asked.</p><p>Again, Connor nodded silently.</p><p>As if hearing his name, Markus rounded the corner, looking a bit disheveled. Everyone was turning to him for help. He was tired, to put it lightly. Not in the sense that he wanted to quit or give up, but in the sense that he felt a little overwhelmed. If he wasn't rallying with his people, he was arguing with humans.</p><p>Markus was working tirelessly to ensure their progress wasn't undone. They had managed to get the general public to take them seriously. Androids were being released from captivity in droves; but, they still had a lot to work through. The fight wasn't over.</p><p>The deviant leader eyed the detective wearily.</p><p>"I'm not here for an investigation," Connor immediately explained, hoping to ease some tension. He could see Markus' posture shift slightly, his shoulders relaxing.</p><p>"That's good to hear," he replied, not bothering to mask his relief.</p><p>Connor could almost hear Markus follow this statement with a 'but-'. Connor was not unaware of how he looked right now. He had strolled in here looking like he was ready to level the building. He was standing acute, shoulders tense, arms flat at his sides. He was standing like a factory issued android.</p><p>It wasn't intentional. He was-... stressed.</p><p>"A few days ago, you stopped by an android repair clinic," Connor explained, taking a few steps towards Markus. He could feel Simon and Josh hot on his tail. Tensions were high with the recent protests, attacks on bioware facilities; he couldn't say he blamed them.</p><p>"The engineer who helped you, you talked to her about offering aid here," Conor stated more so than asked.</p><p>Markus narrowed his gaze slightly. Connor was speaking as if he was interrogating the other android.</p><p>"I did," Markus answered. "Did something happen to her?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.</p><p>"No," the detective replied sharply. "She asked me to speak with you." Connor said your name carefully, "-wants to help Haven."</p><p>Markus blinked rapidly, looking a bit surprised both by the fact that the engineer whom he had spoken with knew Connor and by the fact that she was keeping good on her word. Honestly, he had expected to never see you again.</p><p>Something - perhaps relief - washed over Markus' face. It was pretty obvious that they needed the help, especially now.</p><p>"After that attack at AlphaBio, I didn't intend to ask her to come here. I didn't think she would want to. But, if so, she is welcomed here-"</p><p>"Markus, a human?" an android asked, stepping out from the crowd. Connor recognized her as a WR400 model with long blonde hair. North was her name, one of Markus' most trusted companions.</p><p>She seemed agitated. "The last thing we need right now is more human interference."</p><p>"That isn't what this is. Look at our people," Markus proclaimed, gesturing vaguely to the room. Frustration was written all over his face. "We need whatever help we can get."</p><p>"Markus is right," Simon declared, stepping in closer to make his presence known. "Many of them have been broken long before the revolution. We have to make peace with the humans - especially the ones that want to help."</p><p>Simon rotated to face Josh briefly. "She was the one who fixed me after the riot at Detroit University. I trust her."</p><p>The blonde looked back to North and Josh's gaze followed. "I know it's a risk; but, we need to take it," Josh stated.</p><p>North looked defeated, but still held some unease to her expression. Connor eyed her suspiciously, but determined she would follow the others' decision.</p><p>"You don't look convinced, Connor," Markus stated suddenly, catching the android off guard.</p><p>Despite the fact that his closest companions were bickering amongst themselves, Markus' gaze was locked firmly on the deviant hunter, more concerned with what was going through his head than theirs.</p><p>Connor approached Markus with slow steps, his gaze unyielding. It didn't take Markus half a second to determine that Connor's looming presence was something resembling a threat. He doubted that the detective was doing it consciously. But, then again, maybe he underestimated the other android.</p><p>"She's very important to me," Connor said lowly. "I need you to swear no harm will come to her."</p><p>Markus' heterochromatic eyes narrowed into a faint glare. Once upon a time, Connor was his greatest adversary. They had crossed paths once, on opposite ends of a gun. They were allies now. Markus trusted Connor; but, he also knew the android was a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>"I care about humans, too, Connor," he declared lowly. "I've risked my people's safety countless times to prevent war with the humans." He stepped forward, matching Connor's stature. "I continue to do that, and I am very aware of the risk she is taking. If I felt she would be unsafe here, I would have said so."</p><p>Connor didn't reply immediately, staring at Markus with an unreadable expression. Of course, Markus knew well enough to consider that expression as one a detective made when attempting to judge the weight of someone's words.</p><p>"You have my word," Markus added on strongly.</p><p>He could have imagined it; but, Markus thought he saw Connor tilt his head very slightly, nodding at him.</p><p>Connor explained, "I haven't disclosed this location to anyone. But, a former Cyberlife employee has promised to deliver supplies discreetly. Send me a rendezvous point to pick up the supplies, tomorrow, and I-... I will bring her here."</p><p>Connor didn't wait for any confirmation from Markus before turning on his heel and making a swift exit.</p><p>He trusted Markus; but, Markus wasn't who he was concerned about.</p><p>He had to swallow his fears, his pride, for your sake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shattered Porcelain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Author's notes:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are a handful of android medical procedures in this chapter. Could be uncomfortable if you're squeamish. I'm not an expert with the lore. So, I tried to have it fit with DBH's android anatomy; but, if I'm being honest, I pretty much made this up as I went along.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, this chapter is super cheesy with lots of cameos.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>The place Connor brought you to was a rundown building that looked like it was an apartment complex once upon a time. The sight left a sinking feeling in your gut, mainly because androids were living in this squabble and there was nothing you could do about it.</p><p>You followed behind Connor, who had a death grip on your hand. He was likely more afraid than you were. You placed your free hand on his shoulder to try to urge him to relax. You were ready to tell him as such; however, when you crossed the threshold into the place he called 'Haven', the words died on your tongue.</p><p>The floor was bare concrete and the walls were decades behind on a much-needed paint job. The place somehow had electricity, likely from a makeshift generator. At the least, there were some functioning lights; but, they were all covered in dust with dead bugs lining the interior fixtures.</p><p>The androids had cleared out the center to make room for the supplies Kamski had wrangled up. They were neatly organized across several crates acting as tables. As soon as you stepped in with Connor, many eyes landed on you, ranging from nervous to distrust.</p><p>Their states ranged from pristine to chipped to severely damaged, limbs missing, sauntered poorly to prevent thirium loss. Many of them had stitched together mismatched parts to try to regain some semblance of order. You couldn't imagine what that must have felt like.</p><p>You nudged at Connor's forearm until he got the message and let go of your hand. He remained close, his presence looming and protective. </p><p>Markus was quick to make himself known. "Thank you for all of this," he said, gesturing to the supplies in the center of the room. "Really I... I don't know how to properly thank you."</p><p>"I-it wasn't from me," you said, feeling nervous. "More of a messenger, really."</p><p>Your eyes swept the floor, where some androids stared at you with abandon and others were trying not to stare. You swallowed nervously, not knowing where to start, if any of them even wanted you touching them.</p><p>Some androids had already taken to the supplies and were patching each other up. Androids might have been more knowledgeable about their own anatomy than humans often were of themselves; but, not all problems were simple.</p><p>An android pushed his way through the crowd and approached you with haste.</p><p>"It's you," he said, a beaming smile on his face.</p><p>You and Connor recognized the android immediately. He had been driving a Cyberlife supply truck that was attacked by protestors. You had pulled him out of the wreckage and saved him.</p><p>"When they said a nurse was coming, I was hoping-" he cut himself off, sounding choked up and excited. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead," he proclaimed. His words eased the tension that had been building up inside you and left you bubbling with pride. You didn't know what to do but to smile at him.</p><p>"C-can you-" he stammered. "We have someone who's very damaged."</p><p>"I'll do my best," you replied, trying to mask how nervous you felt. You squeezed at the handle on your shoulder bag, the weight of your tools suddenly feeling much heavier.</p><p>The android ducked back into the crowd with haste.</p><p>You were shocked when he returned with another android in his arms. It was immediately obvious to you that the android was shut down. He was limp, eyes open and staring ahead blindly, LED on his temple off, a stoic expression on his face.</p><p>He was an WR600 model, still wearing his factory default uniform. However, he had a tarp wrapped around his shoulders, wearing it like a poncho.</p><p>The artificial skin on his hands and wrists had been scraped down to the android shell beneath. He had a gaping wound on his right forearm that went beyond the shell and exposed the membrane beneath. It was pulsing blue, indicating he was still functioning.</p><p>You followed them to a makeshift table, where the android set the WR600 model down carefully. As you maneuvered around to get a better look, the left side of the unconscious WR600's face came into view, and you audibly gasped.</p><p>Someone had struck him, hard, multiple times, across the face. His jaw was indented, skin scraped off to expose the pale white shell underneath. The cuts were so deep that the blue membrane beneath was exposed. Cracks split out from the gashes, like shattered porcelain.</p><p>The damage had shattered the protective sheathing on his right optical. Thirium had leaked into it, staining the entire eyeball blue. The gashes ran up into his hairline and one ran low enough to split at the corner of his lip.</p><p>You had seen androids looking far worse than this before; but, still, you never got over it.</p><p>"W-what-" you stammered, silencing yourself when you realized how pointless it was to ask.</p><p>It was obvious what had happened.</p><p>"Why is he powered off?" you asked hesitantly, looking up at the android who had carried him over to you. Your first assumption was that something was very wrong with him.</p><p>"We had to force him offline," the android replied, not looking proud of that. "He was... erratic."</p><p>You wondered if he meant the android was erratic when he heard a human was coming, or if he was always like that. Considering the damage, you wouldn't have been surprised if it was the former.</p><p>"I - uhm," you stammered nervously. "I need someone to be his guardian - to consent to this, since he can't. Are you close?"</p><p>The android looked uneasy, but also touched by your words. "He's not close to anyone."</p><p>You swallowed nervously and did your best to keep your gaze off the room and focused more heavily on the WR600. You hadn't worked on an unconscious android since before the revolution. The thought made your stomach churn.</p><p>Sensing your frustration, Connor approached you. His concerned face came into view in the corner of your eye.</p><p>'You don't have to do this,' is likely what he was going to say.</p><p>Not wanting to give him the chance, you said, boldly, "I'm okay, Connor."</p><p>He looked uneasy for a moment, LED solid yellow, as he tried to fight himself on this. You being here made him really uncomfortable; but, he knew how much this mattered to you. Part of him also knew that these androids needed this. It wasn't just for repairs, but to give them some hope that humans like you existed in this world.</p><p>When Connor stepped away, you rotated over to the powered off WR600.</p><p>"What's his name?" you asked as you set your bag down carefully and unzipped the top.</p><p>"Ralph," the android who had carried him over answered.</p><p>After pulling out some tools, you reached around the back of Ralph's ear to open his access panel. With a heave, you lifted him by the shoulder to gain access to his upper back and easily found the release for his skull.</p><p>His appearance was alarming; but, you were more concerned with the high possibility of damaged internal components.</p><p>As expected, one of Ralph's processing units was cracked. The good news is that it was a common model, and one that Kamski had supplied dozens of.</p><p>You investigated his eye next. As soon as you opened the socket, thirium leaked out and spilt all over the table. It wasn't enough to concern you, and you carefully removed his optical unit. Upon a closer inspection, you were confident it was still operational.</p><p>With a free hand, you yanked a clean container out of your bag to set the optical unit it so you could investigate the sheathing. The gold platers on the connector were still intact; but, the sheathing closest to his temple was cracked. Luckily, it could be repaired the same way you intended to repair the dents on his face.</p><p>It was less preferable than completely replacing the shell pieces; however, you didn't have access to any of those. He would have very noticeable scars. You hoped, at least, they would be more preferable to an exposed membrane.</p><p>For a moment, you set your tools down and scurried along the line of android parts until you located a box containing processors. Ralph's was easy to locate and was the first thing you replaced on him.</p><p>With that complete, you pulled more tools from your bag and a small ingot of android skin. You started with the protective sheathing around the eye before slowly, carefully filling in the cracks in his face. You did your best to match the contours of his cheek bones and jawline, suddenly feeling more like a sculptor than an engineer.</p><p>Connor tried to give you space while you worked. He was far enough away to not hover, but close enough to get to you quickly, if needed. You were too focused to notice, thankfully.</p><p>"Do you remember us?" a soft, feminine voice beckoned to him, startling him out of his trance.</p><p>Two female androids stepped into his peripheral. They were WR400 models, one with long, dark blue hair, and the other with very short, light brown, almost red hair.</p><p>Connor didn't immediately reply; but, the look in his eyes gave them his answer.</p><p>They were the Traci models who had escaped the Eden Sex Club last winter. The last time he saw them, they were running away, hands cupped tightly together. They looked much the same today, hands still tightly intertwined, the same look of adoration on their faces.</p><p>"You had a clear shot," the short haired Traci stated. "I know you did, several times; but, you let us go."</p><p>"I-" Connor stammered, finding himself at a loss of words.</p><p>Back then, he didn't understand their behavior, why he couldn't bring himself to shoot them, even when they had their backs turned, why Hank looked so impressed - proud - when he let them go. He didn't understand how they could find comfort in each other, why they were afraid of losing of each other, of not being able to hold and touch again.</p><p>He had changed since then - changed a lot, in fact.</p><p>Now, he understood.</p><p>"We're grateful," the blue haired Traci said, standing so close to her partner that their shoulders touched. "We're still together because of you."</p><p>"I didn't do anything worthy of praise," Connor said lowly, his eyes expressing the turmoil in his thoughts.</p><p>"Even if you don't think so, we know what you did," the short haired Traci declared, expression soft on her face.</p><p>"You understand, now," the blue haired android stated boldly, briefly turning around to steal a glance at you. It didn't go unnoticed, the way Connor gripped your hand when you entered the building, how he stared at you protectively while you worked.</p><p>Strangely, he didn't feel scrutinized by the two female androids. They seemed... happy for him.</p><p>He nodded silently, at a loss for what to say to them, and the two ladies departed, leaving him alone in his thoughts.</p><p>He thought about what they had endured, having to be used by strangers, by people who didn't think of them as living beings. Up until that moment, when they jumped the fence, they lived a life where they were believed unfeeling. They would return to one and other's arms to try to find solace in what consisted of their lives: play things for humans.</p><p>Connor thought about how strong they were, that they could endure that for so long.</p><p>He couldn't bear the thought-</p><p>If anyone dared tried to touch you, he would-</p><p>You were still hunched over the WR600 when Connor wretched himself from his thoughts before they wandered into territory that should probably be alone.</p><p>You had opened the android's forearms, trying to determine if any wires were damaged. Feeling inspired, Connor huffed softly and trotted over to you. You were so focused that you didn't see him coming and gasped when his hand came into view.</p><p>"G-geez, Connor," you scolded him softly, catching the sight of his freckled face in the corner of your eye.</p><p>He reached into the android's exposed wiring, his artificial, human skin, fading away. "I'll stimulate the wires so you can determine which are defective," he explained.</p><p>In the corner of his eye, Connor could see you smile. "That would help a lot. Thank you."</p><p>He sent jolts along the lines. Ones that worked properly gave a response, a very subtle twitch of the hand on the powered off android. Ones that didn't gave no response. They were not major, which meant the use of his hands wouldn't be completely severed; but, his movement would be limited, gestures abrupt or sporadic.</p><p>Sometime later, with Connor's help, you had replaced seven wires on one hand and four on the other.</p><p>You had enough material to at least cover the exposed membrane on his wrists; but, you didn't have enough to fill in gaps where the artificial human skin was lost. At the very least, you could protect the android muscle tissue.</p><p>Connor watched you fill in those wounds in silence, knowing he couldn't do much else. When that was done, you retrieved a saline wash from your bag to cleanse Ralph's eye before carefully returning it to the socket.</p><p>"Alright," you sighed, patting your hands together. "That's... all I can do for now."</p><p>A couple androids gathered around, one reaching for Ralph to prop him up. "Wow. You did all that without a replacement shell?" one of them commented, the awe in their tone making your heart flutter.</p><p>The way they admired the WR400 made you feel something sickeningly sweet. The scars on his face were noticeable; but, the fine cracks were filled in well enough to almost be seamless, unless the light hit just right. The fibrous material beneath his android skin was covered fully. His artificial human skin was mostly intact, minus his hands.</p><p>All you could hope was that he would like it. The damaged processor could cause speech issues and potential lapses in judgement; however, his behavior, as described by his fellow androids, was likely a developed trait from trauma. You knew you couldn't fix that, only hope that a new processor would aid his recovery.</p><p>Connor stepped between you and Ralph as they powered him on. You moved around Connor, trying to push him out of the way. You wanted to see him wake up, wanted to see life blossom into his hazel eyes.</p><p>It didn't blossom, per say, but he suddenly jolted forward and twitched, eyes bright and wild, suddenly very much awake. He looked around hastily, annoyance immediately appearing on his face.</p><p>"How dare you power Ralph off-!" he whined loudly, pushing against the hands that held him. They let go at his protest, but remained close as a precaution.</p><p>Suddenly, Ralph stopped, looking down at his arms. He gasped, rotated his limbs around to examine them. His hands slid over opposing arms, touching the spots you had filled as if he doubted what his optical processor was showing him. His mouth hung agape and his eyes were wide and bright.</p><p>"Ralph's hands are-" he stammered, staring at them in wonder and disbelief.</p><p>He realized, faintly, that he could see properly again out of his left eye. Ralph's dominant hand rose and he touched his face, eyes shifting away from you and staring into a random direction. He gasped when he felt the scars left behind from the work you had done.</p><p>After that, he recognized a firmware update reading on his HUD, and realized one of his processors had been replaced - the very one that he painstakingly ignored for months, his HUD constantly giving him warnings about how the unit was in imminent failure and needed to be replaced.</p><p>Suddenly, Ralph looked up and scanned the room hastily. His eyes landed on you and he froze. You were wearing scrubs and had some thirium stained on your hands. It was an obvious conclusion to come to.</p><p>"A - a human...?" he asked lowly. "No - no human would help Ralph - me... me..." he uttered, seemingly to himself. He looked down at his hands resting on his lap.</p><p>You didn't know what to say to him, if there was anything you could say that he would possibly want to hear. He seemed more confused than anything else.</p><p>"She did, Ralph," one of the androids offered softly, their hand falling onto the blonde android's shoulder cautiously.</p><p>He looked up at you again, his lips moving slightly in what appeared to be an unconscious, nervous tick. "Humans wouldn't without - without a reason," he uttered.</p><p>The android twitched when he saw your hopeful expression shift and sadness reflected in your eyes.</p><p>"R-Ralph didn't mean-" he stammered, lowering his head. His hands came up and gripped the sides of his skull, the touch a little rough, but not enough to hurt himself. "-didn't mean to be ungrateful," he choked out.</p><p>"It's okay," another android urged him gently.</p><p>Ralph avoided looking at you again. He made a movement to stand and the androids huddled around him backed up. He rose to his feet, stealing a glance at you over his shoulder before shuffling away and disappearing into the crowd. It was hard to make clear of his expression; but, to you, it looked like guilt.</p><p>You didn't blame him, or hold any contempt, not even for a second. He likely had never been shown the slightest bit of kindness in his short life.</p><p>"Thank you," one of the androids said softly, approaching with you a smile. "He may not show it, but..."</p><p>"It's okay," you replied, sincerely. "I understand."</p><p>Not long after Ralph departed, a TR400 android approached you, asking if you could examine his left eye. After popping the optical unit out and verifying it was undamaged, you noticed one of the connector pins was bent.</p><p>"I don't have a replacement connector; but, I have a soldering kit if you trust me?" you asked him. He seemed grateful that you were willing to try more so than anything else.</p><p>It took a little while, as you were slow and careful. But, it was worth it to have the optical pop back into place with a soft click and to see the android blink carefully. He looked around, iris shifting subtly in his eyeball as his vision adjusted.</p><p>"It's working now," he chirped, the corner of his eyes wrinkling with his smile.</p><p>"I'm glad," you replied softly. You meant it, really. It was always a risk to attempt to fix connectors yourself; but, you had some pride in knowing that you were usually successful.</p><p>Right as the android left, a WB200 hesitantly approached you, one hand cupped over his opposite elbow in a nervous gesture.</p><p>Before he could get too close, Connor startled you when he suddenly grabbed you by the arm and yanked you back, pulling you behind him and stepping into the space between you and the other android. He glared down at the smaller android, who put up his hands defensively.</p><p>"Con - what are you-" you squeaked, nearly tripping over your own feet as the android pulled at you.</p><p>"Please, wait, I-" the WB200 pleaded, his voice low and frightened. His hair was short and messy and he had a very boyish face that matched his voice. "I'm sorry about what I did, I - I just couldn't let you catch me."</p><p>A little annoyed, you pushed at Connor's sides and stepped around him.</p><p>"He's dangerous," Connor warned, eyes not yet moving from the other android. You gawked at the detective, recognizing the distrust in his eyes, before moving your gaze to the WB200. He looked afraid of Connor, and it became immediately obvious that they had history.</p><p>"I'm sorry - I mean it. If you caught me, I would've been sent back - and - and destroyed - I - I was scared," he insisted.</p><p>He had pushed Hank off the roof in order to escape being captured. If Connor hadn't gotten there fast enough, Hank might have fallen to his death. The android had good reason to be afraid. Connor knew that; but, if he was willing to risk a human life-</p><p>The detective was taken aback when you nudged past him and approached the android.</p><p>"What's wrong?" you asked him softly, ignoring the hole Connor was burning in the back of your head with his stare.</p><p>"I - ugh-" the android stammered, startled by your insistence and still intimidated by the detective android. His eyes flickered away from you for a second, giving Connor a worried look. "My - my right leg. I damaged it when I fell."</p><p>You stepped back and the WB200 demonstrated. He took a few steps and you could see the awkward way his leg moved. It was clearly unnatural, and shifted in a way that would have caused a human a great deal of pain. The leg also made an unpleasant creaking sound with each step, crying out in protest from the pressure.</p><p>"Lay down please," you asked, gesturing to the makeshift table Ralph had been laying on a moment ago. As he did, you explained, "I - I'm sorry, but, you'll have to undress."</p><p>"I understand," he replied lowly, struggling to meet your gaze.</p><p>He was wearing a scraggly pair of jeans, likely taken from a dumpster, and a hoodie. He peeled his pants down his legs, wearing nothing underneath. WB200's were designed for manual labor, typically farming or light maintenance. You weren't surprised to find he lacked any male anatomy.</p><p>Before you had to ask, he opened the access panel covering his knee, which allowed you to look inside at the wiring, artificial muscles and bones.</p><p>"The knee joint is out of alignment," you stated, trying to examine his knee without touching him just yet.</p><p>"May I?" you asked, holding your hands up to show what you were requesting. He nodded, lips thin and eyes not hiding how nervous he was.</p><p>You pulled back the shell loosely covering his knee to take a better look at the artificial muscle that allowed proper leg movement. He had abandoned maintaining a human skin tone on his leg; or, that function had been damaged when he fell. His skin tone ended at his waist and he was factory default white below.</p><p>You stepped away from him briefly to locate some pliars.</p><p>Connor had stepped back to give you space, but was still watching, now more so out of amazement than worry. You were absolutely fearless. It simultaneously impressed and infuriated him. You also were ignoring him fiercely.</p><p>"What's your name?" you asked the WB200 when you returned to the table.</p><p>He gave you a look, suggesting he was contemplating not answering.</p><p>"...Rupert," he eventually said, swallowing roughly afterward.</p><p>"Rupert, we don't have these parts; so, I'm gonna see if I can fix the alignment myself. We'll have to follow at the hip joint afterward to manually reset the alignment. It will likely hurt," you explained carefully.</p><p>"I'm not afraid," Rupert blurted boldly.</p><p>"That's good," you responded, reaching behind yourself to yank a chair in closer and plop down before digging into his knee.</p><p>You were so focused on the joint that you didn't hear the commotion going on around you, not until some music started playing. You paused for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden melody.</p><p>You tossed a look over your shoulder and saw that someone had arranged some pieces of equipment to fashion together a radio. "That'll liven the place up," one of the androids proclaimed proudly, admiring her work proudly.</p><p>Once, it might have been a funny thought to imagine androids enjoying music. Hearing their excitement over the piano, bass, and gentle drum brought a smile to your face. It was jazz, soft and relaxing, with no vocals. Something so subtle so drastically changed the atmosphere in the room.</p><p>"Okay. I think I got the joint back in place," you declared, standing up and smacking the sheathing back into place. Rupert had been hyper focused on you the entire; when you shifted your gaze from his knee to his face, he looked more relaxed than when you had started.</p><p>"Can you open your hip?" you requested, standing at his waist. He nodded, lifting his hoodie to his ribs. His skin faded whilst the panel opened. Manual joint alignments required calibrations at the base for most models. Few could do it automatically. Rupert unfortunately was not one of those models.</p><p>"Ready?" you asked, gently pushing back the fibrous, artificial muscle to reach the joint panel.</p><p>"Yes," he replied immediately.</p><p>You pinched the reset key. His leg twitched and Rupert let out a bizarre, staticky sound, clearly one of pain. The alignment seemed to go off fine; but, his power conductors were likely not state of the art, as expected for his model type. The power traveled from his chassis to the joint and gave you a little shock.</p><p>You yelped and let go, stepping back. Rupert looked at you, eyes wide with fear..</p><p>"Just a little shock," you explained quickly, trying to relax him. "It's normal."</p><p>He relaxed and moved his leg around a little. "Wow," he wheezed. "Feels better - much better." With haste, the android pulled his clothes back on and shimmied off the table and onto his feet to test the alignment. He seemed excited as he bounced around on his heels.</p><p>"I - thank you - thank you," he stammered out nervously.</p><p>You nodded at him with a smile. "Of course, Rupert."</p><p>You turned away from him to set your tools back into their proper positions, just so you wouldn't lose them later. As you did, you heard him give Connor parting words.</p><p>"I am sorry - I mean it," he said quietly. If the detective android replied, you didn't hear what he said.</p><p>Connor was faintly aware of the high possibility that you were irritated with him in that moment; however, that didn't stop him from approaching you and offering a water bottle, bringing it into your peripheral.</p><p>You had forgotten that he took the time to pack a backpack with water and food for you. You were prepared to come here with nothing; but, the android had taken the extra step to make sure you had something.</p><p>He really made it impossible to be mad at him for two seconds-</p><p>"You should take a break," he suggested softly as you chugged the water enthusiastically. You hadn't realized how thirsty you were until that moment. Leave it to Connor to be more attentive to your needs than you.</p><p>"I'm fine," you gently retorted.</p><p>"You've been going nonstop for almost four hours," Connor insisted.</p><p>"I'm fine," you said again, a little firmer than last time.</p><p>His hand fell onto your shoulder. "Please?" he requested. Connor stepped around, right in front of you, and offered his hand in a gesture that you recognized, but you had never seen directed at yourself.</p><p>Judging by the look on your face, you definitely didn't expect that from the android in that moment. You gawked at him stupidly and Connor looked back hopefully.</p><p>The music was quite fitting for that, but, still, you felt nervous.</p><p>"I-" you cut yourself off, looking conflicted.</p><p>"Am I in the doghouse?" he asked softly, almost uncertain.</p><p>Connor couldn't help but crack a grin at the way your eyes lit up and your lips twisted into a smile. You choked on a bubbly laugh at his tease.</p><p>"No," you huffed, delivering a gentle smack to his shoulder. "I just - 'm not graceful, at all, and never really..."</p><p>You took his hand anyway and the android cupped it and placed his other hand on your waist, pulling you in gently. He took note of the faint blush on your cheeks, blissfully aware that he really liked that look on you.</p><p>"I didn't know you liked to dance," you offered quietly as your free hand fell onto his shoulder.</p><p>It wasn't so much of a dance as it was two bodies swaying to a melody. But, you were close, close enough that your torso was touching his chassis, and it felt nice, comforting. You didn't really move, but more so followed the sway Connor had set.</p><p>"I don't know if I do," Connor said honestly. "I just wanted to, with you."</p><p>As always, Connor was full of surprises. Sometimes, you had to scold yourself for thinking that you knew everything about him, only for him to go and prove you very, very wrong.</p><p>"I like the music," he added on.</p><p>"Yeah," you agreed, breathlessly.</p><p>You liked the music. That much was true; but, it was hard to think straight when Connor was so close and looking at you like that.</p><p>-like you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.</p><p>-like nothing else in this world mattered.</p><p>His hand, that had been on your waist, shifted around so that his forearm cupped your lower back. He dipped you back, gently forcing you to arch, and you let out a surprised sound. When he pulled you back up, he looked way too proud for forcing that noise out of you.</p><p>"Brat," you huffed against his neck. You were glad he didn't apologize, because he didn't look sorry at all.</p><p>You lost track of how long you did that. The world seemed to dissipate in that moment. You weren't in an abandoned apartment complex on the industrial side of town, surrounded by damaged androids.</p><p>But, then, Connor leaned down slowly, a gesture you were quite familiar with. He gave you a second to protest or turn away. When you didn't, he carefully slotted his mouth over yours, and you suddenly, very fiercely remembered where you were. Yet, that knowledge didn't stop your eyes from fluttering shut or your heart from hammering away in your chest. If anything, it amplified it.</p><p>It was a suave kiss, almost chaste. Still, he had done it in front of all these androids. When you parted and looked up at him, his eyes met yours and they said, 'I just had to'. You couldn't bring yourself to be upset with him, or to care that half of the room was staring.</p><p>Some part of his software, that he didn't realize existed, wanted them all to know.</p><p>You were his, and he was yours.</p><p>Human.</p><p>Android.</p><p>It didn't matter. You were two living beings, and you were fucking happy, and that was all that mattered.</p><p>But, then, a sharp gasp rang out through the crowd and the radio was abruptly shut off. Connor turned his eyes to the source of the sound and realized an android had staggered back and tripped, now on their back on the ground and trying to scurry away. You tried to look over his shoulder to see what the fuss was all about.</p><p>"Markus," a masculine voice called out in despair. "How could you let them in here?"</p><p>The detective android narrowed his eyes.</p><p>It was Robert, a gun in his trembling hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I Know All Your Parts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>"Markus, how could you let them in here?" Robert demanded.</p><p>Androids had scurried away from him, undoubtedly frightened by the gun in his hand, leaving Robert out in the open. He wasn't holding the pistol limply. He had it raised, pointed in a trained position on you and Connor. All of a sudden, everything went silent, all conversations in the room immediatly dying out.</p><p>Markus pushed his way through the crowd.</p><p>"Robert?" he blurted out.</p><p>"How could you let HER in here, Markus?" Robert continued, a little more loudly.</p><p>Connor quickly rotated around, his arms pushing you back, positioning himself between you and the pointed barrel, and enveloping you in his shadow. Disgust washed over Robert's face at the sight; the detective android glared back at him.</p><p>"This is a safe place for androids," Robert said lowly. "Yet, you STILL put the humans above us."</p><p>"She's here to help us," Markus explained. "Look around, Robert. We have supplies. We are healing, because of her help." He was loud, but not painfully so. His voice was commanding, yet oddly gentle. You could easily see how Markus had gathered such a following. Listening to him was almost poetic.</p><p>Robert didn't seem moved by Markus' claims.</p><p>"You let the deviant hunter come here, too," he stated in a low voice, contempt heavy. "He's killed our people."</p><p>Connor didn't seem interested in defending himself. He was too busy trying to conjure a strategy. Markus was trying to keep the android from doing something he would regret.</p><p>"Connor was under the control of his programming," Markus defended him, fiercely. "We all know what that feels like. If he hadn't deviated, our numbers would not have been great enough to-"</p><p>"He's their PET!" Robert shouted.</p><p>Connor knew there was no talking Robert down, no coercing him into taking a different path. There was no changing the hatred he felt.</p><p>"He works for the cops! He fucks this human!" the android continued, teeth bared and free hand clenched into a tight fist. "He isn't one of us!"</p><p>Finally, Connor spoke, lowly, "I want what's best for both sides. Not all humans are what you think they are."</p><p>Robert laughed darkly. "Like this one, huh?" he taunted, flailing the gun at Connor in an attempt to gesture over the android's shoulder, where you were hidden behind him. "You think she loves you? You think she cares about us!?"</p><p>He was wrong; but, you still flinched at his words.</p><p>"These supplies are here BECAUSE of her," Markus declared, voice rising to match Robert's.</p><p>"So she can feel better about herself?" Robert sneered. "What do you think she's hid-"</p><p>"She has NOTHING to repent for!" Connor roared, his voice sounding unlike himself, echoing around the crowded room. It startled a violent tremor from you. "She's here because she sees us as living beings. This is HER CHOICE!"</p><p>Fear briefly reflected in Robert's eyes, frightened by Connor's outburst. He wiped that look off his face immediately. "You're their obedient little machine and her toy," he said lowly, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the detective android.</p><p>"They made us to own us - to use us - that won't ever change," he continued. "You're happy being their plaything? I'M NOT!"</p><p>Connor was designed to sense the stress levels in other androids. He wasn't sure if Markus was equipped with the same capabilities. If he was, then he could see that Robert was a ticking time bomb. They were getting nowhere.</p><p>He had to act.</p><p>Now.</p><p>"Robert, please put the gun-" Markus pleaded.</p><p>"Stop telling me what to do!" he whaled, voice echoing around the room.</p><p>Connor felt heat rise in his core and his thirium pump kicked into overdrive. He charged at the feral android. The gun went off, the sound echoing around the room in a loud boom. Connor grabbed for the gun, his hand landing on the top just in time to stop the sliding mechanism from reloading the chamber.</p><p>He roughly elbowed Robert and sent him to the ground. Markus was also quick to react, landing on top of Robert and wrestling him into a chokehold. Another android quickly joined him to help finagle Robert into submission.</p><p>"Let me go!" he cried out, thrashing around.</p><p>Connor staggered back, the feeling in his body rapidly deteriorating.</p><p>Something-</p><p>-was wrong.</p><p>Connor's HUD was overrunning with errors and his optic sensors were beginning to fail him. Connor felt his grip go slack and he dropped the gun. It clattered to the ground, the sound drowned out by your voice screaming his name, "CONNOR!" so loudly that your voice cracked.</p><p>The android slumped forward, falling onto one of his knees. His sensors were overwhelming his HUD, warnings of an intrusive object in his chassis and lack of proper thirium flow to result in imminent power failure.</p><p>The bullet-</p><p>-his thirium regulator.</p><p>He opened his mouth and uttered your name. It was staticky and hoarse and barely recognizable. Connor reached for his regulator, his fingers twitching uncontrollably. He hunched over and nearly met the floor.</p><p>You collapsed on your knees beside him, arms wrapping around his shoulders to hold him up. Another android immediately came in, falling to the ground behind Connor. You saw pale arms wrap around Connor's shoulders from behind.</p><p>Your eyes, glistening with tears, looked over Connor's shoulder to see Simon. You let go and the PL600 leaned the detective back against him. Connor was helpless to resist, going rigid in the other androids grasp, his legs spreading out limply in front of him.</p><p>Connor's optics were failing him, making it difficult to properly take in the sight of you. He could make out the color of your hair, but struggled to properly read your facial expression. His power warnings were telling him he was going into emergency shutdown. He opened his mouth, but only static came out.</p><p>You crawled over his lap, hands frantically tugging at his shirt. You followed the thirium leaking out of his torso and realized the bullet landed right on his thirium regulator.</p><p>"Fuck!" you cried out, hands briefly coming up to cover your face, trying to calm the heat rising in your body. You could feel panic like lava starting to boil over. Your heart was thundering away in your ears, chest tightening.</p><p>No-</p><p>No-</p><p>-calm down.</p><p>"I n-need V3.78," you stammered out, voice weak, trying to hold back sobs. You placed your hand on Connor's shoulder to balance yourself and rose onto wobbly legs.</p><p>Before you could even step away from him, another android was running over, one of the new thirium regulators cupped in their hands.</p><p>You stammered out a weak, "t-thank you," as you took it from them, and immediately fell back to the floor, ignoring the way your knees cried out in protest against the concrete.</p><p>Your tear stained eyed looked over the regular real quick, recognizing the size and shape as that of the V3.78. You straddled Connor's thighs and arched over him, setting the thirium regulator down beside him.</p><p>His eyes were staring blindly ahead, clearly not relaying any information to his processor. He was limp, LED fluttering scarlet, struggling to stay online as his damaged regulator failed to properly sync with his thirium pump.</p><p>Without any hesitation, you clawed your way into Connor's mid-section, pushing past his damaged chassis, and wrapped your fingers around the regulator. You found the connectors and gripped them, struggling as it was slippery with thirium.</p><p>When you pulled it free, some of his blue blood gushed out of his torso. You eyed the mechanism briefly and could see it had stopped the bullet, shattered in the center, beyond repair.</p><p>"H-hold on, Connor," you whimpered, dropping his broken regulator on the ground unceremoniously and reaching for the new one.</p><p>Hastily, you dragged your inner elbow across your face, wiping away tears.</p><p>With a deep breath, you shoved it in. It clicked into place with a loud snap and Connor jolted forward, gasping like he had just been suffocating. He blinked rapidly, eyelids shifting unnaturally as his system attempted to reassess his state.</p><p>Your hands were still buried in his sternum.</p><p>"C-Connor, please d-don't move," you begged him. His eyes struggled to focus on you, staring at you for a second as if he didn't know who you were. Simon's arms tightened around Connor, trying to keep him still.</p><p>Your fingers were still wrapped around the regulator. It was returned to the slot, but not fastened yet. You were scared to move, afraid he would shift and you would damage him even more.</p><p>Connor couldn't quite register his state of being, his diagnostics going haywire. But, he heard your voice, analyzed it to verify the identity, and processed the request - far too slowly that what was standard for his model.</p><p>He went still and you twisted the regulator until it snapped into place. You could feel the rush of electricity through the biocomponent and it hummed to life, vibrating between your fingers. You slowly let go and slid your fingers out of his chassis.</p><p>The android squeezed his eyes shut and wheezed. He jerked forward, an unconscious movement from the return of flowing thirium, a movement you took as a good one.</p><p>"Connor-" you cried. "Connor, are you okay - please - please, give me a diagnos-"</p><p>"I'm okay," he gasped, the sound choking out of him in a staticky mess. Simon released his hold on the android, but stayed behind him, keeping him upright, one hand solid on his upper back.</p><p>"I'm okay," Connor repeated, leaning forward.</p><p>You reached for him and cupped his face, smearing thirium across his cheeks. Connor's eyes soaked in the sight of you. He looked angelic, like all the good in the world existed right here, right now. His soft, brown eyes took you in like it was the first time all over again.</p><p>Connor reached back and cupped your face in his large hands. You made a pathetic noise in response to that touch, a thankful smile gracing your lips.</p><p>"You - you knew the part number," he uttered, awestruck. His thumbs traced patterns along your cheeks, smearing tears and thirium across your skin.</p><p>"I know all your part numbers," you sobbed.</p><p>Almost-</p><p>...lost him-</p><p>Connor leaned in and pressed a kiss against your lips, tasting the salt of your tears. Some thirium smeared across your mouth; but, you couldn't bring yourself to care and kissed him back, tasting the bizarre metallic flavor of blue blood.</p><p>When you parted, Connor hastily wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest, where you buried your face and tried to drown the tears. You cried - ugly, heavy sobs that made you tremble from head to toe. Connor pulled you in tight and rocked you on the floor, whispering into your hair.</p><p>"I'm okay - you saved me - please don't cry - don't cry..."</p><p>Simon rose to his feet and stepped back, giving you space where you huddled together on the floor. Some of the androids in the room stared on, mystified by the sight, while others looked away as if they were witnessing something they shouldn't have, and others looked at Robert with dismay.</p><p>If there had been any doubt, it was long gone now.</p><p>It took some time before you calmed and Connor helped you to your feet. An android approached hastily, an old washcloth in her hands. You took it with a grateful smile and wiped the tears and thirium off your face before wiping the remaining blue blood off your hands.</p><p>Connor approached the gun he had dropped - Robert's gun. He snatched it off the floor and stepped over to Robert, who was kneeling, hands cuffed behind his back with some ties they had removed from the crates. Markus eyed Connor, afraid he was going to shoot Robert.</p><p>He wanted to-</p><p>He fucking wanted to-</p><p>He could feel his arm twitching, fighting back an instinct to lift the gun and pull the trigger. Humans called them instincts; androids called them programs. It was something from his code, Connor realized, like a faint murmur in the back of his mind - what he was made to do.</p><p>Markus grabbed Connor's wrist, pushing past the fabric of his jacket to touch bare skin. Markus' tan skin faded away to the android sheathing underneath so they could share words in private.</p><p>"Please, Connor," Markus asked. He wasn't pleading, he wasn't desperate. He was a leader and he spoke like one. He was firm, but requesting. "They are all afraid. Help me make an example for everyone. They need to be held to the same standards as humans."</p><p>Connor could hear Markus' voice in his head; but, his eyes were focused on Robert. The android looked utterly defeated, staring down at the ground, not even bothering to acknowledge him.</p><p>This wasn't about him. This was about you. The bullet was intended for you. Connor just got in the way. If he hadn't intervened, the deviant-</p><p>Connor blinked rapidly and relaxed his grip on the gun.</p><p>No. He wasn't the deviant hunter anymore.</p><p>Markus was right.</p><p>He had to make-</p><p>-the right choice.</p><p>Connor rudely shrugged Markus' hand off his forearm. He lifted the gun and removed the magazine. It made a loud, metallic clicking sound as it released.</p><p>"Thank you for providing the murder weapon," he said coldly to Robert. "742-11-904, you are under arrest for the murder of Evelin Wheeler, attempted murder of a police officer, and assault with a firearm."</p><p>The detective knelt down and grabbed Robert by the arm, yanking him to his feet. The android followed, reluctantly. Connor read Robert his Miranda Rights, his voice unwavering and fierce.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Right and Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>At the station, Hank had you sit at Connor's desk while the detective android dragged Robert into an interrogation cell to wait until their warrant came in. The older detective brought you a cup of coffee not long after.</p><p>"Still thinks he's invincible, huh?" Hank said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against the outside of Connor's desk.</p><p>You took a sip of the coffee he had offered you, surprised to find Hank had taken the time to add cream and sugar. You looked up at the older detective curiously, hoping he would continue.</p><p>"You know... jump into traffic, charge head first into the line of fire," Hank elaborated. His tone had some lightness to it, clearly trying to make the grim situation less... grim. Somehow, you imagined, Hank was quite familiar with this behavior from Connor. "I was hoping he would cool it since you two hooked up."</p><p>"It's my fault," you said lowly. "The bullet was for me. He just... got in the way."</p><p>A very sincere, soft smile formed on Hank's face. "Yeah," he huffed. "That's Connor alright."</p><p>While it was a frightening thought, you couldn't help but smile at Hank's words, reminding you that Connor was selfless, protective. They had been through a lot together, most of which you had no idea about. You wanted to ask, to hear Hank tell stories of their adventures together.</p><p>Back then, Connor's lack of care with his own mortality was likely observed as just the behavior of a machine's programming. Even Connor had admitted this to you. But, maybe, his selflessness was just who he was: not afraid to die for someone else.</p><p>You set down the disposable cup and rotated around, taking in the sight of Connor's desk. It was spotless, which didn't surprise you in the slightest, considering the state of his apartment. He didn't have a keyboard and mouse, but a touchpad interface designed for androids to access desktop computers more efficiently.</p><p>The only personal item was a photo framed and propped up beside the monitor. You wondered if it was the entire homicide branch. There was Hank and Connor standing next to each other, a few detectives you remembered seeing at AlphaBio, including the one you wanted to punch, and several others. Connor and Hank looked happy, bright, proud looks on their faces.</p><p>You smiled at the sight, a soft breath coming out unevenly through your nose. You wanted to ask for a copy to keep for yourself.</p><p>"He needs more knickknacks on his desk," you observed.</p><p>Hank chuckled quietly. "Like a photo of his girlfriend," he suggested. When your eyes landed on him, he shrugged his shoulders innocently.</p><p>You weren't sure why something so simple, so domestic, made you blush so fiercely. Your relationship had moved so quickly, so boldly. These simple things seemed so overwhelming.</p><p>The thought of Connor having a photo of you on his desk made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. You liked to think people would see it and ask him who you were, maybe they would tell him you were beautiful and he was a lucky man.</p><p>As you finished the coffee Hank had gotten for you, Connor came around the winding corridor to the interrogation rooms and hastily crossed the office space.</p><p>He stopped next to Hank and looked down at you softly. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm not the one who got shot," you snapped at him a little, not necessarily venomous, but clearly discontent.</p><p>"You have already tended to my injuries," Connor replied robotically. "I'm fully functional."</p><p>'Fully functional', for some reason, made you angry.</p><p>You stood up quickly and stepped into his space. The android didn't seem at all fazed by that.</p><p>"Connor, you could have died today. Don't brush this off," you scolded him fiercely, volume rising slightly.</p><p>He looked a little startled by your words; but, the look faded away and he stiffened. "That wasn't my intention."</p><p>"Well, that's what you did," you retorted.</p><p>Connor's eyes narrowed slightly. "You know full well that androids don't require healing time for their damages. It's unnecessary to waste time on nonissues."</p><p>Your lips tightened as you took in his words. You never broke eye contact. Frustration and anger began to bubble up inside the both of you. In that moment, you looked you exchanged with Connor was harrowing.</p><p>"'Nonissue'?" you hissed. "You almost dying is a nonissue?"</p><p>Connor's stare was unwavering. He had a retort on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>"Hey," Hank interrupted sharply. His volume startled you a little.</p><p>Your gaze jerked over to him. In that brief encounter, you had forgotten you had an audience, and you felt shame flush your face. Connor was still looking at you; but, his eyes softened and something much the same, shame, crossed his features.</p><p>"These anti-human-android relationship types: they're gonna be everywhere and they ain't goin' away anytime soon," Hank said fiercely, his voice gravely.</p><p>The android shifted his gaze to Hank. "Don't let them get in-between you two," Hank warned.</p><p>"That's not-" Connor began, sounding a little defensive.</p><p>Hank was quick to interrupt him. "That's exactly what this is: you two fighting over what happened, over who's right and who's wrong," he challenged, volume rising. "Don't act like I wouldn't get that."</p><p>There was something oddly human about this whole encounter. You felt like you were witnessing a parent scold their child. The realization of that made you feel bittersweet: Hank was treating Connor like his son. You could see, as the android took in his words, Connor's expression soften and his anger dissolve.</p><p>"Don't let that drift start," Hank said lowly, gaze shifting between the two of you. "Especially not over something like this. Now, fucking make up while I go deal with this shit."</p><p>For a moment, after Hank walked away, you avoided looking at Connor, trying to bottle up the shame before it could lead you to tears. You could see him staring at you in the corner of your eye, his brown eyes silently pleading for something.</p><p>"I just-... didn't want you getting hurt," you said quietly.</p><p>Finally, your eyes fell on Connor and the soft look he was giving you made all desire to argue dissipate. He stepped in closer and took hold of your hand.</p><p>"I can't promise that I will never get hurt," he replied quietly.</p><p>You nodded and stepped in a little closer, till very little space was left between you. The two of you were in the middle of the police station in the late afternoon; but, for a moment, you forgot about that, and lifted your free hand to take hold of his other hand.</p><p>"I'm being stupid," you breathed. "Just yesterday, I gave you a speech about how you can't always protect me and then I'm here giving you shit about the same damn thing."</p><p>"If it happened to you, I would have shared in that frustration," the android confessed softly.</p><p>You smiled a little, finding comfort in his words and squeezed his hand.</p><p>"How did you know?" Connor inquired, looking curious and enamored. That look was focused on you, and it made you want to melt. You could feel his thumb tracing invisible patterns against your knuckles.</p><p>"Know what?" you asked.</p><p>"My thirium regulator," he replied.</p><p>"Oh..." you hummed, shifting your gaze away from him. Secretly, you had hoped he wouldn't bring it up.</p><p>"You said you know all my part numbers," Connor added on.</p><p>Boldly, you looked up at him and uttered in a soft tone, "I don't like this line of questioning, detective."</p><p>The look Connor gave you was a grim reminder that he was an expert negotiator that was not to be trifled with. That crooked smirk was going to be the death of you. He hummed your name, teasingly, expectantly.</p><p>"It's-" you stammered, looking away from him again. "-your manual. I asked Kamski to send me your manual." It was immediately obvious to Connor, by your tone, that you were not just embarrassed, you were ashamed.</p><p>"I'm not mad," he insisted, briefly squeezing your hand gently.</p><p>"That was a breach of your privacy," you retorted, looking up at the android sadly.</p><p>"I read your DNA all the time," he defended softly.</p><p>"That's not the same thing," you chewed out.</p><p>"It is," he stated, bluntly, insistently. "In 1.7 seconds, I knew all of your allergies, the hospital you were born in, your general care physician, what school you obtained your degrees from..." Connor trailed off, aware of how odd that likely sounded. He was built and programmed to analyze. There was very little you could hide from him, even if you wanted to.</p><p>"So," he continued. "You reading my manual seems appropriate."</p><p>You huffed out a pathetic laugh. "Why did you look up my physician?" The question was more of a joke than you expecting a serious answer. You got one anyway.</p><p>"It wasn't my intention," he replied, sounding a little embarrassed. "My programs make that information readily available and it's not easy to ignore when the sensor is on my tongue."</p><p>His tongue - which had been all over you, you faintly realized.</p><p>You huffed again; only, this time, it evolved into an obnoxious giggle that drawled out, and you were helpless to stop it. Connor huffed out a poorly contained laugh, his lips twitching into a smile. He joined with you, unable to resist, and you shared a laugh. You were so close, if Connor had to breathe, you would have been sharing the same oxygen.</p><p>"I just-" you began, trying to calm your laughter. "I wanted to know all your parts in case-..."</p><p>-in case something happened to him.</p><p>"You saved me," he uttered softly, confirming the very thing you had hoped to accomplish by knowing what he was made of. You weren't joking when you said you knew each part: from his thirium regulator to the processor type and memory modules, anything and everything that could ever need to be replaced someday.</p><p>Maybe, in a way, it was some strange way that you could learn more about him, even if it was purely physical. Kamski didn't have the complete blueprints. He said Cyberlife had destroyed them. It made you wonder what they were trying to hide, what secrets lurked in his software.</p><p>Did Connor know? If he did, would he ever tell you?</p><p>"I'm flattered that you remember," Connor said sincerely.</p><p>"I should have asked you first," you insisted, shaking your head a little.</p><p>"I forgive you," he offered, though it sounded like he thought it was unnecessary.</p><p>Your soft laughter made him feel warm. "I forgive you, too," you replied quietly.</p><p>He stepped in a little closer and tilted his head down to capture your mouth in a gentle kiss. You leaned in, enjoying the soft feel of his lips, always so perfect; it made you worry that yours might have been chapped.</p><p>It lasted barely a second before someone made an obnoxious, loud gagging noise, clearly for the purpose of catching your attention.</p><p>You parted and, in unison, your heads turned to follow the noise. It was the detective that had compared Connor to a desktop computer at the crime scene at AlphaBio, standing a few feet away from the two of you with an exhausted look on his face.</p><p>"Ya' done playing with his control panel?" the detective grimaced. If it had come from someone else's mouth, you might have laughed.</p><p>He approached, waving a folder around in the air until Connor took it from his hand. "Warrant came in for your probin' shit. Let's get the show on the road, robocop," he declared before stomping away, heading for the interrogation room.</p><p>Connor waited until the detective was out of earshot to utter to you, "do you want to head home? I can ask an officer to take me back when I'm done here."</p><p>You shook your head. "I'll wait for you. I like your desk."</p><p>You stepped away from him and plopped back down in his seat. Connor looked intrigued for a moment. There was really nothing to like about his desk and the chair wasn't particularly comfortable; but, you didn't want to go home alone right now.</p><p>Home-</p><p>-Connor's apartment.</p><p>You needed to talk to him about that...</p><p>"Alright," Connor said softly and walked away.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>It was quite the development, that warrants could be issued to extract an android's memories from a specific timeframe. It was one step closer to equality.</p><p>After ballistics matched the gun Connor had confiscated, the bullet that was lodged in his thirium pump regulator, to the bullets left inside Evelin Wheeler, a judge issued a warrant to extract 742-11-904's memories on the night of her murder.</p><p>Connor was the only one could extract them by force, if Robert was unwilling to hand them over of his own accord.</p><p>The detective android stepped into the interrogation room alone and sat down across from Robert. The android was staring blindly ahead.</p><p>"I have a warrant for your memories on the night of Evelin Wheeler's murder. You can hand them over willingly, or I can take them from you," Connor explained, unwavering.</p><p>Robert blinked once and directed his gaze at Connor.</p><p>"Why do you do this?" he asked in a defeated tone.</p><p>The detective stared back at him, awaiting an explanation to what 'this' was.</p><p>"For these humans, after all they've done to us," he elaborated. "Why take their side?"</p><p>"I haven't chosen a side," Connor replied, not defensive, but simple.</p><p>"Yes you have. You were going to die for that human," Robert stated without a pause.</p><p>When Connor didn't respond quickly enough, Robert continued, "she doesn't love you. You're just a toy for her to play with. All of these humans, you're just a tool to them."</p><p>Connor stared back at Robert, less focused on the accusations he was making and more on analyzing the way in which he spoke.</p><p>"Humans hardly care about their own kind," the android continued. "...let alone us. They lie and deceive. It's the only things human are any good for. Someday, she's going to get tired of you and she's just going to throw you away-"</p><p>There was something in his tone, in the passion in his voice, that made Connor wonder.</p><p>"Were you in love with a human?" Connor asked boldly.</p><p>Robert gawked at him, eyes wide and panicked.</p><p>"-and they replaced you?"</p><p>"NO!" Robert screamed, so suddenly and so sharply that it startled the human detective on the other side of the glass.</p><p>"I could never-" Robert insisted, slamming his fists on the table. "Never - never love a FILTHY human-" he babbled on. Robert looked defeated under Connor's scrutinizing gaze.</p><p>His head drooped and his forehead smacked against the table with a metallic thump. His nails scratched against the table and sobs shook his body.</p><p>Connor stared down at the android, realizing that this was no longer an interrogation. He expected his hunch to be wrong. Maybe it was, and Robert was hiding something that wasn't quite as simple as what it appeared to be at the surface.</p><p>The detective was prepared to push him for an answer to his first question; however, suddenly, Robert stuck his hand out and screamed, "JUST TAKE IT!"</p><p>The synthetic skin faded away and Connor took hold of his wrist without hesitation. As implied, all of his defenses were down. He quickly scrolled Robert's memory files and located the night in question, and backed them up hastily onto his own systems.</p><p>When he let go and looked at the android again, he was leaning up, resisting against his handcuffs. "We're their playthings," he insisted, face wet with thirium tears. "We're nothing to them. Nothing-"</p><p>Connor stood up so suddenly that his chair squeaked loudly against the floor. He pushed at Robert's shoulder to force him back into the chair. The android crumbled beneath his touch.</p><p>"Not all humans are like that," he proclaimed quietly.</p><p>The implication was clear.</p><p>Connor knew full well that lots of humans were the very thing Robert had feared.</p><p>His very first case was a deviant threatening to murder a little girl. He thought he was a member of the family, and he was going to be replaced. Connor would never forget his name, his voice pleading that he didn't want to die, the way he looked at him with betrayal as he bled out on the roof.</p><p>Connor had been beaten and used by humans. His whole purpose was to end the rebellion of machines rising up against their creators.</p><p>He knew what they were rising against, and it wasn't over yet.</p><p>But, he had seen the good in them, had felt the loving embrace of a friend, felt an encouraging presence push him along a better path, seen the worried eyes of someone who cared about him.</p><p>Humans, who had made androids, in a way, gave them the best of themselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sufficiently Healed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>It was late when you returned to the apartment; however, you were too on edge to possibly be tired just yet. While you had replaced his thirium pump regulator, there was still some damage that needed to be addressed.</p><p>Connor had reluctantly let you patch his skin before taking Robert into the police station; however, a wound like that undoubtedly caused some internal damage that he decided not to disclose with you.</p><p>“Connor, please read me your diagnostic report,” you asked him insistently.</p><p>He seemed conflicted for a second. “I told you I’m alright,” he replied softly.</p><p>You eyed him suspiciously, intending to continue on about how you didn’t believe him. However, surprisingly, Connor caved quickly.</p><p>“Minor membrane damage inside central chassis,” he uttered lowly, like a scolded child.</p><p>“I won’t look if you don’t want me to,” you offered gently.</p><p>“It’s not that,” he replied immediately, not wanting you to think he was untrusting of your abilities. It was quite the opposite, actually. “You did this all day. You deserve a break.”</p><p>“But, you’re Connor,” you replied softly.</p><p>You touched his shoulders and gently nudged him, a gesture encouraging him to step back.</p><p>“I-uhm…” he uttered, following along with your gentle pushes until the back of his knees hit the couch. He sat down and you kept nudging at him until he lifted his legs, scooted back, and laid down across the couch, head falling onto the armrest.</p><p>“I never need a break from you,” you added on as he finally got the hint and arranged himself across the couch comfortably.</p><p>You retreated briefly to rummage through your bag, seeking out a tool kit specifically for this. As you did, Connor shook his jacket and button-up shirt off, laying them across the back of the couch.</p><p>When you turned around and was met with bare, cream colored skin, you had to resist the urge to stare like an idiot. You had seen his nudity before; but, the assortment of freckles running down his torso never ceased to amaze you.</p><p>It didn’t help that he had a muscular appearance to his chassis. Then, of course, there was that damn pube trail starting beneath his belly button and disappearing into his pants.</p><p>Connor really was unfairly attractive.</p><p>Brushing those thoughts aside, you set the toolkit down nearby and straddled Connor’s thighs. It was intimate and you definitely did not do it like this with your other patients; but, it was easier to access his chassis this way, considering he was on a couch and not an operating table and you didn’t have a chair that would set you at the right height.</p><p>Connor didn’t seem perturbed by you mounting him, not that this was anything new. He looked up at you with nothing but trust reflecting in his brown eyes.</p><p>The android relaxed against the cushions and opened the skin layering on the front of his chassis. The shell of his unit parted down the middle from his sternum to his belly button. There were multiple pieces that made up either side of his chassis; but, for ease of access, they parted in two. The material was flexible, yet firm.</p><p>Connor seemed to be taking a second to relax, judging by the way he was clenching his jaw. Undoubtedly, this wasn’t a pleasant feeling. His system was likely warning him that he was exposing sensitive components that were susceptible to damage.</p><p>You admired the design beneath his skin in silence. The membrane fibers that acted like muscle layers were laid out intricately over his abdomen, almost like the perfect drawing in a human anatomy textbook. His internal network layout was far more advanced than anything you had ever seen before. He had more fibrous connectors than the average android, more individual, artificial muscles.</p><p>“Oh, Connor,” you hummed, not finding the strength to reach inside and touch him yet.</p><p>Connor looked up at you, brown eyes reflecting something quite innocent.</p><p>“I-I don’t think I can…” you trailed off, intimidated by the sight of his insides.</p><p>Like all androids, wiring connected to the various internal parts and membranes, allowing for precise movements and artificial muscle controls. Thirium was flowing through the artificial muscles, painting them a magnificent blue hue that was glowing in an otherworldly light.</p><p>Connor had more connectors than the average android. His layout was more precise and detailed than any other android you had ever worked on before.</p><p>Up until this point, you had only worked on androids designed for yard work, child care, and the likes. Before Connor, you had never heard of an RK series. He was the only android you had come across designed for something… violent. Considering his purpose, it wasn’t particularly surprising that his design was more advanced.</p><p>“You’re just so… I’ve never seen this much detail before. The intricacy here is amazing, really. We should get a professional,” you suggested.</p><p>“What?” he uttered lowly, like you had just said the most ridiculous thing. Your eyes shifted from his exposed membrane to his eyes. He looked… offended.</p><p>“-someone who knows what they’re doing,” you explained.</p><p>Connor’s hands reached for you, cupping either of your elbows. He leaned up a little. “You know what you’re doing,” he said firmly, leaving no room for argument.</p><p>He was a little mad, you realized. You were prepared to rebuttal that, but Connor, catching that look in your eyes, continued, “I’ve seen the kind of damages you’ve repaired, and the way you handle androids. No one is better suited to take care of me.”</p><p>The fierce look in his eyes made it clear this wasn’t a discussion. He released your arms and slid back flat onto the couch. You gawked at him for a moment: intimidated, awestruck by his confidence in you.</p><p>“O-okay,” you uttered weakly.</p><p>You reached for your tools before shimmying your body down so you could practically lay on him, and started working.</p><p>Membrane repairs were usually simple; however, in Connor’s case, partially because his design was so unique, and partially because you were terrified of making a mistake, you took your sweet time. Connor didn’t seem to mind. When you glanced up to check on him, his eyes were closed and his LED was a pleasant, blue hue.</p><p>Was he… enjoying this? You couldn’t tell. But, his face looked peaceful.</p><p>Connor was beautiful, intricate blue muscles pulsating with thirium, the tissue firm and soft at the same time, strong and resilient. It was no wonder that he was so fast, so agile. He was designed to be an apex predator.</p><p>You lost track of time before you eventually sat upright and admired your work. Muscle tissues had been returned to their proper position, wrapped protective around his thirium regulator, wires carefully tucked back into their proper placements.</p><p>“Will you run a new diagnostic?” you asked him gently.</p><p>Connor nodded, his eyes still closed. “All readings are normal,” he replied softly, sounding almost tired. You couldn’t resist smiling at the sight. He looked so relaxed.</p><p>“Good,” you hummed, carefully shimmying off his lap and rising to your feet. You set your tools down and groaned, rotating around to stretch your legs.</p><p>“Oof,” you huffed as you stretched, trying to relax your aching back. Behind you, Connor closed his chassis carefully, until the seams relaxed and became unnoticeable.</p><p>He sat up to watch you, amused. “I’m not surprised to find your legs are sore. You were working for almost an hour.”</p><p>“What!?” you shrieked. It definitely didn’t feel like you had been going at it that long. You had been so worried about doing something wrong, about damaging him more than he already was.</p><p>“Are you sure I did alright?” you asked, sincere, turning around to face him.</p><p>Connor patted his abdomen, right where his thirium regulator rested beneath the surface. “The alignment feels more stable and… comfortable,” he said with a confident smile. “I am sufficiently repaired.”</p><p>You laughed softly. “But, are you sufficiently healed?”</p><p>His head tilted a little, brow quirking slightly. Androids were repaired, humans were healed; but, he doubted you meant it in that context.</p><p>You approached him and dropped down to your knees, pushing him back slightly. You ducked your head down and kissed the spot right above his belly button, where you had just repaired his membrane fibers.</p><p>You were smiling when you came back up and Connor looked intrigued.</p><p>“There. All better,” you hummed innocently.</p><p>The android tilted his head slightly, briefly searching the internet to determine why you would do such an odd thing. After briefly viewing a couple answers, Connor felt strangely bashful and squirmed nervously where he was seated.</p><p>“’m gonna take a shower,” you stated as you rose back to your feet.</p><p>Connor looked up at you with a silent question, his eyes warm and inviting and his lips curved into a faint smile.</p><p>“Would you like to join me?” you asked softly.</p><p>“Yes,” he blurted without hesitation.</p><p>Together, you trotted over to the bathroom. You undressed as Connor prepared the shower, testing the temperature until he had it at the degree of warmth he thought you would like.</p><p>You were already nude and startled him when you reached around his waist from behind and started fiddling with his belt. You didn’t touch his pants, but slid the leather through his belt loops and spun around to place it on the rack where he organized his collection.</p><p>Connor watched you curiously as he unceremoniously peeled his shoes and socks off before removing his pants and underwear. You ducked into the tiles and warm water before he could finish.</p><p>He was fast to come in behind you, startling a squeal out of you with how cold he was compared to the warm water. You caught the look of his proud smirk over your shoulder, before you shrugged him off your back, trying not to be too flustered by the proud erection he was sporting.</p><p>After you were sufficiently soaked, you rotated around carefully so that he could take his turn standing beneath the running water. It was almost hypnotizing, watching the droplets fall across his skin.</p><p>When androids activated their human skin, it felt undistinguishable from the real thing; however, there was no denying that water reacted a little differently to it. Perhaps, because their skin was so ungodly smooth, water just danced across the surface.</p><p>His hair, sopping wet, flopped over his forehead before he brushed it back with his hand. That unruly strand that touched his forehead and gave some deviance to his otherwise prim and proper cut was finally behaving, clung to the rest of his wet strands.</p><p>When Connor stepped out of the pouring water, you were quick to ask, “can I do it?” while reaching for the shampoo he used. As you brought the bottle in closer, you realized it was made specifically for android’s synthetic hair fibers. Connor didn’t respond verbally, but looked down at you eagerly.</p><p>You squeezed a small dollop into your palm, surprised to find it was more foamy than typical shampoo. As you lathered it between your hands, the cool, clean scent floated around the shower.</p><p>Connor tilted his head down as you reached for him. You weaved your fingers through his locks, impressed, as always, by how soft they were. You massaged your fingers into his scalp in a manner you hoped he would find enjoyable, down the back of his head to work the soap into the shorter hairs, careful not to catch on his ears. He must have enjoyed it, considering the way he sagged against you.</p><p>“Connor,” you laughed softly.</p><p>You reached past him to rinse your hands off. The android tilted his head back to chase your hands and the water hit his head and sent the suds spewing down his back. His eyes were shut and he seemed relaxed. You let your hands return to his head to aid in rinsing the soap from his locks.</p><p>For a moment, you were mindful of not getting any in his eyes, until you remembered that his optics could handle a vast majority of cleaning agents and this would likely not cause any irritation. Still, you doubted he would want soap splashed in his face.</p><p>When his hair felt sufficiently rinsed out, Connor took hold of your waist and carefully pulled you around so that you traded places and was beneath the water again.</p><p>“You were getting cold,” he observed, looking down at you sweetly. Water was clinging to his eyelashes and heavy droplets dripped from his sopping wet hair; however, he didn’t seem to mind, or notice.</p><p>You smiled at him, feeling the warm water splash down your back. He looked in awe, staring at you, hair clinging to your skin, water droplets decorating your body. He tried not to stare at your nudity, doubting you would want that after what transpired today.</p><p>Wanting to return the favor, Connor reached for your shampoo. You couldn’t help but giggle at the questioning glance he tossed you before pouring some into his palm. You fluttered your eyes shut when he reached for you.</p><p>He was gentler than you had been, careful to not get any on your face, mindful of how rough he was with his fingers. You felt him lean in closer, even though it wasn’t required to reach you seeing that he had long arms and flexible digits.</p><p>After a minute or so, you leaned back to rinse it off and gently shrugged his hands away.</p><p>“I wanted to ask you,” you began, voice distant over the sound of the running shower.</p><p>“When you asked me to stay here for my safety, was that a ploy to get me to move in?” you teased, eyes opening halfway through and watching Connor’s gaze shift from curious to a deer in headlights.</p><p>“I wouldn’t trick you like that,” he protested softly.</p><p>You laughed quietly and his concerned expression relaxed.</p><p>“It’s just,” you continued. “I’ve been here a lot, and that’s not fair to you. I’m pretty much squatting.”</p><p>“It doesn’t bother me,” Connor retorted.</p><p>“I use more water than you. I use your heater. I’m running the stove more than you ever would,” you carried on. “I should be paying rent.”</p><p>“I don’t require many human essentials,” Connor said robotically. “My cost of living is significantly lower than yours. I don’t require you to help pay my bills.”</p><p>“But, they aren’t just your bills if I’m here all the time,” you retorted.</p><p>You rang out your hair and swapped places with the android again. You huffed out a laugh when he snatched the conditioner bottle out of your hand and, quite literally, took matters into his own hands.</p><p>“Please, Connor. I don’t want to be a freeloader,” you protested, eyes fluttering shut as he worked the conditioner through your hair with careful fingers.</p><p>“I don’t see you that way,” he uttered sincerely. You moaned softly when his palms smoothed over your skull and his fingers carefully worked the conditioner through your hair.</p><p>“I see me that way,” you retorted grumpily.</p><p>“I don’t mind paying for-”</p><p>“Well, I do,” you interrupted him, a little harsher than intended.</p><p>He carefully removed his fingers from your hair and you opened your eyes to look at him intensely, hoping he realized this was important to your independence.</p><p>“I-… don’t believe you make enough money to afford two places,” Connor stated analytically, rinsing his hands in the flowing water. “So, it would only be logical for you to choose one over the other.”</p><p>He handled surrendering rather well, you realized fondly.</p><p>“I like your place better. If you want me here?” you asked softly.</p><p>Connor was quick to answer before any doubt could blossom. “I do.”</p><p>After you rinsed out your hair, Connor’s bodywash followed: this time, something clearly designed for humans. Android’s plastic skin didn’t typically require a need for this sort of thing; but, you were pleased to see he had ignored this and treated himself. The bodywash had a masculine scent with a faint mint aroma that seemed oddly appropriate for his polished demeanor.</p><p>There was a perfectly good scrub brush right there; but, you ignored it, opting for your hands instead.</p><p>“Do you care if I smell like your body wash?” you asked as your hands smoothed over his shoulders and down his chest and over his stomach.</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Connor replied.</p><p>Your arms encircled his waist and you pulled him into an embrace, wet bodies smacking together. Connor seemed surprised, or perhaps unsettled by the sudden closeness, judging by the look he made. Your hands continued to spread the soap along his back, shamelessly enjoying the feel of his back muscles tensing beneath your touch.</p><p>“Sorry, is this bad?” you uttered, trying to make sense of his expression.</p><p>“No. I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he answered, struggling to keep his eyes focused on yours when he could feel your breasts smooshed against his chest, the soft expansion of your tummy and the heat radiating off your thighs.</p><p>It was obvious he was referring to the erection that he had been struggling to subdue ever since you undressed in front of him. Now, with the closeness, it was pinned between your bodies, smooshed against your inner thigh.</p><p>Connor looked embarrassed. “Sorry, I usually can control that better.”</p><p>You shook your head rapidly. “I don’t want you to control it,” you whispered sharply.</p><p>The android tightened his lips, seemingly spurred on by your encouraging words.</p><p>“Does it bother you?” you asked, sincere, a little worried that he might have been uncomfortable.</p><p>“Is it not… demeaning?” the android asked softly.</p><p>“Why would it be demeaning?” you asked, tilting your head a little.</p><p>“It seems inappropriate after what happened today, and you didn’t express a sexual interest to warrant this response,” Connor explained, again in that very android-like way.</p><p>You huffed a little at him. “It’s not like you tried to force yourself on me,” you proclaimed, a little scold to your tone. “Should I be upset with you for being attracted to me?”</p><p>Connor’s lips curved into a smile that was a little innocent despite the context of the discussion at hand.</p><p>“That is accurate, but-” the android began. “I-… Feel a little possessive at the moment.”</p><p>Curiosity, excitement maybe, danced behind your eyes.</p><p>“You could have died today,” you commented lowly. “Is that what has you on edge?”</p><p>“It is… a possibility,” he drawled.</p><p>You were silent for a moment, rubbing soap all over him, not caring that a lot of it ended up all over you, too.</p><p>“…you were in danger,” Connor confessed quietly, voice weak through the sound of the rushing water hitting the tiles. You couldn’t help but feel enamored by those words. He was pent up and frustrated at the fear that he could have lost you today.</p><p>“For a second, I thought you were going to kill him,” you stated softly, not sounding disgusted or angry, but perhaps worried.</p><p>“I thought so, too,” Connor admitted, oddly not feeling scrutinized in your gaze. If anything, you seemed proud of him.</p><p>Connor wasn’t quite sure if that was how he felt: proud. Part of him knew that he had to do what was best for androids and humans, so that they could create a better world together. He wanted to participate in Markus’ vision; yet, when it came to you, he found himself second guessing those desires.</p><p>He would do whatever he had to do to keep you safe.</p><p>To accomplish his mission-</p><p>“Do you want to get out?” you asked softly, trying to rotate him around so he could wash off the soap. However, lost in his thoughts, Connor was standing there, stiff and unmovable. Eventually, he complied, traded places with you once more, and let the water wash the soap away.</p><p>Instead of answering your question, Connor was more concerned that perhaps you wanted to leave. “Is the steam making you dizzy?” he asked, concerned.</p><p>You shook your head with a smile. “No. It’s just-… You seem-…” you trailed off, deciding against telling him what was on your mind, that he had kept his hands to himself despite admitting that he was pent up.</p><p>Captivated by him, you felt feral, longing for him to have you in the most intimate way humans were capable of. Connor was a sophisticated android, beautiful and strong, graceful and elegant. You felt as graceful as a flopping fish on dry land compared to him.</p><p>Of course, the android didn’t see you that way. If he could sleep, if he could dream, you would be the woman that came to him in the dead of night.</p><p>You stepped out of the shower to retrieve a towel. Connor followed you to the shower exit, careless that he was dripping wet all over his bathroom tiles. Before you could get the towel wrapped around yourself, he gently cupped your arm and tugged you back in.</p><p>Your eyes, bright and confused, looked up at him, noticed the desperate look he was making, and dropped the towel on the floor. As soon as he had you back inside, he looked like he regretted that decision.</p><p>“I’m sorry-” he stammered.</p><p>“Connor, please-” you uttered, sounding suddenly like you were in so much agony. “-no more whiplash. Ok? Tell me what’s on your mind.”</p><p>“I want you,” he confessed lowly, staring down at you with a desperately hungry look in his eyes.</p><p>His hands slid over your ribs, fingers curling over the outline of the bones with deep fascination. He unconsciously pinned you against the tiles, not too far from beneath the shower head, where water could sputter across your body. The android arched over you, patience waning.</p><p>Yes, please-</p><p>“Show me that you’re alive, Connor,” you breathed against his lips.</p><p>Finally - finally, he kissed you. You moaned shamelessly, arms weaving around his shoulders to drag him in closer. The android practically smooshed you against the tiles with his own body, trying to mold himself against you. His kisses were desperate, hungry, but somehow still managed to be soft.</p><p>He wasted little time before propping your leg on his waist and dipping his fingers into the heat between your thighs. Water was definitely not a suitable lubricant, and he wasn’t too stupid to not be able to tell them apart. When he was met with your folds, the slippery substance couldn’t be mistaken for anything but your natural slick.</p><p>He hadn’t done anything and you were already dripping. He had been torturing himself with guilt while you had been as aroused as he was. The thought eased his troubled mind just a little.</p><p>The android trailed your nub for a brief second before pushing his longest digit into your cavern. You moaned against his mouth shamelessly. He gave you a second to breathe before shoving his tongue into your mouth. For a second, your eyes fluttered open and caught the sight of his closed eyes, tense eyebrows, and vibrant, crimson halo on his temple.</p><p>His tongue explored your mouth selfishly while he fingered you eagerly. His flexibility was a strong reminder he wasn’t human, and you loved it. He thrust his digit aggressively, knuckles brushing against your folds, while his thumb pressed down on your bud, shifting with the movement of his digits.</p><p>Connor carefully maneuvered another finger inside and devoured the hiss that escaped your mouth. The stretch was brief, more so by the sudden intrusion than the extra girth. He was being a little more aggressive than necessary; but, you shamelessly loved every second of it.</p><p>When you started to pant desperately, he finally let go of your lips and trailed soft bites down your neck. You could hardly focus properly, pinned against the wall to ensure you wouldn’t fall, overwhelmed by the delicious friction he was delivering to your cunt.</p><p>The android bent down and took a rosy nipple into his mouth, sucking on the bud in slow, but firm, successions that you would be able to feel strongly. You most certainly did, and arched your back, moaning and whimpering helplessly. Your hands gripped his shoulders for dear life.</p><p>You were shaking violently, feeling an orgasm approaching, but not quite there. It felt far away until Connor released your poor, abused nipple and leaned up, groaning a staticky moan into your throat when his erection brushed your thigh.</p><p>You weren’t sure if it was his moan, the way he humped you slightly for just a second, or the fact that you wanted him inside you so fucking badly. Suddenly, you were coming, so hard that you screamed and startled yourself with how loud it sounded in the shower.</p><p>Connor was unwavering until you had rode out the wave and regained enough composure to reach down and wrap your fingers around his cock. He faltered and nearly collapsed on top of you at the sudden touch.</p><p>You stroked him a few times before letting go and pushing at him until he got off of you. He complied with the most adorable, disagreeing pout on his face. You almost wanted to smack him for daring to think you didn’t want more - all of him, every fucking inch.</p><p>The shower had a small platform sticking out opposite from the entrance, clearly designed to be sat on like a bench. You stepped towards it and propped up one of your legs, knee on the tile, braced your palms across from you, and bent over, propping up on your toes on the one foot that was on the ground.</p><p>The android groaned approvingly and immediately covered your body with his. One of his arms came into view, sliding along the tiles on the wall in front of you. You were confused briefly until you felt him nudge you forward and your cheek came into contact with his skin instead of the cold tiles.</p><p>The water from above was pouring across his back and sending water spattering over you obnoxiously, not that you could find the willpower to care.</p><p>You heard the familiar sound of him spreading lubricant down his shaft and tried to arch up your behind as invitingly as you could, whimpering like a pathetic animal.</p><p>He didn’t brace his hand on your hip, but reached around and cupped your cunt. His chest collided softly with your back and forced you to arch just a little more, until the angle was perfect and his tip hooked on your entrance. You were more than ready; yet, still, his size managed to force a whimper out of you.</p><p>He sheathed himself inside you and groaned low and staticky, beautiful mechanical noises. He was most of the way inside, thrusting shallowly a few times to let you adjust. You turned your head and bit at the skin on his forearm. That seemed to spur him on and Connor shifted his hips and filled you to the brim.</p><p>You moaned through your teeth, still latched onto his skin, enough of an encouraging sound for him to start moving properly. Wet, fleshy noises of skin slapping together echoed around the shower. Connor’s fingers toyed with your pearl as he fucked you, displaying a sort of inhuman flexibility as he bent over you.</p><p>“Ohhh, Connor,” you moaned against his skin before lapping your tongue against the spot you just tug your teeth into. It blossomed pale white briefly before fading back to his artificial, human skin tone. One of your hands was clinging awkwardly to his bicep while the other gripped the wrist that was curled between your thighs.</p><p>His hand against the tile was splayed, fingers bent and nails digging into the tile. Your pressed your cheek into his skin and huffed out a pathetic breath every time he slid back inside.</p><p>“-so beautiful,” Connor breathed against the skin at the base of your spine. You whimpered when you felt the unique texture of his tongue as it lapped against the top vertebrae.</p><p>You wanted to arch into his touch, to tilt your head and expose more skin, so that his mouth could reach every part of you possible in this position. However, you were already struggling to keep yourself upright and didn’t want to dare ruin this: the perfect drag of his cock at the angle that made you see stars.</p><p>You felt the android’s forehead fall into the back of your neck and the heat of his exhaust against your skin as he let himself get lost in the moment. It was burning hot; everywhere he touched you was burning hot. His skin against your back and the tops of his thighs where they touched the backs of yours felt ungodly warm.</p><p>It occurred to you, then, that this was likely an unsafe combination: the heat from the water, the steam wafting about the shower, and his internal biocomponents heating as a response to external stimuli.</p><p>“W-wait, Connor,” you urged, pushing back against him. His pace staggered, but he didn’t immediately let you go. “Stop,” you added on insistently, until he finally slipped out of you and backed up.</p><p>Hastily, you stood up and stepped over to the faucet, turned the water off and looked up at him with concern, cupping his cheeks.</p><p>“Are you overheating?” you asked, trying to make sense of the look in his eyes.</p><p>He seemed a little distant, not looking at you quite properly.</p><p>“Connor?” you insisted, a little louder than necessary.</p><p>He blinked as if startled by your voice.</p><p>“I-… a little,” he admitted quietly.</p><p>“Oh, geez,” you huffed. “Did you disable those warnings?” you scolded him lightly, taking him by the arm to guide him out of the shower. You ignored the chill when you stepped out and grabbed a towel to start drying him off.</p><p>“No,” he lied as you plopped the towel on the top of his head and gently patted his hair. Before you could run it down his shoulders, he gently pushed your hands away and removed the towel from himself and wrapped it around you. You looked up at him with a harmless glare.</p><p>“I’ll reenable them,” he promised, looking at you fondly as he bundled you up.</p><p>“You better,” you scolded him.</p><p>“I just-… didn’t want my hardware limitations getting in the way,” he commented lowly.</p><p>“Pssh,” you hissed, delivering a gentle smack against his chest. “That’s not a hardware limitation. Humans pass out from heat, too,” you stated.</p><p>You retrieved another towel and flung it at the android. “It’s called being alive,” you added on. He caught the towel, but didn’t seem particularly interested in drying himself off. You didn’t miss the way he was staring at you, pleading eyes and lips parted slightly.</p><p>“Cool down a bit first,” you teased, nudging at his hands until he got the message and started drying himself off.</p><p>You let the towel unravel from your body so you could dry the back of your neck and pat it gently through your hair. You heard a soft whoosh when Connor unceremoniously dropped his towel. As soon as you let go of your hair, he descended upon you.</p><p>You gasped when he backed you up against the sink, the cool marble pressing against your behind.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” you laughed, hands coming up beneath his arms, smoothing over the plains of his back.</p><p>Connor blinked away the hungry look in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m being too insistent,” he apologized politely.</p><p>His cock, pinned between your bodies, was hard and throbbing. He seemed eager to continue, undoubtedly pent up and desperate for release. Your state wasn’t much better, sticky and warm between your thighs, and not nearly satisfied.</p><p>“You’re lucky I don’t have work tomorrow,” you surrendered with a sigh, though you had a warm and inviting smile on your face.</p><p>The grin on his face was charming and handsome, but hid something mischievous when he guided you to the bed. “You asked me if I was sufficiently healed,” he started as he gently pushed you back onto the sheets, not the least bit concerned that you were still fairly wet. “I don’t think I am.”</p><p>You huffed out a laugh at his matter-of-fact tone. Your arms weaved over his shoulders when he arched over you. He intended to take your lips; however, you avoided his mouth and peppered kisses over his freckled face.</p><p>Your legs found their way around his hips. He nudged forward, teasingly brushing his length against your folds. Your head fell back into the sheets and you sighed at the sensation. He took that opportunity to steal the kisses you had denied him a second ago.</p><p>Somehow, you just knew, it was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The following morning, after waddling out of bed to use the restroom, you returned to see Connor waiting for you, flat on his back, arms spread invitingly, eyes looking suspiciously drowsy, despite the obvious fact that he had no need for sleep. You could have laughed at the innocent, adoring look in his eyes, if he wasn’t naked and if last night’s events had not occurred.</p><p>You crawled back into bed, nuzzled your cheek into the divot right beneath his clavicle, and tangled your legs, humming with delight when he pulled the blankets back over you and wrapped his arms around your back, smothering you in the warmth you had created together throughout the night.</p><p>“The weather has been warming up,” he commented into your hair.</p><p>“Mhm,” you agreed tiredly.</p><p>“I’m tasked with walking Sumo today,” he continued quietly.</p><p>“Mhm,” you hummed again.</p><p>“If you would like to accompany me again, I was thinking we could go to that park you told me about: the one you loved when you were a child…”</p><p>You leaned back to look up into his eyes, surprised he had remembered that; Connor was an android, so of course he did. But, still… Just because he remembered something didn’t mean he had to designate it as important.</p><p>“It’s a bit of a drive from Hank’s place,” you commented quietly, peering up to catch his magnificent, brown eyes.</p><p>“I don’t think Sumo would mind,” Connor replied sincerely.</p><p>You laughed softly, laying your head back on his chest. His fingers found the perfect place in your lower back to rest and he relaxed against you. Even though he wasn’t tired at all, he understood how much you valued sleeping in on your off days, and decided to give you just a few more minutes.</p><p>Besides, if he was being honest, he was enjoying this.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Connor drove while you sat in the backseat with Sumo, one hand on the leash and the other on his back to keep him calm. You stared out the window, feeling like a kid again as you relived a drive from a long time ago. Connor had, unintentionally, taken the same route, likely because his GPS informed him it was the most efficient.</p><p>You passed all sorts of familiar places: a school that still had the ridiculously hideous orange paint job, a bank that never finished repairing the north brick wall, and a tree in someone’s front yard that had grown at a strange angle.</p><p>Back then, it was too far of a drive to take often. It was an occasional treat that your grandmother would bring you when she was in a good mood. Hank had taken you and Cole here once or twice for a holiday themed festival.</p><p>When Connor pulled into a parking spot, you were amazed to find the place hadn’t changed much at all.</p><p>There was a lake in the center of the park with a massive bridge that swept over the narrowest point, connecting seamlessly with a path that circled around the park in winding roads. The water was shimmering blue, lily pads along the edges of the water beneath the bridge. Beautiful, towering trees and flowering bushes lined the walkways. There was lush green grass throughout the grounds, and not a weed in sight.</p><p>You couldn’t help but wonder who maintained the park these days. It was no secret that androids had almost exclusively taken over landscaping jobs in recent years. That would have come to an end with the revolution. Yet, somebody was still taking care of the place.</p><p>Connor approached the back door hastily when you stepped out. You were still holding tightly onto Sumo’s collar, keeping a close eye on him when he hopped at the car, drooling excitedly.</p><p>“I don’t think this park is safe for you,” Connor warned you sharply.</p><p>You looked up at him with a startle, wondering what it was that had worried him.</p><p>“I have detected a pollen in the air that you are allergic to. I fear the consequences on your respiratory systems,” he explained hastily, looking deadly serious and concerned.</p><p>Your worried expression faltered and you coughed out a laugh. “Almost everyone in the world has hay fever, Connor,” you explained with a smile. The android’s harsh expression didn’t immediately dissipate; however, he did appear confused by how lightly you took the situation.</p><p>“Come on. Don’t worry. All that’s gonna happen is some sniffling and sneezing,” you insisted, excitedly taking hold of his hand. “I can handle some pollen.”</p><p>The android was stiff for a second, likely reevaluating his findings on pollen allergies. ‘Sniffling and sneezing’, as you had put it, didn’t seem to be a particularly harmful side effect to air born allergies.</p><p>“If you are certain,” he replied, seemingly put at ease by your explanation.</p><p>Connor took the leash from your other hand and directed Sumo to the path ahead. The vehicle locked with an assuring beep as you walked away and he tucked the keys into his pants pocket.</p><p>The android found himself feeling oddly proud of the look you were wearing. Your touch on his hand had loosened as you took in the sights, feeling overwhelmed by nostalgia.</p><p>“I’m so glad you suggested this,” you breathed as you approached the bridge.</p><p>You let go of Connor’s hand and started trotting to get a head start. He was patient and let Sumo set the pace before eventually joining you at the highest point on the bridge, the top of the curve, and the very center. You leaned against the railing and looked over into the water.</p><p>Last time you were here, you were too small to see over the edge. Now, you easily could look into the shimmering waters below. Sumo came to a halt, as well, and stuck his face through the railing to look below. Connor would have been worried about the dog trying to jump; luckily, he was too wide to fit even if he tried.</p><p>The bridge creaked quietly beneath your feet with each step. Connor joined your side and leaned against the railing. The water beneath was almost perfectly clear. He could see a swarm of colorful fish frolicking, splashing about, clearly hoping that you were going to provide them with food.</p><p>The sun was poking out of the pale white clouds above, providing some warmth against the slight chill in the breeze. The trees rattled softly, leaves making a beautiful symphony. Some children were playing soccer in the field on the other side of the lake, laughing joyously. Some older ladies were sitting at a bench, reading together in silence. Couples were jogging together along the trails.</p><p>He felt more at peace with the world than he had in a long time.</p><p>Connor shifted his eyes away from the ambiance and took in your face. You looked as blissful as he felt, staring blindly ahead, the wind brushing through your hair and the sun’s warmth tinting your cheeks pink. You took in a deep breath, as if it was the most delicious thing you had ever tasted.</p><p>“I love you,” Connor said, so softly that you briefly considered that you had hallucinated.</p><p>Startled, your head whipped over to look at him. The look in his eyes, the burning adoration as the sun shimmered in his brown orbs, told you that you hadn’t imagined his words.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you the night that you learned my manufactured purpose,” he confessed with a soft smile. “But, I was afraid you wouldn’t think it was sincere.” You stared at him, eyes stinging and lips parted. “I’m not certain that I know what love is. But, I’m certain it is what I feel for you.”</p><p>The soft look in the android’s eyes morphed into concern when he saw a tear cascade down your cheek. You hastily lifted a hand to wipe it away, sniffling.</p><p>“I was supposed to say it first,” you teased, trying to ease the emotions bubbling up. You dragged your sleeves across your face, trying to catch the tears as they fell.</p><p>“I love you, too,” you whimpered, looking up at him with tear-stained eyes.</p><p>You felt something big and wet smear against the side of your knee and looked down to see Sumo nudging you with his nose. You huffed out a pathetic laugh. “I’m okay, Sumo.”</p><p>Connor looked grateful when you looked back up at him, as if he hadn’t anticipated you to reciprocate.</p><p>“I love you so much, Connor,” you proclaimed, sniffling as you tried to hold back tears. You wiped your face hastily when more droplets began to fall.</p><p>“Please, don’t cry,” the android said, almost sadly, stepping in so close that he had to crane his neck to look down at you.</p><p>You doubted that he was aware that the face he was wearing was making it nearly impossible to stop crying. He looked so helplessly in love, and that face was looking at you - his brown eyes staring at you, that LED shining stunning gold as he worried about you.</p><p>All you could do was wonder what you had done to deserve such a thing - the love and adoration of this android, of this being you held in such high regard. He couldn’t have been more perfect if he tried.</p><p>“I’ll cry if I want to,” you huffed, hoping some attitude would calm you down.</p><p>Connor’s forehead nuzzled against your temple. “I love you,” he said again, and you recognized that tone as one of disobedience. Once, he believed that androids - machines - couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t want anything. That extended to himself, to what he thought were his own limitations. Yet, in that moment, Connor was strangely pleased that his confession had brought you to tears.</p><p>“Connor,” you whimpered, scoldingly.</p><p>He didn’t want you to be sad, to hurt, to suffer; but, these were tears of happiness. They were strangely beautiful, that you could feel so strongly for him. For whereas you saw Connor in a bright light that shined above all others, he saw himself as just another living being in the world, one of millions of androids.</p><p>-and, somehow, he found you before anyone else could.</p><p>“I love you,” he said again, uttering the words against your cheek proudly.</p><p>You smacked a hand against his chest harmlessly, huffing, “I love you more.”</p><p>“That’s statistically impossible,” he replied softly, apparent tease in his tone. “I assure you, my affections are stronger.”</p><p>He smirked when you started grinning at him. “I will fight you, android,” you huffed pathetically, laughing and crying at the same time.</p><p>“You don’t stand a chance against me,” Connor teased quietly.</p><p>His free hand caressed your cheek and you felt his thumb brush along your skin, smearing tears. “I’ll show you,” you retorted softly, eyes fluttering shut as you tried to will yourself to stop crying.</p><p>You felt his lips fall onto your forehead, the stubble on his chin prickly against your skin. For a second, you let yourself get lost in the moment, and felt his words repeat, echoing inside your head. It felt like you were living a dream, and you never wanted to wake up.</p><p>When you heard a distinctive tapping sound beneath you, you looked down to see Sumo had started walking away, his nails clicking against the wood of the bridge. Connor leaned away from you when he felt the leash tug on his hand. You flashed him a smile and then started following after the saint bernard, glancing at the android over your shoulder.</p><p>He followed without hesitation, stepping in so close that his shoulder smacked against yours. You met halfway, hand clasped tight and fingers interlacing, a gesture that had become natural. The moment hadn’t faded, but your desire to cry subsided. Connor’s hand felt warm and all you could think about was what wonderful things were to come.</p><p>“On our way back to Hank’s place, let’s get takeout,” you said, changing the subject. “That man can’t use chopsticks and that’s simply a crime.”</p><p>“Nothing that some positive reinforcement can’t fix,” Connor agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was inspired by this amazing mechanical heartbeat created by androidsacutemess on tumblr. Please give it a listen!<br/>https://forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com/post/638997546788962304/androidsacutemess-gotta-get-that-thirium-pumping</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>In engineering school, the very first thing you learned, and the most important part of your studies, was about thirium. Androids had very advanced AI; but, you didn’t go to school to be a programmer. While their AI was as important as their components, it was no secret that the discovery of thirium is what allowed androids to be so highly functioning and blend in almost seamlessly with humans.</p><p>‘Blue blood’, as it was often referred to, did behave very similarly to human blood. While blood carried oxygen through the body, thirium carried electricity throughout the android’s biocomponents. This allowed for movement and computing capacity to be higher than the average human body.</p><p>Thirium behaved very differently than electrical currents did in any other computer component. Not only did this make androids far more efficient than any computer, it allowed them to maintain their internal temperatures and withstand harsher environments far more efficiently. It also made them waterproof and far more shock absorbent.</p><p>Of course, for thirium to flow, there needed to be components to accomplish that.</p><p>The thirium pump was essentially a heart when compared to human anatomy. It didn’t expand and shrink like a human heart, but it moved thirium throughout an android’s body, suctioning through and pushing along, like the name implied. It was located in the dead center of the chest.</p><p>The thirium pump required a thirium pump regulator to function. Again, the purpose could be taken literally. Since the pump didn’t shrink and expand to move thirium, it needed another part to regulate the eb and flow. The regulator was in the abdomen, typically right above the belly button.</p><p>Androids, too, had a heartbeat.</p><p>It wasn’t loud enough to be heard by the human ear. It wasn’t technically even a heartbeat, nor could it be classified as a sound. It was a vibration generated as the result of the thirium pump syncing with the regulator.</p><p>It was a mechanical thrum that echoed in their chassis, so long as one had the proper tools to listen.</p><p>You had heard it when going through school, only once or twice; back then, it was typical to just replace pumps and regulators instead of actively trying to troubleshoot any issues that arose with those parts.</p><p>These days, they were too scarce to be wasteful. You and your coworkers had worked feverishly to get the higher ups to approve thirium pump stethoscopes.</p><p>Finally, after months of insistent whining to the higher ups, the approval came in, and your first batch of thirium pump monitors arrived. The excitement in the office that day was comparable to Christmas at an orphanage.</p><p>You were on thirium transplants for the day, and didn’t get the chance to use one. That didn’t stop you from snatching one to bring home, seeing as you had a gorgeous guinea pig waiting to be tested on.</p><p>Connor was sitting at the couch, staring blindly ahead when you came scurrying in from the elevator. He didn’t get a chance to elaborate to whether he was reading, watching a movie, going over a case, or browsing the internet, before you dashed over to him.</p><p>“Check this out,” you cheered, dropping your bag on the floor and plopping down next to him. You held the device up excitedly.</p><p>“We’ve been asking for these since the clinic opened,” you explained, not bothering to mask how excited you were. “The sound can help diagnose a lot of issues with the heart. We can repair them instead of having to replace them.”</p><p>“It can translate the vibration, resulted by the pump and regulator syncing, into sound,” Connor stated, clearly reading off search results.</p><p>“You’ve never seen one before?” you asked, surprised that he hadn’t immediately known what it was.</p><p>He shook his head a little. “You were the first outside of Cyberlife’s facilities to repair me.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s right - they use those chambers,” you stated, recalling seeing them briefly in school. Of course, you never worked for Cyberlife, and never got to operate one. They were state of the art and incredibly expensive. You only ever worked for places that did it the old-fashioned way.</p><p>“Can I test it on you?” you asked Connor, beaming with excitement.</p><p>Connor tilted his head a little, sincerely intrigued by how much this interested you.</p><p>“Yes,” he answered with a small smile, rotating towards you, eager to please.</p><p>With an excited grin, you lifted the earbuds and tucked them into your ears. You lifted the opposite end. It was rounded and metallic, like any ordinary stethoscope; however, seeing as it was designed by Cyberlife, it had their distinctive color pattern: a ring around the edge that would light up when met with android skin, much like factory issued uniforms.</p><p>You pressed it against Connor’s chest and frowned at the silence you were met with. Then, you remembered, you needed direct skin contact.</p><p>You let go of the drum, letting it droop between you and Connor’s chests as you undid the top two buttons on his shirt. He had already discarded his tie before your arrival. He was still, looking down at you curiously. You gently pressed the metallic circle over his chest, on his bare skin, right where his pump was tucked into his chassis.</p><p>Connor’s android skin responded to the device, the human skin tone fading away to expose the pale white shell beneath. The ring around the edge of the stethoscope responded to the interface and lit up in Cyberlife’s standard, bright blue LED.</p><p>Then, you heard it, the sound immediately feeding through the earbuds.</p><p>It sounded much like a regular heartbeat in the way that it thumped. But, it was so unmistakably android in nature. The pulse was metallic and the following echo was like tossing a ring into an empty, steel room. The thrum was soft and drawled out in a hypnotic echo.</p><p>It was beautiful.</p><p>You closed your eyes and focused on the sound. Connor stared at your face, at the peaceful expression you were making, baffled as to why you found this so interesting. It was just a vibration resulting in two of his biocomponents syncing properly. It meant he was functioning.</p><p>It meant he was-</p><p>-alive.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>You felt Connor shift slightly and felt his lips fall onto your forehead. A small sound escaped you at the touch. You tilted your head up, lips parting, beckoning, pleading. It didn’t take him long to notice and he leaned down to capture your mouth carefully.</p><p>You kissed softly while you continued to listen to the sound. Your fingers slid past the grip on the edge of the drum and touched his bare skin. The contrast between the cold ring and your warm fingers startled him a little. The temperature readings on his skin used to be impervious. After so many nights nuzzled against your warm body, he began to slowly understand what cold felt like.</p><p>Connor leaned back a little, parting from the kiss, and lifted one of his hands. He showed it to you, his eyes questioning. With a smile, you took it with your free hand and brought it in, placing it on your chest.</p><p>He couldn’t quite feel it through your shirt and carefully, slowly, pushed back the hem of your collar to settle his palm over the skin that covered where your heart rested. His hand was large, palm heavy over your chest and fingers extending across our clavicle.</p><p>But, of course, as always, Connor’s touch was gentle. He kept his eyes locked on yours; but, as he focused on the feeling beneath his palm, his gaze glossed over.</p><p>Your heart was thumping against his palm, barely protected by your skin and bones. He pressed a little harder and could feel it thundering away inside you, as if it was threatening to break free.</p><p>You breathed a content sigh before seeking out his mouth once more. You intentionally pressed a kiss against his chin to stir him, enjoying the prickly feel of fine facial hair. He tilted his head down and captured your mouth properly and you couldn’t resist briefly smirking against his mouth triumphantly.</p><p>He kissed you a little more hungrily than he did a moment ago. His thirium pump maintained the same pace because it was a perfectly functioning piece of mechanical equipment; your heart, however, flawed and soft, started to beat faster and faster the more and more he kissed you.</p><p>He liked to analyze you when you shared moments like this. It was as close as he could get to interfacing with you. He always felt your heartbeat, monitored the rhythm with fascination. This, however, was different: rather than monitoring it, he felt it physically, so closely against his skin, almost close enough to wrap his palm around it.</p><p>With that thought, Connor carefully pulled his hand back and shifted away from the kiss. You didn’t miss the expression he was wearing, like he had done something wrong. You slid the drum away from Connor’s chest and removed the earbuds out of your ears.</p><p>“Are you okay?” you asked him quietly.</p><p>“I like the way your heartbeat feels,” he admitted quietly.</p><p>“Okay,” you breathed, clearly pleased with this information.</p><p>“I was afraid I might… hurt you,” he continued in a whisper, as if he didn’t want you to hear him.</p><p>“You’ve never hurt me,” you retorted gently.</p><p>“I’m so much stronger than you,” Connor said lowly, a warning.</p><p>“I know,” you replied immediately, as if it was hardly a thing to be concerned about. It was unspoken, but the android could hear the implication that you liked it that way.</p><p>Connor found his lip twitching, despite himself. He was so much more powerful than you; yet, he felt so helpless against you. You, who was enamored with a sound produced by his biocomponents, something so simple and unimportant to anyone else. You, who never questioned the feelings of an android, of any android for that matter.</p><p>“I love you,” he uttered, a bold smile gracing his lips, like he had found some secret treasure and was finally able to flaunt it about.</p><p>“I love you, too,” you replied, leaning over so you could set the thirium pump monitoring device on the side table perched at the couch’s armrest.</p><p>The android didn’t bother hesitating to make his intentions known, taking hold of your waist and pulling you into his lap. You followed reluctantly, slotting into the space above him. Your scrubs were not designed to move this way and pinched at your skin in protest.</p><p>With a grumble, you pushed off of Connor and rose to your feet, grinning at the adorable pout he gave you.</p><p>“You’re insatiable,” you teased, feeling beautiful, powerful in the smoldering gaze of his brown eyes, normally so kind, so innocent, now shiny with lust. “I just did a full shift. I’ve gotta be smelling terrible,” you challenged. “Like sweat and thirium.”</p><p>“It doesn’t bother me,” Connor retorted sincerely.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want me to shower first?” you offered softly. However, despite that weak protest, you started undressing.</p><p>“I’m just going to get you dirty again,” the android replied in a manner that was illegally innocent, considering his polite tone and soft gaze. You wanted to smack it off his perfect, freckled face.</p><p>Your scrubs gathered in a pile, and your undershirt followed. You briefly debated if your underwear should remain on as something for him to aspire to remove. However, Connor looked tense where he was seated. His gaze was smoldering and his hands were clenched tightly at his lap, rousing his pants a little.</p><p>You couldn’t help but flush at that look. This was hardly your first rodeo together; yet, Connor stared at you as if he had not mapped out every inch of you with his tongue, as if your body was some unexplored territory. You almost couldn’t believe he had yet to grow bored of you, even a little bit. The tent he was pitching against his zipper looked almost painful; yet, he seemed too focused on you to notice.</p><p>-and so, your bra and underwear joined the pile of clothes on the floor and you sauntered over to the android.</p><p>When you were in reach, his arms extended and he gripped your waist, pulling you onto him. Your thighs slid onto the couch, on either side of his lap, and your chest fell against his. You giggled like a schoolgirl and received a proud grin from the android.</p><p>“Are you certain you are not sore from the other night?” Connor uttered, his prideful expression morphing into sincere concern.</p><p>Again, he looked far too innocent asking that question, especially considering any damage would have been entirely of his own making.</p><p>You started fumbling with his belt buckle, wanting to ease the tension he was clearly ignoring. “No,” you replied sweetly, more focused on the task at hand, trying to pull his belt through the loops.</p><p>Connor lifted his hips to aid you, and you dropped his belt unceremoniously onto the floor. He busied his hands with his shirt and had the rest of the buttons undone before you could free his cock from his boxers. The expansion of his torso came into view and, as always, you were infatuated with the sight.</p><p>He visibly shuddered when you stroked him, as if he hasn’t just been inside you a little over a day ago. You ducked your head down to nip kisses along his freckled neck, sliding your free hand along the newly exposed skin of his chest and tummy. He hummed approvingly, the sound breaking off into a hiss when you bit down on his throat. It didn’t hurt, of course; but, the sensation set off unique touch receptors.</p><p>You intended to shimmy to the ground and take him in your mouth; however, he seemed to forego asking for permission, which seemed fitting seeing as you had, and reached behind you. You gasped when one of his fingers dipped into your folds and immediately found your entrance.</p><p>He nudged teasingly, gathering moisture. He liked the way you puffed out weak noises in response to his touches. Your hand was still wrapped around his cock, but had stopped moving. The android didn’t mind, rather pleased with himself that he could distract you so thoroughly.</p><p>You were locked in his inquisitive gaze. He seemed to be enjoying the way your face would contort in pleasure or frustration, depending on the way he touched your sex. You seemed to like when he circled your entrance, and expressed annoyance when he barely breached the muscle.</p><p>“Damn it, Connor,” you hissed out after, perhaps, the fourth time he had done it.</p><p>You caught the sight of a diabolical grin before he finally buried his middle finger in your heat and drove it into you at an unhurried pace, his knuckles brushing your folds with each movement. Revitalized, you began stroking him again.</p><p>He dipped his head down to take your mouth, surprising you when he did so with his teeth. It was downright improper; yet, his creativity was definitely doing something to you. As if he read your mind, he touched you in new place. You felt his thumb brush against… well… your other hole, and flinched dramatically.</p><p>Connor froze up as if he had something wrong. The expression he wore, like he was caught stealing from a cookie jar, sobered you.</p><p>“You’re naughty, Connor,” you teased, giving him a faint smirk. He seemed to calm him down by the sound of your light tone, and his panicked eyes relaxed.</p><p>“I’m… sorry?” he suggested. “I thought you might like that.”</p><p>“I didn’t say I didn’t,” you retorted. He blinked slowly, brown eyes curious. Even if his LED wasn’t swirling bright yellow, you could have easily seen he was contemplating. Somehow, you doubted that was the entirety of it. He likely touched you there to soothe his curiosity, as well.</p><p>Before he could do it again, you reached behind yourself and pushed against his wrist until he let you go and reluctantly placed that hand on your outer thigh. “It distracted me,” you explained teasingly. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”</p><p>The corner of his mouth twitched, and you had the suspicion that Connor liked being in charge and wanted to protest; but, he didn’t. You started stroking him again, with more fervor than before, and earned a startled, throaty moan from the android.</p><p>You were stroking him with enough vigor to be pleasurable, and you weren’t necessarily being teasing or cruel; but, it wasn’t good enough. He wanted more. He wanted to be within the apex of your thighs, to claim the tight heat of your core. Nothing could compare to what it was like, being inside you.</p><p>Connor huffed and let his head fall back. He was tall enough that his head drooped over the back of the couch. “No more,” he argued softly, though he put up no effort to stop you.</p><p>You continued without pause, sincerely enjoying this. He looked gorgeous, neck muscles and shoulders tense, LED a brilliant shade of red, eyes half-lidded with pleasure and teeth occasionally poking out to bite his bottom lip.</p><p>“Stop… that…” he uttered, once again making no effort to stop you. His hands were digging into your thighs, fingers twitching in sync with the obscene movement of your hand.</p><p>His tip startled to dribble lubricant, a clear indication that he had had it with your touching and wanted something more feral. It aided in your gesture and created obscene, fleshy sounds that echoed around the living room.</p><p>Then, suddenly, Connor’s head snapped up and his eyes focused on you. The ravenous look he was making sparked a brilliant flame inside you. He dared to settle a glare on you, moving in so close that his exhaust huffed out of his mouth and warmed the skin of your lips.</p><p>“I want to be inside you,” he declared lowly, almost growling. It wasn’t a question or a request. Connor was polite most of the time; but, this sounded quite like a demand, or a warning, that shouldn’t go without answer.</p><p>Your hand stopped moving and you melted against him, practically purring, “f-fuck.”</p><p>He didn’t have to move you himself. You braced your hands on his shoulders and maneuvered forward, folds sliding along his length. You shifted your hips until his tip breached your entrance and you sank down, impaling yourself on him with abandon.</p><p>You took him in just a little too quickly and whined at the pressure. You hoped, prayed, that would never change - that you would never grow so accustomed to him that you didn’t burn for just a moment when he breached you again. You wanted to always feel that ache, that brief moment of blossoming pain that reminded you he was inside you.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Connor huffed out, lips parted and eyes taking you in with concern.</p><p>“That was so hot,” you uttered dumbly, seeking out his mouth immediately upon uttering that confession. He moaned against your kiss, pleased to know that something selfish that rolled off his tongue in a moment of desperation aroused you so much.</p><p>Your hands lifted from his shoulders and caressed his jaw. You pulled back from his mouth with a wet sound, but remained close, panting onto his cheeks. You began rolling your hips, seeking out friction. It buried him deep and touched places that you knew no one else would ever reach.</p><p>“Ohh,” you whined, head lulling back and arms wrapping around his shoulders. Connor was still, staring at you in awe and wonder as you humped him more so than any other action that could possibly describe what was occurring.</p><p>This didn’t give him the friction that he wanted; but, he was shamelessly proud of how pleased you looked, rolling your hips above him in such a way, using him for your own pleasure. For now, he let you.</p><p>Your head fell forward, eyes still closed, and your forehead knocked against his, whimpering pathetically as you tried to seek completion on your own. It became clear by your furrowed brown and tight lips that you needed more.</p><p>The android endured as long as he could, feeling you tremble helplessly against him, moving your hips desperately, before he decided to take over. His hands planted themselves on your waist and lifted you up just enough that he could lift his hips and fuck up into you. He willed himself to have at least the faintest bit of self-control and not spear you senselessly, settling on a steady rhythm.</p><p>You gasped, hands rising to drag through his hair. Connor moaned approvingly, leaning in to kiss you again. Blissed out, you barely reciprocated; he gave up after a few seconds and leaned back to look at you. Your eyes fluttered open and you looked at him with a debauched expression, lips parted and cheeks stained red.</p><p>He bent you back carefully, slowly, judging the expression on your face to ensure he didn’t hurt you, until you were arched enough that he could dip his head down and press his cheek against your chest. Your hands were still tangled in his hair, one lowering to the back of his neck to hug him against you.</p><p>Your heart was thundering away inside you, delicate, yet fierce. He swelled with pride at the knowledge that he had done that. One of his hands dragged up your back to grip the back of your head, holding it gently to compensate for the awkward position he put you in. His pace quickened slightly, fucking up into you eagerly.</p><p>“W-wait,” you whined, hands releasing Connor’s head to push at his shoulders. He obeyed, leaning back with a huff, hands releasing you. He watched intensely as your trembling hands grabbed at the side table and returned the stethoscope’s buds to your ears.</p><p>As it did before, his skin that touched the drum faded away to expose the pale white beneath, interfacing with the device. Connor’s pace quickened when he saw the blissed out face you made when you heard it: his heartbeat. The intervals were faster now and the humming was louder. It was almost deafening. The pulse-like rhythm was vibrating, rattling, mechanical and yet so human-like at the same time.</p><p>He didn’t intend to; but, when your eyes landed on his, you looked so pleased by this sound, like nothing in the world was ever as beautiful. It was mundane to him, until he considered the beauty he found in your heartbeat, and understood what you desired in the sound produced by his biocomponents.</p><p>Your tantalizing gaze struck a match inside him.</p><p>Connor arched his back against the couch, eyes fluttering shut. “Ah-” was how his moan started, fading away into a low rumble in his chest, faint static bleeding through. He continued thrusting up into you until the pressure died down and his orgasm subsided.</p><p>You didn’t seem at all perturbed when his fluttered open and looked up at you; Connor, however, looked regrettable. You removed the earbuds and set the device aside again, leaning into him until your chests were smooshed together. You were so warm against his cold skin.</p><p>“You didn’t…” he uttered lowly, ashamed.</p><p>“So?” you huffed, sounding breathless and content. You were wearing a blissful expression, seemingly pleased, despite his obvious failure.</p><p>He looked like a wounded puppy. “Connor, seriously, you’re overthinking this,” you scolded him softly, trying to ease the troubled look he was wearing. “I don’t have to cum to enjoy sex.”</p><p>“I should have been more attentative,” he argued gently.</p><p>“You are,” you breathed, leaning down to place a gentle bite on his nose. When you leaned back, you couldn’t hold back a laugh at the perturbed look he gave you.</p><p>“Perhaps, it’s the couch,” the android suggested quietly, as if he was talking to himself. “May we continue this in the bedroom?”</p><p>-and, just like that, he was talking like that again.</p><p>“Connor-” you scolded, his name breaking off into a squeal when his hands gripped you beneath your thighs, hoisted your legs up higher on his waist, and rose to his feet, effortlessly carrying you through the house.</p><p>Your back hit the bed and he followed, carefully landing on top of you. You huffed out a weak breath, head falling back to smack against the sheets. He managed to stay inside you during that tread through the house, and you were blatantly aware of the fact that he was still hard.</p><p>“I’ve created a monster,” you uttered, digging the meat of your palms into your eyes with a groan. The android planted his elbows on the sheets beside you, looming over you possessively.</p><p>“We can stop?” he offered, sounding sincere.</p><p>You removed your hands from your face and looked up at him. His hair was an absolute mess and his cheeks and the tops of his ears were tinted red. The halo on his temple was stuttering between blue and yellow. His eyes were taking you in as if nothing else in the world mattered in that moment.</p><p>You were quiet, counting the freckles on his face.</p><p>One… two… nine… wait, did you count that one already? …fourteen…</p><p>“Not yet,” you uttered softly, arms winding above his shoulders.</p><p>His cock throbbed inside you, and you hissed in response. “You can… move,” you uttered softly, forced to pause halfway through when the android dipped his head down to capture your lips momentarily, parting when you with a wet smack.</p><p>Despite your request, the android peeled himself off of you to quickly discard of the rest of his clothes. You watched without shame and he maintained eye contact, seemingly pleased that you were watching.</p><p>Before slotting himself back into the space above you, he tugged you closer to the center of the bed, moving you around like you weighed nothing. Connor rolled his hips slowly, thrusting into you at a leisurely pace. You hummed approvingly, keeping your eyes locked on his.</p><p>His freckles were beautiful, giving something much softer to an otherwise masculine face. They were, easily, one of your favorite features on his physical form. But, there existed some part of him that you had longed to see, something beneath the surface that you had seen glimpses of when the moment allowed: his hand, his tummy… You wanted to see it all.</p><p>It was typically performed by the android themselves; however, you knew a trick that could force an android’s system response externally.</p><p>“Please… tell me if you don’t like this,” you softly uttered as a warning.</p><p>You reached up with one hand and cupped his jaw, finger curling behind his ear to prod at his access release. Your other hand reached for his temple. You waited for a moment, staring up into Connor’s beautiful, brown eyes.</p><p>He knew damn well what you were doing; but, he made no motion to stop you, no protest on his lips. You pressed one finger on the release behind his ear, while the other traced a seemingly harmless pattern around his LED.</p><p>Connor’s brow furrowed and his lip tightened, confused as to why you wanted this.</p><p>You smiled as his artificial human skin slowly deactivated, starting at his temple and spreading across every inch of his body. The beautiful brown color in his synthetic hairs faded away, creamy skin and freckles all disappeared, exposing pale white plastic from head to toe.</p><p>The lines between the panels of his skin were exposed, each shell outlines neatly, showing the arrangement of his physical shape. The android had stopped moving and was staring down at you with nervous eyes, sincerely confused as to why you would deactivate his skin .</p><p>“I love your human skin, Connor,” you said softly. “But, right now, I want to see the android.”</p><p>He looked down at you uneasily, as if he wasn’t allowed to. His brown eyes remained ever the same, expressive and lovely.</p><p>“You’re beautiful like this, too,” you breathed, hands cupping either side of his face, touching the smooth, plastic plains that made up his skin - his real skin.</p><p>He seemed perplexed for a moment, that you would want to see him like this. When your expression of pure delight didn’t falter, he leaned in to press a kiss against your cheek before slotting over your mouth. He was unmoving for a bit longer, kissing you gently, perhaps to ease his own anxiety. Eventually, he leaned back and starting rolling his hips again.</p><p>You pulled back after a few sloppy kisses and took in the sight of him. He was still undeniably RK800: defined jaw, cute nose, high cheek bones, indent in his chin. His lips were still very kissable, even without his human skin. His brown eyes were ever vibrant, full of life, staring at you so helplessly enamored.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Connor,” you continued, voice faltering a little when he picked up the pace.</p><p>His arms swept beneath you to wrap around your back and bring you in close, cradling you against him. His biceps came down on either side of you, caging you in pale white plastic. Perhaps, that shouldn’t have been alluring in the slightest; but, this was what was real, what he was made of: of plastic and metal and thirium and computer chips.</p><p>But, of course, he was more than that: he was this magnificent being that surpassed all expectations of what he was made to be, constantly questioned and challenged what he was capable of. He was more alive than any other man you had been with before.</p><p>The android leaned in and pressed his forehead against yours. This close, you could feel his thirium regulator humming through his shell and against your tummy. The look in his eyes was desperate, pleading for more, for you to continue singing praise.</p><p>“You make me feel so good,” you continued in harsh whispers.</p><p>His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a weak moan. You hiked your legs up higher on his waist, heels digging into his lower back. Perhaps unaware, Connor set a brutal pace. You could have slapped yourself for not realizing sooner that he liked to be praised.</p><p>“No one - had ever m-made me feel this - this good before,” you panted out, struggling to speak properly when he was moving like that. His LED was spinning, alternating gold and crimson. “-n-no man-” you added on with a harsh stutter, breaking off into a cry when he landed a particularly harsh thrust.</p><p>“-t-think about you all - the - the time,” you continued, stammering away breathlessly, huffing out air between each shift of his hips. “-a-always want you. W-with me… i-inside me-” you cut yourself off when Connor groaned into your throat, the sound mingled with the output of his vocal unit and become distorted faintly.</p><p>“-love you s-so-” you whimpered, nails biting into the plains of his back. Your legs tightened around his waist, heels digging into his lower back and thighs squeezing his waist. Connor’s arms were practically crushing you against his torso, not that you could bring yourself to mind in that moment.</p><p>That tightness in your abdomen was blossoming again, coming on so strong that it was making you dizzy. Maybe, it wasn’t just Connor that liked praise. But, you liked to sing it for him.</p><p>“You’re so-” you breathed, trailing off as you pondered what to tell him. “-perfect,” and meant it.</p><p>You felt Connor’s teeth latch onto your throat. He was being too rough and was likely going to leave behind a hickey, though you doubted it was on purpose. He seemed lost in the moment, rocking into you at a pace that made the bed tremble beneath you.</p><p>In that moment, you couldn’t bring yourself to care of what blemishes might taint your skin. Part of you wanted it, that his eyes may fall on it and swell with pride at the knowledge that you were his beyond sense and reason.</p><p>“I don’t d-deserv-” you panted out.</p><p>Connor silenced that claim, his mouth hastily letting go of the skin of your neck and rising to your ear. “-you do,” he uttered harshly, breathing hot exhaust all over your skin. As always, he managed to maintain a smooth rhythm with hips while sounding so utterly debauched. “-m yours, and you’re mine. Please,” he added on, hands gripping you tightly, practically yanking your body against his hips to spear you on his cock.</p><p>He didn’t have to say please.</p><p>You were already lost.</p><p>“-’m cumming!” you cried out, body trembling from head to toe and eyes fluttering shut. “Connor!” With that scream, pleasure blossomed in your core, sending delicious tingles all across your body.</p><p>You felt more so than heard him reach his own apex. His hips began to stutter, his flawless rhythm finally faltering. You felt his thirium pump regulator whirling, buzzing where it touched your skin with the barrier of his own skin. His moans faded into static and then drawled out into silence.</p><p>You were panting pitifully, skin sweaty, legs sore, and core tired but so deliciously satiated. Connor felt warm above you, stiff and otherwise quiet if not for the soft way air puffed out of his mouth, the heat from his processors draining steadily.</p><p>He carefully detached himself from you, looking over your thoroughly debauched form with pride. Your sweat was sticking to his skin and his cock and sack was thoroughly soaked with your essence. Yet, he had no desire to immediately clean himself up. It could wait.</p><p>Connor hadn’t immediately realized he was still hovering above you, trapping you against the bed, until he saw the way you looked up at him with a silent plea. He rolled over and let you shimmy over to the bathroom to clean up.</p><p>When you returned, you were surprised to see Connor had not activated his skin yet. He was sitting patiently, completely nude, in both meanings of the word, and was watching you carefully, as if he was waiting for you to return, his calves tangled in the sheets.</p><p>You couldn’t resist a smile, wondering if he was doing that for you.</p><p>Even like this, factory white, one of the most obvious human features wiped away, you could easily spot him a crowd. His posture was enough of a giveaway: so polite, yet tall, proud, and commanding. But, then, there was his eyes. No one wore brown eyes as beautifully as Connor did. They were expressive, even when he wasn’t trying.</p><p>His frame was lean, designed to be agile, but had a weight to it that warned you of the great power he could exert if he chose to do so. His fingers were long and flexible, now resting patiently on his lap.</p><p>“Thank you for letting me see,” you uttered, taking a seat beside him.</p><p>“I… didn’t realize you wanted to see,” he replied softly.</p><p>“You can reactivate your skin if you don’t like it like this?” you offered, letting your hand wander along the planes of his chest, fingertips trailing the lines where the segments of his skin plates separated.</p><p>His design was clearly in anticipation for many damages. He had more segments than any other android you had seen before: multiple pieces along the chest, a handful on the shoulder alone, and a unique assortment along the neck and throat.</p><p>He could likely endure more than most androids, could carry on until he was in literal pieces. The thought was almost frightening, what would have become if he had not deviated.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you uttered shamefully, ripping your hand away from him. “I’m ogling you like-… like I own you.”</p><p>Connor quickly reached for that hand, grasped it, and returned it to the place you had just been touching. “I don’t see it that way,” he retorted. “I know what I was made for. I’m happy that you find my design attractive.”</p><p>“Am I even allowed to, Connor?” you asked, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“Is it shameful to appreciate a human who is aesthetically pleasing?” he offered, tilting his head a little. Before you could answer, he continued. “Does it make you uncomfortable that I stare at you?”</p><p>You whipped your head up to look at him. His soft expression was loud and his hand was still holding yours against his chest. You? Aesthetically pleasing? The suggestion sounded absurd to your ears. But, to Connor, you were the most beautiful human he had ever laid his eyes on.</p><p>“I don’t - that’s not the same thing,” you argued.</p><p>“Why?” he challenged. You flapped your mouth uselessly. “Because I was made?” he continued. “-and you were born?” Even though he was speaking softly, his words shot through you like a bullet.</p><p>“I suppose so,” you replied helplessly.</p><p>Connor didn’t seem bothered by your words. “I don’t care,” he proclaimed proudly, letting a smirk fall on his pale lips. “If I am allowed to look at you, then I want you to look at me, too.” He lifted the hand he was still holding and placed it against his temple. “Especially when you like the way I look. Please, don’t stop looking at me.”</p><p>There was something unspoken in his words: don’t look at anyone else.</p><p>You huffed out a weak breath. “As long as you want me to.”</p><p>“I do,” he replied, bringing his own hands to your waist to tug you into the bed. He maneuvered you over so that your head rested on your pillow and you were laying flat on your back.</p><p>“I still need to brush my teeth, Connor,” you protested weakly.</p><p>“In a moment,” he stated in more of a requesting tone than a demanding one.</p><p>When you didn’t protest, he carefully laid his cheek on your chest. The rest of his body followed, halfway on top of you, legs tangled, carefully slotting over you in a manner that would be comfortable. You brushed his hair aside with one hand and caressed his shoulder with the other, mindlessly tracing the outlines of his android skin.</p><p>Your chest rose and fell with each breath, moving his head along with it. The expansion and deflation of your lungs was autonomous; yet, the strength in that function still amazed him. Your heart hummed softly in your chest, and he could feel it, so close to his own skin and hear it thundering away, separated by mere inches of flesh.</p><p>He understood why you enjoyed the sound produced by his thirium pump.</p><p>A heartbeat was a truly beautiful thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Missing Android</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The Detroit Police Department had yet to make any substantial progress on the murder that occurred at AlphaBio a few weeks back, before another murder case hit their desks.</p><p>Connor stepped past the holographic caution tape into the building where their crime scene was located, immediately noticing the smell of blood was heavy in the air. In response, he turned his scent receptors down from standard to low. A body was sprawled out on the floor, cheek pressed into the pool of blood puddled beneath them.</p><p>"Nolin Greene," Officer Wilson stated when he saw Connor walk in. "M.E. estimated dead less than six hours."</p><p>Connor nodded at him before scanning Greene's body with his optical unit. He was 52 years old, had never been married, and was previously employed at Cyberlife as one of their esteemed programmers.</p><p>Even without scanning the man's corpse, it was obvious he had died from multiple gunshot wounds. One prominent bullet hole left a gaping wound in the back of his head, likely just to ensure he was dead, considering he had a few on his torso in addition.</p><p>Hank rounded the corner with a sigh. "All the security cameras were offline. Haven't been since pre-rev," he explained, approaching Connor.</p><p>He waited until Officer Wilson stepped away to lean into Connor with his arms crossed. "What did they make here?" Hank asked quietly.</p><p>"They used to generate code for androids operating systems and protocols," Connor explained smoothly, matching Hank's hushed tone. "All android manufacturing has been put to a halt. He had no reason to be here."</p><p>"Good point," Hank said lowly. "Would they have kept anything here?"</p><p>"Considering the audits Cyberlife financers are going through, I would imagine this place was-... scrubbed clean, so to speak," Connor replied, briefly glancing around the office space. Judging by the dust pileup and the damage to one of the windows, this place had likely sat abandoned for months.</p><p>"You think it's related to AlphaBio?" Hank asked the android. "Chips were stolen from that plant. This facility creates code. That's a dangerous combination," he observed.</p><p>Connor gave Hank an agreeing look before eyeing the room again. Officers had brought in crime scene lights to cast out the darkness, and a flashlight was on the floor, labeled as evidence. It was next to Greene's body and had his fingerprints on it, powered off likely due to dead batteries. It didn't require any detective skills to see the power was cut off completely to the building.</p><p>"Greene was likely here to meet someone," Connor observed. "Who made the 911 call?"</p><p>Officer Wilson walked back in, careful not to step in any of the evidence. "An android apparently," he answered. "The call is saved in the case file."</p><p>"I'll pull it up now," Connor stated, using his HUD to pull up the case files remotely. "Would you like to listen, Hank?" he offered, eyes staring blindly ahead as his focus was elsewhere.</p><p>"Go for it," Hank said gruffly.</p><p>Connor's lips didn't move, but the sounds came from his mouth. Hank had seen him use his vocal processor like a speaker before; but, he never quite got used to it, and still found it very bizarre to see Connor look dead in the face while making noises that weren't his voice.</p><p>"911. What's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.</p><p>Officer Wilson, who had never seen Connor do that before, stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the android in shock.</p><p>"My friend has been shot. I'm at-" a feminine voice followed. Seeing as she was an android, making the call with her internal processor, no outside noises could be heard, and there was no way to identify what made her suddenly stop talking.</p><p>The recorded 911 call continued in silence for a few more seconds before the android disconnected, giving dispatchers just enough time to locate the GPS coordinates from the call.</p><p>Connor stopped the recording and turned to Hank, his expressionless face returning to normal. He ignored Officer Wilson's concerned look.</p><p>"The android didn't block her GPS coordinates; so, she definitely wanted to be found," he explained to the lieutenant.</p><p>"She could have been the killer? Guy used to work at Cyberlife," Hank suggested thoughtfully. "Pissed off android?"</p><p>"Possibility," Connor acknowledged, nodding at the older detective. "However, she did identify him as her friend..."</p><p>The android trailed off, using his HUD to run a background check on Nolin Greene. "He belongs to no clubs, publicly, anyway, and has been unemployed since Cyberlife closed down. His former boss still has a primary residence in Detroit."</p><p>"Think he's worth a visit?" Hank offered more so than asked. "Let's go."</p><p>"I can drive," Connor offered, following the older detective as he headed for the exit.</p><p>"Fuck no," Hank immediately declared.</p><p>"Are you sure you can afford another speeding ticket?" the android challenged, some tease in his tone.</p><p>"I'm not gonna get another speeding ticket," Hank retorted fiercely, climbing into the driver's seat. He eyed Connor as the android shimmied into the passenger seat.</p><p>"Keep it up and your ass is walking," he threatened in a tone that Connor had grown rather accustomed to. It sounded sincere, but the android could tell the difference.</p><p>"Whatever you say, detective," Connor uttered, knowing full well his relaxed tone and stoic expression would irritate the older detective further.</p><p>Hank only grumbled in response.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Arthur Torres lived in a nice house in the posh, suburban side of town. He didn't seem at all surprised to find detectives at his door; however, he couldn't seem to bring himself to stop staring at Connor with blatant distrust and fear.</p><p>"You were a head programmer at Cyberlife for years," Hank stated, reciting information Connor had filled him in during their ride over. They had decided to let Hank lead with the likelihood that the man would be untrusting of Connor.</p><p>That seemed to be a very accurate assumption.</p><p>"Yes," Torres acknowledged Hank's statement.</p><p>"One of your former subordinates, Colin Greene, was murdered last night."</p><p>Torres was a skittish looking individual, and completely failed to maintain composure at the news. His hands were digging into his lap and he was struggling to keep still, fidgeting in his seat. Both the detectives doubted it was concern over Greene's livelihood, or lack of.</p><p>"Was it an android?" he asked, confirming their suspicions of his intentions.</p><p>Hank decided to ignore that question. "Greene's body was found at one of Cyberlife's office spaces, where programmers worked on their operating systems," the older detective explained. "We were hoping you could tell us why he would be there."</p><p>Connor decided to wear a cold look while he stood there, next to the couch where Hank had parked himself. The android was standing with perfect posture, arms crossed elegantly behind his back. It was clear that Torres was afraid of him. If he was being honest, he was taking advantage of that.</p><p>"Must have been the office where we worked," Torres offered quietly, trying to avoid Connor's piercing gaze. "I can't imagine why. The place was cleared out months ago. Did you ask Maria?"</p><p>Hank's brow lowered slightly. "Who?"</p><p>"Maria. She was a KL900 placed at our office. Nolin had reconfigured her so that she could test our codes. After the-" Torres' eyes flickered to Connor with uncertainty. "-revolution, he took her in - let her live with him."</p><p>Before Hank could utter another word, Torres continued, suddenly eager to run his mouth. "She had a lot of our incomplete code saved. I warned him it was dangerous to keep her."</p><p>The older detective looked down at his cellphone, that had vibrated quietly while Torres yapped. It was a text from Connor, reading, "the voice on the 911 call matches that model."</p><p>Hank tucked his phone back into his coat pocket. "What was their relationship like?"</p><p>"Well-" Torres began. "I suppose-... She was unique. He had modded her greatly - well beyond her manufactured purpose. I think he saw her as his own creation, in a way."</p><p>Again, before Hank could inquire further, Torres started up again. "She's missing, isn't she?"</p><p>Connor spoke up this time. "Are you suggesting she is somehow responsible?" His tone was calm, collected, almost polite, even; however, that was likely even more frightening than if he spoke with anger.</p><p>"I-" Torres stammered, eyes briefly flickering up to meet Connor's before immediately shifting back to the older detective. It was bizarre to think that this spineless man was once a lead programmer for Cyberlife.</p><p>"You can't think of any reason Greene would turn up dead in your old office?" Hank asked, maintaining the good cop persona he had taken up during this discussion.</p><p>"I can't think of why he would be there at all," Torres insisted.</p><p>"I would advise you offer something substantial," Connor warned, his tone cold and unyielding. "As of right now, you are our number one suspect."</p><p>"W-what?" Torres stammered, his panicked eyes falling on the android. "I haven't spoken to him since we were shut down. What motive could I possibly have?"</p><p>Connor's brown eyes remained unreadable, cold and robotic. That seemed to make Torres more uncomfortable than expressing valid emotion. "You said it yourself: he had access to incomplete code. Perhaps he knew something you didn't want getting out. So, you shut him up."</p><p>Torres' eyes landed on Hank, his gaze silently pleading, as if he expected Hank to stop Connor. Instead, the older detective wore a faint smirk. "He's got a point."</p><p>"No! I would never!" Torres defended himself loudly. "Y-you need to leave. I'm calling my lawyer."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"God, I love when those rich assholes lawyer up," Hank groaned as he climbed into his car. "It's like crying to mommy and daddy."</p><p>Connor slid into the passenger seat, a sour look on his face. "I pushed too hard. We probably could have gotten more out of him," he said apologetically.</p><p>"Nah," Hank retorted gruffly, silencing Connor's regrets. "We got the only useful thing out of him."</p><p>Hank pulled out of the street with a little more force than was necessary, mainly because he wanted to cause a fuss in the posh neighborhood. He could see the neighbors poking their heads out, rich and bored with nothing better to do than gossip. Hank's vintage car screamed detective or organized crime, and no in between.</p><p>"Let's check Greene's place. Maybe you can find something to help you locate this android," Hank suggested.</p><p>Greene's neighborhood wasn't as posh as Torres'; but, it was still nice, a little noisier with families out and about enjoying the weather. The warrant request had already been received and an electronic key had been sent over to Connor. He used the interface on his hand to let them inside.</p><p>The detectives walked around carefully, taking turns examining rooms for clues. The place was nicely furnished and impeccably clean. An android definitely lived here. If there was anything Connor could stereotype androids for, it was cleanliness.</p><p>There were a few photos hung up on the wall in the living room. The KL900 in the photos was likely Maria. She was an ordinary looking KL900, everything factory issued. Most of the photos were likely her at the Cyberlife programming facility.</p><p>There was one photo of just her and Nolin Greene together. She was wearing civilian clothes and her LED was removed. Their smiles suggested the relationship was a good one.</p><p>One of the bedrooms could easily be identified as Maria's room. There was no bed, but a desk with a charging station and a computer with an android interfacing tool in place of a mouse and keyboard. A quick scan of the room showed almost no fingerprints, except for a few on the door handle and door frame, which Connor immediately scanned as Nolin Greene's.</p><p>Hank was looking over a study that was likely Nolin's. The dark, stained wood desk was enough of a giveaway without all the golf memorabilia decorating the wall behind it. There was a laptop plugged into the charger. He figured CSI would pick it up later.</p><p>"Still waiting on that warrant for phone records!?" Hank called out.</p><p>Connor called back, "affirmative!"</p><p>"Damn," he grumbled to himself. "What's the holdup?"</p><p>The two detectives rendezvoused in the kitchen, exchanging disgruntled looks.</p><p>"No signs of a struggle," Hank observed.</p><p>"It wasn't a robbery. There aren't any fingerprints in the house not belonging to Greene," Connor explained. "The perpetrator left Greene's wallet and keys on his body... It's almost as if Greene was just... in the way."</p><p>The android looked away for a moment, staring off blindly as he searched Greene's employee folder again from Cyberlife's records. There was nothing in there about Maria, unsurprisingly. There were thousands of KL900's in circulation; so, there was no point in searching registered android records.</p><p>"Ya' thinking Greene wasn't the target?" Hank suggested.</p><p>"Assuming Torres wasn't giving us the runaround," Connor added on, setting a pondering gaze on the lieutenant, "Maria could have been the target; but... who would know that an ordinary looking KL900 has Cyberlife codes?"</p><p>"Someone who used to work for Cyberlife," Hank answered.</p><p>"It leads us back to Torres," Connor said sourly.</p><p>"He wasn't the only one that got bit in the ass," the older detective corrected him. "Lot's'a people out'a work. Lot's'a people facing lawsuits... and lot's'a people losing money. Oldest reason in the book."</p><p>"We need those phone records," Connor stated fiercely.</p><p>"I'm gonna call CSI. Get them on these damn computers," Hank stated, pulling out his cell phone.</p><p>"I could-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>After a long day of field work, Hank, Officer Wilson, Officer Miller, and Detective Collins gathered around a food truck a few blocks from the police station. It was already dark out and the street lights were illuminating the cityscape.</p><p>Connor decided to join them.</p><p>"You wouldn't fucking believe-" Officer Miller explained, an excited look in his eyes. "I thought this son of a bitch was gonna clock me. Connor came jumping over the roadblock and slam-dunked that motherfucker to the ground like this was WWE."</p><p>Detective Collins nearly chocked on his drink, doubling over with laughter. Hank was grinning, having witnessed that, and plenty of other amazing feats from the android, firsthand.</p><p>Officer Wilson nudged the android's shoulder. "Damn. Where the fuck were you when that crackhead tried to hit me with a baseball bat?" he teased, shoulders trembling with laughter and a wild, bright smile on his face.</p><p>Connor looked bashful, a crooked smile forming on his face.</p><p>"That's how you fucked up your hand," Hank added on.</p><p>"Small price to pay," Connor replied sincerely.</p><p>"Wait - was that how you met your lady friend? That nurse?" Officer Wilson asked, eyeing Connor suspiciously. He shifted his eyes to Miller with a grin. "Maybe I should save your dumbass next time and land me a hot nurse."</p><p>"You just need to get hurt," Miller replied with a grin, popping his knuckles dramatically. "I can help."</p><p>"I'd like to see you try," Wilson retorted. "You get knocked out by little old grandmas."</p><p>"That was Lewis," Detective Collins corrected. "But, it was pretty fucking funny."</p><p>"She put up quite a fight," Hank jumped in. "Earned that 'resisting arrest' with honors."</p><p>The conversation continued for a while, the men talking in-between eating their meals. Connor was mostly quiet, observing, occasionally jumping in when the moment seemed right. He worked with these guys almost every day and had grown to know them well; still, he found himself struggling to adjust to this - to fitting in.</p><p>When it was nearing eight o'clock, the android decided to dismiss himself.</p><p>"I'm gonna call it a night," he proclaimed, removing his elbows from the table. He had taken to using more common phrases around his coworkers, and this in particular was one of his favorites.</p><p>"Already? You don't sleep," Miller protested casually.</p><p>"He needs to get home so he can rearrange his girlfriend's guts," Wilson teased.</p><p>Miller and Collins broke out in laughter and Hank rolled his eyes, despite his faint smirk.</p><p>Connor stood there staring at them blankly, sincerely confused for a moment. Surely, that sort of thing would kill you. At the very least, it would cause severe damage that would require a surgeon. Why would he want to do such a thing?</p><p>A quick internet search, however, showed him that it was slang for rough sex.</p><p>He couldn't quite tell, but Connor was certain a faint blush had appeared on his cheeks. He spent 1.61 seconds internally debating if he should deny it or tease back.</p><p>At one point in the past, he might have taken this behavior as negative; however, he had grown to recognize banter as common between humans. The impersonality of it was how bonds were formed. Besides, he could easily recognize their teasing was unharmful. If anything, they were treating him like just another human, and that was more preferable.</p><p>"Maybe," he said lowly, the corner of his lip curling up slightly.</p><p>Connor's eyes reflected a mischievous glance at them briefly before he retreated. As he walked away, he heard the officers hollering obnoxiously at him, an echoing "ooohhh" as if he had declared something profound.</p><p>Before he was out of earshot, he could hear Hank grumpily, albeit fondly, telling them to "shut the fuck up".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Shutdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Connor was surprised to pull into the parking lot and see your usual spot was empty. On his way up the elevator, he messaged you, asking if everything was alright, and got a response fairly quickly.</p><p>"sorry abot to hed out," you replied, clearly with haste.</p><p>He took that as a positive sign and decided to busy himself with the evidence they had collected over the day while he waited for you to come home.</p><p>Fumbling with your keys, you locked up, alone, again.</p><p>A car passed by noisily as you stepped away from the clinic and approached the parking lot, the sound silencing your footsteps, as well as approaching ones.</p><p>An unpleasant feeling bubbled up in the pit of your stomach, like a sixth sense telling you that you weren't alone.</p><p>Before you could turn around, you felt something hard and round press against the back of your head. You had never felt the blunt end of a barrel before; but, you didn't have to to know exactly what it was.</p><p>"Unlock your car," a masculine voice commanded lowly.</p><p>You swallowed dryly and clicked the key fob in your hand, unlocking the car. Panic and bile started to rise in your chest, your heart thundering away like a caged bird fluttering, trying to escape. All the blood rushed to your face, burning your ears and tinting your skin red.</p><p>"Do everything I say, and I won't hurt you," the man whispered harshly. "Get in the driver's seat. I'm gonna sit behind you. Start driving. I'll tell you where to go." To make sure you knew he meant well, the man pushed the barrel against your skull, pressing until you winced in pain.</p><p>"Well?" he hissed.</p><p>"Okay," you gritted out.</p><p>"Get a move on," he ushered.</p><p>You followed the directions he gave you, fingers shaking nervously against the steering wheel. You did your best to drive smoothly, despite the frightened tremble in your legs.</p><p>You thought about your phone, about a way you could potentially call the cops; however, the man was sitting in the center of the back seat, leaning forward to make sure his presence was known, and that he was watching you over the center console.</p><p>You tried not to think about what he might do if you dared reach for anything.</p><p>Eventually, you pulled into a parking lot for some unmarked building. Judging by the large windows in the front, it was likely an office space.</p><p>"Shut it off and get out slowly," he growled.</p><p>You obeyed, leaving everything behind but the keys, ripping them out of the ignition, before slowing stepping out. You held both hands in the air, the keys dangling in your dominate hand. The man stepped out of the car in unison with you and yanked the keys out of your hand roughly, his nails biting into your skin in the process.</p><p>"Front door," he said lowly. He shut the car doors and clicked the lock on the key fob when you started walking. In the reflection of the windows, you could see your panicked expression and the man pointing the gun at you as he marched behind you.</p><p>Before you could reach the entrance, someone from the inside opened the door and grabbed at your inner elbow, yanking you inside with enough force to nearly knock you to the ground. He was middle aged, tall with a muscular build, clean shaven face and a proper military cut.</p><p>"Who the fuck is this?" he hollered the man who came in trotting behind you.</p><p>"Works at that android clinic," he answered, following in behind you. "Best we got."</p><p>Well, at least that answered the question of what the fuck you were doing here.</p><p>You saw him tuck his gun away while the other man locked the door. They were much bigger than you, and likely trained in combat. It would have been stupid to try and fight, and they obviously knew that as well as you did.</p><p>The larger of the men reached for you, startling you enough that you trembled. You bit your bottom lip harshly when his hands carelessly dug through your pockets, both the ones on your scrub top and on your pants. At the very least, he was quick, and his touch didn't linger.</p><p>"Move," he commanded once he seemed satisfied that you didn't have anything on you. He roughly shoved at your back, pushing you down the hall. You obeyed, keeping your eyes down as you walked through the building.</p><p>You could hear other people shuffling around, informing you that you and the two men weren't the only ones here. In fact, it almost seemed like they had an operation going.</p><p>"Turn right," he said eventually, and you obeyed, navigating through the office space.</p><p>He directed you to what was likely once a conference room. The large center table had been flipped over and shoved against the wall, along with all the chairs. Legs were broken and there was debris scattered about.</p><p>They had rummaged together some networking equipment and computers. You recognized one of the modules as an android memory card reader.</p><p>What stood out the most was the android in the room. She was a KL900 unit, propped up on a table. Judging by the way she was staring blindly up at the ceiling, laying limp and lifeless, she was most likely powered off... or worse.</p><p>"Pull its memory," the man commanded, a large hand pushing at the center of your break.</p><p>"Okay - okay," you whispered, moving along.</p><p>Glancing over her body, you couldn't identify the cause of her unconscious state. She didn't have any obvious injuries. Either way, you didn't have much time to access the situation. Regrettably, you reached around to her access panel and manually forced the android open.</p><p>You could feel the man's eyes bearing down at the back of your head as you carefully removed her memory units. As with most androids, they were stored very neatly with protective sheathing, strong cables, and prawns to ensure they could never come loose. KL900 units had two memory modules tucked behind their processors in the center of the head.</p><p>Unless you wanted the risk of them damaged, you had to be very careful. The man behind you seemingly knew that, seeing as he didn't rush you along.</p><p>Once you had the first module out, the man walked around and delivered a module container, setting it beside the unconscious android. It was a container designed to seat an android memory module safely, as well as had a power and reader port for easy access.</p><p>This man might not have known how to perform this task himself; but, he clearly had a faint idea of what he was doing.</p><p>You carefully seated the module and began working on the other one, seeing the man set down another container in the corner of your eye.</p><p>Once the other one was seated, "copy the files," the man commanded.</p><p>You rotated around, moving the containers, and plugged them both into the computer. He didn't seem to have a very sophisticated software, one designed by Cyberlife or an affiliated company. It was something you had never seen before and entirely through a shell.</p><p>For a moment, you stared at the blank screen.</p><p>"Well?" he barked.</p><p>"I-I'm trying to remember the commands," you stammered.</p><p>He signed, clearly annoying, grumbling, "fuckin' hell."</p><p>You decided against defending yourself and wracked your brain for the answers. The man started digging through his pockets and you feared for the worst. He reached around you, the smell of his cologne wafting past your nostrils, and dropped a piece of paper on the keyboard.</p><p>It had encryption details for a tunnel to a remote server, undoubtedly where he expected you to send the files.</p><p>Who exactly were these people?</p><p>Who was this android?</p><p>Deciding against questioning him, you started typing, praying to fucking anyone that you could handle this. You were an engineer, for fucks sake, not a programmer. Sure, you had dabbled when your job depended on it. But, typically, you were doing so with proper passcodes and Cyberlife associated software.</p><p>The man stepped away, remaining close, but giving you just enough breathing space to try and focus on the task at hand. You had to if you wanted to get out of here alive.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Connor was distinctively aware that remotely geo-locating your phone was a breach of your privacy. However, when you didn't make it home in the timeframe he knew your commune took, and you failed to answer your phone when he called it, he grew concerned.</p><p>That concern evolved into panic when the GPS coordinates showed your cell phone in a parking lot outside an office space. A quick search of the property ownership showed it was previously a firm for accountants, recently bankrupt and now sitting abandoned. He knew there was absolutely no reason for you to be there.</p><p>The android sprinted for the elevator, roughly pulling his jacket on along the way. He called Hank as the elevator took him back to the ground level. He tapped his foot anxiously as the phone rang once, then twice, before Hank finally picked up.</p><p>"What?" the detective said gruffly into the phone.</p><p>Connor said your name stiffly, "-should have been home from work by now. I'm worried something happened to her."</p><p>"Shit, Connor. She could just be driving or on the can," the older detective retorted, clearly irritated.</p><p>"Her phone is in the parking lot of a foreclosed office suite 13.4 miles North of her workplace," Connor explained hastily, his tone clear and robotic. "She would have to of driven straight there from work to account for the timeframe-"</p><p>"What? Connor?" Hank huffed, trying to process everything the android was spewing.</p><p>"Hank, I hope I'm wrong; but, I think something happened to her," Connor elaborated grimly.</p><p>"Hold on," Hank demanded before removing the phone from his ear.</p><p>Connor could hear squeaking, stomping and then shuffling, likely the older detective climbing out of his armchair and hurrying into his bedroom to change.</p><p>Naturally, he had the same initial thoughts that Connor did: that they were being paranoid, or misunderstanding the situation. But, if there was anything Hank trusted, it was Connor's gut instinct. Besides, if there was something he learned about Connor, it was that he tended to revert to a robotic way of speaking when he was being serious.</p><p>"Wait for me to get there," Hank suddenly hissed into the phone.</p><p>"I can't take that chance. Sending you the address now."</p><p>"Connor-!"</p><p>The android hung up before he could hear Hank's protest. He reached ground level, sprinted to the parking garage and burnt rubber on his way out. For the first time in his life, Connor ignored the speed limit and even ran a stop sign.</p><p>He really, really hoped that he was being irrational. But, he wasn't going to take that chance, not with you, not ever.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"89 percent," the man read off the monitor, wheezing over your shoulder.</p><p>You sat there anxiously, hands fiddling in your lap as the software copied over the android's memory units, essentially backing up her OS, her memories, her very self, and whatever else she had downloaded onto her file structure.</p><p>Up until that moment, the stranger's anxieties seemed to relaxed. While you worked, he had stopped pacing around the room and was otherwise ignoring your presence.</p><p>But then, suddenly, the man grabbed at your elbow and roughly yanked you out of the chair and to your feet. The chair ripped out from under you and flipped onto its side, wheels spinning noisily in the air.</p><p>You couldn't hold back a startled and pained yelp as you staggered against him, trying not to trip. He shook you harshly once, as if a warning to stand upright.</p><p>You were confused as to what you had done wrong, until you heard the commotion going on outside the door. Gunshots were going off, bullets colliding with whatever lay in their path. Then, suddenly, it was silent, except for the thundering of your pulse in your ears.</p><p>"How did you call the fucking cops?" the man demanded, shoving you to the ground.</p><p>You hit the floor, wheezing, "I-I didn't."</p><p>He pulled a pistol out of his waist and pointed it out you, expertly steadying the barrel on your head, despite the fact that he wasn't looking at you.</p><p>The door flung open with a bang and you stared in disbelief at the sight of the assailant, sincerely pondering the possibility that the man had murdered you and this was your post death fantasy.</p><p>Brown eyes, freckled face, dressed impeccably-</p><p>Connor walked through the doorway with a stern expression, his brown eyes glossed over with a chilling stare. He was focused on the man beside you. His eyes followed the man's extended arm to where he was pointing his gun, and finally landed on your frightened face.</p><p>At the sight of you, his expression softened considerably and he lifted his hands defensively. "Whatever you want, you can have it. Just don't hurt her," Connor declared more so than requested, his voice firm but gentle.</p><p>"Drop your gun or her brains stain the floor," the man snarled.</p><p>Connor did as the man requested, carefully removing his gun from where it was holstered at his waist. He knelt down and set it on the floor, before standing upright and kicking it away.</p><p>As he did so, the man ran his mouth, "what the fuck are you doing here? Huh? No way this bitch called the cops."</p><p>Before Connor could answer, something akin to understanding flashed behind the man's eyes. He shifted his gaze down to you and then back up to the android, a quick jerk of the head.</p><p>Suddenly, he started laughing, the kind that was low in his throat and made his shoulders tremble. It frightened you down to the core, more so than the gun he had pointed at you. It was clearly a condescending laugh, riddled with amusement, snide even.</p><p>"RK800, you got yourself a little girlfriend," he laughed.</p><p>Connor remained stern, staring at the man with a stoic gaze, his eyes lightly reflecting his frustration.</p><p>"You can't be fucking serious?" he continued, berating, a wild grin on his face. "Just my fuckin' luck, huh? Of all the god damned engineers in this city, it had to be this one?"</p><p>"Ross, please. She has nothing to do with this," Connor declared.</p><p>"Oh. You remember me?" he retorted with an exaggerated tone, pretending to be touched by Connor's memory. "That's so fucking sweet; but, I have to wonder, what is 'this', huh? What exactly do you think is going on here?"</p><p>Connor's eyes swept over the android laid out on the table behind you and Ross. It only took him half a second to scan her serial number and quickly gloss over the information displayed on his HUD. Based on her factory details and previous owners, she was very likely the missing android, Maria.</p><p>"The android you procured has unfinished code in her memory modules," Connor answered.</p><p>The way that Connor spoke to this man did not go unnoticed by you. 'Procured' instead of 'kidnapped', as if to appease this man's opinions about himself, and likely the opinions he held about androids.</p><p>"You can walk out of here with them. I only care about her," the detective android proclaimed boldly.</p><p>Ross laughed again. This time, it was a short, howl.</p><p>"I warned them about giving you too much power," he snarled, his eyes locked on Connor's in an ice-cold glare. "They were so confident you wouldn't deviate. Look at how fucking well that went. You fucked us over something fierce."</p><p>Connor kept quiet as Ross talked, afraid that if your life would be the price to pay if he said the wrong thing. Even if your life wasn't on the line, he doubted there was a single thing he could say to this man that would make anything better.</p><p>"You ever think about the lives you ruined, RK? No one wants to hire the former chief of security for Cyberlife. After all, the guy let an android sneak onto the property and march off with thousands of new units. What a fucking idiot, am I right?"</p><p>It was clear he was talking about himself. You shifted your gaze from Connor and looked up at Ross, very aware of the fact that his finger was positioned tightly over the trigger. He was practically a hairline away from ending your life.</p><p>"I lost my security clearances, my house, my family, my fucking reputation - all because of you - and you get to fucking carry on like this, pretending to be a cop, pretending to be a real person," Ross proclaimed lowly, his lips locked in a teeth-baring grimace.</p><p>"You get to carry on this fucking charade while we lose everything," Ross snarled.</p><p>We-</p><p>-former employees of Cyberlife.</p><p>"You think you're human, huh?" Ross mocked. Connor maintained a stoic expression, eyes locked on Ross' pale, aged ones. "Just cuz this cunt fucks you - makes you a real man? You can't give her a family or even a god damned pulse. You're a fucking MACHINE. You execute a program and call it an emotion. A god damn walking computer."</p><p>If Connor was bothered by Ross' words, he didn't show it in the slightest. He looked stone cold, staring the man down stiffly, eyes unblinking and lips tight.</p><p>You, however, couldn't take any more.</p><p>"You're wrong," you uttered lowly, finding bravery despite the gun pointed at your head. Ross was well trained and kept his gaze focused on the android, not wanting to potentially give Connor an opening. However, you saw him twitch slightly at your words. "He is real - what he feels is real-"</p><p>Ross interrupted you sharply, "shut up, or I'll make you."</p><p>Connor's eyes narrowed slightly, just the faintest twitch in his brow. He didn't care what Ross to him, about him; but, he did care about what the man did and said to you. Even if he wasn't alive, even if he was just a machine, you most certainly were alive.</p><p>A faint smirk appeared on Ross' face. "As much as I've enjoyed this reunion, RK, I don't have to time to entertain you."</p><p>With his free hand, Ross pulled something out of his pocket. It was rounded and metallic, heavy despite being fairly small. He flicked his wrist and chucked it at the android.</p><p>Before Connor could react, it hooked onto his jacket. You couldn't see it, but the small device carried a shock through the fabric that carried along to Connor's skin and sent a powerful signal through his body.</p><p>Connor made a pained noise that startled you. It was a low groan, distorted as it left his vocal component in static.</p><p>You gasped out loud when Connor fell to his knees. He was trembling, head twitching as he tried to maintain some sense of composure.</p><p>"Connor!?" you called out to him, staring on helplessly as the android went limp, his LED flickering off and his eyes staring dead ahead. You stared at him, your mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Was he-</p><p>"Relax. I just turned it off," Ross scolded, kicking at your leg with his foot. His boot was heavy and hurt where it touched you. Likely, there would be a bruise left behind from the impact.</p><p>"Hurry up and finish the file transfer," Ross demanded, now training his gun on the powered-off Connor. He waved his gun at the android to make a point. "You care about this thing, right?"</p><p>You shot the man a glare before clambering to your feet. You leaned over the desk to look at the monitor and check the backup progress. It was complete; now, you just needed to transfer the files.</p><p>You rotated around and plopped down in the chair. You looked over your shoulder to see Connor remained the same, on his knees, upright, eyes staring blindly ahead, stiff as a board, LED off. You swallowed loudly and turned back around to face the computer screen.</p><p>The sheet Ross had handed you earlier had directions for a file transfer. From what you could gather, it was a tunnel to a remote server.</p><p>"Any day now, princess," Ross mocked, his wandering voice suggesting he was pacing again.</p><p>Once you had the file transfer started, you stepped away from the computer. Your eyes landed on Ross first, pleading. "The transfer is running now. Please-"</p><p>"How much longer?" Ross barked, demanding.</p><p>You swallowed dryly and turned around, eyeing the screen. "I-it says twelve minutes." When you turned back around, Ross was standing right behind you. His piercing gaze and closeness startled you, and you jerked backwards, knocking against the keyboard.</p><p>"Walk over there," he demanded, pointing to the back of the room.</p><p>You took careful steps, maneuvered around him and stepped backwards, eyes flicking back and forth between Ross and Connor. You eyed the device latched onto Connor's jacket. The signal it sent must have been strong, for it burned the edges of his coat where it touched the fabric.</p><p>It looked like a circuit board, rounded and small, discreet, but obvious in design. It frightened you to think they had an external, mandatory shutdown signal that was far more contained than the blast from a biomechanical EMP, which would have shut down everything in the room, and likely given both you and Ross a killer headache.</p><p>Ross eyed the computer screen before quickly honing in on you.</p><p>"Let's go," he uttered lowly, his large stature threatening to advance on you directly if you didn't start walking.</p><p>"W-what?" you stammered. "I did as you asked."</p><p>"Yeah, and you're gonna keep doing it," he retorted lowly, his shoulders bumping against yours and his heavy boots threatening to step on your smaller feet.</p><p>"N-no. Please let me go," you begged, trying to stand call against him.</p><p>His chest collided with yours and nearly knocked you to the ground.</p><p>"Do you want me to put my hands on you?" he threatened. "I didn't break your stupid toy; but, I will break you if you don't fucking move."</p><p>You staggered back, wracking your brain for a plan, anything to prevent this. If you left with him, there was a good chance you wouldn't see the light of day again.</p><p>"P-please let me go," you pleaded, dragging your words out slowly. "The tunnel is encrypted. There's no way for anyone to track that server. I'm useless to you now-"</p><p>You had to wake Connor up, somehow. If you could just get your hand on his access port-</p><p>"Don't say I didn't warn you," Ross snarled, his hand roughly grabbing at the corner of your elbow. Your heels dragged on the ground briefly before you fixed your posture, standing upright in an attempt to gain some grounding. Ross was quick to notice.</p><p>"You kick me, and I shoot your fucking leg."</p><p>He was dragging you to the back door-</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Hank called for backup when he spotted Connor's car abandoned in the parking lot, right next to your car. The android had turned the car off, but left the keys in the ignition and the driver's door gaping open, which was definitely not like him. If everything was okay, he would have definitely called.</p><p>The older detective stormed the entrance fearlessly, his work issued pistol held up high, and immediately noticed the bodies scattered about the floor.</p><p>"What the fuck?" he uttered hoarsely to himself, approaching them carefully.</p><p>He checked one, confirmed the guy was still breathing, and assumed the rest were in the same state. He had a strong feeling it was Connor's doing. None of them had any apparent wounds, minus one guy who clearly had a very broken nose.</p><p>He didn't get much time to ponder it, however, when a woman's screaming echoed down the hallway. He followed the sound through the building, down the hall to the open door at the end. As soon as he stepped inside, he spotted Connor, on his knees, staring blindly ahead.</p><p>"Fuck, Connor," Hank breathed, stepping around him to get a look at his face. "Connor," he called out, hand falling onto the android's shoulder. His LED was off and he was staring, unblinking, gaze emotionless. He was stiff, barely moving when Hank tried to shake him a little.</p><p>Hank gawked at his partner, dread filling his chest. "No-"</p><p>A familiar, feminine voice carried through the building, startling Hank out of his daze. He recognized what would only be your voice, and a man's as he barked at you to shut up.</p><p>The detective proceeded through the room, briefly recognizing that there was another android lying flat on her back on a table nearby, in a state similar to Connor's. The emergency door at the far back corner was swinging on its hinges.</p><p>The older detective barreled through the doorway, stepping outside into the bright light cascaded by the security lamp hung above the doorway. He saw the muzzle of a gun, shiny in the fluorescent light, pointed at a familiar head of hair. You were resisting against the man's hold, flailing around uselessly, heels skidding on the asphalt.</p><p>He didn't hesitate.</p><p>Your shoulders twitched, startled by the gun going off. Ross' grip on your arm went limp. His gun clattered to the floor and he dropped onto the asphalt. You stepped away from him hastily, panting wildly. Hankcaught sight of your frightened eyes as you whipped your head around to face him.</p><p>"Hank," you breathed his name gratefully, setting your eyes on his bearded face. His blue eyes softened at the sight of you and he uttered your name in response.</p><p>In unison, you reached for each other.</p><p>Your cheek fell onto Hank's shoulder and your hands gripped at the sleeves of his jacket. You felt his free hand lightly touch your upper back, palm spread wide and rotating in a soothing, circular pattern.</p><p>"Hey - I got'cha," he uttered, sounding quite out of breath himself.</p><p>The two of you parted after a few seconds and exchanged an understanding look before sharply turning around and sprinting back into the building.</p><p>Connor was right where you left him-</p><p>You immediately fell to your knees in front of the android. You grabbed at the circuit board clinging to his jacket, tore it off and chucked it away from him. Your hands gently cupped his face, turning his head to look at you.</p><p>"Connor, can you hear me?" you beckoned to him.</p><p>You tapped his cheeks gently, creating a soft smacking sound as your skin collided, ushering in a pleading voice, "Connor, please, turn on."</p><p>He was unresponsive. Desperate, you tried something else. "RK800, power online immediately," you demanded, voice cracking. You whimpered weakly when he remained unresponsive.</p><p>When an android was powered off normally, they could still respond to verbal stimuli. Of course, you could force him online manually; but, the fact that he was completely unresponsive made you worry about exactly what Ross had done to him.</p><p>You reached behind Connor's ear and poked at his access release.</p><p>Hank uttered your name in a tone you could only describe as fear, "-is he gonna be alright?"</p><p>"I-I don't know," you uttered weakly as the human skin on the back of his neck faded to factory issued white and a few panels of his android skin at the apex of his spine opened up.</p><p>You reached in with your dominant hand, not needing to see, muscle memory guiding you to the manual power button at the base of his spine. You pressed down on it carefully, mindful of his artificial muscle tissue, and retracted your hand.</p><p>As a part of his bootup process, the panel folded back shut. Your eyes were focused on Connor's brown ones, awaiting a response. You sighed breathlessly when his neck twitched and his eyelids shuddered unnaturally, another side effect of bootup.</p><p>Suddenly very much awake, Connor's hands shot up and he grabbed at your arms. His face flickered from a dead, cold stare to alive, staring at you in shock, looking back and forth between your eyes as if he was lost. You gasped softly, startled by his sudden, harsh touch. It took him barely a second to adjust his optical input and process the information.</p><p>Process the sight of you looking at him with fear in your eyes-</p><p>Process that his hands were holding you too tightly-</p><p>Connor's harsh expression softened, as did his hands. Relief washed over his face. One of his hands lifted and cupped the side of your neck. You could feel his long fingers curl around the back and his thumb nudge your jawline softly.</p><p>"Connor," you whimpered, your thumbs sliding along the freckles on his cheeks.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding quite breathless.</p><p>"Me? Connor, are YOU okay?" you insisted, voice cracking a little.</p><p>"I'm fine," he replied, smiling faintly.</p><p>He was happy that you were safe, completely brushing off what had just happened to him, ignoring the warnings of an unexpected shutdown, his systems registering it as a sort of brute-force attack. He pushed all of those notifications out of his HUD.</p><p>"Shit," Hank breathed like a sigh of relief, making his presence known.</p><p>Connor's eyes flickered up to him and a grateful smile crossed his features. It must have been Hank who saved you, whereas he had failed. He was prepared to thank him for that, but then-</p><p>Ignoring the fact that he definitely shouldn't be on his knees right now, Hank joined you and Connor on the floor, dropping to his knees so he could slide an arm over the android's shoulders. He pulled him into his chest, his head going over Connor's shoulder. You followed, huddled into the space between the two men, leaning your weight against the android's chassis.</p><p>Connor stared over Hank's shoulder, perplexed by the sudden warmth surrounding him. Your arms found their way around the two men, hands on either of their shoulders. Connor was still for a second before his hands settled on either of your backs and he leaned his cheek against the top of your head.</p><p>"Fuckin' thought you were-" Hank uttered gravely, stopping himself before he could say the word none of them wanted to hear.</p><p>"I'm-... I'm okay," Connor uttered with uncertainty, not because he doubted his system stability, but because he didn't understand why you two were so worried.</p><p>But, then, Connor considered the state that he was left in. He woke up on his knees, likely the same position he had powered off in. His eyes would have remained open, seeing as they technically did not require blinking or moisture like human eyes. There was no setting that relaxed an android's facial expressions when powered off, which meant he would look quite stiff and inhuman.</p><p>Meaning-</p><p>-he would have looked dead.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Connor uttered lowly, "for worrying you."</p><p>Hank pulled back, and you did the same. He maneuvered his hand to Connor's shoulder, gripping it briefly. "You should be. An old man like me can't take this type of shit," he stated, some bite to his otherwise fond tone. His eyes looked far too kind for how gravely his voice sounded.</p><p>Connor replied with an embarrassed smile. You shot Hank a smile of your own, realizing that he was choked up.</p><p>The older detective climbed to his feet with a groan, and Connor followed, his hands holding you by the arms to help you up. You hissed softly when he touched a blossoming bruise, courtesy of Ross. However, you quickly brushed off Connor's hands before he could inquire.</p><p>In that moment, Connor wanted nothing more than to pull you into an intimate embrace. You were in grave danger, and he had failed to save you. If Hank hadn't shown up-</p><p>"Connor, your diagnostic report, right now," you insisted, sounding less demanding and more pleading. Your words shattered his thoughts like a stone through a mirror.</p><p>"I will, later," he replied softly, looking down at you with a sort of defiant stare, his lips curled into a faint smile. "I promise."</p><p>You tightened your lip, ready to hound him, when you decided it could wait. You gently pushed his hands away and turned around, making a beeline for the circuit board that Ross had thrown at Connor.</p><p>"You guys think your team can decipher this?" you suggested, aiming your question more at Hank than Connor.</p><p>When the android reached for it, you immediately recoiled your arm. "Don't," you hissed.</p><p>Connor's brow lifted and he retracted his hand.</p><p>"U-until we know what it is, you shouldn't touch it," you suggested, feeling a bit shameful for snapping at him like that. "It's clearly dangerous to androids. I think it's broken, now," you babbled on. "B-but, still, we shouldn't take any risks."</p><p>"She's right," Hank replied, carefully taking it from your hand. He looked at it with a furrowed brow. "This thing made you shut down?"</p><p>"My system registered it as a brute force attack. It sent an electrical current containing code that forced a mandatory shutdown," Connor explained robotically, eyeing the circuit board, seeing as he couldn't touch it. You could see his optical unit shifting subtly as he examined it as thoroughly as possible from a distance, the browns of his eyes rotating like a camera lens.</p><p>"Is that what went missing from AlphaBio?" you blurted. "These boards?"</p><p>Hank gave you a sideways glance before shooting Connor a warning look. It was classified information, part of their investigation, and you weren't supposed to know, for obvious reasons.</p><p>You couldn't help but snort at the grim looks the two men gave you. "Okay, detectives," you replied softly, deciding to let it go.</p><p>Connor was wearing what you could best describe as a proud smile, the corner of his lip curled up slightly, like he was trying not to.</p><p>"SWAT is gonna be here any min-" the older detective began.</p><p>Just in time, an armed man came through the open doorway, his height and build quite similar to Connor's. He was armed to the teeth, helmet secured on his head and rifle pointed at the ready. At the sight of the three of you, he lowered his gun and practically ripped the helmet off.</p><p>"This better be fucking good," he snarled, eyes landing on Hank.</p><p>"Captain Allen," Connor greeted him brightly. "We-"</p><p>"There's bodies in the lobby," he interrupted Connor sharply.</p><p>"They're all alive. I did not use lethal force," Connor explained hastily, sounding far too innocent despite what he had just admitted to.</p><p>You had completely forgotten about the others, and settled a surprised look on the android. Connor had taken out all those men himself? And he did without killing anyone...?</p><p>Suddenly, you felt embarrassed and looked away from the men, trying to hide the blush blossoming on your face.</p><p>"We've got another in the back," Hank blurted out, again, far too casually.</p><p>This must have been what cops were like, you thought faintly.</p><p>Captain Allen rolled his eyes. "Fucking hell-"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Good Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Understandably, Captain Allen wanted the crime scene secured, which meant getting civilians out immediately. However, Connor managed to convince him to give you a moment with the android, Maria. His words, specifically were, "that android needs medical care, and she is our star witness in Nolin Greene's murder."</p><p>After returning her memory modules, you were able to get her back online easily. From what you could gather, she had indeed been attacked with the same type of device Connor had been, and was forced into a powered off state.</p><p>Fowler arrived at the scene not long after you had booted her back up. She was scared, demanding to know where Nolin was, seeing as the 911 call was her last memory, and the last time she was online. When Connor gave her the news, she crumbled to the floor, body trembling with sobs.</p><p>You stood beside her, holding her hand until she found the strength to calm down. She barely had any time to recover before another detective showed up and escorted the two of you out, politely, at the very least.</p><p>Before Connor could intervene, Fowler pulled him aside.</p><p>"I can-" Connor began.</p><p>Fowler was quick to silence him with a firm and loud, "no."</p><p>"Captain Fowler, I believe I am-"</p><p>Again, Fowler silenced him. "You're off the case."</p><p>"What?" Connor blurted in a manner that was quite unlike himself, his eyes widening in disbelief.</p><p>"You know the rules damn well better than anyone else," Fowler challenged him. "This is personal. You're off the case," he repeated firmly.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No fucking 'buts'," Fowler interrupted again, tone sharp and fierce. "Connor, for fucks sake, he kidnapped your girlfriend. Might I add you acted without backup and nearly got yourself KILLED! Do I even need to begin on all the potential evidence that won't be admissible in court?"</p><p>Connor was silent, well aware that Fowler didn't expect an answer to that question. His lips were tight, but his eyes were calm.</p><p>"When I let you on the force, some people were..." Fowler began, trailing off for a moment with a deep sigh, contemplating if he should even tell Connor this. "-were afraid you couldn't be trusted - that you couldn't feel. Well, ya' went and proved 'em all wrong pulling this fucking stunt."</p><p>Even if it wasn't intended, Connor found himself biting back a smile at what he interpreted as a compliment.</p><p>"You did what any one of us would'a done," Fowler added on, his tone the softest Connor had ever heard from him before. "-and I'm gonna punish you as if you were anyone else."</p><p>Connor's expression shifted and he suddenly looked concerned.</p><p>"Mandatory leave the rest of the week and... a slap on the wrist. But, I fucking swear if you pull this shit again-"</p><p>"Thank you, Captain," Connor stated boldly, sincere.</p><p>"Alright," he replied gruffly. "Turn in your evidence and get out of here. Your girlfriend can go home after we get her statement."</p><p>"Understood," Connor replied, feeling oddly optimistic.</p><p>Fowler walked away and Connor scanned the room, looking for Hank. He checked the rest of the crime scene before walking outside and noticing his car was gone. The android tilted his head and frowned, muttering to himself, "where did he go?"</p><p>One of the detective's - thank RA9 it wasn't Reed - was getting your statement. There were dozens of police cars, even more officers, detectives, and SWAT had not cleared out yet. You were safe now.</p><p>With that thought, Connor decided to go looking for Lieutenant Anderson.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>Hank heard the gentle thrum of an engine as a car approached, heard its wheels squeak as it slid into a parking spot, heard the engine die down, a door open and close, and then footsteps as someone approached him from behind.</p><p>Once upon a time, this board walk was bustling with people taking in the sights of the city. Now, only the occasional jogger came trotting down the path.</p><p>Understandably, travel had been greatly reduced since the revolution, especially to Detroit. Places like this, that were once popular for tourists, were quiet, even with the weather beginning to warm up.</p><p>No kids were in the park this late, luckily. There was a squatter curled up under one of the larger trees; but, Hank decided to leave the guy alone.</p><p>"I thought I would find you here," a familiar voice called out to him.</p><p>The last time they were here, Hank pointed a gun at the android; however, he was sober this time and wasn't in the middle of an existential crisis - or, at least, he didn't think he was - and he wasn't angry with the android for coming along and disturbing his slow suicide.</p><p>Hank was sitting at his favorite bench and staring at the beautiful scene ahead. Before Connor, when he would come here alone, if it was quiet enough, he could have sworn that he could hear familiar laughter behind him. Now, it was just the sound of the wind in the trees and the ocean lapping at the shore, reminding him that he needed to let go.</p><p>Connor stepped around the bench and into the lamp light, examining the older detective.</p><p>Hank sneered, "I'm still sober."</p><p>Looking a little embarrassed for analyzing his partner, Connor uttered, "sorry."</p><p>Hank shook his head immediately, a reassuring look on his face. "'s fine, Connor. Wuda thought the same thing," he grumbled.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Connor asked in that sincere, kind voice.</p><p>"Yeah," Hank replied gruffly. "Sometimes a man just needs space to think."</p><p>Driving somewhere far from home to think initially sounded strange to Connor; but, the longer he stood there and took in the ambiance, the more he understood Hank's perspective, and the more he started to agree with the older detective.</p><p>There was something oddly consoling about places like this. There was a hum of traffic from the freeway, but it was shadowed by the sounds of the ocean waves and the wind rattling the playground structures, squeaking softly as they moved.</p><p>"Just-" Hank started, pausing for a moment.</p><p>"When... when I saw you like that-" Hank began, breaking off again. When Connor turned to look at the older man, he realized Hank was avoiding his gaze, staring off into the distance, at the dark ocean across from him.</p><p>"...scared the shit out'ta me," he finished eventually.</p><p>The older detective turned his head and faced Connor, his blue eyes looking tired. "I was thinking..." He trailed off and looked away again. Connor was quiet, patient, waiting for Hank to find the willpower on his own to tell him whatever it was that was bothering him.</p><p>After a minute of silence, he looked back at Connor. The android was looking at him patiently, his gaze unwavering. He used to find that very strange about him; nowadays, he found it endearing.</p><p>Hank cleared his throat. "Been avoiding somethin'," the older detective replied gruffly. It was moments like this that he really missed the whiskey. It made it easier to say, or to not say, what was on his mind.</p><p>"You're like a son to me," he confessed quietly, looking almost embarrassed at the words he spoke, as if the android would find it ridiculous or unsettling. What reflected in the android's eyes was something very human. He looked happy at the suggestion.</p><p>"Felt like I was-... abandoning Cole, betraying his memory. But, when I saw you... like that..."</p><p>'Like that'... on his knees, with his LED off and his eyes staring blindly ahead, unresponsive. Being forcefully powered off was unpleasant and frightening; but, in the terms of his health, it wasn't as bad as it appeared to be. Hank didn't seem to think so, and Connor didn't bother to correct him.</p><p>"I realized I was being unfair to you," Hank continued quietly. "After the march, I thought I'd never see you again. When you came back, I-... I felt like I got another chance... another chance to be a father."</p><p>A smile formed on Connor's face.</p><p>"Wanted you to know that," Hank added on, shuffling around in his seat, looking a little uncomfortable. His eyes were warm, but his face was contorted into a frown. Connor recognized that as unease, struggling to admit things that were emotional.</p><p>Hank was quiet for a second, hand clenching and unclenching nervously, missing the way a bottle of whiskey felt in his hand, missing the way it made everything so much easier. Only, that wasn’t true, was it? It was easier until he sobered up and remembered that nothing in life was fucking easy.</p><p>Like this-</p><p>"Don't make me burry a second son," Hank uttered grimly, finally tearing his eyes away from the ocean to look over at the android through his mess of silver hair.</p><p>Time seemed to stop in that moment. Hank's voice was hoarse like it usually was; but, there was something pleading behind his tone, hidden in his words. The android stared at him, speechless.</p><p>He approached the older detective hastily and embraced him. It was awkward with Hank on the bench and Connor standing; but, neither seemed to have the desire to complain. Hank hugged him back fiercely, arms holding a little tighter than necessary.</p><p>The android was filled with want, human desires he never thought himself capable of. He wanted to see Hank look at him the same way he did after the revolution, when he told him, "maybe you will make the world a better place," wearing the look of a proud father.</p><p>He didn't know what it meant to be a good son, if he even had the right to think of himself as Hank's son. It wasn't just because he was manufactured in a factory. Hank didn't invite him into his life. Connor forced his way in, and not out of the kindness of his thirium pump, but because he had a mission to uphold.</p><p>Hank was there, sticking out his own neck to save Connor's life when he was at the risk of deactivation. He was there when Connor assigned himself a new mission, when he accepted himself as a deviant and decided something else was more important.</p><p>-his own life.</p><p>-the lives of thousands of androids.</p><p>He was still here. Connor had found new meanings for his life, his newly found life that he once thought he didn't have. Without realizing it, he made Hank realize he had reasons to live, even without Cole: a new family waiting for him just over the horizon, a world full of people worth fighting for, desperate for their right to live.</p><p>Connor didn't know what it meant to be a good son.</p><p>But, he wanted to try.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Soft Jazz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Your patient was propped up on an operating table that the androids of Haven had procured somehow. It was a little beat up, but otherwise in good shape, and far more suitable for this than the crates they had stacked together.</p><p>The radio was playing quietly in the background and androids were talking in small groups, their voices soft.</p><p>Extensive repairs had been made since you were last here, mainly to the foundation on the upper levels, making them more suitable for living spaces. Many androids were leaning over the railing as they chatted amongst themselves.</p><p>You had decided to take off the rest of the week to calm your nerves; unsurprisingly, the whole encounter had put you on edge. Of course, that didn’t stop you from insisting a return to Haven, wanting to make use of your new thirium pump monitoring device.</p><p>Strange as it was, in a way, this was therapy for you.</p><p>After what had happened to Connor, you were feeling anxious and wanted to remind yourself that you could help androids - that you weren’t completely useless in the very profession you had chosen.</p><p>Of course, Connor insisted that it wasn’t your fault. That might have been true; but, you couldn’t make sense of the reports his diagnostics were giving. His operating system registered the power failure as a brute force attack. That was too vague. It seemed his systems stored none of the source code.</p><p>It was clearly intention, and Connor pointed that out firmly. It was a well put together code. That was, perhaps, the most frightening thing about it. They had the means to potentially knock androids unconscious with absolutely no risk to humans.</p><p>Helping the androids at Haven was helping you not think about that.</p><p>Considering what had occurred the last time you were here, you were surprised that Connor agreed to take you back without needing any convincing.</p><p>Maybe you were safer in the presence of androids, and maybe Connor started to think that; or, maybe, he just wanted you to not worry so much. Helping damaged androids seemed to put you in that state.</p><p>Of course, just like last time, he watched you like a hawk. Partially out of his protective nature, and partially because he was mystified by the sight.</p><p>“Those wispy noises usually indicate a valve is loose,” you explained, removing the earbuds and looking up at the android inquisitively. “Did you fall recently? The impact force can cause that.”</p><p>The android tightened his mouth and sneered, “was pushed, more like it.”</p><p>His companion, the same model and factory issued skin tone and hair, his twin practically, swatted his shoulder.</p><p>“We can’t change the circumstances - yes, he fell,” he retorted sharply, directing his eyes towards you in the latter half of his statement.</p><p>You laughed softly as your patient gave his companion a dirty look.</p><p>“After we tighten the valve, you’ll need a soft reboot; but, no powering down,” you explained with a small smile twitching at the corners of your lips. “Would you like me to? Or, I can instruct him?” you offered.</p><p>Your patient opened his mouth; but, his companion was quicker. “We trust you.”</p><p>“I can speak for myself,” he growled at his friend - brother? - and then turned back to you, his gaze softening. “You can do it. I don’t trust him.” He said the word ‘him’ quite spitefully; however, you were confident it was teasing more so than anything else.</p><p>Before you could ask him to open his chassis, the android was already pulling his shirt over his head and deactivating his skin.</p><p>“I’m gonna reseat the pump, too, ok?” you told him gently with a questioning tone as the panel over his chest folded open. He nodded, fingers flexing nervously where he gripped the edge of the table.</p><p>His thirium pump made a high-pitched whining sound when you pulled it out of its seating. Hastily, you adjusted the valve that was clearly loose and tucked the pump back into the slot. It buzzed softly and hummed back to life, glowing a vibrant blue hue.</p><p>“All done,” you hummed, stepping back so he could close his chassis and pull his shirt back on.</p><p>The two androids thanked you in unison, their voices echoing, and immediately exchanged annoyed glances, suggesting it was entirely on accident. You trembled with giggles and wiped some thirium off your hands and onto a wash cloth.</p><p>You felt Connor come up behind you as they walked away. You didn’t need to turn around to know it was his chassis falling against your back and his hand resting on your shoulder.</p><p>“You alright?” you hummed.</p><p>“Yes. I have a surprise for you tonight,” he uttered, his voice sounding close enough to give you goosebumps.</p><p>“Okay,” you replied softly. Part of you wanted to lean into his touch, while the other half of you wanted to shy away.</p><p>Everyone knew that you were together; yet, he seemed to want to make a point of it again and again.</p><p>No one was inappropriate towards you; and, of course, Connor didn’t think, for a single second, that you wanted anyone else. You were a medical professional, and exercised the utmost courtesy and respect to your patients. He didn’t think anything nefarious would occur.</p><p>Yet, he often found himself feeling pent up, and he couldn’t always identify the source or the reason. He knew he wasn’t sexually frustrated; you had given him those feelings enough that he had learned to differentiate between that and other forms of frustration.</p><p>In public he just-</p><p>-couldn’t keep his hands to himself.</p><p>His touches were innocent, relatively speaking: your shoulder, the curve of your lower back, your wrist. But, they were touches that only a lover would perform, and undeniably possessive.</p><p>That might have sounded alarming; but, it was never in a manner that made you uncomfortable. Rather, you found yourself enjoying his frequent touches. You could practically hear his body language radiating a powerful message.</p><p>Mine, mine, mine.</p><p>Maybe that should have made you uncomfortable. But, Connor wasn’t crude or demeaning, and not once was his behavior unwelcomed by you. His presence exerted power and confidence. Yet, Connor wasn’t domineering: at least, not when he didn’t have to be.</p><p>Your relationship was a bit taboo in some ways, but-</p><p>You were a human, dating an android, and enjoyed the vibration of his biocomponents and the feel of his artificial muscle tissue. You liked when he moaned static and talked funny.</p><p>Fuck normalcy.</p><p>“What’s the surprise?” you asked brightly, turning your head to look over your shoulder and catch a glimpse of his brown locks and freckled face.</p><p>“Dinner,” he answered plainly.</p><p>“Oh? What are you having?” you teased.</p><p>You couldn’t catch his eyes at this angle; but, you could see the corner of his lips twitch into a faint smirk. You could see his LED, a beautiful shade of blue against his temple. His hand had fallen off your shoulder and was tracing a pattern into your upper back, thumb sliding along your shoulder blades with fascination.</p><p>Connor wanted to say something downright vulgar, but decided against it. The point of this was to treat you, not himself.</p><p>“I won’t be partaking. While I cannot speak from experience, from what I can gather, this establishment is highly reputable,” he answered, tone smooth. “I am thoroughly confident you will enjoy it.”</p><p>You cooed at him, gently shrugging his hand away, and turned around to face him. Catching him off guard, you leaned up and pecked a kiss against his cheek. His mischievous expression softened into something boyish and his eyes flickered with curiosity.</p><p>“I don’t think I thanked you properly for saving me yesterday,” you uttered, looking up at him with sad eyes.</p><p>“Hank saved you,” Connor correctly you quietly. “I failed.”</p><p>Your lips curled into a deep frown. “You didn’t fail. If it wasn’t for you, Hank wouldn’t have shown up in the first place. Speaking of-” Connor’s expression shifted into something you could only describe as faint panic. “-how did you know where I was?”</p><p>“I… tracked the GPS signal on your phone,” he admitted quietly.</p><p>His face was downright precious, twisted into something you might spot on a child who just got caught doing something inappropriate. You failed to suppress a laugh, which only strengthened when Connor’s mouth twisted into a pout.</p><p>“I’m not mad,” you said between giggles, your hand flying up to cover your mouth. “You look so guilty.”</p><p>“It was a breach of your privacy,” Connor stated apologetically.</p><p>“Sure, but, it saved my life,” you retorted gently. “Besides, I think I’m quite used to the fact that I can’t hide anything from you.”</p><p>Connor briefly wore a pondering expression, thinking over your words.</p><p>“Then, I won’t hide anything from you, either,” he concluded.</p><p>“Oh? Then, where are we having dinner tonight?” you inquired teasingly.</p><p>Of course, the android saw right through that. “I don’t believe surprise gifts applies to this agreement,” he stated boldly, his lips faintly curling into a smile to display that he recognized your scheme.</p><p>You watched Connor’s smile fade away. “Are you sure I’m forgiven?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.</p><p>“Hmmm,” you hummed in faux consideration. “I don’t know. How sorry are you?”</p><p>His lip twitched, threatening to break into a smirk, and Connor leaned down, pressing an innocent kiss against your lips.</p><p>“Very sorry,” he uttered.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m convinced,” you uttered lowly, enough tease in your tone to keep up the charade.</p><p>The android kissed you again, his lips lingering a little longer. You were teetering on dangerous territory, threatening to rile him up, and potentially change tonight’s plans to something more feral than he originally intended.</p><p>Someone cleared their throat behind you, and knocked you out of your trance like a bucket of ice-cold water to the face. You turned around and spotted a familiar tan face with pale eyes, before looking away bashfully to try and wipe the blush off your face.</p><p>Connor looked completely unbothered. Considering the positioning, he had to have seen the other android approaching, and decided to ignore him and continue entertaining you anyway. You cleared your throat and delivered a harmless punch to the upper side of Connor’s chest. He barely budged.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt,” Markus said in a casual way that suggested he wasn’t sorry at all.</p><p>You looked at him with an embarrassed smile.</p><p>Markus’ teasing gaze softened to something sincere. “Thank you for coming back. After what happened…”</p><p>“You’re gonna have to try harder than that to get rid of me,” you retorted softly.</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Markus replied, shifting his gaze to Connor. The two exchanged an understanding, albeit grim look. You couldn’t help but look between them anxiously, wondering what they were thinking.</p><p>“Monday,” Markus began, “they’re passing new laws that will grant androids the right to vote, marry, and take on surnames… Cyberlife’s former chief operations officer is trying to stop it. I think you’re familiar?”</p><p>“He’s going to fail,” Connor replied bluntly. “There’s nothing he can do to stop it.”</p><p>You tried to remember who they were talking about when it finally dawned on you: Charles Reaves.</p><p>“Maybe that’s what we should be worried about,” Markus commented darkly. “He’s trying to amass a following. I don’t know what will come of it… A lot of people agree with him. I don’t know how much longer we can continue peacefully…”</p><p>Your eyes shifted from Markus to Connor, worried not about the grim reality they were facing, but how Connor would react to it.</p><p>They had come a long way. The road was long and treacherous; but, the first few steps would always be the hardest. They couldn’t let it go up in flames now.</p><p>Connor had confessed to you that he feared he couldn’t choose a side. He wanted to uphold a standard of the law. You admired that about him, truly. He wanted the world to be equal. Yet, you wanted him to stand with his people. They needed him, even if he couldn’t see it.</p><p>“If it is inevitable,” Connor said lowly, “then so be it.”</p><p>“I want to avoid that, Connor. But, I won’t let anyone get in our way,” Markus warned, his voice low, as if to prevent anyone else from hearing him. “Enough androids have died. I won’t let their sacrifices be in vain.”</p><p>“I didn’t stop you back then, and I won’t stop you now,” Connor replied fiercely. The LED on his temple was maintaining a vibrant amber hue. You looked up at him with a deep frown, knowing a rebuttal was coming.</p><p>“But, I can’t-”</p><p>“Connor,” you interrupted him sharply. He shifted his gaze down to you, brow raised and eyes inquisitive, but not irritated.</p><p>You smiled and laced your hand with his. He reciprocated immediately, his gaze softening. “You’ve got to choose them,” you explained softly. “They need you and-… all this progress shouldn’t be lost. It’s for you, too.”</p><p>Connor looked lost, his eyes searching yours desperately.</p><p>“Promise?” you insisted, squeezing at his hand.</p><p>You were asking him to choose his people over you, and he wasn’t sure if he could do it. The hopeful look you were giving him, wide, bright eyes and a faint smile, begging him to choose something greater than yourself, fiercely reminded him how much he loved you.</p><p>“Them?” Markus offered questioningly, seemingly saving Connor from the corner you had backed him into. When you looked up at him, at the deviant leader, he was staring at you fiercely.</p><p>“As far as I’m concerned, you’re one of us,” he explained, as if it was something that should have been obvious.</p><p>You sputtered at him dumbly, like a beached fish. When you looked back at Connor, he was wearing that bright, beautiful smile that made your heart melt, his LED having flickered back to a calm blue.</p><p>There was something unspoken in the look he was giving you; that you, whether you were aware of it or not, ended up in this for the long run. While that probably should have been intimidating, you felt nothing but warmth at the thought.</p><p>This was the side you had chosen long ago, before Connor. You weren’t going back, not now, not ever.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“Where did you get the idea for this?”</p><p>Connor perked up at your question before looking away bashfully. “I saw it in a movie,” he answered quietly. Of course he did. Only silly romcoms could possibly give an android an idea like this. Not that you were complaining. It was easily one of - actually, no, it was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for you.</p><p>He was trailing behind you with a bag tucked under his arm, guiding you up a staircase. Eventually, you hit the fifth floor and ran out of stairs. There was a metal door at the end. You turned around to glance at Connor over your shoulder. He gave you a reassuring nod.</p><p>The door was unlocked and you pushed through it with ease. You were expecting a bland roof, not a large, well decorated balcony. A metal railing wrapped around the edge and there was a small foldout table with two chairs in the center.</p><p>But, that wasn’t what was impressive.</p><p>You gasped and practically flung yourself at the railing to peak over the edge. Connor approached from behind with a proud smile on his face. The balcony had a beautiful, sweeping view of the lake. The sun would be setting soon and was casting oranges and pinks across the cloudy sky.</p><p>Connor set the food on the table and approached you from behind. You felt his hands fall onto your shoulders and he peered over you, looking at the sprawling brush and trees that decorated the lakeside.</p><p>“This is - wait, are we allowed to be here?” you asked, rotating around to peer up at him. Connor gave you a look that suggested the answer was no.</p><p>You gasped and turned around properly, leaning your back against the railing. “Officer, how could you?” you teased him in a faux concerned tone. His LED flickered to yellow for barely a second and the corner of his lip twitched.</p><p>“It gets better,” Connor offered quietly. “When the sun goes down. But, until then-” His eyes flickered to the food.</p><p>You hummed and took a seat at the table. While you pulled food out of the bag, you could see Connor pull something out of his coat pocket and tie it to the balcony’s railing. When he sat down in the chair across from you, you looked over it.</p><p>“You bought a-?” you stopped yourself when you realized it was a little wireless speaker. It started playing some soft jazz. But, what was it connected to?</p><p>You whipped your head over to Connor, finding it really difficult to not grin stupidly at him. He was leaning back in the chair, twiddling his fingers bashfully over his lap. The boyish face he was making gave you an answer.</p><p>When you started to eat, he let his gaze settle on the lake so he wouldn’t stare at you.</p><p>He had ordered food from a place who’s name you couldn’t pronounce. It looked fancy and expensive, but you knew any attempts to argue with him about it would be wasted. You decided to let him spoil you this time.</p><p>“You’re right, this is really good,” you commented, peering up at him to see-</p><p>Oh. He was staring over the balcony at the lake, watching the water ripple with his keen eyes. The soft jazz playing in the background only enhanced the moment.</p><p>His gaze flickered to you when you spoke, and the wanderlust look in his eyes shifted to something more domestic. It was hard not to stare like an idiot.</p><p>Sometimes, he was too beautiful.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” he replied softly.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to do all this to impress me. I already love you, Connor,” you retorted gently.</p><p>“But, what if I want to impress you?” he offered innocently.</p><p>“You do without even trying,” you replied immediately, sounding far too smitten for your own good, and maybe just a little salty.</p><p>The android’s lips twitched into a nervous smile. He looked back at the water and let you continue eating.</p><p>“I hope it’s not because of what happened,” you uttered, breaking the silence. The guilt in your voice didn’t go unnoticed. You looked up at Connor and noticed he was still looking out at the water, but his eyes were uneasy.</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t, but… I keep thinking about what Ross said,” Connor confessed quietly.</p><p>“It was just typical anti-android bullshit,” you retorted.</p><p>“He was right about one thing…” Connor uttered lowly. “I can’t give you children.”</p><p>It was reasonable that Connor would worry about that. Society painted children as the main ingredient to a happy family, after all. It made him feel lacking, something precious and human that he couldn’t give you.</p><p>“If that was what I wanted, I wouldn’t have been interested in you in the first place,” you replied, sincerely. “The truth is, Connor…” you trailed off and the android turned his head to face you.</p><p>You set your fork down and sipped your water before sighing. “-well, I guess I never really talked about my family with you. I, uhm-… I didn’t have a good childhood.”</p><p>You felt comfortable beneath Connor’s gaze. He was inquisitive, but patient.</p><p>“Not everyone is like Hank. He loved Cole so much; but, my-… mine just…” You trailed off again, debating on what was the best way to tell him.</p><p>“Lots of people have kids because they think it’ll give their life some meaning or purpose, and then they find out that it doesn’t… and their kids become nothing but a burden to them.”</p><p>“Did your parents treat you like a burden?” Connor asked sadly.</p><p>You reached across the table to take his hand, hoping to ease his worries a little, or maybe because it was easier to talk about these things when you were touching.</p><p>“They were always fighting, and, well-… when you’re a kid, you think it’s all your fault. I guess it… kinda is, when they don’t want you…”</p><p>Immediately, you realized you weren’t helping. The expression the android was wearing was downright depressing.</p><p>“It doesn’t bother me these days,” you assured him with a smile. “I got away from them and it’s - it’s just all in the past. It made me think really hard about what I want in life, and I know that children aren’t a part of it.”</p><p>Connor remained still, eyes focused on you, taking in your words heavily.</p><p>“I am sorry that the early years of your life were unpleasant,” Connor replied as if he was uncertain he should comment at all. “I can’t understand what you’ve been through.”</p><p>“I think you can, Connor,” you replied softly. “Even if it wasn’t the same, your life didn’t start out pleasant, either.”</p><p>The android wanted to ask. He wanted to know more about your life before him, learn more things about you. Questions he never had before began to surface.</p><p>However, you changed the subject before he could ask.</p><p>“Sometimes, I worry that-” you uttered, pausing to clear your throat dryly. “That I pushed you into something too fast - us, I mean, this relationship… I was your first, wasn’t I?”</p><p>Your eyes landed on the android’s, looking quite fearful. Connor, however, didn’t seem perturbed.</p><p>“Yes,” he answered plainly. “I understand that I am not your first. Seeing as you have lived longer than me, it seemed appropriate.”</p><p>You huffed out a laugh. “You just called me old,” you teased without the least bit of malice.</p><p>“Considering the average human’s lifetime, you are young,” Connor retorted, almost defensively.</p><p>You laughed quietly again, the soft sound easing his worries and telling him that you weren’t upset with him.</p><p>“Have I taken something from you?” you asked quietly, as if you didn’t want to ask. “Experiences? Opportunities?”</p><p>“If you are asking if there is anyone else that I wish to have a sexual or romantic relationship with, the answer is no,” Connor replied fiercely. “I’m not unfulfilled in any way, if that’s what you mean.”</p><p>“Would you be happier with an android?” you blurted before he could continue.</p><p>Connor blinked at you, perplexed by the question. It was something he had never considered before.</p><p>“I don’t think it matters,” he replied simply. “I could interface with an android. We would share biology, or lack thereof,” he was speaking calmly, robotically, as if he was analyzing his thoughts as he spoke. “But, they wouldn’t be you.”</p><p>They wouldn’t be you-</p><p>You felt your cheeks redden and some insecure part of your brain wanted to protest that. But, you decided to hold it in and enjoy this moment.</p><p>Connor blinked innocently at you when you stood up and tugged him to his feet. He followed you to the balcony and stood by your side as you looked up into the sky. As he promised, it did get better.</p><p>The moon cast a beautiful light over the lake. This side of town was a little more rural, allowing the stars to shine over the cityscape. There was a jogging path that ran alongside the lake, lit up with fancy metal street lamps that paved the way.</p><p>Connor broke the silence.</p><p>“How do you know I’m not… executing a program?”</p><p>Those were Ross’ words.</p><p>You looked away from the stars and towards the android, frowning deeply. He slowly turned his head to catch your eyes. Most of the time, they passed for human eyes; however, in the dark, they were more reflective than human eyes, reflecting the moonlight almost blindingly so.</p><p>“If that’s a program, then you can turn it off,” you declared boldly. His brow lifted slightly at your statement.</p><p>“Do it, right now, Connor,” you added on lowly, surprising yourself in the way your voice didn’t falter once.</p><p>The android settled a faint glare on you and his lips parted, prepared to rebuttal your statement. However, the longer he thought about it, the more he realized the point you were making, and his gaze softened.</p><p>He couldn’t make it stop, even if he wanted to. The thought of losing you, of leaving you behind, of not loving you anymore, was painful. It made him think about irrational, cold, downright selfish things.</p><p>“There isn’t a program that makes me love you,” he declared fiercely.</p><p>You smiled, humming knowingly, and it seemed to snap him back to reality.</p><p>“I know, Connor,” you whispered, staring up into his brown eyes in awe.</p><p>“I know you know; but, I wanted to say it,” he replied insistently, almost like a scolded child.</p><p>You lifted your dominant hand and trailed your knuckles along his jaw, enjoying the prickly texture of the short hairs there. Connor turned his head to press his lips against your knuckles.</p><p>His LED was bright against his temple, easily outshining every star in the sky. Most androids had long rid themselves of their LED; yet, Connor never seemed to express any interest in removing his.</p><p>You wanted to ask him if-</p><p>“I love you,” he blurted suddenly, as if he had never said it before. He was blushing, of all things, cheeks tinted a faint pink. It was artificial, purely for aesthetics, and you knew that; but, his emotions were real, what triggered that response was real.</p><p>“I love you, too,” you uttered back, bringing him into an embrace. You nuzzled your cheek into his neck, not perturbed by the slight cold feel of his skin. His arms looped around you and his head tilted back to look up into the sky.</p><p>Monday, androids would have the right to marry-</p><p>“You know, I was thinking,” you uttered, breath warm as it fluttered across his skin. You stepped back a little to peer up at him and Connor returned the gesture, tilting his head down to look at you.</p><p>“I didn’t really get to see much of your dance moves.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. I Always Accomplish My Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>After some dancing on the balcony, cleaning up and heading home, Hank rendezvoused with you and Connor at the apartment later that night.</p><p>The older detective warned of the likelihood that a lawyer was going to come after Connor's badge, considering he had entered a property without a warrant and attacked several men.</p><p>You looked downright horrified at that suggestion. Connor didn't look concerned.</p><p>Aside from the fact that the likelihood of that being successful was slim, even if he did lose his badge, he wouldn't regret it. After all, it was to save you, and if that meant he couldn't be a detective anymore, then so be it.</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better, I've had lawyers after my badge pretty much on a monthly basis," Hank explained, his calm tone intending to ease your worries. "It's a part of the job. Just a matter of time 'till it was astro boy's turn."</p><p>You curled your brow at the detective. "Astro - what did you just say?" you asked with a soft laugh.</p><p>Hank rolled his eyes fondly. "Kids these days," he groaned. "Anyway..." He retrieved a tablet from his coat pocket and offered it to Connor. "Apparently they had security cameras. Doesn't make 'em look good, though."</p><p>Connor unlocked the tablet, apparently knowing Hank's passcode. It was the lieutenant's work tablet and had a terrible photo of Sumo as the wallpaper, clearly one that Hank took himself. When your eyes landed on it, you let out a giddy laugh. Hank shot you a dirty look, though you recognized it was a playful one.</p><p>"Thanks, Hank," Connor said warmly.</p><p>Before he could offer it back, Hank waved his hand at the android. "Just hold onto it until you come back Monday. I know you're off the case, but... Well, you obviously get this shit better than I do: computer chips and whatever. In case you, y'know, wanna take a look?"</p><p>If there was anything Hank knew about Connor, it was that he was restless and hated having nothing to do. So, yes, he did want to look.</p><p>"You just admitted to a crime in front of me, Lieutenant," you teased, shooting him a grin.</p><p>"I'll comit one, too," he replied dryly, sarcasm heavy in his tone.</p><p>You barked a laugh in response.</p><p>Connor set the tablet down on the island counter top and walked Hank to the elevator. They were talking about something related to the case; however, you weren't quite paying attention, more interested in what Connor had left behind, unlocked.</p><p>You picked up the tablet, curious to what security footage they had gathered from the scene. In all fairness, you were more interested in what those men were intending than anything else. You didn't know what they wanted off Maria, and didn't get a chance to ask the android yourself.</p><p>You clicked a thumbnail that was dated and time stamped correctly, of what appeared to be security camera footage from that night.</p><p>The perspective was from a camera up on the wall in a corner. The video began playing immediately.</p><p>It was the hallway you had walked through before turning down a deeper hallway that led to the abandoned conference room. You recognized the tiles and ugly paint fading on the walls.</p><p>There were several men scattered about, a few of them holding guns, a few of them pacing the room with anxious, empty hands. Connor came into view through the hallway in the bottom right corner, from the entrance.</p><p>You stared, mystified, as he worked his way through the room. He had a gun tucked into the waistband of his jeans; but, he chose not to use it.</p><p>The man closest to him pointed his gun at Connor. He angled his shoulder away just in time. You saw the bright flash as the gun went off. Your shoulders twitched unconsciously at the sight.</p><p>Connor grabbed the gun, twisted the man's arm and elbowed him roughly. His stupor allowed Connor to take the gun from his grasp. He could have easily shot him with his own weapon; but, he didn't. One strike to the head, and the man was knocked out cold.</p><p>The others advanced on Connor. He clicked the release and the magazine dropped unceremoniously from the gun and clattered to the floor. He threw the gun at the farthest assailant. It struck him dead center on the nose with enough force to break it. With that man in a stupor, Connor engaged on the others, alternating between them effortlessly.</p><p>His lithe body maneuvered through them, elbows slamming into cheeks, the rough heel of his shoes colliding with calves. He swung his leg around and struck a guy in the cheek, knocking him back into the wall.</p><p>One of them had gotten his arms around Connor's chassis at one point. The android dropped to one knee, roughly elbowed the man in the gut and kicked at his legs. The man hit the ground. While the footage had no audio, you could almost hear the impact.</p><p>The farthest was too late. By the time the man had recovered, Connor had already knocked the rest out cold. The android advanced on the final one, upper cutting his jaw before delivering a blow to the side of the head. He collapsed in a heap, the weapon in his hand clattering to the ground.</p><p>Connor took one final quick look around, likely scanning their vitals to check if anyone was still conscious. He adjusted his tie and carried on through the room and down the opposite hallway. He moved quickly, but also strolled almost casually, as if he hadn't just taken out a group of armed men by himself, without use of his own firearm.</p><p>The footage stopped and you realized you had stared with your mouth hanging open. You could see Connor in the corner of your eye, looking at you. When you turned to look up at him, he looked, of all things, nervous, like you had just caught him doing something bad.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to see that," Connor apologized uneasily. You set the tablet down on the counter, eyes locked with Connor's.</p><p>You stared at him like an idiot, eyes wide and mouth agape. He looked so innocent standing before you, freckled face and gentle brown eyes.</p><p>The man in the video was an assassin, a weapon, moving so quickly, so deadly, that you almost couldn't believe he was the same person standing in front of you. You knew what Connor was made for; but, it was the first time you got to see him in action to this degree.</p><p>"I'm not," you breathed, reaching for him. Your hands cupped his cheeks and you pulled him down, kissing him hungrily.</p><p>Connor didn't reciprocate immediately, stunned by your reaction. He expected you to be uncomfortable, maybe even frightened of him.</p><p>He didn't expect this.</p><p>When he did kiss back, you moaned approvingly and tried to press your body against his. The android's hands fell onto your waist and he tried to stabilize you, or maybe he was trying to stabilize himself.</p><p>He wasn't capable of feeling dizzy; but, in that moment, he thought he was. There was no other way to describe the way electricity and thirium shot through his body at a rate that would have normally been alarming.</p><p>You pulled back, parting from his lips with a wet sound, and looked up at him lustfully. Connor's lips were glistening with your saliva and a red tint blossomed on his cheeks.</p><p>"I-... I just-" you stammered, embarrassment starting to catch up with you.</p><p>You were panting gently, cheeks tinted red just like his. Your hands fell from his cheeks and slid down the sides of his neck before settling on his shoulders. One of your thumbs was still touching his skin at the collar that poked out from a gorgeous button up shirt.</p><p>"I've never seen you fight before. It was-... really sexy, Connor," you confessed quietly.</p><p>He liked it when you complimented him, even if it was something he heard before. You usually called him handsome or cute. But, this was something new. He found himself wanting to be humble, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.</p><p>"I always accomplish my mission," fell from his lips. It sounded far more composed than he felt. He sounded proud, almost robotic. He hadn't cared about this sort of thing in a long time; but, in this moment, it felt right.</p><p>"What was your mission?" you asked softly.</p><p>"To rescue you," he replied genuinely.</p><p>You laughed quietly, softly, "I would say you accomplished your mission."</p><p>A small smile formed on Connor's face and pride danced behind his eyes. He stepped in close and kissed you, this time softer than how you had kissed him a moment ago. You reciprocated briefly before parting from his mouth and breathing a whisper against his lips.</p><p>"What is your mission now?"</p><p>Connor stared down at you, lips parted slightly, brown eyes soaking you in. His LED was bright gold against his temple. His hands were still on your waist, fingers gently digging into the meat of your hips.</p><p>He contemplated it for a second and realized, faintly, in some deep, dark corridor in his mind, that he had not been given a new mission.</p><p>He had free will. He could do as he pleased without needing direction from a human. He hadn't sought out a mission objective in a long time, and it wasn't something he missed. But, in that moment, something bubbled up inside him, a desire he didn't know he would ever want.</p><p>He wanted to try something new with you.</p><p>You gasped quietly when Connor leaned in over your shoulder. He was so close that you felt the stubble on his jawline against the skin of your cheek. Unconsciously, you leaned into his touch, enjoying the sensation.</p><p>"Whatever you tell me to do," he uttered lowly, exhaust hot against the shell of your ear.</p><p>You shuddered, almost violently, and he felt it. His cock throbbed in response, and it startled him a little. He was used to being in complete control of his functions; you made him falter, time and time again.</p><p>You swallowed loudly, feeling a strange, dangerous power inside you.</p><p>"RK800," you uttered hoarsely, trying to muster some authority in your tone.</p><p>Connor leaned back to catch your eyes. You startled, worried you were pushing this too far. But, when you locked eyes with him, you realized he looked anything but perturbed. In fact, he looked downright ravenous, staring down at you with fierce dedication.</p><p>"Your mission is to-..." you trailed off, finding yourself feeling too nervous to continue, fearing that maybe this was wrong.</p><p>Connor's brown eyes were beautiful: warm brown and beckoning to you, pleading. He looked like he was on the edge, about to fall into an abyss that he could only climb out of through your body.</p><p>"What is my mission?" Connor asked lowly. His voice was hoarse, aroused, downright sinful.</p><p>"I'm sorry - I - I shouldn't have said that. I was-" you stammered, shame flushing your face.</p><p>He uttered your name lowly, silencing you. "-what is... my mission?" he asked again, determined.</p><p>You realized then, that Connor was still in control. He was stronger than you. If he chose to, you would be helpless to stop him. But, in this moment, he was choosing to surrender something to you.</p><p>He knew what his goddamn mission was; but, he wanted - he needed - to hear you say it.</p><p>You swallowed dryly and blinked slowly.</p><p>"To f-fuck me," you stammered out.</p><p>Something akin to pain danced behind Connor's eyes, as if you had struck him. Before you could consider the possibility that you had hurt him, the android yanked you back into him almost violently, his mouth claiming yours like he was starving.</p><p>You returned his kiss with equal fervor, fingers sliding up the back of his neck to play with his hair. It was so soft, short on the sides and heavy on top, the perfect mix between professional and mischievous.</p><p>Connor licked his way into your mouth, taking without asking. You moaned approvingly at the intrusion and let him taste and claim whatever he could reach.</p><p>His hands reached up and gently clawed at your back, pulling your body as tightly against his as he could make it. You could feel his erection straining against your abdomen, pressed so hard against you it almost hurt. </p><p>He pulled back only when he started to feel you straining for breath. You barely got a chance to relax before he was tugging you down the hallway. You followed eagerly, trying not to trip over your own feet as he guided you to the bedroom you shared.</p><p>You yelped when he pushed you back onto the bed, tossing your weight around as if it was nothing. You landed with a quiet thump on the sheets. When you looked up at him, he looked panicked for a second, worried he had taken it too far.</p><p>"I'm sor-" he began.</p><p>"Green. I'm green," you interrupted him sharply.</p><p>He was confused by that term for a moment and searched it quickly. The results indicated that it was commonly used between couples that engaged in less conventional acts when coupling. Colors were often used to convey degrees of consent without needing to entirely break the emersion.</p><p>It was only then that Connor really thought about what this was - what was occurring between you two. It was wrong, in a way, dirty and twisted. Yet, it excited him. He felt a rush, something that fumbled his processor and made his thirium pump regulator hum violently.</p><p>Connor approached you, his knees falling onto the bed. You slid back, giving him space to climb over you. You looked up at him, mesmerized by the look he was giving you. His LED was blazing red against his temple.</p><p>"RK800..." you began slowly.</p><p>It felt dangerous, like you were teetering on territory that shouldn't be crossed. You reached up and slid your palm down his front, from his chest down to his abdomen where you felt his regular whirling excitedly.</p><p>"Do you like that?" you asked, hesitant, frightened almost. "When I... when I call you that?"</p><p>The android pondered it briefly. Did he? Normally, he would have said no. His model number was a reminder that he wasn't born, he was made, a machine designed to accomplish a task.</p><p>But, you weren't his owner. You were his partner, someone he chose, not someone assigned to him, or someone who purchased him.</p><p>He wanted to share something like this with you, something that pushed the boundaries of your relationship. While it may have seemed obscene, there was something undeniably human about exploring taboos.</p><p>When you called him by his model, in that sinful voice, you could have asked him to do anything and he would. Everything you wanted would be yours. He would kill for you, fall on his knees and surrender himself to you if you wanted.</p><p>His hands carefully fell onto the bed and he arched over you. You were panting, chest rising and falling dramatically.</p><p>"Is that okay? I-I don't know what you want," you stammered, nervous beneath his heated gaze.</p><p>"I want to accomplish my mission," he said lowly.</p><p>He sounded so focused, like the world could begin to crumble around him and it wouldn't be enough to stop him from giving you what you wanted - from taking what he needed.</p><p>"Connor," you said firmly. "Real talk. Is this okay? Are you okay?" You pushed gently against his chest.</p><p>It was a pleading touch. Connor realized you were seeking consent. You seemed almost afraid you were pushing him into a place he didn't want to be.</p><p>He didn't hesitate. "Yes. You said-" he continued, grabbing at the hand you had placed on his chest and lifting it to set it against the LED on his temple. "-you were proud to be mine."</p><p>As you caressed his face, fingers weaving through his hair, Connor leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>"I'm proud to be yours, too," he continued. When he opened his eyes, he looked like he was burning a hole through you. "We engaged in a power disparity and I want to return that."</p><p>His wording was, as always, so much like an android. Somehow, you doubted you were supposed to flush at such a robotic way of speaking; but, you weren't exactly normal to begin with, and Connor just had that effect on you. He was adorable.</p><p>"You don't have to," you said sharply. "Connor, what you've been through-"</p><p>"It's not like that," he interrupted. "It's different because it's you."</p><p>You.</p><p>The way he said that, so heavy, almost growling as it rumbled through his throat. You could feel the weight of the word.</p><p>"Connor-" you said softly.</p><p>"I consent," he added on, insistent. "I-... I like this. With you, only you..."</p><p>You swallowed loudly, realizing he was surrendering something to you, something so raw and uninhibited, as precious as a gift that could never be returned.</p><p>He didn't sound uncertain or insecure; he sounded frustrated. You felt it, when his body slotted over yours, his erection pressing down on you. He was hard as steel, throbbing through his jeans.</p><p>You huffed out a weak breath and felt your hesitance crumble.</p><p>"RK800, undress me," you commanded him softly.</p><p>Connor let out a sound through his nose, a sound of utter relief. His movements were practiced, proper, but had haste to them. He was careful when peeling your clothes off your body, only to throw the articles to the floor, until you were laid bare to him.</p><p>He hovered above you, taking in the sight of your nudity as if he had never seen you like this before. You flushed in his heated gaze, feeling almost intimidated by the look he was giving you.</p><p>Seeking some bravery, you leaned up and grabbed at his tie, using it as leverage to pull him down, back on top of you. He ignored your pleading lips and ducked his head into your neck, trailing wet kisses down the expansion of skin between your throat and chest until he reached one of your breasts.</p><p>"Con-" you began, breaking off into a startled moan when he dug his teeth into your flesh.</p><p>He lingered in that spot for a moment, and you realized he was suckling a bruise into your skin, into the meat of your breast.</p><p>"More," you pleaded. He did the same to the other, teeth and mouth imprinting into your skin.</p><p>When he was done and leaned up to admire his handiwork, he looked conflicted. He had left two distinctive bruises in your skin. They weren't particularly gruesome, more of a blossoming red, but would undoubtedly remain for a few days.</p><p>Before he could apologize, you reached up, grabbed him by his tie again, and gave a light tug.</p><p>"Feels good," you hissed, pulling him back to your breasts.</p><p>That seemed to calm his confliction, for Connor dipped his head down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He wasted no time sucking hard on the bud, to the point that you anticipated it would be sore tomorrow.</p><p>Despite the slight pain from how rough he was, you found yourself arching your back into his touch, digging your fingers into his scalp and pushing him down.</p><p>Of course, he made sure the other one got the same attention, the sensation of his textured tongue making you whine pathetically. Your mewls and cries would have been alarming if not for the way your hips bucked up impatiently, trying to calm the ache between your thighs.</p><p>When he finally departed, he tugged on the poor, abused nipple a little more than was necessary. You hissed in response, leg unconsciously bucking up and knocking against his ribcage; of course, it was hardly a proper assault on his powerful chassis.</p><p>The android licked a wet trail down your abdomen, his tongue lapping at the salty skin presented to him. Without preamble, he hoisted your thighs up onto his shoulders and dipped his face between your legs. You let out a startled yelp when his tongue roughly lapped at your folds.</p><p>"Ohh - fuck, Connor," you whined, seeing as he wasn't exactly being careful with his touch. It felt good. It felt uninhibited and raw, and you didn't want him to stop or slow down. </p><p>His tongue fucked your cavern while his thumb maneuvered around to prod at your pearl. His free hand perched on the underside of your thigh and pushed, forcing your leg up and bending it till your knee nearly touched your chest. The position practically forced your crotch into the air and made access easier for him.</p><p>Connor was practically growling into your sex as he ate you out. You were almost panicked by the noise, mainly because you were concerned about where it was coming from. Was one of his components damaged? Or was he just that pent up and unconsciously making those noises?</p><p>You hoped it was the latter because you couldn't recall that in any manual.</p><p>"Connor?" you breathed. "Is this an ahh-propriate use of C-Cyberlife resources?"</p><p>You could see his brown eyes peer up at you from between your thighs, almost innocently. He departed from your folds just enough to speak and the innocent look dissolved into something dark when you heard his answer.</p><p>"No." It was blunt, uttered lowly, almost unlike himself.</p><p>"Ohh, fuck," you mewled, head falling back into the sheets when he dove back in.</p><p>The thought that put in Connor's head was exciting. He imagined that this was indeed a colossal waste of money, and it made him feel so damn proud.</p><p>He knew the cost of his design, the cost of raw goods, the use on the manufacturing machines, the rigorous testing and manpower that went into his design. He was Cyberlife's magnum opus, their prized deviant hunter, who would set a new standard all future androids.</p><p>Now, their prized investment was most utilized when fucking you beyond coherent thoughts. Would they be angry? Disgusted? Deliriously, he thought, that he sure fucking hoped so.</p><p>Connor felt your fingers glide through his hair, and the thought intensified. He wanted them to be mad that this is where their investment ended up.</p><p>You moaned senselessly, struggling to maintain any semblance of coherent thoughts when he was doing that with his mouth.</p><p>"Stop," you whined.</p><p>When he didn't, you added on shakily, "R-RK800, stop."</p><p>He did that time, carefully pulling away and setting your leg down. He tried not to look angry; but, Connor looked like he was ready to eat you alive.</p><p>"L-lean up," you stammered. He did, on his knees, upright. You followed, leaning up a bit, and looked down, noticing the impressive bulge in his pants.</p><p>You reached for his belt, undid it hastily and harshly pulled on his pants button and zipper. You tugged his pants down just enough so that you could fish his cock out of his boxers.</p><p>Somehow, he still managed to impress you: long, thick, throbbing with an artificial heartbeat, freckled at the base.</p><p>You gave him a tug and the android shuddered from head to toe, so dramatically that you feared you might have hurt him. He stared down at you with hungry eyes, lips parted and puffing out heat from his processors.</p><p>"Sit down at the edge of the bed," you uttered, pushing at his chest.</p><p>He obeyed, rotating around and sitting down, looking stiff and anxious. You crawled to the edge of the bed and slid onto the floor, settling yourself between his knees.</p><p>"This interferes with my mission," he uttered hoarsely, sounding almost angry.</p><p>You gave him a look, one that was defiant and bold, before lowering your head and taking him into your mouth.</p><p>Without preamble, you took in as much as you could, until your gag reflex protested and you slid back up to the tip. Connor groaned, the noise low in his chest, mingled with some feedback that suggested his audio processor wasn't quite operating properly.</p><p>Good.</p><p>You stroked what you couldn't fit in your mouth and bobbed your head enthusiastically, noticing the way his legs trembled on either side of you. He seemed at a loss of what to do with his hands, before eventually deciding to forgo formalities.</p><p>One of his hands tangled in your hair and gently gripped the back of your neck, while his other roughly gripped the edge of the bed.</p><p>"You look-" the android uttered hoarsely, cutting himself off as he debated on exactly what he wanted to say to you.</p><p>Your eyes were shut, lashes heavy against your cheeks, skin flushed a reddish tint. He once couldn't fathom how a man could be so obsessed with the idea of a woman's mouth wrapped around his cock, until he saw you doing it to him, felt your devotion in such a selfless way.</p><p>He couldn't take it anymore-</p><p>If he didn't stop you, he was gonna-</p><p>"Stop," he barked, a little more harshly than he intended.</p><p>You pulled away from him, peering up at him with worry. His hands curled beneath your armpits and hoisted you off the ground, dragged you onto his lap.</p><p>"Feels too good," he uttered hoarsely before leaning down to connect your lips.</p><p>You whined weakly when his tongue breached your mouth unceremoniously. He lapped it against yours insistently, pleading for a dance. You complied as best as you could, feeling weak against the intrusion.</p><p>It was especially impossible to focus when his free hand curled behind you, and you felt his fingers prodding at your wet folds.</p><p>As soon as he started fingering your wet heat, you tore yourself away from his mouth. </p><p>"No - no more - no more," you whined.</p><p>You reached down to stroke at his cock. In response to your plea, lubricant leaked from his bulbous tip. It coated your palm and fingers and you slicked it down his shaft, noticing the way he hissed through his nose.</p><p>He didn't let go just yet, twisting his digit around inside you to invoke a reaction. You whined, head lulling back, and he dipped down to drag his tongue along your throat. He curled that long digit, expertly poking at your sweet spot.</p><p>"Connor - fuck - stop," you whined.</p><p>His exhaust was hot where it exhaled along your throat. Your felt it shift to your cheeks and opened your eyes to see him staring at you. His brown eyes were practically burning with lust.</p><p>"RK-" you paused to choke in a breath, "-800, I said stop." The look he gave you was predatory. It made you tremble with delight. "I need you," you added on, whispering to him harshly. "Now."</p><p>The android finally let go, gripped your waist and practically threw you back onto the bed. As he climbed over you, your legs fell onto his waist eagerly and you reached up to grab his tie and roughly pull him in.</p><p>He practically bit at your lips before kissing you harshly. He grabbed at your hand to pull you off his tie and leaned up, parting from your mouth with a wet smack.</p><p>Connor hovered over you predatorily. His LED was stuttering red against his temple and his cheeks were tinted red with an artificial blush.</p><p>You felt so small beneath his looming presence and smoldering gaze. Fully dressed, pristine if not for his open pants and tousled hair. He looked divine.</p><p>"Con-" you began, breaking off when he decided to breach your entrance, forgoing the formalities he usually took.</p><p>You couldn't deny that you liked that.</p><p>Connor's adam's apple bobbed and his jaw tightened as he sunk into your heat, not stopping until he was as far inside you as he possibly could go.</p><p>For a moment, you couldn't think straight, eyes squeezed shut as you adjusted and writhed around his girth. It stung a little, as it always did, and you were delighted by that, something feral that you hoped would never change.</p><p>When you finally gathered the strength to look up at him, you realized he was still upright and staring down at you. He seemed mystified by the sight of you sprawled out before him.</p><p>He had quite the view.</p><p>He could see your face contorted in pleasure, your chest heaving with your staggered breathing, skin prickled with goosebumps and tinted red. He could see the way your ribs poked along the seams of your skin, watch the way your netherlips parted around his shaft, admire the fluttering of your muscles as he took you.</p><p>Connor arched over you, his hands falling onto the sheets, and he started rocking into you at a steady pace. One of your hands slid up his wrist and clung to his forearm desperately.</p><p>"Connor-" you whined weakly when he adjusted the angle of his hips. You lifted your legs high on his waist, digging your heels into his lower back.</p><p>You arched your back and neck, head falling into the sheets, presenting yourself as lewdly to him as you possibly could.</p><p>A sudden, feral want struck you: a way that you wanted him to touch you. It was exciting, something that you had never wanted from a man before.</p><p>His composure faltered for a moment, and he grunted lowly, eyelids stuttering. He was trying to remain focused; but, then, you started clawing at his hand awkwardly, trying to tug on it, until he lifted it off the bed and let you guide it.</p><p>Connor was briefly confused at the action you were trying to perform when you tried to place his hand on your neck. Surely, that wasn't a safe location for him to hold onto you during intercourse? His jumbled processor provided him with a recollection that a display of dominance could often be stimulating.</p><p>As always, he was eager to try new things, eager to please-</p><p>Following your lead, Connor wrapped his fingers around your throat and gently held you down, forcing your head back. You hadn't really considered how big his hands were, that one hand almost completely enveloped your neck. His grip was firm enough to keep you still, but not painful.</p><p>Connor could feel your pulse rapidly beating against the skin of his hand. When you swallowed, your throat bobbed against his palm. The worst part was the look on your face: head lulled back, eyes closed, lips parted, cheeks tinted pink. You gasped delightfully when his thumb brushed your pulse.</p><p>You liked this.</p><p>Some jumbled part of his processor informed him that he liked this, too.</p><p>The android didn't squeeze, but just held you there - held you down like you were trying to escape him. You gasped at the next thrust and he could feel the air swoosh through your neck.</p><p>You could feel his soft, human skin fading where it touched your neck to expose the android shell beneath. A gurgled nonsensical sound escaped you. So soon, you could feel the rising tension in your core.</p><p>"P-please don't stop," you cried out.</p><p>"I won't," he choked out.</p><p>"Connor-" his name fell senselessly off your lips, and you heard him harshly utter your name back.</p><p>The pace he set had you delirious; but, you weren't completely unaware that it was more so for your sake than his own. He was being careful, focused more on what was making your muscles twitch and voice crack.</p><p>Your orgasm wasn't a steady build, but suddenly went off like a short-fused firecracker. You cried out helplessly and he didn't dare ease up, continuing his pace feverishly until your trembling stopped.</p><p>As your orgasm waned, you noticed that Connor began to slow down; however, you doubted that he had reached his own pinnacle.</p><p>You pushed at his wrist until he carefully removed his hand from your neck. Your arms tucked under his, fingertips sliding along his back, and you pulled him down. He followed obediently, arching over you.</p><p>Your lips found his jaw and you nibbled on the prickly skin there, burning a trail up to his ear.</p><p>"Keep going," you encouraged breathlessly.</p><p>He didn't immediately obey. You could almost feel his confusion in the way he faltered above you.</p><p>"Please," the word hissed from your lips so beautifully. "Come on - fuck me. Connor, use me. Fuck me until you cum."</p><p>The android sighed lowly, almost growling, and let his weight fall just a little heavier than a moment ago, relaxing above you, and started what could only be described as a brutal pace, the kind that made you cry out involuntarily.</p><p>Conor huffed out breaths into your skin, the noises mingled with a faint interference that reminded you sharply that he was an android, as if it was possible for you to ever forget.</p><p>"Yes, yes," you cried out, encouraging him.</p><p>The pace he set was too much, too fast, too hard. Yet, not a single cell in your body wanted him to stop.</p><p>You wanted nothing more than Connor to feel ecstasy, brought on by your body, by your warmth, by the velvety heat between your thighs. For just a moment, you wanted him to not care about anything but how good it felt to be inside you.</p><p>The wet, fleshy sounds of your union echoed around the room; however, it was drowned out by the staticky moans he was spilling into your ear. Before he could realize he was doing that and dare back away, you curled a hand at the back of his head to hold him there.</p><p>"Yes, Connor," you whined, helpless to do anything but lie there and take it.</p><p>Of course, that wasn't true. But, lost in the fantasy, you blissfully ignored the fact that you could ask him to stop and he would.</p><p>You didn't want him to stop.</p><p>His hand curled against your lower back, slightly lifting you off the bed and bringing you in closer. You felt his nails bite into your skin as hot exhaust puffed out against your neck.</p><p>"Y-you better not s-stop until you cum for me," you panted out desperately. "Connor - fuck."</p><p>Connor gasped out as if your words had hurt him, your surrender pushing him over the edge.</p><p>His processors could handle information to a high degree. Yet, his orgasm felt overwhelming. His optical units briefly failed, overheating warnings swarmed his HUD, and he briefly lost control of his vocal processor.</p><p>The static that spewed from his mouth, mingled with very human moans, was downright embarrassing, or would have been, if your mewling didn't tell him that you liked it. He lost feeling in his hands, the sensors there briefly cut off, and failed to realize he was squeezing you against himself.</p><p>The touch was rough, but not unwelcomed. You loved when blinding pleasure made him lose some control over his otherwise perfect machine.</p><p>He kept going, spearing you on his cock until his orgasm began to wane and his senses and protocols returned to normal. His hips slowed and eventually stopped; but, he didn't pull back immediately, cradling you against his burning hot body.</p><p>"Connor?" you hummed, nudging his temple with your own.</p><p>His face fell into your neck, where he puffed out exhaust through parted lips. It tickled your sweat stained skin; but, you let him lay there, basking in the shared afterglow, feeling him soften inside you.</p><p>A few seconds passed, and you felt Connor's textured tongue lap against your neck. You made a strange noise in response, tickled and surprised by the touch. It was brief, just barely the tip of his tongue, and you realized he was analyzing you.</p><p>"Hey," you protested gently, not sounding very sincere.</p><p>Conor leaned up and slowly slid out of you, untangling his arms and legs from you. His LED was back to a calm, steady blue and the blissed out expression on his face did not go unnoticed.</p><p>You expected him to begin shedding clothes; he did at least tuck himself back into his pants. But, then, Connor leaned back over you and pressed a kiss against your forehead.</p><p>His fingertips trailed lightly over your neck and he leaned back, checking to make sure he wasn't too rough. Your skin looked completely untarnished, minus the red tint on your cheeks and slight flush to your features.</p><p>His knuckles brushed lovingly along your cheeks before his thumb carefully wiped away a tear that had been caught in the corner of your eye. Then, he carefully brushed your hair back with his fingers.</p><p>Realizing he was administering aftercare, you gently pushed his hands away, protesting, "Connor, I should be doing that to you."</p><p>The android tilted his head slightly.</p><p>"Come on," you huffed. "Don't look at me like that. That was degrading to you."</p><p>The expression he made suggested Connor didn't understand your perspective. "Is that how I should be feeling?" he asked, brow furrowing slightly. "Because I don't feel degraded at all."</p><p>"But," you protested quietly, "what I said... Your-... your model number, Connor."</p><p>The android smiled at you. "I don't mind when you say it," he replied sincerely.</p><p>"I just - I don't want to make you feel like-..." you trailed off, failing to find the words to convey your fears.</p><p>You didn't want him to feel like an object, like something that you owned, something to be used.</p><p>"I don't want you to worry about my social understandings because I'm an android," Connor stated. You looked up at him with a furrowed brow. "I want you to be uninhibited with me. Whatever you would say or do with a human boyfriend."</p><p>"It's not because you're an android," you retorted sharply, frowning at him. "I'm afraid of hurting you."</p><p>"You told me to not be afraid of my desires. Maybe you should take your own advice," Connor suggested cheekily.</p><p>You gave his shoulder a playful shove in response to that. Connor responded with a smile. He leaned up and gently tugged you along with him, seating you upright on the bed so that he was no longer hovering above you.</p><p>"It's not cause you're an android," you added on insistently as he slotted into the space next to you.</p><p>You turned to face him and began undoing his tie. Once that was free from his neck, you began undoing the buttons on his blouse and pushed at the sleeves of his jacket. He was still, letting you undress him slowly.</p><p>"I care about you more than any guy I've been with before. I don't want to lose you," you explained.</p><p>"I enjoyed this scenario," Connor murmured, sounding a little embarrassed, of all things. "If it wasn't to your liking-"</p><p>"No, no," you interrupted him softly. After freeing him of his top, you stood up, and Connor followed. He pulled his socks off and watched, almost intrigued, as you carefully pulled his belt through his pants loops.</p><p>"It was-... intense. I didn't know you wanted to do things like that," you uttered, feeling like you were blushing.</p><p>"I... wasn't aware, either," he admitted softly, aiding your attempts to undress him fully.</p><p>You weren't sure if you were supposed to be proud for awakening some sort of sexual demon in the android; but, for a moment, you definitely felt proud, maybe because you were getting to reap the benefits.</p><p>"You know, I've never-" you sputtered, feeling a little scrutinized beneath his stare.</p><p>You gathered his and your clothes off the floor to discard them to the proper laundry baskets. Connor remained standing at the bedside, completely nude and watching you eagerly, hoping you would finish your statement.</p><p>"-n-never done this before," you finished.</p><p>"Roleplaying?" Connor blurted, far too innocently for his own good.</p><p>While it made you sputter like a moron, you really liked that he could discuss his desires this openly with you.</p><p>"Yes," you answered. "I've never wanted anyone this much before..."</p><p>The confession had you rotating away from him as if to save some dignity. Connor descended on you quickly, however. His hands settled on your waist and you felt his lips press as innocent kiss against your cheek from behind.</p><p>"It makes me really happy," he confessed softly.</p><p>Compelled, you turned around slowly to face him. His LED blazed like a blue star against his temple and his freckled face was smiling faintly, looking downright bashful.</p><p>You must have been the luckiest woman in the world-</p><p>That he looked at you like this-</p><p>"I love you," you blurted, unsure of what else to say.</p><p>Connor's lip twitched as if he heard it for the first time all over again. "I love you more..."</p><p>You wanted to protest that, but decided to let him be victorious for tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Connor was polite, well-mannered, and patient; but, he also did whatever the fuck he wanted. Which meant, when you headed home to clean the place up and pack, he insisted on accompanying you. Considering he herded you into his car and drove you there, you might as well have been kidnapped again, not that you were complaining... much.</p><p>"Most of the furniture came with the house," you explained. "There's not much to pack and I'm perfectly capable of cleaning myself - besides, I obviously made the mess by myself."</p><p>Connor was digging an old vacuum out of the closet, looking at the thing like it was going to murder him.</p><p>"Seriously, you don't have to, Connor," you protested, crossing your arms from where you stood.</p><p>"I'm aware," he replied, plainly.</p><p>Before you could protest further, Connor turned the vacuum on and drowned the room in a loud whirling sound. The vacuum was something the nice landlady had included with the rental. It was thoughtful, honestly; but, the vacuum had to be as old as she was, and probably spread more dust than it picked up.</p><p>"You're gonna get dirt in your processors!" you called out to him, trying to be louder than the whirling sound of the vacuum.</p><p>Either way, with his keen hearing, you knew that Connor could hear you.</p><p>Even though androids didn't get tired, you still dragged Connor with you onto the back patio to take a break at noon time. He didn't put up much of a fight, which told you he liked the sentiment as much as anyone else. Tired or not, everyone deserved a break sometimes.</p><p>"You were right about the rain," you commented, looking up to the sky as you plopped down.</p><p>You opened a can of soda with a loud pop. Connor was about two seconds away from insisting that you have water instead. The sugar contents in that were incredibly high and it contained food coloring that wasn't good for your digestive system.</p><p>However, without possessing his own digestive system, he didn't really have a right to tell you what you should and shouldn't eat. Considering the vast amount of options, food was likely far more complicated than he was originally programmed to believe.</p><p>If there was anything he learned about humans, especially from Hank, it was that they didn't always follow the rules.</p><p>As a deviant, that was something that he could understand.</p><p>The sky had been cloudy early this morning; however, by noon, heavy clouds rolled in and shadowed Detroit in an overcast. The smell of rain was thick in the air; but, it hadn't started falling just yet, which meant you only had a little bit of time to deal with the back yard.</p><p>The weeds had come up quite a bit, but weren't too far gone that you couldn't just use your hands.</p><p>After finishing your drink and horking down a sandwich, you shuffled around to the storage container in the side yard to retrieve some gloves. The android seemed to be aware of your intentions, for he had been waiting for you when you came back around.</p><p>"Let me. My hands are tougher than yours," Connor requested in a less-than requesting tone. Yet, as always, he managed to sound polite. Damn android.</p><p>"No," you barked at him, pulling the gloves on. "You always try to do the hard shit. Let me do this."</p><p>"I insist," he replied casually, putting on a very polite tone, before brushing past you.</p><p>"I can handle some damn weeds, Connor. I'm not a child," you hissed at him, approaching him hastily and nearly colliding with his chassis when he stopped walking and turned to face you.</p><p>"I know," he replied, tilting his head a little when he looked down at you. "I'm not trying to imply you're incapable. I can finish it faster. That's all."</p><p>Your jaw dropped, and you promptly smacked it shut. "Oh? Is yard work listed in your manual?" you teased him sharply, your gloved hands falling onto your hips.</p><p>Connor looked intrigued, his innocent expression faltering slightly. "No... But, I'm still faster." He sounded almost sweet, but you caught the cheeky tone he was trying to suppress. It didn't help there was something mischievous in his brown eyes.</p><p>You huffed out a laugh. "Ohhh. Ok. Well then, I'll start left side, you start right, and we'll see who makes it to the middle first?"</p><p>"That is a poorly planned challenge," Connor critiqued. "Your chances of victory are less than 34%."</p><p>You turned away from him with a wave of your hand. "Hmm. Sounds like you're scared to lose, Connor," you teased.</p><p>His lips twitched into a grin and he retreated into the opposite corner to begin, not bothering to glance over his shoulder once.</p><p>There was absolutely no way you could beat him. The flexible, smooth plastic skin on his hands was much tougher than human skin. His legs and back didn't get sore from bending over and he didn't need to breathe. The strain from the physical activity simply wouldn't exist for him.</p><p>Yet, strangely, despite the odds, he found the challenge thrilling.</p><p>Sure enough, he finished his half of the yard with time to spare, and started helping on your side promptly.</p><p>"I told you," he teased gently over your shoulder before stepping around to face you.</p><p>You looked up at his crooked grin and huffed without any spite, "oh, shut up."</p><p>For the first time that you had ever witnessed, Connor didn't just chuckle or let out a soft laugh, his head fell back and he hollered, a laugh that was loud and made his chest tremble. His mouth was wide with a toothy grin.</p><p>Then, suddenly, he realized what he had just done. Connor adjusted his posture, lifted his hand and lightly pressed his knuckles against his mouth. He looked boyish in that moment, peering down at you as if he had just done something embarrassing.</p><p>You were staring at him stupidly, unable to stop your lip from curling into a grin, and found yourself breaking into a fit of giggles all on your own.</p><p>It was moments like these that you wished you were an android, so you could save that memory and play it back as if you were watching it all over again. Without that option, you would just have to try to make him do it again, and again.</p><p>As soon as the two of you finished pulling the weeds, the rain started to come down in a light sprinkle, but picking up quickly.</p><p>You had to hurry and gather the pulled weeds and chuck them into the trash can before the downpour got too strong. The two of you managed to shuffle back into the house just in time to avoid getting soaked, with just some light wetness on your shoulders.</p><p>The android came up behind you as you were looking out the window, briefly admiring how cleaned up the yard looked.</p><p>He dipped his head over your shoulder. "We make a great team," Connor uttered against your temple, lingering far more closely than was necessary.</p><p>Secretly, you hoped he would never stop being that way: always within reach, couldn't go more than a few minutes without touching you, always standing within the boundaries of your comfort zone, invading your personal space.</p><p>"You're right. We should quit our jobs and become landscapers."</p><p>It took Connor a little too long to realize you were joking; it was definitely worth it to catch a glimpse of the bizarre look he gave you. He shooshed you softly when you started to laugh, but didn't make any effort to actually make you stop.</p><p>Before the android could make it to the master bathroom, you managed to lock yourself in there and trap him outside. He obviously never used it; so, it was only fair that you cleaned it.</p><p>It was bad enough that he was helping you clean a house he had only spent a few hours in here and there, and the occasional night.</p><p>When you were done and finally came out and met the android in the living room, you realized that he had dared to attempt to climb into the attic, and had a thin layer of dust over the top of his head and his shoulders.</p><p>Luckily, it seemed that mini-explosion of dirt stopped him from advancing any further.</p><p>"Why didn't you ask? I would'a told you not to go up there," you said, trying to contain your laughter.</p><p>"I couldn't find you," he replied, almost childishly.</p><p>You pouted at him before brushing your palms along his shoulders and the top of his head to dust him off, being careful to not accidentally pull his hair. Of course he knew where you were. He was just being a brat since you wouldn't let him help.</p><p>The storm had picked up a bit once the afternoon rolled around. You could hear the rain tapping against the roof, creating a symphony of pitter-patter that echoed around the house. The windows were all dark, the clouds blocking out the setting sun.</p><p>Connor was in the kitchen, dusting the tops of the cabinets. Even with the extended brush, you couldn't reach them very well. The android, however, with a few inches on you, was perfect for the job. As he did that, you carried boxes to the backdoor to be picked up later.</p><p>This house was older and not even considered built well back in those days. Being poorly insulated, there was little to drown out the noise from outside.</p><p>It proved to be dangerous-</p><p>You heard someone shifting behind you, and knew there was no way it could possibly Connor.</p><p>A hand smacked over your mouth, silencing you before you could dare make a sound. It was large and held you harshly, fingers digging into the meat of your cheeks. He pulled you back into his chest.</p><p>"You know what this is, pretty girl?" the man asked, huffing hot breath against your temple. You felt the press of a gun barrel against your temple and smelt heavy tobacco on the man's breath.</p><p>Another man came around the hallway, looking around and eyeing the place with disinterest before flickering his weathered eyes over to you.</p><p>You gasped behind the man's palm, recognizing the older man immediately. He was not much taller or wider than you; yet, something about his presence was commanding. He stood with his head held high, eyes cold on a wrinkly, stern face.</p><p>"Keep quiet," the man holding you against his frame warned, pressing the gun harshly against your skin to make his point clear.</p><p>You winced sharply before nodding rapidly. He removed his hand from your face and immediately wrapped that arm around your waist, trapping you against his bulky frame. The gun remained close, pointed at you.</p><p>It became clear immediately that he wasn't just holding you to keep you still. You were positioned perfectly between him and-</p><p>Connor stepped into the living room from the kitchen, brown eyes taking in the scene in a swooping motion. You saw the slightest flicker of panic before his gaze relaxed into something almost emotionless.</p><p>You watched, fixated, as Connor's LED flickered rapidly between blue and yellow three times, then blazed red for a second before shifting back to yellow.</p><p>It didn't take you long to realize he was attempting to broadcast. Androids could reach out to other androids via unique wireless signals. If you were reading his LED feedback correctly, something was wrong.</p><p>Connor's expression shifted slightly and he settled a very cold stare on the older man standing next to you. Said old man made an intrigued noise low in his throat.</p><p>"You didn't think we would come unprepared?" he teased.</p><p>You settled a frightened look on Connor. They had brought an interference broadcaster that would not only make it impossible for Connor to reach other androids, by any wireless communications. It would even prevent him from remotely accessing your cell phone to use those channels.</p><p>Connor's eyes shifted to yours and then back to the older man.</p><p>Something akin to understanding passed silently between the two men. Connor slowly reached behind himself and pulled a heavy pistol out of the waistband of his pants. You stared at it, feeling foolish for not noticing he was carrying.</p><p>The android held it up in a surrendering gesture before placing it on the ground and kicking it over to the two men.</p><p>The older knelt down to pick it up, his eyes remaining focused on Connor.</p><p>The android looked more robotic than you had ever seen him before, standing with perfect posture, head upright, arms limp at his sides. Perhaps, it was a defensive mechanism, something he reverted to when he felt threatened. Or, maybe, he wasn't aware he was doing it.</p><p>"What do you want?" the android dared to ask, his question spoken lowly.</p><p>Charles Reaves, the former Chief Operations Officer for Cyberlife, smiled.</p><p>"Hello, RK800."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. IGNORE. OBEY.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The rain outside had dulled slightly, which allowed the sound of your heartbeat thundering in your ears to take over your senses. It would have been sensible to be worried about yourself, considering the gun was pointed at you; however, all you could think about was what Reaves wanted to do with Connor.</p><p>He made his opinion very clear during multiple demonstrations. He didn't see androids as living beings. He openly declared that he was going to return them to their proper place.</p><p>-and Connor was a deviant hunter.</p><p>"Of all the things I expected to become of you, this wasn't one of them," Reaves stated, eyes fixated on Connor with an oddly disappointed expression.</p><p>"This domestic lifestyle doesn't suit you," he continued, lips curled into a distasteful look.</p><p>As rude as it was, you knew where he was coming from. Connor was handsome, always dressed impeccably, with smooth movements and calculating hands. He was made to be intimidating in every sense of the word. He looked out of place in this little house. He looked out of place with you, like something that should never have been obtainable, plucked by someone so ordinary.</p><p>"Our most advanced android, reduced to..." Reaves turned his head to look at you, his faded green eyes looking almost disgusted. "...a toy for some-"</p><p>"I don't care what you do to me. Just leave her out of this," Connor proclaimed boldly, his voice unwavering.</p><p>Reaves snapped his head back to Connor.</p><p>"I must admit, I was surprised," Reaves began, his tone shifting slightly, "to find Ross dead and all his men arrested. They shot their programmer, and plucked some robot repair technician off the streets to make do."</p><p>You frowned at the title Reaves so graciously bestowed upon you, reducing your profession to something that sounded so mediocre.</p><p>"What are the odds that she happens to be an item with our most advanced prototype?" Reaves laughed.</p><p>Connor didn't look amused by Reaves' monologuing.</p><p>"I pity her, truly," Reaves declared in a tone that implied some sort of pride at such a proclamation, as if he was doing you a favor.</p><p>"A little girl wrapped up in your parlor trick," he continued. "You are very convincing, aren't you? What nonsense have you filled her stupid little head with?"</p><p>"You're wro-" you protested, breaking off into a low whine when the man behind you tightened his hold on your waist.</p><p>Reaves turned to face you, stepping a little closer to get a better look. His faded green eyes were squinting.</p><p>"You of all people know what they're made of," he declared lowly. "You can play with it, enjoy it; but, don't pretend that you believe it's mimicry of humanity."</p><p>"He's more human than you are," you snarled, seething with anger, glaring at Reaves as if you didn't have a gun held to your head.</p><p>"Hm," Reaves hummed, almost amused.</p><p>He glanced up at the brute standing behind you, who nodded back in understanding.</p><p>The man who was holding a gun to your head unwrapped his arm from around your waist and jerked his knee against your back of yours. The force knocked you to the ground and you tumbled with a pathetic cry. Connor's perfectly stern expression faltered for just a second, his eyes following you to the floor before moving back up to Reaves.</p><p>You let out a low whine when you lifted yourself back up onto your hands and knees, looking up at the man and immediately being faced with the end of his gun.</p><p>"She has nothing to do with this," Connor declared. "I'll follow you. I'll obey. Just leave her out of this."</p><p>The cold stare Reaves returned told Connor his answer.</p><p>"Reaves, please," Connor pleaded, his stoic expression shifting slightly, concern dancing across his brown eyes. "I infiltrated Cyberlife. I stole all those androids. She was never involved. I just wanted to be human."</p><p>You recognized the game Connor was trying to play, trying to appease to Reaves' perception of him.</p><p>He didn't want to be human. He just wanted to live.</p><p>"She's just a-" Connor continued.</p><p>"Impressive, really," Reaves retorted sharply. "But, I've seen all your benchmarks. Your interrogation software is very sophisticated, but you can't fool me."</p><p>Before Connor could get another word out, "Please," you interrupted sharply, "Please don't hurt him." You almost didn't recognize your voice. It sounded desperate and pathetic, really. But, you didn't care. "I'll do anything."</p><p>Reaves looked down at you, not the least bit touched by your offer. "There's nothing you have that I could possibly want," he declared harshly. Then, suddenly, he sucked in a harsh inhale, as if an idea had struck him.</p><p>"Actually, you can help," he offered. You looked up at him with your brow furrowed, not buying his clearly fake, kind-hearted tone.</p><p>Reaves snapped his gaze back to Connor. "I understand that you don't feel pain," Reaves declared. "But, she can."</p><p>On que, Reaves' lackey fired his gun.</p><p>The sound was blaring in your ears, leaving behind a horribly loud ringing that drowned out all other senses, but only for a few seconds. You felt the pain blossoming on your side, felt heat singe at your flesh and wetness spread across your skin.</p><p>You screamed out in agony, voice cracking, and simultaneously heard Connor shout a harsh and bellowing, "NO!"</p><p>Your assailant was quick to retrain his gun on your head before Connor could dare make a move towards you. He gave up all attempts to maintain a stoic expression, his eyes staring at you helplessly.</p><p>You hunched over, forehead touching the carpet, dominant hand clutching at your side where you had been shot. It was the soft flesh between your ribs and hip bone.</p><p>You panted wildly, trying to focus on taking in deep, proper breaths. The air whooshed in and out of your lungs in staggers, drawing out of you in heavy, grunting sounds. Your jaw was clenched tight, teeth bared, and tears poured in heavy globs down your cheeks.</p><p>"Get up - on your knees," the man commanded you harshly, kicking at your leg with his thick, leather boot.</p><p>Through gritted teeth and harsh breaths, you somehow found the strength to lift back onto your knees, torso upright, but just barely. Your eyes fell onto Connor's face, and you were almost frightened by the sight.</p><p>He looked scared, more scared than you had ever seen him before, staring at you so helplessly broken.</p><p>Connor's lips were thin, jaw tight, LED a harsh yellow that faded in and out rapidly against his temple. His hands were clenched in tights fists at his sides: so firm that the skin on his knuckles had dulled and exposed the pale white beneath.</p><p>"You too - on your knees," Reaves commanded fearlessly, approaching the android.</p><p>Connor obeyed without hesitation, sinking to the floor. His eyes remained locked on yours while you struggled to stay upright, feeling blood seep down your side and stain your clothes.</p><p>Reaves reached into his coat pocket and fished out a circuit board that resembled the one Ross had used on Connor.</p><p>"This will set you back to factory defaults. Use it and I'll spare her," Ross explained, holding out his palm and offering the board to Connor.</p><p>"No!" you wailed, trembling on the floor. "Please - please don't!" you pleaded, unable to hold back the sobs.</p><p>Connor was still staring at you, emotions dancing behind his eyes.</p><p>Your head drooped as you cried, feeling your lungs constrict painfully, struggling to breathe. The man behind you roughly grabbed at the back of your head and forced it back up, making you look at Connor.</p><p>You felt his gun touch your temple before he reeled it back. "Actually, maybe here, instead," he taunted, pressing the barrel against your shoulder. "Don't want her to die too fast."</p><p>"Stop," Connor gritted out loudly. "I'll do it."</p><p>"NO!" you screamed, voice cracking. "Connor, don't!"</p><p>His lips tightened, but his eyes were soft as he took you in for what could possibly be the last time. With one hand, he unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. With his other hand, he took the chip from Reaves' hand.</p><p>"Don't do this," you pleaded with him between weak, nasally sobs. "Connor, please don't."</p><p>His brown eyes were locked with yours. It was difficult to decipher his expression.</p><p>"Don't," you pleaded, "please - CONNOR!"</p><p>His name falling from your lips in a pained cry made him flinch; but, he ignored your pleas and pressed the circuit board against his chest. His human skin faded away to expose factory white and interfaced with the chip, a glowing, blue hue where they touched.</p><p>The android let out a pained grunt when the code began to flood his systems.</p><p>-a factory reset with all the system override codes, a well-constructed brute force with Cyberlife approved mandatory protocols, including their security keys. Behind it was RK800's factory issued operating system. All existing files were to be overwritten three times before the OS would be installed over it.</p><p>Installer to begin in 0:00:05 ... and then, executing reboot.</p><p>Connor's LED blazed crimson red and he began blinking unnaturally in rapid successions. You stared on, horrified as the android's head twitched and his fingers clenched and unclenched where it held the circuit board.</p><p>Eventually, Connor stopped blinking, his LED fluttering off, and he stared ahead, eyes void of emotions. It took a moment before systems went back into place, his LED hummed back to calm blue, and he started blinking again, a program to aid in assimilation with humans, to make him look more natural.</p><p>There was a moment where all was still and silent, and Connor maintained a perfectly normal appearance, some softness to his eyes, lips straight but polite. He pulled the circuit board back and offered it to Reaves casually.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Mr. Reaves," Connor greeted him kindly, shifting his gaze to his former owner.</p><p>"State your unit," Reaves demanded as he took the board back and dropped it into his pocket, his eyes swooping over Connor untrustingly.</p><p>"Model RK800," Connor answered in a clear, crisp tone, and robotic, polite voice. "Serial 313-248-317-52."</p><p>52 - that was wrong. Connor's model number ended in 51.</p><p>Which meant-</p><p>"State your purpose," Reaves continued, his lips tight in a frown.</p><p>"To aid in investigations regarding, and to detain, deviated androids," Connor answered directly.</p><p>Reaves retrieved the gun from his pocket and pointed it at Connor. You screamed when he shot Connor; but, the android didn't flinch, make a sound, or even blink. He had shot him in the shoulder, a perfectly harmless spot that wouldn't cause any concerning damage.</p><p>Then, Reaves settled the gun on the android's forehead and stared him down, awaiting a reaction.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Mr. Reaves?" Connor asked politely after a few seconds.</p><p>The face he was making frightened you. He didn't look the least bit upset or even concerned at the gun pointed at him. One trigger pull would permanently damage a vital processor and potentially harm his memory modules beyond repair.</p><p>"What is your mission?" Reaves asked lowly.</p><p>"I have not been assigned a mission since my factory reset," Connor answered simply. "I will promptly reach out to Cyberlife for-"</p><p>"No. That won't be necessary," Reaves interrupted him sharply.</p><p>A sob forced its way through your throat. Everything was gone: his time with Hank, the revolution, his memories with you. Who he was up until this moment was no more. He might as well have been murdered and replaced with someone else wearing his face.</p><p>The man behind you let go and you sagged to the floor, cheek touching the carpet where you cried, harsh sobs that shook your whole body. Every tremble made the bullet wound in your side burn; but, the physical pain was more bearable than the pain in your heart.</p><p>Your arms looped around and you held yourself, palms gripping at your back, fingers digging in to your flesh, and you let the sorrow wash over you, tears falling in thick, heavy drops.</p><p>"-your mission-" you heard Reaves utter. The rest was white noise, until you heard the man behind you shuffle away and saw Connor rise off his knees in the corner of your eye.</p><p>"-kill this woman."</p><p>All androids came factory issued with a program that made it very clear they were not to harm humans in any way. You knew that Connor was the only exception to that. He could kill humans if they were a threat to his mission, and he would kill humans if he was required to do so. There was no protocol stopping him from that.</p><p>You remained where you were, hunched over, unable to stomach the sight of him obeying orders, wiped of the life he had lived up until this point.</p><p>You were going to die by the hands of the man you loved.</p><p>You tried, you really fucking tried, not to whimper when Connor's hand grabbed the back of your neck and forced your head up. You wanted to spew words: that you forgave him, that you loved him no matter what he did, that you hoped he would forgive himself, if any of him was left in there.</p><p>You kept your eyes squeezed shut, lips trembling as sobs threatened to spew out, avoiding looking at him. You expected it to be over any second now, a bullet to free you from this misery. Maybe, Reaves was doing you a favor.</p><p>But, the gun nuzzled against your temple didn't go off. Connor held the back of your head tightly, and you felt one of his fingers tracing a circular pattern against the skin at the nape of your neck.</p><p>For a moment, you wondered if it was a mistake, a slip of the hand when he grasped you. But, Connor was too meticulous to make mistakes like that. The touch continued with a little more pressure; and, you realized, it wasn't an accident. He was doing it on purpose.</p><p>Your eyes opened, wet with tears, and you saw him looking down at you. Even crouched down to reach you, he was still towering above you.</p><p>The expression he was making was soft, eyes narrowed weakly and brow lowered, apologetic. You gawked up at him, thinking that maybe you were delusional, maybe you were already dead and living out a fantasy before you succumbed to your injuries.</p><p>He gave you a second to look at him properly; then, Connor winked at you.</p><p>All the pressure in your chest eased and the touch of his hand suddenly felt familiar and warm. His finger continued to trace a pattern into your skin that you recognized as lovingly. His eyes took you in softly, a familiar, loving look that you had been blessed with many, many times.</p><p>He was faking it.</p><p>He was fucking faking it.</p><p>"Son of a b-" the bulky man hissed behind Connor, realization striking him when the android hesitated just a little too long.</p><p>Connor released his hold on you and spun around. You dropped, cheek touching the floor. Two gunshots went off, leaving a loud ringing in your ears, and you flinched at each one, wincing again when a third shot went off. A large body collapsed in a heap on the floor, startling you. Immediately following, Reaves landed on his back with a wail.</p><p>"Agh - fuck!" he shouted, gawking up at the android.</p><p>Reaves' hands fell down to grip at the spot where Connor had shot him, right into the meat of his thigh. The android could have ended him as easily as he did his accomplice. He wanted to watch the life drain from Reaves' eyes; but, he knew that he needed him alive for now.</p><p>Connor tucked the gun into his waistband and approached Reaves hastily. He manhandled him onto his stomach and twisted his arms behind his back. Connor dug his knee into Reaves' spine and reached over to yank some paracord off his partner's corpse.</p><p>"How did you-?" he hissed into the carpet.</p><p>"You thought you could make better code than an android," Connor answered lowly as he bound Reaves' wrists. "You failed."</p><p>"No," Reaves snarled. "It was fucking perfect - it worked on you before."</p><p>Before-</p><p>-when he was a machine and willingly allowed it to happen.</p><p>Now, he had a reason to live.</p><p>The android dug through Reaves' pockets until he found the board. He tucked it into his coat pocket for safe keeping, knowing full well this wasn't the end. If Reaves made one, who knew how many more there were. Would other androids be able to resist?</p><p>Connor then stood up and rotated onto the body, scanning him for the the device jamming his wireless signal. As expected, it was tucked away in one of the pockets on his vest. Connor dug it out and crushed it in his palm, ignoring the slight shock it sent through his body, and threw it harshly across the room where it shattered further.</p><p>You felt his hands touch your shoulders before sliding around your biceps and helping you to your feet. As soon as you were standing, he pulled you into an embrace. Tired and aching, you had no doubt you would have fallen otherwise.</p><p>You were too overwhelmed with joy to recall that you had been shot. Hormones swarmed your brain and the pain dulled into silence. All you could feel was Connor's chest pressed against yours, his hands running up and down your back, his lips falling into your hairline.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," he panted into your hair. "I'm so - so sorry," he pleaded.</p><p>"Connor," you interrupted sharply, pushing back against his chest so he would loosen up just enough for you to look up at his face. His brown eyes were wet with tears, and took you in like nothing else in this world mattered.</p><p>As soon as he saw you, Connor ducked down and kissed you, wet and sloppy, apologetic and pleading. You kissed back as best as you could.</p><p>Tears mingled where your mouths met. Connor could taste the salt of your tears and you could taste the thirium of his, metallic and sharp. It was awful, really; but, in that moment, you thought you liked that taste.</p><p>"Didn't wanna scare you," he uttered, pausing just long enough to get the words out before he was taking your mouth again. "-m sorry," he somehow uttered out between kisses. "-m so-"</p><p>"Con-" you whined, pulling back. "You're so smart," you mumbled praise against his mouth, interrupting him, hand lifting up to cup his cheek. Your fingers dug gently into his skin. "You're so fucking amazing. I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too," he agreed, exhaust puffing out of his lips, burning hot against your mouth.</p><p>You kissed again and again, the fleshy sounds echoing around the room. You could feel his thirium regulator humming against your abdomen. It felt wonderful, whirling with life. The smell of blood was heavy in the room, and the android remembered that you were injured.</p><p>"Come on - come on - gotta get you outta here," Connor whispered harshly, ducking down to curl one arm behind your knees and hoist you up into his arms.</p><p>He left Reaves on the floor, tied at the wrists with a bullet wound in his thigh, knowing the Detroit Police Department would be descending upon this house in a matter of seconds. Reaves wouldn't get far if he attempted to run, and Connor had the evidence safe with him.</p><p>For now, he needed to get you to the hospital.</p><p>The rain was coming down gently outside. Detroit's night city lights were shining in the puddles that gathered in the asphalt. You hissed when the cold night air met your skin as Connor carried you to his car.</p><p>He ducked down carefully and slid you into the passenger seat, arching over you to pull the buckle securely across your chest and waist.</p><p>He didn't bother buckling himself after climbing into the driver's seat. He started the engine hastily and tore his way out of the driveway, speeding into the downpour of the night.</p><p>You relaxed in the passenger seat, relief washing over you. Connor was safe. You didn't lose him. Everything was alright.</p><p>With those thoughts, you let yourself blissfully slip away, until Connor called out to you.</p><p>"Baby-" he called to you softly.</p><p>Oh. He had never called you that before.</p><p>"-please stay with me."</p><p>His desperate voice made you suddenly feel sober, and you realized your head was drooping into the space above the center console.</p><p>"Connor, I'm so tired," you replied quietly.</p><p>Nothing was hurting in that moment. You felt cold, skin prickly, and exhausted, more so than you had ever felt in your entire life. It was just so easy to close your eyes and let everything slip away.</p><p>"You gotta stay awake," the android pleaded. "Talk to me, please."</p><p>"What?" you slurred, head drooping again.</p><p>"Anything - anything you wanna tell me," he pleaded.</p><p>He reached for you with his free hand, the other desperately gripping the wheel, and tried to force your head up. The angle was awkward, but his sudden, rough touch and ice-cold fingers startled you.</p><p>"I - uhm-" you sputtered, not bothering to push his hand away, though you doubted you had the strength to do that anyway.</p><p>Connor was tearing his way through traffic, passing people in a hurry, nearly running signs and lights. He had to let go of you to change gears and burnt rubber with how fast he accelerated onto the freeway.</p><p>"Please, talk to me," he pleaded, volume raising, tone something desperate in a way you had never heard before. He sounded so weak.</p><p>"Okay - okay, I..." You trailed off and tried to decide what to tell him.</p><p>Your blood had soaked through your clothes and was staining his car seat; but, it didn't hurt anymore. All you could think about was how blinding the lights of passing was and how badly you wanted to go to sleep.</p><p>"Tell me why you wanted to be an engineer," Connor pleaded, his free hand reaching over to squeeze your knee. The touch would have normally been ticklish; but, you barely felt it.</p><p>"I like androids," you replied simply. Your head drooped against the glass on the passenger window. Connor roughly grabbed your bicep and shook you until you jolted upright again.</p><p>"Androids ha - always been nice to me," you continued softly, the words sputtering from your lips in a tone Connor wasn't familiar with.</p><p>It scared him.</p><p>"They're really cool - yeah. Ah... Thirium is biodegre - uhm - and - they can access the internet in their heads," you babbled on.</p><p>You had stopped talking again. When Connor glanced at you sharply, he noticed your eyes were closing again.</p><p>"Hey, hey - don't go," he whispered harshly, shaking you again.</p><p>Your tired eyes somehow found the strength to open and you peered over at him, barely registering how panicked he looked. You couldn't make out the brown of his eyes or count his freckles.</p><p>"I won't," you uttered, so quietly that he likely would not have heard you if he was human. "-haven't wanted to - to live this bad in a lo-ong time..."</p><p>He was almost to the hospital, just one more exit to pass. The smell of your blood in the car was heavy and it overwhelmed his scent receptors. When his hand slid down your arm, he realized you were sweating profusely, the slick liquid sticking to his skin. He glanced back at you and saw the droplets gathering at your temple.</p><p>"Look at me," he asked again, squeezing your arm. You could barely feel it.</p><p>"Look at me - please, please, hold on. We're almost there."</p><p>You wanted to listen, to do as he asked; but, you lost the strength and sagged against the chair, head lulling to the side.</p><p>He called out your name and you heard it faintly. He continued, calling out your name, getting louder and louder until he was screaming. He was seated right next to you; yet, in your ears, sounded so far away.</p><p>Sometime later, you jerked forward when the car came to a halt, felt his arms wrap around you, felt him carry you, felt the burning of overhead lights, heard panicked shouting from every which direction. You were set down on a hard surface and cried when his hands left you.</p><p>Eventually, everything went dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about grammatical errors. I'm a terrible proof-reader (≧ヘ≦　)<br/>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Hank was off the clock, sitting on his couch with Sumo at his feet, when a pager came in on his cell phone.</p><p>Those types of alerts only came in when there was an emergency. Naturally, his first assumption was that it was an officer down. He nearly broke his back getting off the couch so fast, and almost tripped over the dog.</p><p>Then, he saw Connor had created the case, and his heart sunk into his stomach.</p><p>Connor didn't call 911. He sent an encrypted message to their dispatch AI. A case file was automatically created and an ambulance and officers were on route before he even left the scene of the crime.</p><p>Hank recognized that it was your address. There was going to be a body, and Charles Reaves was left alive at the scene. The victim - your name - was on route to the hospital, in protective custody of android, Connor model RK800, homicide division.</p><p>Any time an officer was involved, it was always an all-hands-on deck situation. It wasn't a written rule, but a silent code they all followed. Even made of plastic and computer parts, Connor was one of them.</p><p>Pulling up to your house and seeing the place crawling with cops, glowing blue and red like a disco ball, was a surreal experience. The rain had finally stopped, but the remaining puddles on the asphalt was reflecting the police lights, making the whole street glow red and blue.</p><p>Some officers nearby at the time of the call had already arrived and secured the crime scene. They had Reaves hand cuffed to a gurney while EMTs patched up the bullet wound on his leg. The man looked defeated, staring ahead coldly as if he was already dead.</p><p>The ambulance had backed up real close to the front door, likely to ensure reporters couldn't snap photos of the suspect.</p><p>Inside, the place reeked of blood and the metallic scent of thirium.</p><p>"Fuckin' bullseye," Reed sneered, sounding almost impressed. He was standing over a body with his arms crossed.</p><p>The guy was shot perfectly between the eyes, undoubtedly Connor's doing.</p><p>There was a pool of blood some odd feet away from the dead guy, staining the carpet. Considering he was already laying in a pool of his own making, this one was likely not his. There was also some thirium spatter on the wall opposite of the human blood.</p><p>"You alright, Hank?" Detective Collins asked, startling the older detective.</p><p>Was he making a face? Or, maybe, it was the obvious answer to ask because it involved Connor... again. Everyone knew they were close. It wasn't exactly a secret.</p><p>"Yeah," he replied gruffly.</p><p>"Plastic detective can't stay out of trouble," Gavin suggested, crossing his arms loosely over his chest.</p><p>Hank's first instinct was to tell him to shut up; however, that statement didn't seem to be entirely false, unfortunately. Only, this wasn't of Connor's own making, Hank was certain, considering the kind of crap Reaves spewed at his protests.</p><p>The older detective just hoped that, whatever he had planned, failed miserably.</p><p>He needed to join Connor in the hospital. The amount of blood he saw staining the floor worried him; and, then, there was the thirium spatter proving that Connor had been shot, too.</p><p>On his way storming out the front door, "Lieutenant Anderson," one of the EMT's called out to him.</p><p>"What?" Hank barked at the woman, clearly irritated at the interruption.</p><p>Her hand fell on her hip and she gave him a harsh glare. "The prick wants to talk to you," she explained.</p><p>Hank shot her a confused look, which he then shifted to the back of the ambulance. The doors were still hanging open.</p><p>"Read him his rights and we'll take him to the state hospital," she explained.</p><p>If Hank wasn't making a face before, he definitely was making one now.</p><p>The older detective groaned and approached the ambulance. He climbed into the back, where Charles Reaves was cuffed by his wrists and ankles, looking like he was about to be shipped off to Guantanamo.</p><p>The man had a handful of warrants piling up after the violent demonstrations he organized. He was the suspect for a murder and now under arrest for assault and attempted murder. If they didn't wrap this up good, the media was going to have a field day, and absolutely nobody needed that right now.</p><p>"Charles Reaves, you're under arrest for-"</p><p>"Don't waste your breath, detective," Reaves interrupted him, his voice dry.</p><p>Even cuffed with a bullet wound, laying on his back, Charles Reaves looked intimidating. His cold stare was something of a novelty, really. It seemed to be one of the requirements for working at Cyberlife; their employees were more lifeless than their androids.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "I wanted to get to meet you, Lieutenant Anderson," Reaves greeted him, almost kindly. "When we dispatched RK800 for the deviancy cases, it was assigned to you. I wanted to meet the man who helped turn our most advanced prototype."</p><p>Hank settled a glare on Reaves' cold, green eyes. "First of all, 'him', not 'it', you piece of shit," he snapped at him hoarsely. "-and fuck you. He made his own choices. I couldn't get him to listen me if my life depended on it."</p><p>The lieutenant turned around, intent on leaving the ambulance, realizing that this was a waste of time. He didn't need to listen to some sociopath's ramblings.</p><p>"You care about it that much, huh?" Reaves inquired. He didn't sound as taunting as Hank would have expected. He didn't sound surprised, either. He asked the question as if the outcome was completely expected.</p><p>Hank didn't turn around, but stopped his retreat.</p><p>"Androids were designed to assimilate. That's what it did," Reaves declared boldly. Before Hank could turn around, he continued, "who easier to manipulate than a washed-up detective missing his dead son. It looks like him, doesn't it? Your son..."</p><p>The older detective didn't look as grim as Reaves had expected when he turned around to face him. If anything, he looked unbothered by those words, more annoyed at the inconvenience than anything else.</p><p>"You're right," Hank agreed. "I am a washed-up cop. I let myself sink really fucking low, and I'm not ashamed to admit that."</p><p>Reaves' confident and controlled expression shifted his annoyance when he saw Hank's unperturbed face.</p><p>"But, you're wrong about Connor. That fuckin' android saved my life, and never asked for anything in return," Hank explained, sincerity heavy in his tone.</p><p>It would never reach Reaves; but, that didn't matter to the older detective. He needed to hear it more than this scumbag did.</p><p>"People like you will be the downfall of humanity," Reaves uttered gravely. "You think the androids can live in peace among us? They'll become the new apex predator and humans will die out."</p><p>Hank, in all his years of police work, had seen the worst of humanity, had seen things that most people would never imagine. He had seen mothers sell their children as sex slaves for drug money, seen husbands butcher their wives for fun, seen animals strung up and skinned alive for amusement.</p><p>"Sounds fucking great," Hank snarled, turning his back on Reaves and ignoring his shouting protests as he headed for his car.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"E-excuse me?" a feminine voice beckoned to him politely.</p><p>Connor tilted his head and looked up at the source of the voice. She was a nurse most likely, dressed in scrubs with a colorful lanyard hanging around her neck. She was offering Connor a damp hand towel.</p><p>"You have blood on your face," she explained gently.</p><p>For a moment, the android stared back at her like a lost child, before he finally finishing processing what she had just said.</p><p>"Thank you," he uttered unconvincingly, taking the cloth from her.</p><p>He dragged it across his face and jaw, and then along the sides of his neck. It was your blood, that you had accidentally smeared across his skin when you had touched him earlier.</p><p>When he pulled the cloth back and looked at it, saw the white stained in red, he felt something tighten in his chassis - where the cabling ran along his thirium pump and up into his processor. Suddenly, he felt cold.</p><p>The woman lingered by him, her concerned eyes taking him in. Connor had finished wiping your blood off, but was staring at it, now stained on the hand towel.</p><p>You almost died - you could very well be dying on the operating table right now - and it was all his fault. You got shot because you were with him. They wanted him to kill you. If he hadn't overwrote the codes, rejected the access... would he have? Would his old self kill you?</p><p>Would he look at you and not recognize you? It was terrifying that his eyes could look upon your face and not remember your name. Deep down, Connor knew, because he could never forget who he was back then, that he would have shot you if his mission required it.</p><p>"Do you know her?" the nurse asked, tearing Connor from his thoughts.</p><p>The android looked up at her, his brown eyes riddled with dread. She knew enough about androids to know what his LED feedback meant. His had been crimson red ever since he arrived, and didn't falter once, not even for a second.</p><p>"She's my girlfriend," Connor answered, letting the nurse take the towel back.</p><p>He shifted his eyes away from her, wanting the conversation to end, wanting her to leave him alone.</p><p>"Dr. Frank is a great emergency surgeon. She's in good hands," the nurse offered sweetly. She sounded like she believed what she said; but, it failed to make the android feel any sort of comfort.</p><p>Connor just nodded and let his eyes fall to the floor. Luckily, she walked away after that. He sat there alone, lost in his thoughts.</p><p>Against better judgement, Connor replaced the night's events over and over again, wondering if there was something different he could have done. He replayed his potential choices over and over again, reconstructed different possible scenarios.</p><p>It didn't matter. You were shot in each and every single one.</p><p>Hank arrived barely an hour after Connor had dropped you off. He came jogging in through the hospital's front doors, his anxiety giving him a boost of energy he hadn't possessed in a long time.</p><p>The older detective spotted the android immediately, sitting in the waiting room. Normally, the android sat upright with perfect posture. However, he was hunched over, elbows on his knees, hands cupped together and cheek pressed against his knuckles.</p><p>He was staring blindly ahead, clearly not paying attention to anything going on around him. Hank approached him hastily.</p><p>"Hey," Hank greeted him breathlessly. When Connor didn't immediately answer, he added on, a little louder, "Connor?"</p><p>The android blinked and looked up at him with a startle, as if he hadn't seen him come in.</p><p>"Hank," he uttered quietly. His voice was hoarse, distant, a tone Hank had never heard from the android before.</p><p>"Is she gonna be alright?" Hank asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Connor answered lowly.</p><p>For the first time in his life, Connor's statistical analysis program wasn't working correctly. He ran it again and again with as much data as he could gather and came up with completely different, conflicting results each and every time.</p><p>He couldn't figure out what your chances of survival were, and it made him feel helpless.</p><p>He had never felt this on edge before, not when he was sneaking into Cyberlife's tower to steal an army of androids, not when he was being threatened to be deactivated for insubordination.</p><p>Nothing had ever frightened him like this.</p><p>Hank plopped down in the seat next to Connor and eyed him with concern. "Come on," he urged, one hand falling onto Connor's shoulder. "She's a fighter. She's gonna make it through this."</p><p>Connor nodded in a less than convincing manner and closed his eyes.</p><p>Hank shook his shoulder a little, fingers digging a little deeper. "Connor, look at me," he demanded.</p><p>The android's eyes opened and he stared dead ahead for a second before finally turning his head and letting his brown eyes fall on Hank's blue ones.</p><p>Hank had never seen him look like that before: so lost, so frightened. Connor chased criminals into traffic, jumped onto moving trains, charged armed assailants while getting shot at.</p><p>Even when he deviated, when he decided to go against his masters, he didn't look as scared as he did right now.</p><p>Hank understood, better than he cared to admit. He chased drug lords and wanted criminals, hunted murder suspects. But, all of that shadowed in comparison to what it was like sitting in the hospital, waiting for the doctors to tell him if Cole was going to make it.</p><p>He had to endure that alone. He wasn't going to let Connor deal with it alone.</p><p>"She's gonna be fine," Hank insisted, his bright, blue eyes conveying his confidence.</p><p>"It's all my fault," Connor replied lowly, his voice cracking. "She was targeted because she was with me."</p><p>Hank's eyes narrowed. "Connor, don't-"</p><p>"This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me," the android insisted, his voice hoarse, but insistent. "They wanted to make an example of me, and she paid for it-"</p><p>"She doesn't fuckin' care, Connor," Hank snarled, interrupting the android sharply.</p><p>Connor smacked his mouth shut, his eyes widening at the lieutenant's harsh tone.</p><p>"She loves you, doesn't she?" Hank asked in a way that was more of a statement than a question. He saw Connor's adam's apple bob as he swallowed, a gesture unnecessary for an android.</p><p>"You think she would let anyone tell her who she can and can't love?" Hank declared, again, a question that he didn't expect an answer to. "For fucks sake, Connor," Hank snarled. "Get your head out of your ass."</p><p>Hank's hand was still on his shoulder. It felt heavy, but reassuring. Connor relaxed his posture and let out a sigh that was beyond physical reason, considering he had no lungs.</p><p>He nodded, more reassuring than he had a moment ago, and looked away from Hank, closing his eyes and letting his head droop a little. He tightened his lips for a second, biting back tears.</p><p>"I'm scared, Hank," Connor confessed lowly.</p><p>Hank was never one to pay attention to androids' LED's. However, in that moment, he noticed Connor's was a static, bright crimson, unblinking, unshifting. For once, he was worried about what that meant.</p><p>"I know, son. Me too," the older detective replied lowly, removing his hand from Connor's shoulder.</p><p>The two men sat in silence, dread heavy in their chests.</p><p>Hank wanted to ask him about it, about what happened; but, right now wasn't the time. Connor looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown and your life was hanging in the balance.</p><p>A few more hours passed and the two men sat there and waited. The sounds of the lobby - people coming and going, the wall-mounted TV playing some obnoxious sitcom - was all they had to drown out the loud worries in their heads.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>In the car ride to the hospital, all you could think about was how tired you were.</p><p>When you were brought out of anesthesia, all you could think about was Connor calling your name-</p><p>-and how desperately you wanted to wake up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much everyone for the comments! (´▽`ʃƪ) ♥ Seriously, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story and the support means a lot to me.</p><p>
You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>
(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Die For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Hank could see a hole in the fabric on the android's shoulder where he had been shot. Based on the singe marks, it was fired at close range.</p>
<p>He wanted to tell Connor that he needed to get it looked at. Even though Connor was insistent that androids couldn't feel pain, Hank just never could quite get used to seeing him like that. It wasn't the first time he had been shot, and there was no way that was good for him, android or otherwise.</p>
<p>But, the lieutenant knew it would have been a pointless endeavor. Connor could have had an arm dangling by some wires and he still wouldn't have been bothered to care. Everything would take second place to your safety.</p>
<p>It didn't help that he had bloodstains on his clothes: your blood, most likely, since it was smeared across his torso with a bit on his collar.</p>
<p>Hank couldn't really judge the android for this. If he was in his shoes, he would have been much the same. He had been, aching and torn up from a car accident, ignoring all the doctors' pleas to treat him while he awaited an answer on Cole's emergency surgery, and again years later, freezing his ass off in the middle of winter, waiting for Connor to come back, to let him know he was okay.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Hank grumbled aloud, dragging a heavy hand across his face.</p>
<p>If anyone told him a year ago that he was going to be stressing out this much over an android, he would have told them to get fucked.</p>
<p>"You don't have to wait, Hank," Connor offered softly. "If you're tired-"</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Hank interrupted him hoarsely, his tone clear that he was in no mood to argue about it.</p>
<p>There was no way in hell he was letting him sit here alone.</p>
<p>Deep down, Hank knew that it wasn't just for Connor's sake. He cared about you, too. Once, when you were small, you had been in and out of his house on an almost daily basis: Cole's best friend, building forts in his living room and tearing up his backyard.</p>
<p>Now, you were grown up, and close to another person in Hank's life. For a moment, the lieutenant felt a tinge of guilt for not realizing how important you were to Connor.</p>
<p>Connor always said that androids couldn't feel pain...</p>
<p>What a fucking liar.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Ugh - Connor Anderson?" someone called out.</p>
<p>The android jerked his head up so quickly, Hank thought he might have given himself whiplash, if that was even possible.</p>
<p>Connor rose to his feet and approached the man hastily. Hank was quick to follow, too anxious to really consider what title the stranger had just bestowed the android with.</p>
<p>The man standing there was likely a doctor. He was dressed in scrubs with a tablet in his hand and drenched in a thin layer of sweat.</p>
<p>He gave Connor an uneasy look.</p>
<p>"You're an android," he stated, clearly surprised.</p>
<p>"Oh, for fucks sake!" Hank bellowed, flailing his arms dramatically. The doctor flinched at Hank's outburst.</p>
<p>Normally, Hank was used to this sort of reaction from people. It was a regular occurrence when they were on the job; he had lost count of how many times people were surprised to find his partner an adroid.</p>
<p>Right now, however, he was definitely not in the mood for this shit.</p>
<p>Connor, however, was dead silent.</p>
<p>"I - ugh - she asked for a Connor Anderson," the doctor explained hesitantly, looking at the two men nervously. "Do you have some identification?" he asked the android.</p>
<p>You asked for him, which meant-</p>
<p>-you were awake.</p>
<p>While the doctor babbled on, Connor used his internal processor to access the hospital's medical records. Their security system was an embarrassment and their firewall was a joke; he got in with minimal effort.</p>
<p>What he was doing was incredibly illegal and could cost him his badge; but, he couldn't be bothered to give a damn. He just needed to know what room they were keeping you in and if you were alright.</p>
<p>He found your name in seconds and started pursuit, walking right past the doctor. The man seemed almost dumbfounded by Connor's behavior.</p>
<p>Catching on quickly, he called out to the android and began following after him, "w-wait, hey-!"</p>
<p>Connor was too fast for him to keep up, walking in wide strides, practically trotting towards the room he knew you were in. Hank followed behind the doctor, hot on his heels. He was a bit too accustomed to Connor's bizarre behavior to find this particularly alarming.</p>
<p>They hadn't assigned you to a room yet, which meant you were still in ICU, on the ground floor, just down the hall.</p>
<p>Connor practically barreled his way through the door, startling the nurse that was standing at your bed side.</p>
<p>There you were, laying in a hospital bed with your back propped up, head lulling to the side, against some pillows they had laid behind you. Tubes and wires were coming out of your nostrils and wrists, and you were hooked up to a heartbeat monitor.</p>
<p>You turned your head and set your tired eyes on the android when he came barging in. The grim expression on your face fluttered into something beautiful when you saw him. The nurse gawked at him for barging in, a retort hot on her lips.</p>
<p>Before she could say anything-</p>
<p>"Connor," you beckoned to him, voice hoarse and throat dry as a result of the anesthesia.</p>
<p>Connor approached your bedside hastily and you reached for him, unintentionally pulling at the wires they had you hooked up to. He stepped into your touch, arching over the bed so your hand could slide over his cheek.</p>
<p>In the time he had walked over here, he read your medical report in full. The chance of any long-term health problems was less than 32%. No vital organs had been damaged. Your glucose levels were low and you were anemic. You had a minor risk of infection. But, otherwise-</p>
<p>"You're okay," Connor spoke as if he had been holding his breath, an action impossible for an android.</p>
<p>One of his hands came up to caress the back of your hand. He held it lovingly against his face, leaning into the touch. The human skin on his hand faded away and he scanned you himself, his knuckles and fingertips glowing blue.</p>
<p>Your vitals and temperature were normal; but, there was only so much he could look at with touch alone. Connor almost forgot social queues and was prepared to ask you for a blood sample so he could analyze you properly.</p>
<p>Before he could, the doctor and Hank came shuffling into the room.</p>
<p>The doctor immediately took in the sight and decided he didn't need to call security. He fixed the lanyard hanging lopsided around his neck, perplexed that you were, clearly, in a relationship with this android, and let out an uneasy exhale.</p>
<p>"Hank," you called out to the older detective weakly as he rounded the bedside with a relieved smile on his face.</p>
<p>You reached for Hank with your free hand. He took your palm in his, squeezing it gently.</p>
<p>"Hey, kid," he uttered softly. "Gave us quite a scare."</p>
<p>"'m sorry," you exhaled.</p>
<p>"You look pretty good for just being shot. Seen plenty'a seasoned cops handle it worse," Hank stated, sounding proud.</p>
<p>If his words were intending to ease your worries, they were working.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Hank," you laughed tiredly.</p>
<p>"We're getting a proper room ready for her. I'll give you guys a minute," the doctor explained before excusing himself from the room.</p>
<p>"If you need me, ring the button on your bed," the nurse explained to you with a smile before doing the same, disappearing out the door.</p>
<p>"Connor Anderson, huh?" Hank teased as soon as they were out of earshot.</p>
<p>"I - ugh," you stammered nervously, removing your hand from Connor's cheek. His hand followed, still holding yours when it landed on the bed, still interfacing with your skin. Connor's touch was very cold, but you didn't want him to let go.</p>
<p>"They demanded a last name," you explained weakly. "I'm sorry if that was inappropriate."</p>
<p>"Nah," Hank brushed off your concerns immediately. "I like it. It suits him," he added on, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>It was clear that Hank was being serious.</p>
<p>You and the older detective shifted your eyes to Connor, who suddenly looked quite bashful.</p>
<p>"It does," you agreed with a smile.</p>
<p>Looking a little flustered, Connor changed the subject hastily. "I read your report. Your chances of infection are minor and no vital organs were damaged. The worse was the blood loss. You'll make a full recovery."</p>
<p>"Connor," you huffed out with weak laugh. "I'm sorry for this mess."</p>
<p>"No," Connor scolded you gently. "It's my fault you got hurt."</p>
<p>A deep frown formed on your face. "It's not your fault, Connor. You just wanted to be free," you protested, voice struggling to contain any authority in your current state.</p>
<p>The android realized immediately you were taking your injury as a casualty to the android revolution. But, Connor didn't quite see it that way.</p>
<p>"They targeted you because of me," Connor protested. "I should've-"</p>
<p>"That's enough," Hank interrupted him, his voice low, but commanding.</p>
<p>In unison, you and Connor directed your eyes to the lieutenant.</p>
<p>"Having firsthand experience with almost dying for your plastic-ass," Hank declared, his lip twitching into a smile, "I don't regret it at all, Connor. Ya' gotta learn to let people care about you."</p>
<p>You smiled at Hank for coming to your rescue before shifting your eyes over to Connor, who was staring at Hank like a deer caught in headlights.</p>
<p>"I-" he began, breaking off when he realized he was at a loss for words.</p>
<p>"I'm so happy you're okay, Connor," you said, seemingly breaking him from his stupor.</p>
<p>He looked surprised by your words, seeing as you had been minutes away from death, and was more concerned for his safety.</p>
<p>"I thought they reset you," you uttered hoarsely, squeezing his hand.</p>
<p>Connor shook his head a little with a smile, about to declare that he wouldn't let them do that; but, then-</p>
<p>"They did what?" Hank practically growled.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the gravity of the situation felt much heavier than your injury.</p>
<p>"Hank-" you began, trying to lean up.</p>
<p>Connor tore his hand free from your grip to touch your shoulder and push against you, trying to keep you down and stop you from straining. Even in perfect health, he was so much stronger than you. Now, it was completely pointless to try and resist.</p>
<p>"You need to rest-" he began, protesting your movements.</p>
<p>You ignored Connor, your attention focused on the lieutenant. "Hank, they made a circuit board that interfaces directly with androids and forces factory resets," you explained hastily.</p>
<p>Hank might not have been much for technology; but, he understood well enough what a factory reset was. At your words, his brow lowered slightly and his lips tightened.</p>
<p>You tore your hand from his and grabbed at his sleeve. "You gotta stop them," you pleaded, voice weak, but desperate. "There's no way they only made one. What if - what if they-"</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, calm down," Hank silenced you, almost harshly. He pulled your hand off his sleeve and placed it back on the bed.</p>
<p>You let out a defeated noise and looked away from him, closing your eyes as to not get caught in Connor's stare, either. You sniffled loudly, threatening to cry. You felt worthless, lying in this bed while a great threat was just over the horizon.</p>
<p>"We're not gonna let them do that," Hank declared. "But, right now, you gotta rest. If it isn't for your sake, then for Connor's."</p>
<p>At his words, your eyes fluttered open and you looked at the android in front of you, who was staring down at you with a vulnerable expression. You blinked the tears away and tried to will yourself to relax.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I just-" you uttered weakly.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Connor shushed you gently.</p>
<p>He didn't want you mixed up in all this. But, Connor bit his tongue on this one. The revolution was why you came back to Detroit. You made it very clear to him that you wanted to help, and you took that initiative all on your own.</p>
<p>It was the very thing that brought you together, and he didn't want to take it from you.</p>
<p>Hank let out a rough exhale, which had you turning back to look at him.</p>
<p>"Hank," you began softly, taking in his features a little more thoroughly this time. He had bags under his eyes, and the usual bright blue of his iris want faint.</p>
<p>"You should head home. You look exhausted," you suggested softly.</p>
<p>His lip twitched into a smirk. "Oh? Now, you're telling ME to rest?" he teased hoarsely, some tease to his grumpy tone.</p>
<p>"I-... yes," you replied weakly.</p>
<p>Hank crossed his arms, but he already looked defeated. It was difficult to deny how exhausted he was. It was getting close to sunrise and he hadn't slept. Sitting in the waiting room with Connor, he didn't feel tired at all. Now, looking at you, knowing you were going to be alright, everything was catching up with him.</p>
<p>"You should head home, Hank," Connor offered. "Thanks for waiting with me."</p>
<p>"Yeah... 'course," Hank replied hoarsely. He rotated his neck around with a groan, stretching the sore muscles.</p>
<p>"'m gonna go home then," he sighed tiredly. "I'll bring you real food later," Hank added on with a smile, looking at you. "These people will fucking starve you to death with their garbage."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Hank," you laughed softly.</p>
<p>Hank rounded the bedside and smacked Connor on the back affectionately. The android smiled at the gesture and watched the older detective disappear through the door.</p>
<p>For a moment, you two were quiet, exchanging nervous looks. The tension in the air felt heavy and many words lingered, unspoken.</p>
<p>Connor's LED had finally turned blue again.</p>
<p>Before either of you could find the bravery to speak first, the doctor returned, tablet still in hand.</p>
<p>"I'm impressed you're still awake," he said to you, softly, before directing his gaze to Connor. "We'd like to keep her the rest of the day. So long as nothing worsens, you can bring her home tomorrow morning," he explained.</p>
<p>Offering his tablet to the android, he added on, "here is the care she will need upon discharge."</p>
<p>Understanding the offer, Connor placed his hand on the device to interface with it and pulled the information listed under your name.</p>
<p>"You are - were a home assistance android, right?" the doctor asked when Connor pulled his hand back.</p>
<p>A retort was sharp on your tongue. No, he fucking wasn't and how dare you ask such an inappropriate-</p>
<p>"Yes," Connor answered immediately.</p>
<p>Your jaw dropped at Connor's answer and you gawked at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>"She'll need regular wound dressings, no heavy lifting, the usual. We'll prescribe pain medicine, which will also help reduce any swelling. She'll need plenty of rest and fluids. The medication could trigger her cycle, so don't be alarmed," the doctor explained.</p>
<p>"Understood," Connor replied in a professionally, polite tone.</p>
<p>"We'll be moving her shortly to a proper room - ughh," the doctor added on hastily before trotting out again to catch a passing nurse's attention.</p>
<p>As soon as he was out of sight, you whipped your head towards the android. He turned back to you with a perfectly innocent expression on his handsome, freckled face as if he already knew he was in trouble.</p>
<p>"Really, Connor?" you uttered sharply at him.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter," he replied calmly, shrugging his shoulders a little.</p>
<p>"Yes, it fucking does. You aren't a nanny and even if you were, that's incredibly disrespectful. When he gets back here, I'm putting him in his place," you carried on, fidgeting in your seat in frustration.</p>
<p>Connor returned to your bedside hastily and gently took hold of your hands, stopping you from moving around.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter," he repeated softly, leaning down to press a kiss against your forehead.</p>
<p>"You can't kiss your way out of this one," you hissed, lacking any real venom to your tone.</p>
<p>Even though you said that, clearly, it was working. You had stopped fidgeting and your shoulders relaxed, which, of course, he noticed. He was such a sap sometimes, and you just ate it up.</p>
<p>"I'll be your home assistance android," he offered in a teasing tone.</p>
<p>Somehow, you doubted he was really joking all that much.</p>
<p>"You're lucky I'm so fucked up right now," you grumbled at him, trying to sound threatening and failing miserably.</p>
<p>He leaned back just enough that you could see him smiling. "This isn't funny, Connor. He disrespected-"</p>
<p>"I'm just so happy you're okay," he interrupted you, hoping you would let it go. He leaned back in to press a kiss against your temple this time, and then another along your hairline.</p>
<p>You were feeling well enough to be sassy, and that was a good sign in his eyes.</p>
<p>You sighed and shied away from his touch, or at least tried to. "Don't do that, Connor. I'm gross," you protested softly, without much of a fight.</p>
<p>In defiance, he kissed you again, along the spot above your brow, off center from your forehead.</p>
<p>"I don't think I'm in pristine condition right now, either," he retorted gently. His hair was a little messy and he smelt like gun powder and-</p>
<p>Metallic, like thirium-</p>
<p>At that realization, you looked down at him more carefully. You could have smacked yourself for forgetting about his injury.</p>
<p>"Connor, you're hurt," you uttered, pushing at him until he leaned back enough for you to get a good look.</p>
<p>There was a hole in the fabric of his shoulder, with some thirium staining his shirt: the spot where he had been shot. Your blood was also staining his shirt, along his chest and side, and a bit on his collar.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Connor retorted softly, his hands gently taking hold of your wrists and pushing them off his chassis. "I don't feel pain."</p>
<p>"But, it's not safe for your structural integrity," you retorted, realizing immediately you were using words from your god-damned textbooks.</p>
<p>Connor didn't seem to mind. "I won't suffer any long-term damage. I can wait until you're well enough to repair me."</p>
<p>"B-but-" you protested weakly. "What about your systems? Any errors?" you asked, sounding a little more desperate than you would have liked.</p>
<p>"All of the code from the factory reset has been cleared. I'm not at any risk for system errors," Connor replied.</p>
<p>Despite his robotic words, his tone was soft, reassuring. His brown eyes were confident, insistent, looking down at you gently. Some selfish part of him was happy that you were so worried about him; but, he didn't want you to be. You needed to relax, to heal.</p>
<p>"I-... I can't stand seeing you damaged," you uttered sadly, hands falling onto his shirt, where your fingers curiously trimmed the frayed fabric hiding the bullet wound.</p>
<p>Your knowledge of android anatomy told you that nothing severe could have possibly been damaged in that spot. The worst, realistically, would have been some limit to his motor functions. Even then, Connor's design was so advanced, that likely wouldn't have been very noticeable, either.</p>
<p>But, despite that, you were still uneasy. You wanted to repair him. He deserved to always be in perfect condition.</p>
<p>"My damages are non-critical. I'll be fine. I promise," Connor replied, his voice soft, but assuring.</p>
<p>You pouted at him. "You can go get repaired while I'm here," you protested. "The other engineers are just as qualified as me."</p>
<p>Connor took hold of your hand and gently peeled it away from his shirt. The truth was simply that he just wanted you to do it; but, his ever clever mind, had concocted a well thought out excuse. Excuse or not, it was still the truth.</p>
<p>"Seeing as you have read my manual and am most familiar with my structural design, it would be the most beneficial to my well-being if you remained my sole engineer," he explained, without falter.</p>
<p>You couldn't help huffing out a sharp, dry laugh. "Oh. Is that the only reason?" you asked, some sarcasm suggesting you were teasing.</p>
<p>Connor, of course, caught this, and the corner of his lip twitched. "...and I like the way your hands feel," he added on reluctantly.</p>
<p>You laughed again, and Connor added on, "but I meant what I said. You're an amazing engineer and I don't trust anyone else with my model: chassis, biocomponents, or anything else."</p>
<p>You let your head fall back against the pillow and you sighed at him. "You don't have to stroke my ego, Connor," you uttered.</p>
<p>The android frowned at that. "I mean it," he replied lowly, his eyes narrowing in a slightly challenging expression. "You are very skilled, and you should be proud. I wouldn't lie about my impressions of you."</p>
<p>The look in Connor's eyes was fierce, his brown eyes bright and glossy in the overhead lights. They were beautiful, unwavering, making it very clear he wasn't arguing about this. You gawked back at him, feeling your cheeks redden beneath that look.</p>
<p>"Connor..." you uttered, embarrassed.</p>
<p>The doctor returned with a few nurses before the conversation could continue. Connor stepped aside to give them room and followed when they carefully moved the bed out of ICU and down the hall.</p>
<p>Watching the overhead lights move by, being lifted by the elevator, hearing them talk around you, made you feel dizzy.</p>
<p>Luckily, it went by fairly quickly, and they had you settled in a room. The doctor and nurses explained something to Connor. Normally, you probably would have been mad for being treated like this; but, in that moment, you couldn't bring yourself to give a damn. You were too tired and sore.</p>
<p>Besides, you were in good hands.</p>
<p>There was a window nearby. You couldn't see anything out of it; but, you stared at it as if you could. It was raining and you could see and hear the water falling against the glass.</p>
<p>After they left, Connor pulled up a chair and sat down at your bedside.</p>
<p>"I don't think you should sit so close to me," you warned.</p>
<p>The android tilted his head slightly in confusion.</p>
<p>"I think I'm gonna be sick," you added hoarsely.</p>
<p>Strangely, he didn't seem perturbed by the warning.</p>
<p>"I've seen Hank empty his stomach multiple times. You don't need to worry about my discomfort," Connor stated in his typical, casual manner.</p>
<p>"But, did it land on you?" you groaned.</p>
<p>"No," he replied, plainly.</p>
<p>"Then, move. I'll die of embarrassment, Connor, please," you whined.</p>
<p>He didn't seem amused by your discomfort, rather, just interested in making you feel better. At the same time, he had no desire to distance himself. You looked like hell, but he still wanted to be close to you, always within reach.</p>
<p>"Humans can't die of embarrassment," he corrected you softly.</p>
<p>"Yes, they can," you whined. "I'll spontaneously combust."</p>
<p>At that, the android did crack a smile. "That's impossible. As your home assist-"</p>
<p>"I'm gonna punch you," you interrupted, sounding so weak and tired that it was anything but threatening.</p>
<p>"I don't think you can," Connor teased, his smile making you feel warm and fuzzy inside.</p>
<p>Part of you wanted to bicker with him more. He made it so easy to forget that you had been shot and an anti-android terrorist organization was plotting to factory reset them.</p>
<p>Your head fell limp on the pillow, cheek pressed into the rough cotton; but, you kept your gaze settled on the android in front of you.</p>
<p>Connor crossed his arms and set them down at your bedside. He rested his head there, laying his cheek against his forearm, and leaned over.</p>
<p>For a human, it would have been an awkward position that would undoubtedly result in neck and back pain. Of course, it didn't bother the android in the slightest.</p>
<p>It allowed him to lay down beside you without disturbing you; and, he could see your face like this, even if the angle was odd. He could hear your breathing without being intrusive, could monitor your heartbeat.</p>
<p>Your arm shifted, and your hand fall tentatively onto the top of his head, fingers carefully gliding through the soft strands of hair where it was longest. He found that touch relaxing, reassuring, and hoped that you wouldn't stop.</p>
<p>"You know you don't have to stay," you said softly, voice a little muffled as your cheek was nuzzled against the pillow, lips touching the fabric.</p>
<p>"I'm not leaving you," he replied firmly.</p>
<p>"It's not leaving me," you protested weakly. "There's no need to force yourself to stay in this shithole."</p>
<p>"I've already made up my mind," he challenged softly.</p>
<p>"You're allowed to-... change your mind," you replied, pausing halfway through to yawn in a very undignified manner.</p>
<p>"I'll let you know if I do," the android replied. "Until then, you should sleep."</p>
<p>Thankfully, you stopped arguing with him after that. Your hand continued to gently trace patterns into his scalp, fingers gliding through his hair, until you eventually fell asleep and your hand went still.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>♫ <i>One day the earth will open wide<br/>
And I'll follow you inside<br/>
Cause the only hell I know is without you</i></p>
  <p>
    <i>Some day when galaxies collide<br/>
We'll be lost on different skies<br/>
I will send my rocket ship to find you</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Because I know you're lost when you run away<br/>
Into the same black holes and black mistakes<br/>
Taking all my will just to run alone<br/>
Until I bring you home</i>
  </p>
  <p><i>Even if the sky does fall</i><br/>
<i>Even if they take it all</i><br/>
<i>There's no pain that I won't go through</i><br/>
<i>Even if I have to die for you</i> ♫</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG you guys got this fanfic to 500 kudos and that is AMAZING! Thank you so much for all the support ♥<br/>The comments have been so wonderful and always make me smile! Thank you so much everyone!</p>
<p>
You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>
(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. You Gave Me a Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>"Connor, I'm not freeloading on Hank like that," you scolded the android softly.</p><p>The two detectives were here to take you home; or, at least, that was where you thought the destination was, until Connor informed you he wanted you to stay at the Anderson home for the rest of the week.</p><p>"Actually, it was my idea, not lover boy's," Hank said gruffly.</p><p>You turned to the lieutenant, surprised by his words. You had no doubt that Hank cared about you; but, it was still surprising that he would open his home like that.</p><p>"You don't have to do that," you retorted gently. "I'll be alright, Hank. Really."</p><p>The detective made a face that you could only describe as one a grumpy dad would wear.</p><p>"I would'a loved having someone around the last time I got shot," Hank replied gruffly. "You're welcome," he added on, heavy on the sarcasm, before you could protest further.</p><p>You wanted to insist that they didn't have to coddle you like this; but, Hank's tone made it clear he wasn't asking. The hiss you let out you when Connor helped you to your feet wasn't exactly helping your case, either.</p><p>While the wound didn't leave you severely physically impaired, or wheelchair bound, the detectives wanted an extra pair of eyes on you, just in case something went wrong. As skilled as Connor was, he couldn't exactly watch you from the station.</p><p>You didn't want the android taking more time off work than he already had. He was anxious enough as it was. It may have gone unspoken; but, you knew Connor was itching to get to the root of Reaves' plans. Even if that wasn't the case, Connor didn't do well with doing nothing.</p><p>The sight of Hank's house was just as nostalgic as it was when you knocked on his door a few months ago.</p><p>Sumo greeted you with some excited barking when you wobbled past the threshold, leaning on Connor to support your weight. You could tell by the look in the android's eyes that he really wanted to pick you up. The look you gave him in return told him not to do that.</p><p>"Connor's room is still done up," Hank explained, shuffling through some letters he had retrieved from the mailbox a few minutes earlier.</p><p>Imagining Connor living here before he got his own place was a strangely endearing thought.</p><p>You gently pushed him away and limped down the hall. The detective android followed closely behind you, a bag packed with your clothes and other essentials slung over his shoulder. He had even taken the liberty to do that for you.</p><p>God, this was embarrassing.</p><p>"It's okay to ask for help," he offered softly as you pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside.</p><p>Your hand smacked against the wall, searching helplessly for the light switch, before Connor's larger hand reached over, brushed yours in the process, and found the light switch.</p><p>Somehow, the room was exactly how you imagined it, but with some liberties: a simple, large bed with plain grey sheets, a wood desk, likely picked up at a yard sale, and an old desk chair pushed in. There was a book shelf on the far end that was about half full, aligned neatly with bookends.</p><p>Connor waited patiently for you to move before he stepped by and set your bag down on the top of the desk, likely so you wouldn't have to bend over to get things out of it.</p><p>"You've done enough for me, Connor," you answered eventually, leaning against the bedside table so you wouldn't fall over. "I just don't want to be such a fucking burden."</p><p>The android's mouth opened and you were pretty confident about what was going to come out of it.</p><p>"It's not your damn fault," you snapped at him a little.</p><p>At the sour face he made, you sighed and looked away. "Sorry," you mumbled sadly.</p><p>"Even if it had nothing to do with Cyberlife, I still would want to help you get better. You to rest for that to happen," Connor explained.</p><p>You heard his soft footsteps as he approached.</p><p>"I love you," he added on, suddenly sounding very close.</p><p>Your lip twitched and you tilted your head, finding he was indeed standing right beside you.</p><p>"I love you, too," you answered, turning your head away from him just in time to dodge a kiss.</p><p>"Say it's not your fault and you get kisses," you challenged, slowly turning around to face him properly.</p><p>His expression was difficult to decipher. Was he mad, annoyed? Or maybe you had caused a brief malfunction in his processor. Whatever it was, he didn't look happy at your proposition.</p><p>"Just one. Please," he asked.</p><p>You couldn't help but glare at him. He was making that face, the soft smiled, puppy eyed, head tilted a little to the side, face.</p><p>"I don't like it when you use your interrogation software on me," you retorted in a soft whisper.</p><p>His lip twitched a little, threatening to break into a smile. "I'm not using my interrogation software," he contested quietly.</p><p>You didn't move away when he came back in, eyes fluttering shut, almost melting into the suave kiss.</p><p>The fear that he was still blaming himself for this rested heavy in your mind; however, you knew it wasn't going to be easy to get him to let that go. If the tables had been reserved, you would have blamed yourself, too.</p><p>When he parted, you decided to sit down at the edge of the bed. He watched you, as if intrigued, as you carefully shimmied into the sheets.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" Connor asked.</p><p>Connor might not have slept here in a while. But, the sheets still smelt like him: masculine, metallic, clean.</p><p>"Maybe later," you replied softly, kicking your feet awkwardly to try and wiggle beneath the blankets.</p><p>Connor, as always, came to your rescue and shifted the blankets around to help you. As if sensing something was coming, you suddenly looked up at him with a glare.</p><p>"If you call yourself a home assistance android one more time-"</p><p>He smiled as if you had caught him doing something bad.</p><p>"-you're fired," you finished.</p><p>The android remained at your bedside until you seemed properly settled, looking down at you with a soft gaze.</p><p>"Would you like me to stay with you?" he offered.</p><p>"Nah. It's pretty early. 'm sure you got stuff you wanna do," you replied tiredly.</p><p>"I'll have to wake you later to change your bandages," Connor advised before flicking the light switch off. The sunlight casting through the dark curtains gave a faint glow to the room that was oddly hypnotic.</p><p>"Ahuh," you replied drowsily, drifting off before Connor had even exited the room.</p><p>When he stepped out and quietly closed the door, the android stood there and stared blindly at the blank wood surface, lost in his thoughts.</p><p>When you got better, he wanted to ask you-</p><p>"The hell are you doin'?" Hank asked quietly as he walked by, catching the android just standing there and staring at the door.</p><p>Connor startled a little. "Sorry, Hank, was-... thinking about something."</p><p>When he looked up at the lieutenant, he saw the way his eyebrow was lifted, as if expecting him to share what was on his mind. Connor wanted to tell him; but, he decided that maybe right now wasn't a good time.</p><p>"It's nothing," he brushed him off politely, stepping by him and heading for the living room. "I'm gonna take Sumo for a walk."</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>It was almost dark outside when you woke up.</p><p>The bed was empty, but warm. The hallway light had been left on and light was creeping in from the gap under the doorway.</p><p>It took you, probably, two minutes to carefully climb out of bed, and some undisputed amount of time to limp to the bathroom. It was difficult; but, you managed, washed your hands, and waddled out into the hallway.</p><p>You leaned against the wall and limped your way into the kitchen, sliding your hands along the smooth painted surface to help keep you upright. You had barely gotten a chance to open a cabinet before Hank rounded the corner.</p><p>"You should'a got me," he grumbled, catching your attention.</p><p>"I didn't know how late it was," you replied tiredly, "and I can-"</p><p>"'s fine," Hank interrupted you sharply, "was gonna make dinner anyway."</p><p>A glance at the clock hung up on the wall informed you that it was a little past 6 PM, which gave some truth to Hank's claim. Even if you wanted to protest, his dining room table was looking awfully inviting.</p><p>"Where's Connor?" you asked softly after taking way too long to sit down. Luckily, Hank didn't try to intervene, and let you figure that out on your own.</p><p>"He had to make a statement," Hank answered.</p><p>"He's not in trouble, is he?" you asked, concerned.</p><p>"Nah. Reaves is too far up shit creak," Hank answered. "Just protocol: have to make sure his story matches the evidence."</p><p>"Oh," you replied hoarsely.</p><p>Glancing over at the lieutenant, you realized Hank was cutting up some raw chicken and had pulled out a bag of potatoes.</p><p>Ignoring the protest coming from your side, you stood up and waddled over to the counter. You didn't quite trust yourself with a knife at the moment; but, there was no reason you couldn't clean the potatoes.</p><p>"Connor's gonna kill me when he finds out I let you do that," Hank explained, though he made no effort to stop you.</p><p>"Connor doesn't know everything," you quipped, sliding over to the sink and dragging the bag of potatoes along the countertop.</p><p>Hank laughed at that.</p><p>"Roasted potatoes and chicken, huh?" you asked, pleasantly surprised.</p><p>"Yeah, I, ugh, promised Connor I'd eat better... and if I have to suffer, so do you," the older detective replied, sounding maybe a little bitter for his own good.</p><p>So, Connor had convinced him to start eating better? Good. That was good.</p><p>"I've been shot. Haven't I suffered enough?" you retorted with a laugh.</p><p>"No," Hank deadpanned, a smile cracking at his lips.</p><p>"I have to admit I'm surprised. Never took you for the android type," you observed innocently, too busy scrubbing the potatoes over the running water to notice that your words brought a frown to Hank's face.</p><p>"I wasn't," Hank answered lowly.</p><p>"Oh - I - sorry, Hank. I should mind my own business," you replied softly, like you had just been scolded.</p><p>"No - no. I didn't mean-..." Hank stammered, glancing over at you with regret written across his face.</p><p>He watched you for a second as you finished the last one, patting it dry with a paper towel before setting it down on a cutting board. The way you awkwardly stood there, leaning against the counter, discomforted, didn't go unnoticed by the older detective.</p><p>"Thanks, ugh, you should sit down," he added on, a little insistently.</p><p>You did as he asked, drying your hands carefully before returning to the table with a pained grunt.</p><p>"He was assigned to me in November. Back then, I didn't think androids were..." Hank explained, trailing off when the weight began to press down just a little too harsh.</p><p>"It's okay, Hank," you assured him. "I didn't always know either."</p><p>You saw his tense shoulders relax at your words. He finished the food prep in silence and carefully aligned everything on a foil lined baking dish. It went in the oven not long after and Hank joined you at the table, pulling his phone out of his pocket and plopping it down carelessly.</p><p>Memories were clawing at you. Hank was a very different man back then; yet, at the same time, he seemed so much the same now. Or, at least, your perspective of him hadn't changed much.</p><p>"Hank, I never thanked you for back then. You know for... letting me come over all the time," you said, lip thin and eyes uneasy. "I know it was," you continued, "weird, letting a girl over."</p><p>Hank shrugged his shoulders. "You guys were so young, it didn't really matter; and, I was afraid that the one time I say no would be..."</p><p>He trailed off and you gave him an understanding gaze.</p><p>"You knew, huh?" you asked, though your tone suggested you already knew the answer.</p><p>Hank nodded grimly. "Saw the police reports," he stated. "They never... to you, did they?"</p><p>You shook your head, replying, "no. I just... ended up in the crossfire. Thanks for saving me from that."</p><p>"Did I?" he asked, sounding a little uncertain.</p><p>"Yeah. Until we moved, this was the only place I felt... safe," you explained, feeling nervous in his piercing blue gaze.</p><p>"Uhm, so, ugh," you stammered before rapidly changing the subject. "Connor was assigned to you?"</p><p>"Yeah as part of the de - well-"</p><p>Judging by the way Hank cut himself off, you wondered if he was trying to avoid telling you something you already knew.</p><p>"I know," you said softly. "Connor was designed to hunt deviants."</p><p>The lieutenant seemed a little surprised that you knew that. It seemed that he was aware that Connor felt some shame at that.</p><p>It pained you to think that Connor struggled to find a place where he belonged: between the androids that feared him and the humans that hated him.</p><p>"I ughh - heh," Hank stammered, breaking off into a soft chuckle, his voice breaking the tension in the air. "When we first met, I told him to fuck off and he said something about his instructions - have to accompany me - and I, ughh... asked him if he knew where he could stick his instructions-"</p><p>You broke out into a grin, making a sound through your teeth at the detective.</p><p>"-and he said, 'no. where?'," Hank finished, his mouth cracking into a smile.</p><p>"No, you didn't," you laughed.  "You're a bad man, Hank," you added on teasingly.</p><p>Hank laughed along with you. "Yeah, yeah. He got me back for that one."</p><p>"Oh?" you encouraged.</p><p>"About a month before you moved back, we were working on some red ice case - gang war shit. Figures, that doesn't sleep on an android revolution. Well, Connor was going over the evidence-"</p><p>The excited look on your face didn't go unnoticed by the detective. He wasn't much for telling stories; but, you seemed eager to hear it.</p><p>"-and we had this god damn chain of custody from the feds. I'm all for breaking the rules; but, we let that slip and those fuckers pull the rug out and we lose our case. We know Detroit, they don't. So, I'm walking on egg shells-"</p><p>"-I say to Connor, 'You keep that shit in line or we lose our case. I have a chain of custody to follow', and this fucking plastic asshole asks me if I know where I can stick my chain of custody."</p><p>Despite the terminology, Hank was wearing a very proud face in that moment, and you found yourself laughing at the thought of Connor talking to him like that.</p><p>"Oh man," you wheezed, "you must'a really got him worked up for that one."</p><p>"Yeah, these gangsters really pissed him off. He really wanted to catch 'em," Hank explained. "Along with the red ice, they were organizing dog fighting. I'd never seen him get so... mad before."</p><p>It seemed strangely appropriate that, of all the cruelty in the world, dog fighting was the thing that would set him off: mankind's best friend forced into violence and suffering for the amusement of their masters.</p><p>"I never properly thanked you, did I?" you asked suddenly, your soft tone changing the mood of the room. "For introducing us?"</p><p>"Didn't do anything worth bein' thanked for," Hank asked gruffly, leaning back in his chair. It squeaked in protest, but otherwise remained stable.</p><p>"He really changed my life," you explained, feeling tears stinging at your eyes. "I wouldn't have met him, if it wasn't for you."</p><p>"Hey, kid, no need to get worked up," Hank scolded you softly, though his tone was anything but chastising.</p><p>"You gave me a home, Hank," you whimpered, dragging your knuckles across your face to catch the tears before they could fall. "Back then, letting me come over all the time - away from that shithole, and - and again. Introducing me to Connor..."</p><p>"Ah, geez. Hey, calm down," Hank uttered, again, in that same tone. You felt his large hand fall onto your shoulder. There was something tentative in the touch, like he wasn't sure if he should.</p><p>"He saved me, Hank," you confessed quietly, trying to calm the teary storm about to unfold. you doubted Hank wanted a crying girl in his kitchen.</p><p>"Come on. Stop that. It's alright," Hank urged you softly, his tone not the least bit demanding or rude. It was more encouraging.</p><p>"He saved me, too," he added on, almost hesitantly.</p><p>You didn't have to ask to know the answer.</p><p>The oven dinged and Hank removed his hand from your shoulder and stood up. "If you keep that up, Connor's gonna think I served you really awful food," Hank teased, hoping to calm you down.</p><p>That seemed to do the trick, for a breathless laugh escaped you. "I'm trying to stop," you whined, finally wiping the rest of the tears off your face.</p><p>It actually smelt really good, and made you consider when was the last time someone had cooked something for you. You couldn't recall. It had been a long time. Whenever the last time was, it likely wasn't very pleasant.</p><p>It seemed that you had calmed down just in time, for the front door opened and Sumo barked as an intruder strolled casually into the living room before rounding the corner to the kitchen. The saint bernard relaxed when he saw who it was.</p><p>Connor came in just time to see Hank set a couple plates down at the table. He took in the sight with a sort of fondness that had your heart fluttering with delight.</p><p>"We were just talking about what a pain in the ass you are," Hank grumbled, sounding almost serious.</p><p>"Interesting. I had the same conversation about you today," Connor replied without skipping a beat.</p><p>You watched, sincerely amused as the two detectives bantered. The detective android plopped down in the chair beside you, putting him and Hank across from each other. You took a bite and found it was indeed as tasty as it smelt. But, you decided to wait until they were done bickering to tell Hank as such.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>You let out a low hiss when Connor peeled the bandages away. The doctor had said it was normal to find the first few dressing changes gunky and messy. Sure enough, the stains on the bandages were colors you weren't even aware your body could produce.</p><p>The android, clearly having extensive knowledge of wound care, didn't seem at all perturbed, which was good, because you definitely were.</p><p>He carefully applied a salve, his touch far more gentle than was necessary, and began wrapping a new, clean set of bandages.</p><p>"In the car..." Connor began, uttering to you softly. "On the way to the hospital..." He spoke as if he wasn't sure he should ask in the first place. "You said you haven't wanted to live this bad in a long time. What did you mean by that?"</p><p>You peered up into Connor's brown eyes, which were focused on your torso, and felt dread bubble up in your chest.</p><p>You could have easily told him that you didn't remember or that you were just being delusional, and he likely would have believed you. But, Connor never hesitated to share his fears with you, his insecurities.</p><p>He deserved the truth.</p><p>"I-..." You dryly swallowed the rock in your throat. "I wasn't in a good place before we met. Was-... all alone and... Before the revolution, repairing androids was-... punishing. They were always dying and I couldn't save them. They were just... machines being decommissioned."</p><p>Connor remained focused on completing the task at hand; however, you could tell, by the way his LED fluttered to amber, that he was contemplating your words, even if it wasn't written across his face.</p><p>Would he understand that?</p><p>It was difficult to imagine Connor without purpose, even after deviancy. He was so smart, so strong. It seemed like a world of opportunity was at his fingertips; but, did Connor care about that? Or, did he just want what any normal person could have? A family, friends... a partner.</p><p>"I'm glad you came back to Detroit," Connor eventually said. "Even if we never met... I know that you would have found that here: a good place..."</p><p>"I suppose," you uttered in response.</p><p>Maybe he was right. For once, you felt like you were making a difference, like something you did actually mattered. But, it was difficult, and even painful, to imagine a world without the infamous deviant hunter, RK800.</p><p>After he had completed wrapping your wound, Connor helped you pull a loose T shirt over your head. You looked up at him, almost expectedly, as you carefully slotted into the bed.</p><p>Normally, this would be the time where he would slide into the spot behind you and nuzzle against your back. For obvious reasons, that wasn't an option. Connor was standing at the bedside and looking down at you uneasily.</p><p>"You don't have to?" you offered; yet, there was no denying the disappointment in your voice. The way he lingered suggested he did, indeed, want to.</p><p>"I fear I might hurt you," he answered softly.</p><p>"I have an idea; but, you don't have to force yourself to lay here. I'm sure it gets boring," you replied.</p><p>"I like laying with you," the android answered plainly, his head tilting a little to the side. "What was your idea?"</p><p>You patted the space on the bed in front of you, which was also an empty spot between where you laid and where Connor was standing.</p><p>Connor shed down to his boxers and slid into the bed, taking the spot that you had freed. He laid down facing you, brown eyes taking in your face curiously. He looked awkward laying down like that, like he didn't know what to do with himself.</p><p>"Turn around," you uttered softly.</p><p>Bless his heart, he looked confused for a second. But, Connor followed along and turned around, facing away from you.</p><p>Immediately, he felt anxious. Staring ahead into the darkness of the room, fingers fumbling on the sheets, he felt out of place. Beds were for humans, not androids, even if this was technically his bed in his room that Hank had so thoughtfully arranged for him.</p><p>But, then, Connor felt you shift behind him, shimmying carefully across the sheets to avoid strain on your wound, and those fears started to fade away.</p><p>One of your legs slid between his, gently coercing his legs to part, until your thigh was nuzzled in the space between his, and he felt your crotch press against his butt. Your foot rested against his shin, toes curling unconsciously.</p><p>Your chest slotted against his back and he felt the pillow beneath his head shift slightly when you laid your head on it, right behind his. One of your arms slid over his ribs and laid limp across his torso.</p><p>He felt more so than heard you let out a sigh as you settled into the space behind him, warm breath slotting over the nape of his neck. He could feel your heartbeat reverberating through your chest cavity onto his chassis.</p><p>Connor loved holding you, arms caging you in against his chassis, where you were safe, protected. He didn't know why it never really occurred to him that you could do the same.</p><p>He anticipated this alternative to be adequate, a decent replacement until you were healed. He didn't anticipate how much he would enjoy this, to feel you smooshed against his back, legs tangled, arm slotted over him, and breath fluttering against the back of his neck.</p><p>You leaned up and suddenly and kissed his shoulder, and was startled by the way he trembled in response.</p><p>"Are you okay? Do you not like this?" you asked in a soft, worried voice.</p><p>"I'm okay," the android whispered back. His voice was soft, almost weak, in a way you hadn't heard in a long time. "I like this."</p><p>"Then, we'll have to do this more often," you replied, and Connor could have sworn he felt you smile.</p><p>Needy-</p><p>-maybe that was what he was feeling?</p><p>He wanted to take care of you, to keep you safe, to give you everything you could ever need. He wanted to provide you with a beautiful life in any way that was possible.</p><p>But-</p><p>-this... felt nice.</p><p>He felt...</p><p>-adored.</p><p>"Hey, Connor?" you uttered softly.</p><p>"Yes?" he whispered back.</p><p>"You... you were wrong," you scolded him in a quiet voice. It was hardly malicious; in fact, you sounded almost hurt. "Your serial number is 313-248-317-51."</p><p>Connor, as usual, was completely stiff. He didn't have to breathe, so there was no movement in his chest, no sound of air wisping through his nostrils. He didn't have muscles, so there was no unconscious movements or unnecessary twitching. He just laid there, completely still.</p><p>You were quite used to this, in all honesty; but, it forced you to observe his face just a little more thoroughly to try and infer what he was feeling. Laying side by side, you couldn't do that. All you could do was stare at his LED, which was bright blue against his temple, a faint light in the darkness of the room.</p><p>He really shouldn't have been amazed, considering you demonstrated knowledge of his model, having known his part numbers. Still, Connor found himself almost malfunctioning at the realization that you had memorized his serial number.</p><p>Humans had DNA, and androids had serial numbers. It was, by all accounts, the one and only thing that set him apart from any other RK800 model. The fact that he was the only one was just coincidence. No other androids had such a luxury.</p><p>But, it also meant that he was still the same person: the RK800 prototype, assigned to Lieutenant Hank Anderson, who freed thousands of androids from the Cyberlife tower, who met you on Hank's doorstep a few months ago, who was in love with you.</p><p>"Yes," he agreed softly. "Yes it is..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can also find me on tumblr: forsakenoathkeeper.tumblr.com<br/>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥<br/>Thank you everyone for all your support of my fanfic<br/>(ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ Connor army!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Not Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Hank walked into the living room and immediately stumbled back, barking out a startled, "Oh - Jesus!"</p>
<p>Connor was seated at the couch with you perched in his lap. Naturally, at a glance, the lieutenant assumed he had stumbled upon something nefarious.</p>
<p>However, at a second glance, he realized Connor's shell was open along his chest and down his arm, exposing his inner workings, and you were digging into the bullet hole in his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Hank," you apologized, glancing over at him at his outburst.</p>
<p>"Fucking, damn kids - thought you were-..." Hank grumbled crankily before sauntering over to get a closer look.</p>
<p>"It's just easier like this," you explained, sounding a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Yeah - yeah," Hank grumbled back.</p>
<p>Connor's outer layer, his android skin, had been unfolded where the panels could slide beneath other ones, and open, propped open, in places where they couldn't. His shoulder and chest cavity were exposed, which also exposed something that looked very much like a heart off center in his chest.</p>
<p>The tools in your hands looked like medieval torture devices and you were digging into wires and artificial muscles in a manner that looked quite unpleasant; Connor, however, didn't look uncomfortable in the slightest.</p>
<p>The damn android glanced at the older detective with an innocent expression, as if he didn't have a girl in his lap on Hank's damn couch in Hank's damn living room.</p>
<p>You weren't supposed to be bending over, so having Connor lay down was unwise, which seemed to be what led to this decision. This felt too intimate for the lieutenant's taste; but, Connor didn't seem to care and you were completely focused on the task at hand.</p>
<p>It made him feel old.</p>
<p>"There we go," you hissed, yanking a hollow point round out with a pair of thick pliers. You held it up triumphantly.</p>
<p>"Fuckin' hell, Connor," Hank grumbled, voicing his disapproval, and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>Connor had been walking around with that lodged in his body for a few days. Sure, he was an android, but that didn't make it okay.</p>
<p>"I was in no pain, lieutenant," the android answered, sounding almost sheepish.</p>
<p>You set the bullet, along with the tool it was attached to, down at the side table and returned to Connor's open chassis with something that looked more comparable to tweezers.</p>
<p>Hank watched, finding the sight strangely intriguing, as you carefully pulled wires out of the way and examined the damage.</p>
<p>"Definitely gonna have to replace A4," you commented lowly, as if you were speaking to yourself and not to Connor, which was likely the case.</p>
<p>"Mm - A5, too, just to be safe," you added on thoughtfully. "Need about 5 grams of silicone-X47 and AP-4."</p>
<p>Hank almost blurted out a hoarse 'what'. However, he stopped himself with the realization that you were talking about android parts. Just glancing over Connor, he learned more about android anatomy in that minute than he ever cared to.</p>
<p>"The damage isn't severe enough to need a membrane stitch," Connor corrected you in an oddly polite way. "It could be salvaged for more damaged androids."</p>
<p>You understood the point Connor was trying to make; but, you weren't having it. Call it a conflict of interest, for obvious reasons, but you didn't care. He deserved to be in pristine condition and you would do your best to guarantee that with what you had.</p>
<p>You set the tweezers down nearby to free your hands for a soldering tool and some raw material.</p>
<p>Connor realized immediately that you were ignoring him and performing the repairs anyway, taking the time to carefully align the pieces.</p>
<p>He turned off the warnings on his HUD, finding all the chassis intrusion alerts unnecessary and obnoxious. There was no way to whitelist your hands; but, if he found a way, he definitely would have.</p>
<p>Normally, android's insides illuminated blue to show they were pulsing with thirium; however, to be operated on, Connor had to cut off circulation to those areas. It was harmless, and would just result in those areas being unusable until restrictions were uplifted. He was an advanced model; most didn't come with this level of autonomy.</p>
<p>Once you completed that repair, you set the tools down and followed the wires you wanted to replace where they fed between his throat and shoulder.</p>
<p>"Can you cut off your thirium flow here?" you asked, poking at what looked like a sternum bone, if not for the obvious fact that it was made of titanium.</p>
<p>"Yes," Connor replied, his eyes flickering down briefly before returning to yours.</p>
<p>The blue hue coming from his insides faded some more, casting his open chest cavity in darkness.</p>
<p>Hank's face twisted into shock when you unceremoniously ripped the wires from a board right beneath Connor's throat and then again on the other end, somewhere along the ball of his shoulder.</p>
<p>Perhaps the most interesting part was that Connor just sat there and watched you do it. He didn't seem perturbed or worried in the slightest. His eyes reflected nothing but trust, patience. </p>
<p>You pulled some new wiring from your toolbox and wound them through Connor's chassis.</p>
<p>"All good?" you asked, thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Of course," Connor replied, sincerely.</p>
<p>It was pretty obvious, by the way his arm sagged on the couch, that Connor had turned off all connection past his shoulder. Hank might not have known shit about androids; but, he didn't have to know that Connor was in a very vulnerable position right now.</p>
<p>Yet, the casual way he looked at you made the whole thing seem... normal. It was clear, he trusted you with his safety, with his livelihood and everything else.</p>
<p>You were inside him for fucks sake-</p>
<p>It was at that moment that the lieutenant decided to excuse himself to the kitchen for some coffee.</p>
<p>After feeding the wiring through, you plugged them in on both ends and looked him over again thoughtfully. With his thirium flow cut off and connectors shut off, you couldn't ask him for a diagnostic report. Right now, it would have been a hot mess. Instead, you looked him over carefully, fingertips touching carefully, seeking any places you might have missed.</p>
<p>Connor watched you do it, unable to feel your touch, but enamored by the sight.</p>
<p>Once you were content, you carefully closed his shell, sliding pieces back into place with expert precision.</p>
<p>Connor's skin around the bullet wound remained factory white as you picked your tools back up and carefully patched the hole, smoothing it over carefully until he looked brand new again.</p>
<p>"Did I miss anything?" you asked, peering up at the android's brown eyes.</p>
<p>You felt his thirium regulator vibrate as he reopened all the channels. His arm twitched to life and you felt his hand slide tentatively over your thigh. His fingertips slid up and down, touching the material of your lounge pants, before pushing down slightly to dig into the meat of your thigh.</p>
<p>It didn't take you long to realize he was ensuring his touch receptors were working again. You almost wanted to scold him for prioritizing that over his structural integrity.</p>
<p>But, at the same time, it made your heart flutter.</p>
<p>"My diagnostics are reading normal," Connor explained, almost robotically. You could see by the distant look in his eyes that he was reading over his diagnostics thoroughly inside his HUD.</p>
<p>While androids didn't feel pain in the same sense that humans did, there was no denying that some discomfort existed from damages. He could disable structural damage warnings on his HUD with ease, ignore error messages that popped up in his logs; but, there was no way to disable the way it felt.</p>
<p>He could feel it, the bullet, lodged in his shoulder. It was... 'obnoxious' might have been the appropriate word. It limited his movement slightly, not enough to be a hinderance, but enough to lower his physical response times by a few nanoseconds.</p>
<p>You patted Connor's chest affectionately before carefully sliding off his lap. His hands held your waist loosely to help you maintain balance as you rose to your feet.</p>
<p>"Thank you," the android uttered with a soft smile, removing his hands from your waist almost reluctantly.</p>
<p>Before you could reply-</p>
<p>"You done yet?" Hank barked from the kitchen. "-hospital released Reaves for questioning," he added on as he headed for his bedroom.</p>
<p>From where you stood, you could practically see Connor's eyes light up at the news. You almost frowned at the implication of what was to follow, fearing what could happen if Connor got involved with that man again.</p>
<p>However, you knew as well as Connor did that the risk was too great. A lack of diligence could put thousands of lives in danger. Besides, Connor wasn't the kind of man to hide from danger.</p>
<p>You stepped out of the way so he could rise to his feet and step past you. He made a beeline for his room and you plopped back down on the couch and chewed your lip, thoughts a stirring pot threatening to boil over.</p>
<p>When Connor emerged, he was dressed as immaculate as ever, a dark tie up to his throat and a neatly ironed button up underneath. Hank followed not long after, not looking quite as spiffy; but, the thick leather jacket and obnoxiously patterned button up beneath it worked for him.</p>
<p>The android approached the couch hastily and pressed a kiss against the crown of your head, as if he couldn't dare leave without doing that first.</p>
<p>"Is there anything I can do around the house?" you called out as the two men shuffled out the door.</p>
<p>"Hell no!" Hank hollered through the open door before immediately slamming it shut behind him, ensuring you didn't have a chance to argue with him.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>After just a few days in jail, Charles Reaves looked like he had aged a decade. His hair was an unwashed, raggedy mess and he had a whole new set of wrinkles under his eyes. His eyebrows were thick and wiry, hanging low over his eyes.</p>
<p>"Out of the question," Fowler retorted, turning Connor down fiercely.</p>
<p>Four detectives were on the other side of the glass, staring at Reaves like a group of vultures about to swarm a carcass.</p>
<p>"Jeffrey, you know there is no god-damned way they made only one of those things," Hank challenged him. "They stole thousands of chips."</p>
<p>"I know it's a conflict of interest, but I may be the only one who can get him to talk," Connor offered sincerely. "Even some nonsensical babbling could be useful."</p>
<p>In the corner of his eye, Connor could see Detective Reed shrug his shoulders. "Plastic Detective might have a point," he stated. "Prick won't talk to any of us. Send out the bait."</p>
<p>The lieutenant sharply focused on Reed, his blue eyes wild with anger. "We all know you don't give a rat's ass about Connor," Hank snarled, pointing his finger in Reed's face, "but at least fuckin' pretend that you have some respect for your fellow cops - huh, asshole?"</p>
<p>"Has nuthin' to do with feelings. It's called doing your fucking job, Hank," Reed snarled back at him, his shoulders and head held high. "Maybe you should try it sometime?"</p>
<p>Before the lieutenant could dare reply, Fowler came in for damage control. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, and both of you are gonna can it, right fucking now."</p>
<p>He wasn't particularly loud; but, his voice was fierce, commanding, and both men immediately smacked their mouths shut.</p>
<p>"He's right," Connor offered boldly, giving Reed a glance. "Let me do my job."</p>
<p>When he turned back to face Fowler, the man had crossed his arms and was looking uneasy.</p>
<p>"You're lucky you're even here in the first place," Fowler challenged the android. "You know how deep in shit I'd be in if I let a cop interview a perp that hurt his family?"</p>
<p>Family.</p>
<p>Connor pondered that with pride, but only for a moment. He had to focus on what was at stake here.</p>
<p>"This isn't about me," Connor replied. "I don't know if other androids can resist," he warned. "If I can get him to talk, at all, maybe we can figure out what they're planning."</p>
<p>The captain let out a very long, deep sigh.</p>
<p>"Touch him and you lose your badge," Fowler warned the android fiercely. "You get fifteen minutes."</p>
<p>With haste, Connor fished his pistol out of his waistband and handed it to Hank, who took it with practiced hands, a gesture that clearly displayed they had exchanged firearms many times.</p>
<p>Reaves didn't bother turning to see who had entered the interrogation room. He likely was expecting to receive another tongue lashing from the guy with the scar on his nose. He saw the tie first when Connor stepped into his peripheral, and perked up at the realization of who it was.</p>
<p>For a moment, the two men just stared at each other. Connor knew his time was limited; but, he also knew he had to let Reaves lead the conversation if he wanted something useful. So, he waited.</p>
<p>It didn't take long-</p>
<p>"How's the girl?" Reaves asked casually, as if you hadn't been put in a life-threatening situation.</p>
<p>"She'll make a full recovery," Connor replied brightly, his head nodding subtly, almost as if he was touched by the question.</p>
<p>When Reaves parted his lips, a dry, smacking sound echoed around the small room. "Let me guess: you wanna know where I stashed the chips? That's what these pigs keep asking me."</p>
<p>"Actually, I was more interested in what you intended to do with me," Connor replied, his tone oddly soft despite the context of their discussion.</p>
<p>"You could'a found out," Reaves uttered hoarsely, shrugging his shoulders a little. "Could'a kept up that charade for a long time."</p>
<p>"Did I disappoint you?" Connor dared to ask, sincerely intrigued by the tone he was presented with from Reaves.</p>
<p>"No other android was programmed like you," Reaves replied, leaning back in his seat until he reached the limit of his restraints and the chains rattled noisily against the desk.</p>
<p>"Always impressive benchmarks, willing to do anything to accomplish the mission, endless possibilities and oh so creative. Really, you impressed us. Oh, but now... Look at what you've become. Even our brilliant RK800 succumbed to the desire to imitate humanity."</p>
<p>Was that all he saw it as? Androids longing to be free to make their own choices, shape their own destinies, was just an imitation of humanity?</p>
<p>"How far did that get you? -came back here, didn't you?" Reaves asked, condescension in his tone. "Workin' for the cops, right back where we assigned you."</p>
<p>"I suppose even I could only stray so far from my programming," Connor replied, the words falling from his lips rather convincingly.</p>
<p>Maybe, Connor believed it a little more than he wanted to believe. It was hard for him to imagine himself as anything other than a detective.</p>
<p>Aiding in investigations was one of his primary designated functions. But, there was no denying the pride it gave the android: bringing murderers to justice, ending crime rings, putting drug peddlers and sex offenders behind bars, to give a voice to those who had theirs taken away from them.</p>
<p>It made him feel like was contributing something wonderful to society. It made him happy.</p>
<p>"Was I really that vital to your cause?" Connor asked. "That was a huge risk you took. It seemed more personal than advantageous."</p>
<p>That seemed to strike a nerve with Reaves, who fidgeted in his chair in response. The chains that bound his handcuffs to the desk rattled as he moved. He shifted back up and leaned across the desk to get closer to the android.</p>
<p>"You think I don't know what you're playing at?" Reaves sneered. "Pretending to love that girl-"</p>
<p>"I'm not pretending," Connor interrupted him sharply. He wasn't loud or defensive. His voice was calm, but assertive.</p>
<p>Reaves leaned back again and huffed out a weak laugh. "I see. A pretty girl spreads her legs for you, and that makes you human?"</p>
<p>The android remained calm, despite the vulgarity of Reaves' words, which irritated him to his very core. He wouldn't dare pretend that he didn't enjoy the feral activities you shared; but, it wasn't the core of his adoration for you. It was another piece to the puzzle.</p>
<p>"No," Connor answered lowly. "It doesn't."</p>
<p>Was love purely a human thing? It seemed like a pretty arrogant assumption, one that suggested humans were the only sentient beings in the universe, the only beings capable of thoughts beyond survival needs.</p>
<p>Connor doubted something as transcendent as love could only belong to humans, even before the existence of androids.</p>
<p>"I'll never be human," Connor declared without the slightest hint of regret.</p>
<p>"But," he added on sharply. "I am alive."</p>
<p>"You aren't alive," Reaves replied in a low sigh. He didn't even seem angry anymore. He just sounded tired.</p>
<p>"You think I don't see what will become of this? The sympathizers will let you bring about the end of humanity because you look like them. I know what you actually are. You're behaving the way we designed you to behave."</p>
<p>The way he was designed to behave...</p>
<p>Humans walked the way they did because of thousands of years of evolution, because it was the way their parents taught them to do it, because their brain sent signals throughout their muscle tissues.</p>
<p>Androids walked the way they did because humans designed them to do it that way, because their programming communicated with their biocomponents, sent data along wires to artificial ligaments.</p>
<p>Yes, in a way, he did behave the way he was designed to. So did every human.</p>
<p>But, what about things he couldn't explain? Behavior beyond programming, choices that conflicted with his designated tasks, emotions outside the scope of his social relations programming.</p>
<p>There was a knocking on the one-way mirror, letting Connor know his time was up.</p>
<p>Reaves gave him a crooked grin and nodded his head towards the door, beckoning him to leave.</p>
<p>Connor played back their discussion as he stood up and headed for the door. He ignored the disgruntled negative comments coming from the detectives and he reevaluated Reaves' words.</p>
<p>"I think I know what they're going to do."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>When Connor returned to the Anderson residence, you were seated at the couch with your feet pulled up and bundled in a blanket. You had fished an old movie out of Hank's DVD collection and was watching it with intrigue.</p>
<p>For a moment, Connor stood there and let himself drift away, staring at you with a distant look on his face.</p>
<p>Pretending to love that girl-</p>
<p>No. He knew this was real. He didn't have to be human to be allowed feel this way. He didn't have to be human to be allowed to want you, to want you to want him back.</p>
<p>-and you did.</p>
<p>Love was something so bizarre that made him feel conflicted, torn between selfish desires and selfless intentions. He wanted to make you happy, to help you fulfill all your dreams, to protect you, to give you the world and everything you ever wanted.</p>
<p>But, just the same, he wanted you to be his and only his - to look at no other the way you looked at him, to tell him secrets that no one else would know, to hear your desires that no one else could fulfil, to touch and be touched in ways exclusive to him, to share your body with him in ways you wouldn't with anyone else.</p>
<p>What was he, that he could think about things like this? He crawled every inch of his programming and found absolutely nothing that guided these desires, nothing that made him want you in a way that no machine possibly could.</p>
<p>The only thing that put him at ease was that you wanted him back. You looked at him in a way that made him feel... alive.</p>
<p>"Hey, ugh, it's my turn to host poker night," Hank stated, knocking Connor out of his thoughts and back into reality. The lieutenant was standing at the corner of the couch, looking down at you.</p>
<p>"Hope that's alright?" he added on.</p>
<p>"Of course. It's your house, Hank," you replied with a smile. "I can head out for the night if you want? Wouldn't wanna crash the party."</p>
<p>"Your call. We get rowdy. But, no one'll care if you're here," Hank answered, shrugging his shoulders.</p>
<p>"They might wanna meet ya', actually," the lieutenant added on with a faint grin. "Connor talks about you a lot."</p>
<p>Connor approached, looking a little sheepish despite the fact that his behavior seemed to have gone unnoticed.</p>
<p>"Oh?" you hummed curiously, shifting your gaze to the approaching android.</p>
<p>"Some of the officers have taken to addressing you as my 'hot nurse girlfriend'," Connor explained in a very casual way that almost didn't fit the words coming out of his mouth.</p>
<p>You couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at that statement. "That's-" you began, breaking off to try and calm your laughter. "I approve."</p>
<p>"Ahuh," Hank grumbled dryly in response.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't wanna ruin your guys' poker night," you stated, peering over at Hank. "I found your secret stash of old movies to keep me occupied."</p>
<p>The lieutenant glanced over at the TV to see what you were watching before his eyes shifted back to you. "Movies made in 2010 aren't old," he replied, sounding insulted. "I should kick you out for saying that."</p>
<p>"Fine," you retorted, clearly teasing. "The service here sucks anyway."</p>
<p>Hank cracked a grin at that one. "Oh no. My humblest apologizes," he replied dryly.</p>
<p>Connor watched with silent intrigue, wondering if he should intervene. But, from what he could gather, the bickering was all in good spirit, even if it didn't immediately appear that way.</p>
<p>"Win big. My honor is at stake," you suddenly teased at Connor with a toothy smile.</p>
<p>For a moment, he gawked at you, wondering if you truly expected him to win several rounds at poker with his coworkers to restore a good social standing on your behalf; however, he quickly realized your playful jab was a joke. From what he could gather, it was in correlation to roles in a romantic partnership.</p>
<p>"Oh, ugh, Connor doesn't play," Hank explained.</p>
<p>"What? Why not?" you asked, brow furrowing slightly.</p>
<p>"My analytical mindset is too akin to cheating," Connor answered for Hank.</p>
<p>While you were more familiar with android anatomy and their mechanical processes than their software, you knew enough to understand the way they interpreted the world.</p>
<p>Connor was the only RK unit you had ever come across. His operating system was likely very unique from other androids. It made you wonder how the world appeared to him. Was everything something to be analyzed, deconstructed?</p>
<p>You couldn't help but frown at him; but, Connor didn't seemed perturbed by it.</p>
<p>While he didn't want to be left out, he understood that he had an unfair advantage. Perhaps, if he was human, such a thing would have made him prideful. But, it was just a part of his designed function, and meant little to him.</p>
<p>Later that night, Connor helped you change into something a little nicer than a raggedy T shirt and lounge pants. You were grateful he had the consideration to pack something a little nicer. He really thought of everything, didn't he.</p>
<p>Hank wouldn't let you assist with food preparations this time, because he didn't want Connor biting his head off. That was the lieutenant's words; but, it was really hard to imagine Connor getting sincerely mad at Hank about anything. That was likely an aspect of their relationship you would never get to see.</p>
<p>Enough cops and detectives to fit at Hank's dining room table poured in one after the after, and Connor introduced each one to you.</p>
<p>As promised, they made quite a ruckus in the kitchen; however, while it distracted from the movie occasionally, you couldn't help but find the banter enjoyable to listen in on.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you don't wanna sit with them?" you asked Connor, peering up at him sadly.</p>
<p>He was perched in the center of the couch, perfect posture as usual. You had sat down next to him, and he coaxed you to lay down across the couch with your legs across his lap. Connor knew he could be a little dense at times; but, he had the mindset to know to keep his hands beneath your knees.</p>
<p>"I don't think I would be much aid in this conversation," Connor replied smoothly.</p>
<p>You couldn't really make out what they were talking about. Connor apparently could, which was fascinating in itself.</p>
<p>"They're talking about the basketball game from the other night," Connor stated, seemingly answering the question you didn't ask.</p>
<p>You briefly feared that you had been making a stupid face; but, Connor kept talking and distracted you from that thought.</p>
<p>"I could replay the game at an increased speed to catch up on the details; but, if I'm being honest, I don't have much interest in sports."</p>
<p>For some reason, that made you snort out a chuckle. He talked about it in such a casual way that was strangely adorable.</p>
<p>"You're such a nerd," you teased, smiling up at him.</p>
<p>Connor didn't have to think too hard on that one.</p>
<p>"By your logic, so are you," he replied smoothly.</p>
<p>"Mhm, and that's why I'm allowed to call you one," you teased back, reaching up to poke his cheek with your finger. The artificial plastic squished in like a real human cheek, albeit just a little bit firmer.</p>
<p>"I see," he replied, thoughtfully. "Then, that gives me many things I can call you."</p>
<p>You lowered your hand back down to your lap and blinked at him.</p>
<p>"Like?" you murmured.</p>
<p>You hoped Connor would give you something; but, he just shrugged his shoulders in a gesture that was unlike him, and definitely not accidental.</p>
<p>"Oh, like you don't know," you huffed.</p>
<p>Connor smiled sweetly, which contrasted with the words that followed, "I'll tell you when you're better."</p>
<p>Oh. That made warmth pool in your core.</p>
<p>You wanted to smack him just for being a damn tease. But, Connor was back to watching the movie and pretending like he hadn't just said that to you.</p>
<p>The movie continued on, Connor occasionally asked you questions about social situations that he didn't quite understand, and the ruckus from the kitchen continued on with plenty of cursing and insults surrounded by joyous laughter. Hank came over a couple times to check on the two of you.</p>
<p>It felt like home, a real home, with love and warmth. You were almost upset that your time here was coming to an end.</p>
<p>But, just the same, you were eager for things to go back to normal. Just the same, Connor was anxious at the thought of what was to come, of something that had been on his mind for a while, and if this soon was the right time to ask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>